Dark Sky
by hinatacullen14
Summary: Cuando naciste con la vida planeada no hay mucho por hacer ¿o si?Bueno yo nací con la vida planeada, yo no soy mas que el tributo para un vampiro y dentro de poco le seré entregada a el.Mi destino es morir sadicamente, sufriendo e implorando por piedad...
1. Prefacio

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic asique no tengo mucha experiencia jajaxD, va antes había escrito un fic pero me lo criticaron tanto que decidí no seguirlo y lo elimine, espero que me valla mejor con este jaja.**

**Voy a escribir la historia uno y uno, asique van a tener un capitulo contado por Alec y uno contado por la otra chica, nombre que me niego a decir (todavía).**

**Antes de empezar voy a aclarar que los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo para hacer otra historia. Algunas actitudes de los personajes pueden cambiar, asique si creen que mi manera de ponerlos no es la de la autora es porque eso, lo pueden tomar como un universo alternativo jaja.**

**Sin más que decir ¡Comencemos!**

**Prefacio**

Hace mucho tiempo aparecieron en Dinamarca tres individuos muy peculiares, sus nombre eran Lucíos, Brian y Félix. Estos eran vampiros, pero no cualquier vampiro, ellos tenían poderes. Lucios hacia que la murieras con tan solo pensarlo; Brian te enfermaba provocando que un tiempo luego murieras, pero el no era el peor, ese titulo lo tenia Félix, el te volvía loco y luego de una semana te encontraba suicidado.

Así fue como una ola de muertes azoto el país, habían muertes por donde miraras y cuando mi pueblo trato de matarlos, bueno no salió precisamente bien. Ellos, entonces, nos propusieron un trato si no decíamos su condición y les entregábamos una doncella cada 21 años, ellos no volverían a hacer estragos en el país. Así se hizo y ellos no volvieron.

Con el tiempo la gente se olvido, menos por una familia que pasaba casi desapercibida por todos, la familia Hansen, una vez había pertenecido a la realeza pero había sido designada para que esta familia se encargara de entregar el tributo a los vampiros, los Hansen estaban marcado por la muerte y cada 21 años ellos llegaban par reclamar al tributo.

Con los años, dos de los vampiros dejaron de venir, a pesar de que siempre habían esperanzas de que el ultimo no volviera siempre lo hacia con una sonrisa cínica. Es más, en los últimos años venia cada 5 años para conocer mejor a su tributo y pasaba horas con ella.

Por desgracia yo soy una Hansen y este año el tributo soy yo…

* * *

**Espero les hay gustado el prefacio, prometo subir el primer capitulo pronto y dejen reviews y si tienen alguna pregunta dejenla y yo la contestare jajax)**

** ¡Hasta la próxima amigos!!!**


	2. Jane no es mala¡Comienza a ser molesta!

**¡Hola! **

**Soy yo de nuevo, espero les haya gustado el prefacio y gracias por el review ****ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7**** , ****bueno una aclaración para que luego no se desanimen, la historia no es sádica ni va tener escenas de sexo, asique les aclaro porque no quiero que tengan una idea equivocada de la historia. La historia es mas de amor, humor, acción, drama, la verdad es que aun no puedo adelantar mucho porque no tengo toda la historia clara pero les puedo decir que no se aburrirán, o eso creo jajaxd.**

**¿Como te digo? ¿****AliCe Ahtziry Cullen de Hale o****ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7****? Bueno esta semana voy a empezara leer una historia tuya que me llamo mucho la atención asique nada, aquí el primer capitulo.**

**Jane no es tan mala ¡es mas comienza a ser molesta!!!**

**Alec**

Jane entro con un portazo que por poco tira la puerta, me di vuelta y ella exclamo:

—No preguntes, los líderes te han llamado. —Tenia una mirada asesina, le hice caso y no pregunte, cuando se enfurecía era mejor dejarla sola.

Me conocía el castillo de memoria, después de todo hace varias siglos que vivía aquí, por lo que no tarde en llegar al salón donde se encontraban nuestros lideres.

—Alec… —Dijo Aro tranquilamente y abriendo sus brazos como señal de bienvenida, luego continuo—que bueno verte

—Creo que me ve todos los días señor. —Dije respetuosamente.

—Cuanto sentido de humor, pero vallamos a lo nuestro ¿Recuerdas los Cullen?

—Como olvidarlos señor. —Respondí

—Pues como sabes hace un par de décadas que no los visitamos y necesitamos inspeccionar si la joven Reneesme sigue creciendo.

—He de adivinar que quiere que yo pase algún tiempo con ellos, como la vez anterior.

—Así es, pero no te preocupes porque no iras solo, iras con tu querida hermana.

— ¿Cuando partimos?

—Mañana por la mañana, el vuelo sale a las 6 de la mañana.

— ¿Algún encargo en especial?

—Reitérales la oferta de unirse a nuestra guardia.

—Como usted ordene—Dije asiendo una reverencia, procedí a retirarme pero Aro me pero llamo de nuevo y dijo:

—Cuida que tu hermana no mate a nadie y mándales mis saludos a mi amigo Carlisle, puedes retirarte.

Salí de la sala rápidamente y me dirigí a mi habitación, donde estaba seguro que se encontraba mi hermana. Al entrar la encontré sentada encima de mi cama esperándome como una madre impaciente.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—Bufo.

— ¿Estas enojada porque debo acompañarte como vigilante?

—Puedo ir perfectamente sola, no entiendo porque debes venir conmigo.

—Gracias, ahora no me cabe de duda de cuanto me quieres. —Dije riéndome, ella se paro y me sonrió, ya se le había pasado el mal humor.

—Sabes que te quiero, es solo que quería ir sola.

— ¿Para matar a Edward o Isabela?

—Bien, de acuerdo me atrapaste pero aun no puedo creerme lo de su escudo.

—Ya déjalo y ve a preparar tus maletas, estaremos allá por unos meses o por un año. No se cuanto tiempo presidirán de nosotros aquí.

Ella se marcho rápidamente y yo me dedique a hacer mis maletas, luego debería ir a cazar para no matar al primer humano que me encontrara.

Salimos temprano para llegar a tiempo a al aeropuerto, una vez allí esperamos media hora hasta que saliera el avión y cuando nos subimos le pregunte:

— ¿Estas bien?

—Odio tener que viajar con tantos humanos. —Me dijo enojada.

—La verdad es que yo estoy feliz ir a visitarlos.

— ¿Por qué?—Exclamó con asombro yo solo sonreí y le dije:

—Porque me hice amigo de ella y de los Cullen, si los conoces en realidad son muy agradables.

— ¡¿Agradables?! Lo sabia, cambiaste ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te lavaron el cerebro?—Dijo poniéndose enfrente mío, y la verdad no se como hizo porque el espacio era bastante poco como para a acuclillarse y ponerse enfrente mío.

— ¿Cómo te metiste ahí?—Ella me miro escépticamente y luego se volvió a sentar.

—No te hagas el tonto, se que cambiaste de tema apropósito pero ya tendremos tiempo de charlar, hermanito. —Me dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Jane era buena en el fondo de su corazón, pero cuando quería ser cruel no había quien le ganara, aun así era mi hermana y la quería.

El viaje fue relativamente corto y luego de unas cuantas horas ya estábamos en Forks, debía admitirlo estaba emocionado hace unos cien años que no veía a Ness y la ultima vez que tuve que venir la había pasado genial, ella me hacia sentir normal y eso me gustaba.

Para cundo llegamos a la casa de los Cullen ya era bastante tarde. En cuanto toque la puerta salió una chica que salto y me abrazo por el cuello, yo solo la abrasé y luego me di cuenta de que era Ness.

—Hola Ness, cuánta efusividad—Dije riendo, ella me abrazo mas fuerte, luego se soltó y me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, yo solo atine a poner cara de ¿y eso por que? Ella me sonrió y respondió:

—Eso fue por no llamar, acaso se te olvido que te di mi numero y tu nunca me llamaste ¿para mi cumpleaños te parece decente mandar solo un"feliz cumple, cuídate, Alec"?

—Bueno tranquila ¿Y no crees que estas siendo un poco maleducada?

— ¿Por qu…—Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estábamos solos y que al lado mío aun seguía Jane—Lo siento, soy Reneesme pero dime Ness, Jane.—Dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, Jane solo quedo tiesa, es que bueno ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazaran. Luego le paso el brazo por lo hombros y la guio adentro, con voz potente dijo:

—Familia, les presento a Jane—Edward miro a Ness como diciéndole que no era buena idea pero ella dijo:

—No se preocupen, estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas ¿no Jane?—Jane la miro fríamente y sonrió, esperen ¿sonrió?

— ¿Ness nos puedes mostrar nuestra habitación?—le pregunte.

—Claro, debes estar cansado, seguro quieres dormir un poco ¿no?—Me respondió mofándose de mi.

—Que graciosa—dije yo sonriendo.

—Bien, síganme los buenos—Dijo haciendo su brazo hacia delante, yo me quede allí junto con Jane, ella ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando dijo:

— ¿no piensan venir?

—Dijiste los buenos

—o vamos, ustedes son buenos ahora suban porque no querrán que yo baje a buscarlos. —Yo solo reí y comencé caminar con jane detrás de mí, no parecía enojada…que raro.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto, que tenia dos camas, Ness nos dejo.

— ¿Son solo amigos?—Dijo jane muy bajo, para que nadie nos escuchara, aunque estaba seguro que todos estaban escuchándonos.

—Claro, ella tiene novio Jane.

—Como tú digas, niño enamorado.

—Cállate, nunca pensé que dejarías que te abrazara. —dije riéndome.

—No quise ser descortés. — dijo con la cabeza en alto, como si fuera de la realeza.

—Claro. —dije escépticamente.

—Bien me cayó bien, ¿acaso no me pueden caer bien las personas?

—Te abrazo, ¿te diste cuenta de eso?—Le pregunte, ella me miro y dijo:

—A veces soy buena, y además ya que ella es tan amiga tuya no veo problema por el cual no pueda ser su amiga también. — Dijo sarcásticamente

—Y de nuevo a compartir, como sea, solo no le hagas daño.

— ¿Por qué? Te importa ¿no es así?

—Es la única amiga que tengo, ya que mi fama no me permite hacer sociales. —Dije riéndome.

—Como sea, allá abajo parecían más novios que amigos.

—Solo somos amigos Jane.

— ¿Te gusta?

—No, no de ese modo. Ella es mi amiga, cielos Jane deja de pasarte películas.

—A que si fuéramos humanos estarías sonrojado.

—Jane, deja de hablar estupideces ¿Puedes?

— ¿No te gusta la conversación? Estamos explorando tu lado sensible, dime ¿Cómo te sientes? —Dijo ella mofándose de mí, yo solo me reí y moví la cabeza en señal de negativa.

—Creo que ya exploramos bastante mi lado sensible ¿Bajamos?

— ¿Quieres verla?—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Que pesada que estas hoy, si quiero verla ¿algún problema?—Ella sonrío triunfal y respondió:

—Aja, ya estamos progresando. La aceptación es el primer paso—Yo la mire con cara de ¿de que estas hablando? Moví la cabeza y dije:

—Esto ya me arto, yo me voy abajo.

—Yo te acompaño, no pienso perderme esto. —dijo riéndose.

Luego bajamos, estuve todo el rato hablando con Ness, Jake y el nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen, Josh. El nuevo integrante era alto, es probable que lo hayan convertido cuando tenía unos 16 años pero era bastante simpático, hacia chistes todo el tiempo y muchos de ellos iban dirigidos Jane que lo miraba asesinamente, estoy seguro de que si no fuera por el escudo de bella el chico ya se estaría retorciendo de dolor. Como a las 5 de la mañana Carlisle nos llamó para hablar con el.

Nos dirigimos hasta su despacho y el dijo:

—He de comunicarles que se deberán alimentar en otro lugar que no sea Forks o seguir nuestra dieta.

—Si, lo entendemos Carlisle—dije asintiendo con la cabeza, jane hizo lo propio.

—Y otra cosa, deben ir al instituto.

—Si, dinos la información que estoy seguro ya planeaste—conteste sonriendo, siempre que venia aquí comenzaba a sonreír por todo.

—En efecto, ya están matriculados y comenzaran las clases hoy. Tienen todos los materiales necesarios, y serán primos de los Cullen. Su apellido será White y conservaran sus nombres ¿Alguna pregunta?

—No—respondimos Jane y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Bien entonces vallan y prepárense que el instituto comienza a las 6.

Al salir me dirigí a l habitación, busque la ropa que me pondría y tome un baño rápido. Para las cinco y cuartó ya estaba listo y por lo que baje y me encontré con Alice.

—Alice

—Alec, ¿no piensas ir con eso o si?—yo mire mi ropa y dudando respondí:

— ¿Si?

—No puedo dejar que vallas así al instituto

—Alice acabo de llegar, dime que no…—no pude terminar porque Alice ya me estaba llevando a algún lugar desconocido. En cuanto llegamos me mostro el vestuario que quería que utilizara hoy y el resto de la semana.

—Te dejare para que te cambies y hoy por la tarde ¡iremos de compras!!!—dijo dando pequeños saltos. —Por cierto donde esta tu hermana, tengo su vestuario también—yo sonreí cínicamente y conteste:

—En nuestra habitación. —Estaba seguro que se llevarían bien, después de todo a Jane le fascinaba la moda aunque no pareciera.

Alice salió rápidamente del cuarto, yo me cambie igual de rápido y luego me dirigí a sala donde estaban jugando a la wii Jasper junto con Emmet, me quede mirando hasta que apareció Jane.

* * *

**Bueno cuando tengo el segundo capitulo listo lo subo, y gracias por el review a lince22 tambien, recien vi el reviws y por eso no lo puse al principio. Voy a dejar claro que los capitulos que escribo son muy cortos hacique lo siento, espero les guste y si quieren decirme algo(malo o bueno) dejen un review. **

** ¡Hasta pronto amigos!!!**


	3. ¡El mundo se conspiro contra mi!

**¡Hola! ¡Soy yo!, si se que se desilusionan jajajaxd, bueno aquí el segundo capitulo, visto desde el punto de nuestro personaje principal, jaja.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero cuando pensé que estaba terminado descubrí que lo podía alargar un poco bastante jajaxd.**

**Sin más que decir:**

** ¡Comencemos!**

******¡El mundo se conspiro contra mí!**

**Lizet**

Me desperté gritando, otra maldita pesadilla sobre aquel hecho que había dejado marcada mi vida, la violación. Estaba empapada en sudor y las lágrimas volvían a surcar mis mejillas, mi corazón latía a mil, volví a sentirme sucia y sin esperanzas, mis piernas temblaban mientras las serraba con fuerza como aquella vez, aunque eso no lo detuvo. En mi mente revivía las imágenes una y otra ves, las peores eran en las que el me penetraba, malos recuerdos, horribles, trate de olvidarlos pero mi mente se negaba hacerlo. Quería morir, una ves mas. Lo haría pronto en realidad ya que cuando me entregaran a ese vil vampiro, pues no soportaría mucho tiempo viva.

Trate de calmarme, trate de borrar aquel hecho, o por lo menos reprimirlo, no quería recordarlo ya había tenido suficiente con vivirlo una vez pero vivirlo todas las noches era peor, era como una castigo por algo que no sabia que había hecho ¿Por qué?¿Por que me castigaba así DIOS? Tal ves no existía ese Dios en el cual mi abuela creía con tanta benevolencia, yo no tenía ningún hecho por el cual pensar que existía, desde que recuerdo mi vida ha sido una mierda.

Mi alarma comenzó a sonar justo en ese momento, yo la apague y me levante rápidamente, tome una ducha larga, el agua siempre hacia que me olvidara de todo lo malo, en especial de aquel maldito hecho. Salí y no me moleste en arreglarme, bueno en realidad hace dos años que no me arreglaba, hace dos años que había perdido el interés en vivir y hace dos años que había sido violada. Ahora me dedicaba a ser invisible, me ocultaba de las personas y más que nada de los hombres, si uno solo me rozaba yo sentía pánico y para que decir si alguno me agarraba un brazo, yo comenzaba a gritar instintivamente aunque en aquella ocasión grite hasta que la voz se me acabo y nadie vino a auxiliarme.

Mi celular sonó, yo lo conteste.

—Hola—dije con la voz apagada, ya sabía quien era, Ness.

— ¡Buenos Días dormilona!—Dijo ella tan alegre como siempre—Oye han llegado unos primos y debo hacer de guía ¿Nos acompañas?—Lo pensé un segundo antes de contestar:

—No.

—O vamos Liz, será divertido y mi primo es muy guapo.

—Es que debo estudiar y voy a estar en la biblioteca.

—Y yo soy muy tonta ¿no?, ya han pasado dos años, eres linda, ya deja mortificarte y trata de superarlo.

—Ness, debo ir al colegio, estudiar y hoy seguro no nos veamos porque tengo muchas tareas que hacer y tengo un libro que leer asique, hasta pronto—Dije ya sin energía de seguir conversando.

—Enfrenta que no quieres saludar a mis primos y que me vas a estar evi…. —Le corte, me canse de escucharla y la verdad no estaba de ánimos, bueno nunca estaba de ánimos no entendía porque ella seguía siendo mi amiga.

Tome mi mochila y salí rápidamente de la casa no quería despertar a mis abuelos y tenia que caminar un largo camino hasta el instituto.

Para cuando llegue al instituto ya habían varios autos aparcados, me fije y descubrí que en efecto el auto de Ness estaba allí también. Tuve que correr para no llegar tarde a la primera clase: historia

Llegue, me senté en mi lugar habitual, el que estaba detrás del todo, desde que el novio de Ness se había cambiado yo me sentaba sola, y me sorprendió que a pesar de casi llegar tarde no muchos alumnos habían llegado, Ness todavía no lo había hecho. Me senté y saque mis libros, un chico se presento cuando el aula estuvo completa, pero siquiera memorice su nombre, como tampoco lo vi. Entonces escuche que el profesor lo mando a sentarse al lado mío, pensé en algún recuerdo lindo para no chillar solo porque el se sentara al lado mío, me subí la capucha y me oculte en ella, evité mirarlo y preste solo atención a la clase.

Al parecer el mundo se conspiraba hoy contra mi, estábamos a mitad del año y el profesor nos repartió una hoja con un texto y nos dio una serie de preguntas a responder con el compañero.

—Hola—dijo con una voz preciosa, mas no me importo, traté de reunir el valor necesario para contestarle, pero todo lo que logre articular fue un sonido raro, un sonido que parecía estar pidiendo piedad más que estar saludando.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—me pregunto dulcemente, solo su voz me hacia revivir aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, parecía que de su voz salían las palabras de aquel maldito. Sin poder detenerlas, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me oculte aun mas en mi capucha tratando de que nadie notara mis sollozos. Yo solo me dedique a mirar abajo y una lagrima se resbalo por toda mi mandíbula hasta terminar en la pera e ir a parar a mi mano, me trate de limpiar las lagrimas y cuando por fin termino todo este espectáculo fije mi vista en la hoja, luego vi otra llena de respuestas, el se dio cuenta de que miraba su hoja y me la tendió.

—Ya lo hice, cópialo, debemos tener las mismas respuestas—me dijo, trate de controlar aquellos recuerdos que parecían querer salir a la luz, y copie la hoja rápidamente. Reuní la fuerza suficiente para que pudiera salir mi voz y dije:

—Gracias—mi voz salió como un carraspeo horrible y tan despacio que me costo escucharlo, sin embargo el contesto:

—De nada ¿Te sientes mejor?—estaba segura de que si trataba de volver hablar la voz ya no me saldría asique me limite a asentir con la cueza.

— ¿No eres de muchas palabras no?—yo negué con la cabeza y el se callo. Cuando toco la campana me levante y procedí a retirarme, suspire ya que al parecer Ness no me había visto, justo en ese momento sentí que alguien me abrazaba, sentí un momento de pánico y luego la escuche decir:

—No me engañas con esa capucha amiga. —Yo le saque el brazo y conteste:

—Pensé que no me habías visto.

—No es tan fácil librarse de mí.

— ¿No deberías estar con tus primos, jake y el resto de tu familia?

—Jake se esta encargando de ser guía de ellos, junto con Josh pero yo pensé hoy mi amiga sonaba muy desanimada y decidí que debía animarte—Termino diciendo eso con una sonrisa resplandeciente, yo solo pensé que ella estaba loca, a pesar de que siempre me pareció que Ness estaba loca debía decir que le tenia mucho cariño y la verdad no podía concebir su idea de ser tan buena conmigo a pesar de ser siempre desagradable con ella.

—Tengo geografía, asique no puedo charlar mucho a la tarde te llamo ¿vale?— la verdad era que yo jamás la llamaba, pero tenia que deshacerme de ella de alguna manera. Se que no me comportaba como una amiga, es solo que hoy estaba especialmente de mal humor y además que hubieran sentado a aquel muchacho al lado mío me había afectado bastante.

—Si y yo tengo matemática, luego me paso por tu casa a estudiar ¿Te parece?

—Si, mmm…me voy—luego comencé a correr por los pasillos para llegara a tiempo a la clase.

Cuando llegue y me senté al final de la fila, apoye mis libros en el asiento contiguo así nadie se sentaría conmigo. Llegaron un par de mellizos que se presentaron, a la chica la pusieron adelante y al chico al lado mío, pensé que si no sacaba las cosas el se iría pero no, se sentó y me dijo:

— ¿Puedes correr tus cosas?— ¿Que no lo podían sentar con otra chica? Esta vez había prestado mas atención, sus nombres eran Alec y Jane White, y cuando este paso varias chicas suspiraron, estaba mas que segura que otra chica estaría mas que encantada de sentarse junto a el.

Esta vez me controle y no llore, tampoco solloce solo me limite a estar en perfecto silencio, mire al frete. Una chica rubia, ojos celestes y porque no decirlo, muy hermosa se paro y con voz firme dijo:

—Profe ¿Nos podemos cambiar de asiento? —luego rodo sus ojos en dirección al chico se sentaba al lado mío, yo lo mire con desesperación quería que dijera que si, _por favor que diga que si_, pensé.

—No, pero me ha dado un buena idea, la próxima clase los cambiare—sonrió y comenzó a explicar el tema, bastante aburrido ya que odiaba tener geografía y además me parecía inútil.

La campana toco y yo salí disparada hacia la próxima clase que esperaba no tuviera con este chico, me dirigí a biología ya mas tranquila .supongo que el por el cual nunca había superado la violación fue por que me había encerrado tanto en mi propio sufrimiento que no deje que nadie tratara de ayudarme, Ness lo había tratado y lo seguía haciendo pero yo me negaba a salir de ese agujero negro y es que a decir verdad ¿que sentido tiene luchar por vivir si luego serás entregada a un sádico vampiro?

Llegue temprano, tenia dos horas y luego venia el almuerzo. Me senté en la mese del fondo y espere que el resto de mis compañeros ingresaran. Me subí bien la capucha y saque mi cuaderno donde empecé a garabatear, luego de un rato escuche que la silla contigua a la mía se movía, no mire, me propuse ignorar al estúpido que se había sentado junto a mí. Al rato comenzó a hablar el profesor, y dijo que hoy veríamos las reacciones químicas. Era bastante buena en eso, aunque antes de comenzar con la practica debíamos tener la teoría, pasamos la primera hora viéndola y luego al comienzo de la segunda hora comenzamos con la practica, un tonto hizo una pequeña explosión, por lo cual el profesor se vio obligado a abrir las ventanas y encender el ventilador, el viento hizo que la capucha se me cayera e iba a agarrar mi cuaderno para mirar unas notas que tenia allí cuando lo vi…

Su nombre era Alec Vulturi, era un vampiro, venia de Volterra, tenia una gemela llamada Jane y lo peor era que no era como los Cullen el bebía sangre humana, no grite de no se como, las palabras comenzaron llenar mi cerebro ¿De donde sabia todo aquello? La información comenzó a provocar convulsiones en mi y luego mi cerebro colapsó, la presión era demasiada y caí de la silla, vi como todos me miraban asombrados, poco a poco fui perdiendo la visión, luego la audición y lo ultimo que sentí antes de caer desmayada fue el golpe de mi cabeza contra el frio suelo.

En mi mente flotaban rápidas imágenes, algo sobre morir quemados, alec, vulturis, jane, Italia, conversión, vampiros, algo sobre hacer no sentir a la gente, Ness, amigos, dolor, muertes. Todo era como una película, película ¿sobre que?

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, lo primero que sentí fue una gran dolor en la nunca, luego me percate de que estaba sobre una camilla y por ultimo note la presencia de alguien, aunque no sabría decir quien, lo mas probable era que fuera la enfermera.

—Hasta que despiertas—dijo una voz masculina, mi cerebro instantáneamente comenzó a procesar las mismas imágenes que había visto en mi inconsciencia, rodé por la camilla directo al suelo, el muchacho rápidamente estaba enfrente de mí con una mano tendida

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—el pánico me adsorbió y sin pensarlo dije:

—Si, si, si, estoy perfectamente—dije parándome y casi tan rápido como había pronunciado aquellas palabras, me comencé a alejar en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Estas segura que te encuentras bien? Por que te ves un poco pálida. —dijo tratando de tocar mi frente pero me moví casi inhumanamente rápido, y mientras salía de la enfermería le grite:

— ¡Aléjate de mi!

Comencé una carrera desenfrenada hacia la biblioteca, tenia miedo, aquel casi tacto había provocado que mis nervios quedaran de punta, el no solo provocaba que recordara los recuerdos mas horribles de mi vida, si no que también lograba asustarme de sobremanera ¿Qué demonios hacia el allí? ¿Y si yo era su presa? Comencé a sudar con tan solo el pensamiento, aunque también podía ser a causa de la corrida que había hecho hasta llegar aquí, no obstante había algo más ¿Por qué a pesar de todo me negaba a soltar mi vida? Era mucho mejor que el chupara toda mi sangre antes de morir sufriendo a manos de otro vampiro tan malo como el o peor ¿y de donde carajo habían salido todas aquella imágenes? ¿Era alguna historia que mi madre me había contado? Era probable, ella siempre me contaba historias sobre diferentes tipos de vampiros aunque no recordaba a ver escuchado una historia como aquella.

Minutos mas tarde sonó el timbre del almuerzo, lo primero que pensé fue en no ir pero luego mi estomago hizo acto de presencia, tenia mucha hambre después de todo hoy no había desayunado. Decidí aparecerme pero no con una capucha ni con la cola que traía, me saque el buzo y me solté el cabello, de esa manera seria difícil que me reconociera alguien. Salí de la biblioteca con la determinación de comer algo y luego ir directo a mi próxima clase.

Antes de ir a la cafetería pase por mi casillero para guardar mi buzo, y luego me dirigí hacia el comedor, allí no intentaría nada, no con todo un tumulto de gente. En ese momento se me ocurrió que si estaba en multitudes el no me podría tocar, necesitaba estar con Ness y su familia, ellos no dejarían que un vampiro chupara mi sangre. Para cundo termine el plan ya estaba entrando en la cafetería, fui directo a hacer cola, compre una limonada y unas tres barritas de cereal. Me senté en una mesa alejada y comencé leer mi libro, sin prestar atención a nadie, mientras leía comía mi barrita y tomaba pequeños sorbos a mi botella. Alguien se sentó enfrente de mí, no le di importancia y seguí leyendo.

—Hola preciosa ¿Eres nueva?— dijo una voz masculina, la verdad es que no le preste la menor atención trate de concentrarme solo en la historia que tenia en mis manos, así los recuerdos se mantenían a la raya de mi mente, escondidos en un lugar profundo y oscuro de mi cerebro sin poder ver la luz, mejor que fuera así y si fuera por mi que no salieran jamás.

—Sabes…tengo un Ferrari ¿Te gustaría dar un vuelta conmigo?

—Déjame sola— dije mientras terminaba mi barra cereal, me levante, tome mi botella y me comencé a alejar de el. El me siguió hasta un pasillo desolado que hubiera deseado estuviera lleno de gente, comencé a ponerme nerviosa, mi corazón latía a mil y la historia ya no me servía de distracción.

—Vamos preciosa, solo un paseo y prometo que no te arrepentirás—dijo

—No—dije con voz firme

—Tal ves te gusta ir directo a la acción—dijo riéndose, sentí pánico y antes de que contestara estaba contra la pared con un muchacho prácticamente aplastándome.

— ¡Suéltame!—dije moviéndome y tratando de que la lágrimas no brotaran. El me miro un momento y aflojo un poco el agarre, aunque no lo suficiente como para que pudiera correr.

— ¿Liz?

—Si idiota, ahora suéltame maldito. —Pero no me soltó de su agarre yo lo mire a la cara, lo conocía era el estúpido capitán del equipo. La rabia comenzó a brotar, los recuerdos fueron borrados por rabia y resentimiento, el era el culpable todo, el y solo el.

—Guau sigues igual de hermosa que hace dos años o tal vez más aun.

— ¡Que me sueltes!—Grite

—Tranquila, siento lo de esa cita a la cual no pude asistir, ya sabes tenia cosas importantes que hacer.

— ¿Así? ¿Como acostarte con la líder de las porristas?—Dije con odio.

—Dejemos eso en el pasado y comencemos de nuevo, entonces ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo mas tarde?—Yo lo mire estupefacta.

—No, no quiero ir contigo a ningún lugar ahora ni nunca—Le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y comenzaba caminar.

—Solo te estas asiendo la difícil, así me gustan. —Dijo agarrando mi cadera y atrayéndola a el, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me hice hacia delante y me di vuelta quedando enfrente de el.

—Déjame en paz de una maldita vez—Mis ojos no aguantaron más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

— ¿Estas llorando? Oye no creí que te afectara tanto, mmm…si quieres podemos dar el paseo otro día.

—Aléjate de mi—dije mientras me alejaba de el, la campano sonó en ese momento y no tuve tiempo de buscar mi buzo por lo que tuve que ir así, y encima de seguro tendría los ojos hinchados, mas vale que nadie me preguntara nada.

El reto de las clases fueron aburridísimas, y para rematar siempre me sentaban con el tal alec que al parecer había entendido lo que le había dicho en la enfermería, ya que no me hablaba ni me miraba, mejor así. La ultima clase que tuve fue artística, materia que tenia con Ness. Al terminar la clase me dirigí hacia ella y antes de que dijera algo ella prácticamente grito:

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Te has soltado el pelo y esa remera ¿Quién te gusta?—Yo solo la mire con cara ¿De que estas hablando? Me tranquilice para no golpearla y luego dije:

—Nadie, ¿Oye te molestaría llevarme a mi casa?—Ella me miro con media sonrisa, y respondió:

— ¿Soy digna de llevarte oh mi reina?—Dijo haciendo una reverencia, yo reí y luego seriamente conteste:

—Ya déjate de juegos ¿Me llevas?

—Claro que si, muero de ganas por presentarte a mi primo—Dijo comenzando a dar pequeños saltitos. La seguí hasta el aparcamiento, claro que antes me puse mi buzo y cuando llegamos casi me desmayo al ver quien era su primo…

* * *

**¿Cómo que la chica esta media traumada no? Se que seguro me pase con eso de ¡aléjate de mi!, pero bueno que se yo lleve su trauma al máximo, espero reviews, no se díganme que es lo piensan si les gusta o cualquier cosa jaja, si tienen historias déjenmelas y con gusto leeré alguna en el caso de que tengan varias jajaxd. **

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente Hinatacullen14...**

** ¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	4. Una persona la cual odiar

**¡Hola! Soy yo, jaja, bueno tarde bastante en sacar esta capitulo pero es que hasta yo comenzaba a pensar que no terminaría nunca jaja. Siento mucho la demora y voy a tratar de actualizar antes ya que no creo tener muchas pruebas, todas esta semana me han estado tomando pruebas todos los días ¿Lo pueden creer? Seguro que ustedes les pasa lo mismo ¿No? Jaja, mi consuelo es que algún día voy terminar el colegio. Gracias por los reviews( son solo 3). Bueno nos los molesto mas y…**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Una persona a la cual odiar**

**Alec**

Este definitivamente era un día locos, primero un montón de niñas me habían dejado su nombre y numero telefónico, segundo en todas la clases me habían sentado con una niña llorona que mas encima se desmayo y yo para evitar tener que hacer experimentos la lleve a la enfermería y me quede hasta que despertara y cuando despierta me dice que me aleje de ella ¡Pero si yo no le hice nada! Y para rematar ahora venia junto con Ness caminando ¿Acaso tenia un trastorno de personalidad? ¿Era bipolar o que? Por favor que se decida. Para ser mi primer día en una secundaria desde hace 50 años había sido un asco con A mayúscula.

—Liz este es mi primo Alec. — Dijo Ness presentándome, como si no me conociera. La chica me miro un momento y hablo, si hablo, casi no podía salir de mi asombro, tal ves si tenia un trastorno bipolar.

—Mucho gusto. —Dijo ella, claro pretende que no me gritaste que me aleje de ti como si fuera un acosador, lunática. Jane apareció de la nada y sonrió amablemente ¿Desde cuando se le daban tan bien las sonrisas?

—Soy Jane la hermana de Alec y la prima de Ness. — Yo la mire asombrado, ¿Por qué tanto buen humor o amabilidad?

—Liz. —Dijo la niña llorona bajando la mirada. Su voz era casi un susurro pero para nuestros oídos era más que claro, aunque me preguntaba como haría para entablar una conversación con otro humano con esa voz tan leve.

Luego de un rato estábamos todos allí, pero como es obvio íbamos en dos autos, Ness tomo la muñeca de la llorona y la guío hacia volvo de su padre, supuse que Jane, Jake y yo iríamos allí, por lo que me dirigí también al volvo.

La niña se subió y quedo justo entre jane y yo, su cara era de miedo ¿Acaso nos tenia miedo? Bueno en verdad debería pero ningún humano sabe lo que somos ¿tan mal aspecto teníamos? Aunque Ness no pareció percatarse que su invitada estaba aterrada y siguió charlando como si nada, a pesar de aquello la niña estaba atenta a cada movimiento mío o de Jane, probé moviendo mi mano y ella enseguida entorno sus ojos hacia la mano que apenas había hecho un movimiento invisible para la mayoría de los humanos, la curiosidad comenzó a surgir y yo comencé a hacer series de movimientos rápidos, todos y cada uno de ellos fue detectado por la niña, no se le escapaba nada, eso me sorprendió. Luego me percate que tenía sobre mi otro par de ojos curiosos y no eran los de la niña, eran los de Jane, cuando llegáramos me iba molestar en grande, perfecto.

— ¿Cierto Alec?—Dijo Ness, no había escuchado la pregunta por lo que dije:

—Cierto ¿Qué?

—Tu jamás le haría daño a Liz ¿no?

—Claro, prometo no hacerle daño jamás. —Dije sonriendo, bueno siempre y cuando ella no me provocara, pero eso no hacia falta decirlo.

—Llegamos, Alec ¿te puedes bajar por favor?—Dijo Ness suavemente, en verdad ella hasta hablaba por la niña que pro cierto me miro con pánico, ¡cielos! Comenzaba a desesperarme ¡no le había hecho nada!Como sea, me baje y espere hasta que ella bajara, por un momento creí que se caería pero no lo hizo, increíblemente no lo hizo. Una vez abajo se despidió con la mano de Ness y pronuncio un gracias apenas audible, luego se dirigió corriendo hasta la puerta de su casa.

Seguimos el trayecto hasta la casa de los Cullen, yo no tenía hambre pero decidí ir a cazar algún animal del bosque, Jane me acompaño bastante asqueada.

—Que interesante es Liz ¿no Alec?—Dijo pasivamente cuando yo termine con mi aperitivo, la mire con la boca chorreada por sangre y con mordaz sarcasmo conteste:

—No tienes idea de cuanto.

—Así se empieza hermanito, curiosidad y de pronto enamoramiento.

—Oh jane déjate de tonterías.

—Cierto tu amor platónico es Ness.

— ¿Vas a seguir con eso?

—Es probable. —Dijo ella riendo.

—Vamos a la casa mejor.

—No soportas estar lejos de ella, ¡Que romántico!—Dijo ella haciendo toda una escena de drama en medio del bosque, yo reí y comencé el camino de vuelta a la casa.

Los días siguientes no fueron muy interesantes por no decir aburridísimos, no se como soportaban esta vida los Cullen. Me dedicaba a tratar de memorizar las cosas del colegio y en especial tratar de mejorar en química, sin ningún resultado, además me negaba a solicitar ayuda, mi orgullo no me lo permitía. La semana paso volando, los días, las clases, nunca me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo transcurría relativamente rápido si tenias ocupaciones, a pesar de que las mías no eran muchas y que la gran mayoría consistía en molestar a Ness y a Jane junto con Emmet y Josh, los cuales se habían vuelto muy amigos míos, el resto del tiempo consistía en el colegio y en alimentarme en otro lugar que no fuera aquí. El fin de semana la pase mirando películas con Jake, Ness, Jane y Josh, algunas veces también estaba Emmet , pero ese fin de semana todos habían desaparecido excepto Carlisle y Esme que se encerraban en su habitación y bajaban cada tanto a vernos o jugábamos con ellos cosas como el twister, las cartas, o carreras que controlaban ellos. El domingo en realidad jugamos carreras con finales y el premio era una suma de dinero importante para comprar lo que quisieras. Lamento tener que decir que quede segundo, la primera fue Ness, no obstante a mi toco como premio todo un día de compras con Alice ¡jupie! moría de ganas por ir, pensé con mordaz sarcasmo.

Ya el lunes fuimos al instituto, como siempre me senté con mi antipática compañera que ahora había optado por ignorarme, como si me importara. Pronto llego la peor clase que puede existir, biología. El profesor comenzó diciendo que sacáramos una hoja para una lección del día. Saque la hoja a regañadientes y comencé a escribir las preguntas.

1) Explique la reacción de síntesis.

Pensé la respuesta para encontrar mi cerebro vacio, sabia que debería haber estudiado, idiota, que idiota era. Puse lo primero que se me ocurrió que tuviera coherencia, cuando los compuestos complejos se sintetizan. El resto de las preguntas eran así o más complicadas, luego aparecieron las ecuaciones químicas y ¿Qué demonios era eso? Perfecto era el mejor de la clase en matemáticas pero no podía hacer una ecuación química, simplemente perfecto.

Con voz potente el profesor indico que debíamos entregar, a velocidad vampírica termine y entregue. El resto de la clase estuvimos haciendo experimentos, en mi caso fallidos ya que todos terminaban con explosiones de olor y una chica comenzó a vomitar. Al cabo de un rato la campana toco, estaba realmente feliz y trate de salir tan rápido como siempre, pero el profesor me paro.

—Alec—Dijo con voz pensativa— necesitas ayuda con química.

—Estoy bien profe. —Conteste cortésmente, el me miro y sonrió, luego respondió:

—Alec no nos hagamos los tontos, sabes a que me refiero.

—No lo se profe. —Dije esperanzado de que así no dijera la temible frase.

—Necesitas un tutor y ya te asigne uno.

— ¿Cuándo?—Dije con agonía notable en mi voz.

—Bueno, ¿Liz puedes venir un momento?—No me había percatado de que ella seguía allí, se paro y se situó a mi lado a regañadientes diría yo.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito que alguien ayude a Alec y puesto que tu eres mi mejor alumna te asigno como tutora de el. —Sus prácticamente se desorbitaron y estaban apunto de salirse de sus ojos, luego de un momento de silencio ella repuso:

—Yen es tan o mejor que yo ¿Por qué no se lo asigna a ella?

—Es buena, pero tú eres la mejor y además eres su compañera de banco.

—Pero yo…. —Se comenzó a tocar el cuello incesantemente, estaba nerviosa, trago saliva y continuo—tengo otras actividades

—Esto suma puntos para la universidad—Hizo un leve bufido y trato de acotar algo mas pero el profesor la callo y continuo—nada de peros, le enseñaras y punto. Y tu—dijo señalándome—aprenderás mucho, son la pareja perfecta, ahora vallan al almuerzo estoy seguro que tienen hambre, yo tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca entera—dijo riéndose, luego se fue. Liz fue hacia el banco y yo la seguí.

—No tienes nada mejor que hacer. —Espeto de inmediato, cielos esta chica era bastante directa.

—Tenemos que arreglar los horarios. —Ella lo pensó un momento y luego dijo:

—En mi casa hoy a las 9 y más vale que seas puntual o no te abriré la puerta ¿Entendido?

—Si, muy claro—Dije sonriendo, ella hecho una maldición y salió del salón ¿Cuál era su problema? No le di importancia y me dirigí al comedor. El resto del día fue tan aburrido como siempre, cundo salimos me fui a saciar la poca sed que tenia, pensé que seria mas difícil habituarme a estar constantemente rodeado de humanos, pero no fue así. Cuando llegue a la casa, entre en mi pieza y me encontré a Jane con un libro de matemática abierto.

—Hasta que llegas. —Bufo ella con enfado prácticamente palpable.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo?—Pregunte dirigiéndome a mi cama. Ella me miro un momento antes de contestar:

—Mañana tengo prueba de matemática.

—Y…

—Y no entiendo ni pepino, necesito que me ayudes.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— ¿Acaso importa? Te estoy pidiendo ayuda. —Dijo enojada. Yo la mire y saque el celular de mi bolsillo para encontrarme con que eran las ocho, en una hora tenia tutoría y podría faltar pero ella utilizaría eso en mi contra, me frote la cara y volví la vista hacia jane.

—Mas tarde jane, hoy tengo algo que hacer. —Ella me miro suspicaz, no pensaba decirle ni una palabra acerca de la tutoría.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Nada que te incumba. —Le dije mordazmente, tal ves así me dejara de joder.

—Una cita con Ness, pobre Jake.

—No comiences jane, lo que pasa es…—Me calle antes de decir que necesitaba ayuda, y eleve mi mentón en un gesto altanero y superior.

—Escucha, no creo que allá nada mas importante que explicarle a tu hermana, además si no lo haces me asignaran un tutor.

—La verdad es que hoy tengo cita con mi tutor.

— ¿Tienes tutor?—Dijo asombrada.

—Tutora, la amiga de Ness. —Jane me miro y comenzó a reírse de mí casi incontrolablemente, había días que en verdad preferí a la Jane oscura, la que siempre estaba en Volterra pero que al parecer aquí había desaparecido por una Jane alegre y amable.

—Tu no estas mucho mejor que yo hermanita. —Repuse, ella callo y se acerco a mi oído de manera de que solo yo pudiera escuchar, luego muy bajo dijo:

—Si no me explicas y desapruebo me pondrán como tutor a Josh. —En su voz había un deje de miedo, ¿por Josh? No me sorprendería nada que dentro de poco los encontrara besándose. Sonreí pícaramente y ella me golpeo en el brazo, me dolió y puse cara de pocos amigos, luego conteste:

—No había necesidad de golpearme.

—Era obvio lo que estabas pensando. —Dijo en un bufido, luego con ojos suplicantes continuo— ¿Me enseñaras?

—Mas tarde, no creo que vuelva muy tarde—me miro ceñuda y de la nada entro Josh con un par de libro en mano, luego miro a Jane y dijo:

—Yo te explicare, asique no te preocupes Alec. —No pude contener la risa, Jane enfoco sus ojos llenos de odio hacia mi persona, tome mis libros y un cuaderno aun riéndome y luego con las palabras entrecortadas por la risa dije:

—Que tengan una buena noche. —Jane me siguió mirando con odio mientras yo salía de la habitación, sentí un golpe y me fije, me sorprendió encontrar a Josh en el suelo, supongo que ya que no lo podía torturar mentalmente lo haría físicamente, volvió su mirada hacia mí y me fui antes de que también yo terminara en suelo.

Eran las ocho y cincuenta cuando salí de la casa, con diez minutos me bastaba para llegar, corrí por el bosque a toda velocidad y cuando llegue a la casa de Lizet me encontré con que un faltaban dos minutos para las nueve, toque de todas maneras, no creía que estuviera pendiente de que hora llegaba. Me sorprendió encontrarme con ella, su cara parecía decepcionada y además estaba bastante desarreglada, supongo que era por que esa era su casa y se lo había tomado muy enserio.

—Hola. —Dije con una media sonrisa para romper el incomodo momento, ella me miro con cara de pocos amigos y dijo:

—Pasa. —No espero a que contestara y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, un vez que entre cerré la puerta ya que parecía que a ella no le importaba dejarla abierta. La seguí por un pasillo que dejaba al descubierto varias habitaciones. La casa estaba decorada al estilo europeo antiguo, incluso me recordó el castillo de Volterra. Había que admitir que quien haya decorado esta casa tenia un gusto exquisito, era bastante extravagante.

Subimos unas escaleras y ya en el segundo piso pude divisar varias habitaciones mas, aunque solo una me llamo la atención, estaba al final del pasillo por el cual caminábamos, por un momento creí que me llevaba allí pero me sorprendí al notar que ella doblada a tan solo una habitación de la misteriosa habitación, la cual estaba cerrada. Lo que no esperaba fue ver lo que había en la habitación a la cual entramos, era una biblioteca, pero no cualquiera, una enorme biblioteca que fácilmente se podría comparar con la biblioteca del castillo de la bestia en la película de la bella y la bestia. Mire la habitación con asombro y entonces sentí que ella se volvía hacia mi, todo el trayecto había estado muda tan solo me guiaba hasta allí, ahora me miraba ceñuda como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo ¿Yo?

—No veo por que te sorprendes con una biblioteca como esta siendo que tu tienes una aun mas grande en tu hogar—Yo la mire extrañado. —Como sea… —Continuo—supongo que trajiste el libro ¿No?

—Claro que si, y por cierto ¿Como sabes que tengo una biblioteca en mi "Hogar"?—Dije enfatizando la palabra que ella había designada para el castillo, si era cierto lo de la biblioteca pero ¿Cómo lo sabia? Ella tuvo un breve momento de pánico, lo note en sus ojos, aunque fue fugaz y estaba seguro de que si no hubiera estado prestando atención a sus reacciones no lo habría notado, en vez de contestarme ella dijo:

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes de química?

—Nada. —Dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro con impaciencia y suspiro pesadamente, nada de lo que hacia ella pasaba desapercibido ante mis ojos, algo muy raro ya que nunca me importa el resto del mundo.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a explicarme, pero en verdad ese no era su fuerte, me costaba seguir su explicación y no era por falta de entendimiento, era porque ella explicaba demasiado rápido, fue por eso que debía pedirle que me explicara de nuevo; la tercera vez que le pregunte comenzó a gritarme aunque supongo que funciono porque me quedo bastante claro. Las reacciones químicas no eran tan difíciles después de todo, no obstante la cosa cambio cundo comenzamos con las ecuaciones químicas. Me explico asta que termino hartándose y aun así yo no las entendía muy bien asique decidió que equivocándome aprendería, me dio cinco ejercicios de ecuaciones químicas, cuando me entregó el cuaderno con los ejercicios bostezo, me fije la hora y me di cuenta de que ya era medianoche, suponía que ella estaba cansada por lo que decidí apurarme con las ecuaciones.

Cuando iba por la tercera ecuación sentí la respiración de mi tutora acompasada, no me fue difícil descubrir que se había quedado dormida en la mesa. La mire durante un momento y me sorprendió ver lo dulce que se veía cuando no me estaba gritando o mirándome enojada, o simplemente con la cara desanimada y de mal humor que llevaba consigo todo el tiempo. Pensé que seria tiempo de retirarme, se me paso la idea despertarla para ver si se enojaba y por mas que lo intente no pude desechar esa idea tan infantil, en verdad pasar tiempo con Emmet y Josh había hecho resurgir el niño muerto dentro de mi. Me acerque a ella y comencé moverle el hombro, seria probable que cuando se despertara y me viera tan cerca de ella comenzara a gritarme que me fuera, seria muy graciosa su reacción y de paso seguro me desharía de mi "querida tutora". Le seguí moviendo el hombro pero parecía no despertar, o estaba muy cansada o tenía el sueño muy pesado. Me desilusione, pero al parecer ella no iba despertar, tome mi cuaderno y justo en ese preciso instante ella comenzó a gritar, el grito mostraba pánico, a los segundos su cara se volvió roja y el sudor comenzó a recorrer lentamente por su cuello hacia la parte baja de la espalda, por un momento sentí deseos de tomar su sangre en ese mismo instante, pero me controle, después de todo era la mejor amiga de Ness y ella era capaz de volverme loco por haber hecho una cosa así. Unos segundos mas tarde las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla y en ese instante ella despertó sobresaltada e histérica, estaba temblando y apretaba los puños contra sus piernas con tanta presión que parecían que se estuviese clavando puñales. Le tomo medio minuto darse cuenta de que yo seguía allí, y rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas que al parecer no querían dejar de manar, su mirada se volvió sombría, mas eso no me daba ni una pista de lo que ella sentía. Me miro enojada, y con un susurro dijo:

— ¿Terminaste?

—No. —Respondí tan rápido como solo yo podía hacerlo, me miro y refunfuño:

—Entonces termina de una buena de vez y deja de mirarme dormir.

Me senté obediente y termine los ejercicios al instante, le pase el cuaderno y ella comenzó a inspeccionarlos, negaba con la cabeza y luego dijo:

— ¿Tu eres imbécil o te haces?—Fuera lo que fuera que había soñado la había puesto de un magnifico humor.

—Pues tú no me explicas. —Dije defendiéndome.

—Pero si tu tienes el cerebro del tamaña de una nuez ¿Cómo esperas trabaje con un cerebro tan pequeño?—Exigió echando chispas, genial.

—Creo que será mejor que me valla. —Dije tranquilamente, ella me miro, pude notar un atisbo de dicha ¿dicha por que me iba?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo ¿Y no crees que enseño mal?... —Lo dijo como esperando que dijera si, antes de que respondiera ella continuo—porque si enseño mal debes acusarme con el profesor y el te pondrá con otra tutora mas bella y eficiente. — Su mirada seguía sombría, sin embargo me estaba brindando una sonrisa muy falsa por la falta de costumbre, casi parecía que podía escuchar el ruido de sus músculos entumecidos al sonreír, se notaba que no lo hacia a menudo. Tal vez lo haría, aunque era muy divertido hacerla enojar, y yo comenzaba odiarla asique seria una buena tortura para ella que me tuviera que enseñar, sonreí maliciosamente y le conteste:

—Enseñas pésimo…—Sonrió de verdad al ver hacia donde iba la respuesta—pero lo que pasa es que has tenido un mal día, es muy comprensible, nos vemos mañana ¿No?—Me miro con cara de pocos amigos y con tanto odio que hasta parecía ganarle al odio que ya le comenzaba a tener, y contesto:

—Si, a la misma hora, si llegas tarde ya sabes que no te abriré. —Una chispa de malicia brillos en sus grisáceos ojos, yo le sonreí y me marche.

No era una persona rencorosa, en realidad solía ignorar a todo el mundo, nunca me importaban los demás pero esta chica tenia que ser muy especial para hacerme desear con tantas ganas molestarla y además, yo la odiaba. No podía ser que yo casi ni le hablaba y ella ya me gritaba, estaba loca y por ello la odiaba, nadie me gritaba, no a mi…

**Bueno eso es todo a menos que quieran un pequeño adelanto, jaja, de todos modos les dejo unos:**

— ¿Qué?—dije yo con el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas apunto de brotar, mi abuela me miro y contesto:

—Lo que has escuchado, el lunes por la mañana partiremos a Dinamarca par una audición con Félix, —una solitaria lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, ella se acerco y la seco, luego me dio un tierno beso en la frente y palmeo mi cabeza antes irse diciendo—ve a dormir.

Dormir, no, había solo una manera de olvidarme de esto y definitivamente no era dormir…

**ES****PERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO REVIEWS, y por cierto ¿alguien leyó host? porque estoy pensando escribir una historia SE DESPIDE ATENTAMENTE **

**Hinatacullen14:**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	5. Embriagándome

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, bueno se que dije que iba actualizar pronto pero bueno no pude, jaja espero me disculpen. Gracias por lo reviews a bellsblomm y jane-vultuti-24 tratare de actualizar pronto pero por ahora les dejo este capi.**

**Embriagándome**

**Lizet**

Luego de que Alec se fuera pude suspirar tranquilamente, demonios estaba segura que el lo había hecho a propósito, yo no explicaba bien y me faltaba la paciencia, y "has tenido un mal día es comprensible" ¿Por qué tenia tanta mala suerte? ¿Y de donde demonios saco lo del mal día? Además el me había visto llorar y no me despertó, vamos que esperaba, era su tutora, el tubo que haberme despertado para que siguiera explicando y eso de verme dormida, ¿que era tonto o que? Haría que el deseara no volver a verme, pensé que tan solo explicándole mal el desistiría pero al parecer eso no era suficiente. Tome un ducha y luego me fui a dormir, tenia mucho sueño aunque miedo por tener las pesadillas que me atormentaban la mayoría de las noches.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy desanimada, como siempre, pero algo había cambiado, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, no yo en realidad no podía recordar que había soñado, pero no había sido la violación. Me vestí pensando en el sueño que era incapaz de recordar, cundo termine de vestirme decidí que era una estupidez pero por alguna razón me sentía feliz, no, feliz no era la palabra correcto, la palabra correcta era tranquila y en paz, cualquier problema se veía pequeño si ya había superado la violación. Justo en ese momento el celular sonó:

—Hola— dije feliz, sabia que era Ness con la que hablaba por lo que no me sorprendió escuchar su cantarina voz matutina

— ¡Hola!¿Dormiste bien?

—Si—le conteste tranquilamente, casi podía escuchar sus saltitos del otro lado del teléfono y luego dijo:

— ¡Que bien! Porque hoy ¡vamos de compras!—volví al mundo en cuanto escuche compras

—No puedo, tengo tutoría—dije tan rápido como se me ocurrió una idea.

—Claro que puedes, vete bien vestida, chau—luego colgó. Me negaba a la idea de ir de compras, no me importaba pero no iría de compras, fui tal como estaba, si estaba mal vestida—como siempre—a ella le daría vergüenza andar conmigo.

Salí de casa con tanta cautela como siempre, una vez afuera camine tranquilamente por el bosque hasta llegar al instituto. Cuando llegue observe que el auto de Ness no estaba aparcado. Me pareció raro mas no le di importancia y me dirigí directo a mi primera clase.

Como todas las mañanas me senté al lado de mi alumno, lo mire con cara de pocos amigos y procedí ignorarlo, tal como hacia todos las mañanas. La materia era lengua y estábamos leyendo romeo y Julieta, la profesora había elegido ese libro porque ella iba a ser una obra de teatro y esperaba que conociendo la obras nos anotáramos en ella ¿Acaso existe alguien que no conozca Romeo y Julieta?

—Hoy tengo un trabajo muy excitante—dije con su voz alegre y llena de ilusión, si hasta parecía poder ver estrellitas en sus oscuros ojos—Todos tendrán una escena que representaran y luego yo elegiré a romeo y Julieta de entre ustedes ¿No les parece fantástico?—termino con una sonrisa radiante. Luego continuo—elijan a su compañero o los elegiré yo por ustedes, tienen tres minutos para encontrar la pareja con la actuaran la escena y tienen que ser parejas mixtas, o sea varón con mujer ¡Ya!—dijo mirándonos, en cuanto termino de decir aquello comenzó todo un alboroto por buscar una pareja capaz o guapa, un tumulto enorme llego a mi asiento disputándose por quien seria la pareja de Alec. Yo solo me quede sentada tranquilamente, esperaría a que la profe me pusiera con alguien, después de todo cualquiera vendría bien mientras no fuera Alec.

—Tiempo—anuncio la profesora con voz autoritaria, la cual provoco que todos volvieran a sus asientos, varias chicas iban con las caras cabizbajas, supongo porque no eran las parejas de Alec, aunque ¿el había escogido pareja?— ¿Quién quedo sin pareja?—pregunto la profesora amablemente, Alec levanto la mano ¡o no! Una chica y chico levantaron la mano también, perfecto, yo fui la ultima en levantar la mano. La profe nos observo y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, provocando que varias arrugas salieran a flote. —Bien, White y Hansen; Demarco y Rice. Se presentaran en mi escritorio y dirán la escena que dramatizaran.

Varias parejas se fueron acercando, yo mire a Alec fríamente y el con una sonrisa dijo:

—Es una lastima que no hayas buscado una mejor pareja.

— ¿Por qué demonios no elegiste a ninguna de las candidatas?—le bufe irritada.

—Porque la que quería que fuera mi pareja decidió no elegir una pareja, confié en el destino que al parecer esta de mi parte— ¡maldito infeliz! Grite mentalmente, claro ahora hazte el niño enamorado.

— ¿Qué escena haremos?—dije con la voz fría como el hielo, el soltó una risa y respondió:

— ¿Tu no quería ser mi pareja o no?

—Claro que no, ya bastante tengo con tener que enseñarte y ahora tener que actuar contigo, yo creo que todo esto es un castigo—dije con mas sinceridad de la usualmente utilizo.

—Tal ves el destino quiere juntarnos—dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo con suspicacia y respondí:

—o tal ves no ¿Qué escena haremos?

—que te parece en la que muero y tu me besas.

—Que te parece la parte en que luchamos a muerte por Julieta, no me molesta disfrazarme de hombre—el miro escéptico y mofándose de mí dijo:

— ¿sabes que la que muere serias tu no?

—No, yo seré romeo y te matare, ¿no te parece perfecto?—el se rio, para variar al parecer hoy no era la única "alegre"

—Quiero verte intentar matarme.

—se como hacerlo.

— ¿Así?—no alcance responder porque la profe nos llamo a su escritorio.

—Bien—dijo ella tomando su birome y viendo la planilla, luego nos miro expectante a nosotros y continuo—He de comunicarles que no les quedan muchas opciones, en verdad como son la ultima pareja solo les queda una escena—vi que Alec sonreía y que a la profesora le costo un gran esfuerzo mental que no se le chorreara la baba por mi compañero, como si fuera tan lindo. Rodé los ojos y suspire con impaciencia, eso hizo que la profesora saliera de su trance y volviera su vista irritada hacia mi.

— ¿Que escena deberemos hacer?—dije de mala gana, ella me miro como diciendo que suerte que tienes y respondió:

—Ustedes harán al escena donde Julieta despierta de sueño y al ver a romeo muerto decide morir ella también—mis ojos estaban a punto de salirse y mi boca había quedado colgando en el aire, no podía tener tanta mala suerte.

— ¿Segura que no hay otra?—dije con desesperación en mi vos, le arranque la planilla del escritorio solo para comprobar lo que ella había dicho ¿Cómo fue que nadie tomo esa escena? Debería haber sido la mas demandada, en especial por las chicas, ¡Porque a mi!Busque una solución rápida y dije: — ¿puedo cambiar de pareja?—ella me miro como diciendo esta loca, pero respondió:

—no, tuviste que haber pensado en ello antes. Ahora vallan y preparen la escena lo mejor posible, es la mejor escena, donde se ve el amor mas puro—me pareció que estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, pero no me quede a comprobarlo. Me senté en mi asiento con todo el peso de tal noticia.

—Al parecer haremos la escena que yo quería—maldito, ese era el adjetivo para el.

—Cállate—bufe

No volvió a dirigirme la palabra luego de eso, mejor. Durante el resto de las clases todo fue bueno, excepto por el hecho que me sentaba con un maldito vampiro sádico, si sacáramos ese hecho las clases eran perfectas. Al terminar biología el profesor nos llamo:

— ¿y como van las clases?—

—Mal—respondí yo pero al mismo tiempo respondió Alec con un bien.

— ¿Bien o mal?—los dos volvimos a responder de la igual manera, el se rio y continuo—Ustedes dos harían una buena pareja, ¿saben que el próximo mes habrá un baile? Deberían ir juntos, yo los votaría para reina y rey del baile—yo lo mire asombrado, di media vuelta tome mis cosas y me despide con un adiós, estaba prácticamente echando humo y Alec lo sabia. Todo esto era su culpa. Yo quería seguir siendo invisible hasta que el día en que me entregaran pero no, había llegado Alec a arruinarlo, ¿por que no volvía a Volterra de una buena ves?

Me dirigí hacia el comedor y compre una hamburguesa con queso, tome una botella de agua y me senté en un mesa solitaria, unos minutos mas tarde sentí que alguien se sentaba enfrente mío.

— ¿Así piensas ir de compras?—pregunto Ness con una sonrisa, la mire con cara de pocos amigos y respondí:

—No pienso ir.

—Tienes que ir, es tu obligación como amiga y necesitas un vestuario nuevo. —dijo con una sonrisa radiante, o no, iba a tratar de convencerme.

—No.

—Por favor, por favor, sisisisisis… —dijo rogando con sus manos juntas y su cara de perrito pobrecito, si fuera un poco más sensible tal vez hubiera cedido pero yo no era sensible, le sonreí dije:

—No. —Ness estiro sus labios en una mueca de disgusto y dijo:

—Vas a ir aunque te lleve secuestrada y cambiando de tema, tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

— ¿Qué?—dije incitándola a que me contara, ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y dijo:

—te lo diré si vas conmigo de compras, no quiero ir sola, por favor.

—bien, pero solo porque quiero perder la tutoría—le dije sonriendo, ella me abrazo y fuimos abrazadas hasta la próxima clase, normalmente le hubiera corrido el brazo pero hoy estaba de buen humor, y además eso significaba que perdería la tutoría con el vampiro.

Todo fue normal y cuando llego la hora de salir suspire pesadamente, al salir Ness me tomo del brazo y me guio hasta su auto. El cielo parecía lluvioso, como todos los días, mejor. Al subir al auto me di cuenta de que no estábamos solas, vi hacia tras y me encontré con Alec y Jane. Instantáneamente me puse rígida, ¿porque no me dijo que ellos vendrían? Se me ocurrió la excusa perfecta:

—Ness ahora que recuerdo mi abuela me dijo que llegara temprano y no puedo ir contigo. —ella me miro con una sonrisa y dijo:

—Ambas sabemos que eso es mentira. —me mordí el labio inferior y dije:

—Olvide algo en mi casillero, ahora vuelvo—al terminar salí del auto corriendo, ella pensaría que era para apurarme, me quedaría allí hasta que ellos se fueran o bien me escabulliría hasta mi casa.

Luego de media hora en mi casillero esperando que pasara una hora vi que alguien se acercaba, me cale la capucha de mi campera y me hice la que miraba el celular, la presencia paro atrás mío, el pánico surgió de mi interior como si la puerta que creía cerrada de pronto se abriera.

—Ness sigue esperando y me mando a buscarte—dijo Alec, si Alec, no podía venir ni jane o Ness tenia que ser alec. Me di vuelta y lo encare solo para decirle:

—No voy a ir, y a menos que me lleves a la fuerza no iré—le sonreí con aires de triunfo, el me miro y sonriendo dijo:

—esperaba que dijeras eso— antes de que reaccionara me levanto y me puso a su hombro como una bolsa de papas, patalee y me moví tanto como me fue posible, el pánico se hizo presente como un golpe en mi mente, detuve las lagrimas antes de que salieran sin embargo la desesperación seguía presente, aquel gélido tacto provocaba que recordara cosas que no quería, recuerdos que quería enterrar sin resultado alguno, y luego pensé en Félix, el maldito sádico al cual iba ser entregada. Cuando llegamos al auto el me subió en la parte de atrás, me moví rápidamente al asiento mas alejado de el y observe su cara de risa contenida, ¿todo esto le parecía gracioso?

—Gracias Alec, ahora ya podemos irnos. Lo lamento Liz, pero perdiste tu lugar, si hubieras tardado menos. — puso el auto en marcha y agarro la ruta hacia Port Angeles.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angeles entramos en un shopping, demasiada gente para mi gusto, demasiados hombres y demasiado grande. Prefería la comodidad de mi casa, a pesar que en aquellas paredes era infeliz reviviendo mi pasado prefería aquel sufrimiento a estar rodeadas de personas extrañas. Ness nos guio a una gran tienda, en cuanto entramos ella y jane corrieron a comprar todo lo que pudieran, Ness se contenía, miraba precios, ropa, pero jane ella solo se llevaba media tienda por que si, ni siquiera sabia si la ropa era de su talla. Alec suspiro cansadamente y se fue sentar en unos sillones que habían enfrente de los vestidores. Pensé en hacer lo mismo pero luego me arremetí y me quede allí parada, Ness tomo mi muñeca y me guio a través de la tienda eligiendo varias prendas de colores bastantes vivos. Luego me guio hasta el vestidor y me dio tantas prendas para probarme que casi grite de pura desilusión o mejor dicho de terror, cabe pensar que tal ves eran las dos emociones juntas.

—Ness—dije bajito, ella me miro expectante, yo continúe: —no traje dinero y no tiene sentido probarme esta ropa si no…

—No te preocupes yo pagare por ti.

—No es que no te agradezca, pero estoy bien y…

—si no te pruebas esa ropa te juro que te sacare de aquí desnuda—dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, tal ves fue por esa sonrisa y aquel brillo peculiar de sus ojos o tal ves por que una parte de mi estaba disfrutando todo aquello, el hecho fue que comencé a cambiarme pesadamente y luego de unos tres cambios comencé a sonreír, a sonreír por aquella locura llamada compras, la locura por la cual se les puede decir a todas las mujeres locas, yo no era ajena a aquel sentimiento de satisfacción al verte al espejo y ver que la prenda te queda fabulosa o la desilusión al ver que la prenda te queda horrible.

Salía afuera del vestidor solo para posar enfrente de Ness y jane, claro que también estaba Alec pero por primera ves en mucho tiempo decidí que hoy no me importaría que el estuviera allí, no dejaría que el fastidiara la poca felicidad que estas simples compras podían traer a mi vida. Luego de unas tres horas teníamos por lo menos cinco bolsas cada un, y en cuanto Alec, bueno sentía lastima por el, el cargaba las cajas de zapatos y varias bolsas, al pobre casi no se lo veía. Cuando por fin Ness decidió que era hora de irse yo estuve mas que dispuesta, cuando me subí al auto me di cuenta de cuanto cansancio tenia acumulado.

—Cierto que te gusto—dijo Ness riéndose, yo le sonreí y conteste:

—no la pasaba tan bien hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso significa que hay que hacerlo mas seguido—dijo ella mirando hacia atrás, enseguida me altere y le grite:

—Mira hacia delante—una luz me encegueció, sentí un bocinazo y un moviente tan fuerte, el cual me dejo sin aire y encima de Alec. Luego seguimos derecho ¿Pero que había sido aquello? Ness se rio y hizo un gesto de alivio, yo no entendía nada. Me llevo unos minutos reorganizar mis ideas y levantarme de Alec, no lo mire ni le hable, hice lo que mejor hacia, ignorar. Ness hablo animadamente todo el viaje sobre la ropa que habíamos comprado. Cuando llegamos a mi casa tome mis bolsas, o las que pude y Ness me ayudo a carga las otras cuando entramos ella dijo:

— ¿Te molesta que me quede un rato?

—tus primos te están esperando.

—o no es nada ellos se irán y además Alec tiene tutoría hoy cuando el venga yo me iré—desee decirle que ella no se fuera, que no me dejara sola con aquel vampiro, pero me mordí la lengua, en ves de eso lance un suspiro largo y pesado, luego dije:

—no me arruines el día Ness.—escuchamos que el auto se ponía en marcha, me pregunte si ella ya les había avisado pero la pregunta no tenia importancia. Ella se sentó en el sillón, tenía un aspecto un tanto cansado, me senté a su lado y prendí la televisión. De pronto ella soltó:

—Lo hice— yo seguí haciendo zapping y pregunte:

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—me acosté con Jake—la mire atónita, con ojos a punto de salirse y la boca tan abierta que sentía la mandíbula colgando, ella se rio, parpadee varias veces y moví la cabeza par salir del shock.

—p-p-pe-ro…— comencé a tartamudear tratando de reponerme. Ness volvió a reírse y dijo:

— ¿tanto te sorprende?

—si, pensé que ibas a llegar virgen al matrimonio como tu madre

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— dijo ella una tanto desorientada, ahora que lo recordaba no sabia porque sabia aquello.

—Tú me lo contaste—dije mintiendo, pero ella me creyó, soltó un suspiro.

—fue tan maravilloso ¿Sabes?—asentí con la cabeza, no sabia si las palabras saldrían de mi boca, ella continuo—el me tomo en sus brazos, me bezo tiernamente y luego salvajemente, nuestros corazones parecían latir aun mismo ritmo, me abrazo fuerte y comenzó a acariciarme y luego me beso el cuello y…—no deje que continuara ya que no sabia si podría soportar su felicidad ante aquel rito de reproducción que a mi me provocaba dolor.

—no quiero detalles, no quiero escuchar eso. — ella rio con ganas y luego pareció recordar algo, se puso triste y dijo:

—lo siento, lo olvide, tú sabes…mmm…lo siento—yo la mire y sonreí:

—Tranquila no pasa nada, supongo que estoy comenzando a superarlo—ella masajeo mi espalda y dijo:

—Miremos una película—encontramos el estreno de la princesa y el sapo, Ness insistió en verla y yo no tenia problema con aquello.

Ness se comenzó a sollozar y trato se secarse las lágrimas, yo la mire extrañada y ella dijo:

—E-e-es m-muy t-t-ris-ste—me costo entenderle algo con sus sollozos de por medio, pero no comprendía porque ella lloraba, se había muerto Ray, era solo una luciérnaga.

Un rato mas tarde Alec estaba tocando mi puerta y Ness se estaba yendo. La tome de la muñeca y le rogué:

—Ness quédate, por favor, tu sabes química y me puedes ayudar a enseñarle. — ella solo se rio y dijo:

—que te diviertas, algún di me agradecerás que hoy no me allá quedado—abrió la puerta, saludo a Alec y se despidió de mi. Alec entro, como la noche anterior deje que el cerrara la puerta, estábamos subiendo les escaleras cuando dijo:

— ¿Por qué elegiste este horario?

—Porque a esta hora mis abuelos están durmiendo. —el se rio y acoto:

— ¿No quieres que te vean con un chico?—corrección, no quería que vieran que traía a un vampiro a su casa, pero si le decía eso descubriría ese secreto que acabaría con mi patética vida. Lo mire fríamente y conteste:

—no quiero que sepan que tu vienes. — eso pareció callarlo por el momento.

Aquella tutoría fue fácil, normal y sin complicaciones, aunque estaba el hecho de que no soportaba estar cerca de el, no solo porque me repugnaba sino también porque lo odiaba, lo odiaba por recordarme mi futuro y además por recordarme mi maldito pasado. Decidí que aquella semana no habría mas tutoría, pero el insistió de sobremanera y decidí que el viernes tendríamos otra sesión, tal ves seria la ultima y me olvidaría de aquella molestia llamada Alec.

La semana paso rápido, demasiado para mi gusto. Los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, todo me indicaba que ponto llegaría el día en que me entregarían. Había evitado toda la semana Alec y Ness, no soportaba más y quería morir, aquel recuerdo que pensé olvidado se había vuelto más fuerte, casi como si alguien estuviera impulsándolo a flote cada día, cada hora, cada segundo. Mi agonía era silenciosa, me alejaba de las personas lo más posible y cada vez que alguien me hablaba no escuchaba sus palabras, escuchaba las palabras de aquel maldito bastardo.

El viernes en especial el recuerdo se había hecho presente todo el día, de manera que no lograba prestar atención al profesor, ni siquiera mi libro me servía de distracción. Cuando llegue a mi casa mi abuela me esperaba para cenar juntas, la mire extrañada, no manteníamos comunicación casi, ella solo me hablaba cuando era algo importante.

—Siéntate— dijo señalando la silla que se encontraba a su lado, me quede parada y le respondí:

—lo que tengas que decirme dímelo ahora, a si será mas fácil salir corriendo—ella me sonrió casi con melancolía en aquellos ojos azules, como si de verdad sintiera lo que me diría.

—Félix a pedido un audición y el lunes tendremos que ir; tu hermano esta muy feliz ¿Sabes? Se convertirá en el nuevo rey— no preste atención a lo dijo después, yo solo escuche audición y Félix, quede estática, me costo relacionar aquellas palabras y cundo lo hice prácticamente grite:

— ¿Qué?—yo estaba con el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas apunto de brotar, mi abuela me miro y contesto:

—Lo que has escuchado, el lunes por la mañana partiremos a Dinamarca para una audición con Félix, —una solitaria lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, ella se acerco y la seco, luego me dio un tierno beso en la frente y palmeo mi cabeza antes irse diciendo—ve a dormir.

Dormir, no, había solo una manera de olvidarme de esto y definitivamente no era dormir. Antes que ella desapareciera le grite:

—El domingo vuelvo— tome la botella de whisky de mi abuelo, busque mi laptop y prepare un bolso para la expedición que haría. Salí al instante, no me importaba la maldita tutoría, necesitaba con urgencia despegarme de aquella brutal realidad, necesitaba perder la conciencia.

Con la linterna en mano comencé la expedición hacia la casa del bosque que mis padres tenían, llegue al cabo de una hora. Allí estaría sola, sin nadie que me estorbara y después de todo aquella casa era la última conexión que aun mantenía con mis difuntos padres.

La casa seguí igual, era una típica casa hogareña, de madera y bastante rustica sin embargo cada vez que iba allí me sentía protegida, parecía que todos mis problemas se esfumara. Entre, habían varios insectos y un gato se encontraba acurrucado en el sillón, lo acaricie un momento y comencé a limpiar aquel lugar. Tarde poco en limpiar lo esencial, acomode mis cosas y respire tranquila el lugar donde mis padres alguna vez vivieron. Las lagrimas surgieron sin autorización por mis mejillas, caían un tras otra al suelo, caí de rodillas gritando por todo el dolor que mi corazón sentía. El gato se acerco y comenzó a girar entorno mío, acariciando mi piernas, tratando de consolarme. Llore por un rato, ¿cuanto tiempo? No sabría decirlo, para que perder tiempo acortando aquello que me desahogaba. Mire la botella que tenia enfrente de mí sabia bien que embriagarme no estaba bien, pero ¿acaso importaba? La agarre y Salí de la casa. Me senté debajo de un árbol lo suficientemente alejado de la casa como para que no pudiera verla.

Abrí la botella y tome el primer sorbo, era amargo y horrible pero no me importo, cuando llegue al cuarto trago ya no sentía el gusto y la garganta me ardía, me comenzaba a sentir mareaba y las cosas se comenzaban desfigurar. Tome el quinto sorbo y cerré la botella, la luna se veía aun mas grande, reí, reí de felicidad porque en mi cabeza no había nada, nada de nada, me sentía flotando, me sentí feliz, me olvidado del agobiante dolor. El sonido de un búho hizo eco en aquel silencio espectral, yo volví a reír ahuyentando a una rata que fue atrapada por el pájaro; volví a reír, me reía de la desgracia de la rata, casi se parecía mi vida y aun así me hacia gracia. Comencé a recordar cuando paliábamos con mis hermanos, recordaba momentos felices, y reía como si ellos estuvieran allí. Me seguí sintiendo mareada, la cabeza me dolía y escuchaba decir a mis hermanos que no tuve que haber tomado tanto, luego reían y veía sus caras tan claras que hasta las podía tocar, comencé a reírme junto con ellos. Entonces una sombra apareció, cualquiera que no estuviera borracho habría corrido por su vida, pero yo en cambio me pare y camine hacia el, luego dije:

— ¿Todo bien amigo?—el me miro expectante, y yo no soporte las ganas de reírme…

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capi, aquí les dejo un adelante pero antes ¿alguna de ustedes es de argentina? jajá por saber, bueno adelanto…**

_¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí? De todas las personas que uno se puede encontrar emborrachándose ella era la única humana tan estúpida como para venir al bosque. Se acerco y comenzó a reírse sonoramente, luego dijo:_

— _¿Viniste a matarme?—definitivamente ella no sabia de que hablaba, sin embargo ella continuo —no me digas que sigues ignorando que yo se que tu eres un vampiro—volvió reír ante mi expresión de sorpresa…_

**Bueno antes de despedirme voy decir que algunas cosas pueden cambiar, pero eso como para si me tardo sepan que el próximo capitulo ella le dice que sabe todo de el, jaja por eso no hay que mamarse jaja, espero reviews. Sin más que decir se despide atentmente Hinataculle14.**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	6. La visión

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, estoy segura que están impacientes por leer pero antes les aclaro que aun no he terminado el otro capi. Y decidí darles un adelanto mediante otro personaje, uno muy especial, que les servirá mientras término el capitulo verdaderamente interesante, en mi opinión será inesperado y tratare de no revelar muchas cosas, jaja xd,gracias por los reviews a jane-vulturi y bellsblomm, sigan dejando reviews que me inspiran a seguir la historia, jaja.**

**Sin más que decir:**

**¡Comencemos!**

_**La visión**_

**Alice**

El día había sido normal, simplemente normal. Había tenido visiones muy subjetivas, respecto a todo y a todos. Había visto venir que mandarían a jane y Alec, también vi a Alec enamorándose de Ness, había visto la tutoría de de jane y también como terminara todo aquello.

Al llegar a la casa Alec me sobresalto aquella espeluznante visión. Lo vi, fue peor aun que ver a bella muerta, mucho peor y estaba segura de que si hubiera sido humana estaría llorando por aquel futuro tan desolador.

Ahí estaba Lizet, la mejor amiga de Ness, es los brazos de Alec, veía su ofrecimiento y el se debatía en matarla para luego terminar desangrándola en medio del bosque, Ness lloraba y lograba matar a Alec ¿esa era mi Ness? No, no era posible, su corazón sucumbido en odio buscaba vengar a aquella niña de ojos grises, la niña ausente y que sin embargo Ness quería con tanto fervor. Jamás había entendido la causa de su actitud, de su repentino cambio pero era porque jamás pude ver su destino, ella tenía como una pared que la exiliaba, que la protegía que ni siquiera me permitía poder ver su futuro.

Jasper acudió a mí al instante y me tomo de la mano, me abrazo y susurro:

— ¿Qué has visto?—aun con los ojos perdidos, respondí:

—La chica…la chica…sabe lo que somos—el me miro desconcertado y luego pregunto:

— ¿Qué chica?—me volví hacia el y vi mis ojos preocupados reflejados en los suyos.

—La amiga de Ness, la tal Lizet, ella lo sabe, ella sabe que somos vampiros y ella va a morir…—me quede pensando en alguna posibilidad de salvarla, pero antes de que continuará jasper repuso:

—Es solo una humana, no es algo que puedas cambiar. Capaz es por eso que siempre anda tan desanimada.—se encogió de hombros con la menor preocupación, claro que no fue quien tuvo la visión.

—no, ella va a morir a causa de Alec, el la va cazar. —me tomo de los hombros y dijo:

—Alice tranquilízate, Ness ya encontrara a otra amiga, ya sabes como es eso.

—Ness se volverá oscura, buscara venganza y desatara una guerra ¿aun crees que no hay motivos para preocuparme?—sus ojos se abrieron y dijo:

— ¿Cómo lo evitamos?

—yo lo detendré, no dejare que valla a la tutoría, no hay que dejar que salga de esta casa, no sin alguno de nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien—dijo dándome un tierno beso y abrazándome en sus protectores brazos—todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes—estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que decidí ir vigilar a Alec.

Vigile de cerca los pasos de Alec, no fue difícil ya que estuvo jugando con emmet toda la tarde. Cerca de la nueve se paro dispuesto a irse, me cruce en su camino:

—Vamos de compras—dije agarrándolo de su muñeca y arrastrándolo hacia fuera, me di cuenta de que estaba perplejo pero no me importo, debía salvar a Lizet, tal vez y solo tal vez la niña ausente se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón ¿Era eso posible sin siquiera haber hablado con ella? Mientras pensaba en ello, el se soltó y trato de ir a la tutoría, yo me volví a interponer:

— No vayas, ya sabes la tutoría, mmm… ve a cazar a Seattle, hay mucha gente y ¡será divertido!—dije tratando de parecer emocionada, aunque sinceramente ni yo me creí mi actuación.

—Después iré a cazar, pero lo hare en el bosque. Iré a Seattle junto con jane.

— ¡no!...mmm…no vallas al bosque, a ti no te gustan los animales

—Alice ve con jasper, seguro que con el te divertirás. Ahora si no te importa…—trato de rodearme pero me volví a interponer:

—es mejor cazar de día, y de todos modos no hay buenos animales de noche, solo pequeñeces y…—antes de que terminara la frase el dijo con tono hastiado:

—Alice déjame ir, no tengo mucha sed, no te preocupes y ya déjame en paz.

— ¡no! No puedes ir, te tienes que quedar—dije haciendo un escena, sin embargo una visión golpeo mi mente, al verla no pude mas que sonreír. Esta era diferente, esta me gustaba mucho mas y era mas, iba ayudar a que se realizara. Alec ya se había ido, lo corrí y cuando estuve suficientemente cerca le grite:

—solo prométeme que ni iras a la parte norte del bosque—me di vuelta y volví a la casa, allí jasper me esperaba confundido:

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?—yo lo abrasé y dándole un tierno beso dije:

—Nada, solo cumplí con mi papel. Por cierto ¿Sabias que soy toda una salvavidas?—el se rio y se acerco a mí oído seductoramente, luego con voz grave y susurrante dijo:

—Lo supe cuando me salvaste a mi—me beso apasionadamente, yo le sonreí juguetonamente y lo lleve hacia al bosque. Hoy seria una noche divertida, no solo seria una noche entretenida para mí, estaba segura que Alec también la pasaría bien.

**Espero les haya gustado, se que dije que iba ser uno y uno pero he decidido incorporar mas opciones, jaja. Dejen reviews y aquí les dejo un adelante todavía no escrito jaja:**

— _¿Crees que por ser inigualablemente lindo te voy revelar el secreto más grande de mi vida?—se rio y luego se acerco, y continúo: —no soy como tus admiradoras y para que lo sepas, te lo demostrare…_

**Ahora si he terminado, buena semana, sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	7. ¿Socios?

**¡Hola!Soy yo de nuevo, bien me he tardado pero al fin lo termine, jaja. Quiero agradecer los reviews y también le quiero agradecer a mis queridas amigas, Ceci, Maite y Barby que me ayudaron en este capi. Y también me inspiraron. Se que Ceci se va enojar cuando lo lea ya que ella quería que saque algunas cosas y no las saque**

**¡PERDON CECI!**

**Gracias bellblomm, espero que no las decepcione con el capi, aunque para mi quedo bien. Sepan disculpar las faltas de ortografía y en algunas partes la mala narración, jaja.**

**Sin más que decir:**

**¡Comencemos!**

**¿Socios?**

**Alec**

Todo el día había sido aburrido, necesitaba con urgencia algo de acción, algo con que divertirme. Normalmente molestaba a Lizet pero hoy había venido de tan mal humor que no se aguantaba ninguna broma. Cuando sonó la campana de salida me apresure a salir, sentí el aire y la lluvia que caía torrencialmente, como era costumbre aquí en Forks. Unos minutos después sentí que jane se acercaba casi corriendo a velocidad humana, estaba seguro que ella estaba enojada por ir tan lento.

—Vamos—dijo ella apresurada, yo reí, mi oportunidad perfecta para molestarla. Nos dirigimos a paso lento hacia el hogar Cullen, la oía refunfuñar.

— ¿paso algo?— se dio vuelta esquive un puñetazo directo a mi cara, luego sentí un gran dolor en el estomago, comencé convulsionar en el suelo, la lluvia caía muy finamente y jane estaba como maniática, a mi vez, y aunque odiara hacerlo, la hice no sentir nada, dejo de utilizar su don en mi, ya que no sentía si lo estaba usando, me pare y le sonreí, ella se enojo y dijo:

—Sal de mi cabeza Alec Vulturi, mi venganza será terrible—la mire escéptico y ella puso mala cara luego continuo—Alec, si no paras te hare la vida imposible.

—bien entonces, dime por que me atacaste por una estúpida pregunta.

—Me rehusó a contestarte—yo sonreí y ella trato de usar de su fuerza, lastima que yo la tenia "anestesiada", repuse:

—entonces me rehusó a soltarte, a menos claro que decidas hablar, yo no tengo ningún apuro—volvió a refunfuñar y yo me reí maliciosamente, lanzo un gruñido y me mostro sus dientes, luego bajo la cabeza y al alzarla me miro con frialdad y furia, sin embargo distinguí un brillo que me indicaba que había ganado.

—Bien por tu culpa, ahora tengo como tutor al estúpido de Josh, ¿feliz?—sonreí complacido y la libere, no hizo nada más que fulminarme con la mirada, se dio la vuelta y procedió o trato de ignorarme, yo me acerque y dije:

— ¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta Josh?—me miro con llamas en sus ojos y respondió:

—Porque no es cierto, yo lo odio, es un cabeza hueca no se como me crees capa de eso—yo sonreí y utiliza la frase que ella me había dicho:

—Del odio al amor hay solo un paso—mi broma no le gusto mucho, asesto un golpe en el estomago y luego me hizo retorcerme de dolor, el dolor era insoportable pero fueron segundos hasta que se dio vuelta y siguió el camino silenciosamente. Al caminar por el bosque se fue tranquilizando, me miro como pidiendo me perdón, sabia que no lo haría, ella jamás pedía perdón sin embargo aquella mirada era lo más cercano a una disculpa, la abrase y le dije:

—te perdono, aunque no te hallas disculpado decentemente—ella sonrió y me dio un suave golpe en el brazo, ahora volvíamos a ser los mellizos odiados por todos los vampiros, ha decir verdad muchas veces nos habían tratado de separar pero ninguna pelea ni don era capaz de romper nuestro lazo, incluso con una simple mirada, insignificante para cualquiera, para nosotros eran mas de mil palabras, muchas veces habíamos sostenido charlas silenciosas, solo con mirarnos sabíamos lo que pensaba el otro, no con exactitud claro pero la mayoría de las veces acertábamos.

Para cuando llegamos ya habían llegado todos los Cullen menos Carlisle, Edward observo a jane un minuto y trato de disimular su risa, aunque eso no paso desapercibido para mi querida hermanita que lo fulmino con la mirada. Jane subió a la habitación y yo me quede jugando los videojuegos con Emmett, que por cierto perdió todos los juegos. Cuando llego la hora de mi tutoría intente salir y justo Alice me paro:

—Alec, vamos de compras—tomo mi muñeca y me guio al exterior me solté y trate de seguir con mí camino pero ella me enfrento, parecía nerviosa, y dijo:

—No vayas, ya sabes la tutoría, mmm… ve a cazar a Seattle, hay mucha gente y ¡será divertido!—trato de sonreír y parecer natural pero no le funciono, yo por mi parte la mire extrañado y respondí:

—Después iré a cazar, pero lo hare en el bosque. Iré a Seattle junto con jane

— ¡no!...mmm…no vallas al bosque, a ti no te gustan los animales

—Alice ve con Jasper, seguro que con el te divertirás. Ahora si no te importa…—trate de rodearle pero ella se volvió a interponer:

—es mejor cazar de día, y de todos modos no hay buenos animales de noche, solo pequeñeces y…—antes de que ella terminara la frase le respondí con tono hastiado:

—Alice déjame ir, no tengo mucha sed, no te preocupes y ya déjame en paz. —la verdad era que ya comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas.

— ¡no! No puedes ir, te tienes que quedar—dijo haciendo un escena, sin embargo cuando termino la frase quedo ida, no se como si sus mente no estuviera ahí, yo obviamente no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de irme y salí corriendo hacia la tutoría que si mal no suponía llegaba tarde. Luego de un rato sentí que Alice se acerca y un minuto después escuche que dijo:

—solo prométeme que ni iras a la parte norte del bosque— ¿el norte del bosque? La curiosidad era algo que nadie debería incentivar, y con esa frase solo aumentaron mis ganas de vagar por el bosque.

Al llegar a la casa de Lizet toque el timbre unas cuantas veces pero al parecer nadie pensaba abrirme mire la hora en celular y descubrí que eran las nueve y diez, era tarde pero acaso ¿era cierta su amenaza?

Bueno, al parecer, la tutoría se había cancelado y como aun tenia en la mente la ultima oración de Alice pensé que hacer una exploración rápida en la parte norte del bosque, no le haría daño a nadie, y por otro lado podría cazar algún que otro animal para saciar un poco el ardor que sentía en la garganta, y me comenzaba a hartar tomar solo sangre animal, estaba seguro que jane debía de estar peor, luego le diría que fuéramos de caza.

Al llegar a la parte norte del bosque sentí un aroma, uno muy peculiar a decir verdad. Una humana, estaba sola y eso significaba que si moría no habría mayores complicaciones, en cuanto a su sangre era apetitosa pero no en exceso he probado muchas mejores, aunque me servía de igual manera. A medida que me acercaba, el ardor de mi garganta aumentaba, aunque ahora me daba cuenta que la humana, ya que era mujer, estaba bastante ebria. No me gustaba la sangre que contenía una gran cantidad de alcohol pero suponía que me debería conformar.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca y preparado para comer, pero entonces me di cuenta de quien era. Una ola de frustración y, luego de enojo y odio me invadió ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí? De todas las personas que uno se puede encontrar emborrachándose ella era la única humana tan estúpida como para venir al bosque. Lizet me identifico o por lo menos me vio y aun lejos dijo:

— ¿Todo bien amigo?—yo solo la mire expectante desde cuando éramos amigos. Continuó acercándose y comenzó a reírse sonoramente luego dijo:

— ¿Viniste a matarme?—definitivamente ella no sabia de que hablaba, sin embargo continuo —no me digas que sigues ignorando que yo se que tu eres un vampiro—volvió reír ante mi expresión de sorpresa, ¿Cómo que sabia que yo era un vampiro?

—No se de que hablas, creo que estas demasiado ebria— se volvió a reír, ¿desde cuando era tan risueña? ¿Y donde estaba su odio y miedo?

—Eso significa que aun lo ignoras, ¿tan ingenua me veo?—se comenzó a tambalear, hasta que cayo al suelo y se levanto riendo se de su propia torpeza. Yo la mire queriendo golpearla para recobrará algo de cordura, aunque era posible que terminara matándola del simple golpe y eso significaba problemas con Ness. Despeje mi mente para concentrarme solo en lo que ella estaba afirmando.

— ¿en serio crees que soy un vampiro? Es ridículo pensar eso, los vampiros no existen. —dije con una sonrisa irónica.

—si no existen ¿a quien voy a ser entregada? a puesto que tienes hambre porque tus ojos están oscuros, sabes muchas veces pensé en el suicidio pero tal ves no sea necesario, tienes hambre ¿no?—comenzó a sacarse la campera que tenia puesta y luego se saco la bufanda y se bajo el cuello de su polera, podía ver sus venas palpitantes y rebosantes de sangre, la ponzoña comenzó a llenarme la boca y mi garganta ardió aun mas, sed. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos sangre pero no quería matarla, no porque me importar sino porque si la mataba heriría a Ness, y eso no lo quería hacer.

—Hace frio, ponte de nuevo la bufanda o te enfermeras—me miro y se volvió a reír, luego dando vueltas tambaleantes alrededor mío continuo:

— ¿soy demasiado para ti? Pobre Alec Vulturi, se tiene que morir de sed para hacer feliz a alguien que no le corresponde— ¿Cómo demonios sabia mi apellido? Yo no la quería matar pero ella me estaba provocando.

—no se de que hablas—respondí, una parte de mi mete me grito que si sabia quien se refería.

—Todos lo saben, todos sabemos que estas enamorado de Ness, el único que aun no lo aceptas eres tu—volvió a reírse, tenia unas terribles de borrarle esa sonrisa—se un vampiro y mátame de una buena vez—no tenia caso seguir mintiéndole, ella lo sabia ¿pero como? Eso era lo que debía averiguar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—como se ¿Qué? ¿Que tu estas enamorado de Ness o que eres un vampiro?—cada frase la terminaba con una sonrisa, y por lo que veía ella veía un mundo giratorio porque aun parada se tambaleaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy un vampiro?—ella se rio y dijo:

—crees que te diré mi secreto solo porque si, aun borracha soy mas inteligente que tu—asique no me lo iba a decir, nosotros deslumbrábamos ¿no?, tal ves era hora de usar mi belleza. Comencé a acercarme y puse la mejor cara que pude luego con voz melosa dije:

— ¿me lo podrías decir a mi? Yo no se lo diré a nadie—ella rio y se acerco hasta quedaron solo unos centímetros entre ambos, luego dijo:

— ¿Crees que por ser inigualablemente lindo te voy revelar el secreto más grande de mi vida?—se rio y luego se acerco, y continúo: —no soy como tus admiradoras y para que lo sepas, te lo demostrare—quede atónito con sus palabras, pero no me dio tiempo de contrarrestarle. Se puso en puntillas y luego tomo mi rostro, aun ignoraba que era lo que iba hacer y entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran suaves y carnosos, al igual que calientes. Por alguna extraña razón no la moví y le correspondí aunque no entendiera ni pizca de que esperaba lograr con todo esto.

Se alejo y sonrió, luego dijo:

— ¿Lo ves? No me afecta en lo más mínimo. —asique por eso lo hizo, bien entonces era hora de utilizar la fuerza. La tome del cuello y la levante hasta que quedo a mi altura, luego le pregunte:

— ¿Aun piensas no decirme como lo sabes?—se volvió a reír y contesto:

—si me matas Ness te matara ti, y si me lastimas le diré a Ness por lo que veo tus posibilidades de sacarme información son nulas. Estoy tan borracha por lo que no recordare nada que tu me hallas dicho o hecho, y tampoco le tengo miedo la muerte, sin embargo…—perdió la conciencia. La solté y callo al suelo, la mire y ¿su corazón? Su corazón no latía, la trate de revivir he incluso le di oxigeno pero nada, seguí haciendo resucitación y entonces su corazón comenzó a latir, lento pero latía. Comenzó a respirar y luego, poco a poco se movió, primero abrió los ojos y luego trato de pararse más no pudo, la cargue y comencé a caminar hacia su casa pero su voz me detuvo:

—No, a mi casa no, déjame aquí, por favor déjame aquí—unas lagrimas brotaron de su s ojos, supongo que me apiade y fui debajo del árbol donde estaba, me encontré con media botella de whisky. La deje allí y prendí una pequeña fogata. Yo no sentía frio, por lo que la tape con mi campera, ella se recostó apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas y se durmió.

Mire la fogata, analizando el hecho de que la mejor amiga de Ness, y la chica que yo odiaba estaba durmiendo encima de mí. ¿Por que se lo permitía?

Unos segundos después comenzó a moverse, su corazón se acelero pero no se despertó. La mire un momento, estaba seguro que tenía una pesadilla pero me preguntaba sobre que, la continúe mirando tratando de descifrar algo pero yo no leía la mente. Por un momento parecía tranquila, radiante de cierta forma pero linda y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Seria verdad que yo estaba enamorado de Ness? Le di vuelta a la idea, tal vez pero yo jamás trataría o tendría el valor para luchar por ella, yo sabia que ella era feliz con Jacob y después de todo el era una buena persona, aunque ahora que lo pensaba si me imaginaba su cara sonreía ¿seria eso un síntoma del enamoramiento?

Cuando los rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarse un densa neblina cubría todo el terreno, el fuego se había apagado hacia ya varias horas y ella se removía de frio entre mis piernas, si buscaba calor jamás lo encontraría en este cuerpo muerto y frio. Al cabo de una horas la vi comenzar a despertarse, por un momento pareció desorientada pero luego pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia, se levanto bruscamente provocando que se mareara y terminara tirada en el suelo vomitando, una imagen nada agradable de ver se podría decir. Se limpio, y trato de orientarse, se alejo de mí lo suficiente y luego comenzó a incorporarse. Yo la observe, sabia que ella estaba atenta a mí. Una vez parada, se sacudió la ropa de las hojas secas de los arboles, un minuto después estaba caminando en la dirección opuesta, tratando de alejarse de mi. Era momento de divertirse.

Me acerque a ella, me ignoro, cosa que no que no me sorprendió. Mientras caminábamos le dije:

—nunca unos buenos días, o un hola—me fulmino con la mirada, sin embargo contesto:

—Buenos días—siguió caminando, no me prestaba atención, la mire intensamente esperando que se molestara, su corazón se acelero pero no me miro.

— ¿No deberías agradecerme?—se paro, y cruzando sus brazos espeto:

— ¿agradecerte porque?—le sonreí maliciosamente y ella me miro con mas odio del que ya me tenia.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?—negó con la cabeza y continúe—te dio un paro cardio-respiratorio, estuviste muerta por dos minutos y yo te salve ¿No crees que deberías agradecerme?—su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero luego en sus ojos pude percibir frustración ¿frustración porque no murió?

—Gracias…por arruinar mi muerte—dijo escupiéndome las palabras, se dio media vuelta y retomo la caminata rápida de hace unos momentos, no me costo alcanzarla y mantenerle el paso, me ignoro y yo le dije:

—No hay porque…—sonrió de manera irónica, aun así proseguí— ¿y sabes cual es la mejor manera de agradecerme?—me miro de reojo, sentí que aminoraba el paso, me miro y respondió:

—no, y tampoco me importa—volvió a caminar tratando de perderme, sonreí y le dije:

—Dime como sabes que soy un vampiro—se detuvo en seco, sonreí con picardía mientras ella asimilaba mis palabras, sus ojos estaban un tanto desorbitados aun cuando me intento mirar fríamente, no le funcionó, leía en aquellos ojos grises que me tenia miedo, como también veía su sorpresa por enterarse que yo supiera algo como eso. Agito nerviosamente la cabeza, dijo:

—los vampiros no existe, que tonto eres White—se rio, y yo la mire escéptico y conteste:

—Tuvimos una conversación parecida anoche, pero aun borracha no logre que me lo dijeras y… —iba continuar pero ella miraba fijamente algo que se encontraba detrás mío.

—Ness—susurro ella, inmediatamente me di vuelta buscándola, pero allí no había nadie, ni siquiera su roma estaba presente ¿Es que ella veía alucinaciones? Me volví y no estaba, muy inteligente y ágil, no había hecho ruido al huir, una brisa trajo a mis narices su agridulce aroma. ¿Como podía correr tan rápido luego de un paro cardio-respiratorio? Sonreí, y comencé a correr detrás de ella, no tarde nada en encontrarla esquivando arboles y raíces levantadas, corría gil veloz, lastima que no era mas que una simple humana. La alcance y le dije:

—muy astuta, pero no lo suficiente—se cayo, la ayude a incorporarse tomándola por el brazo, sin embargo ella se alejo, y me miro con odio, yo sonreí y continúe—se note que no recuerdas nada, porque anoche tu fuiste quien se acerco, y no solo eso…—comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de ella, sin embargo ella era mas baja que yo y corrió de nuevo, sonreí divertido y la seguí. Debía admitir que no la veía claramente a causa de la espesa neblina que invadía el bosque, y luego la perdí de mi vista. Comencé a jugar a la escondida, aspire el aire, su aroma estaba por todo el lugar, la garganta me quemo y la ponzoña salió deliberadamente, sin embargo no me importo. Deje que mi instinto me guiara a ella, era inteligente, estaba escondida debajo de una raíz, totalmente enrollada, no hacia ruido, su corazón se escuchaba acompasado al igual que su respiración, esta chica tenia mucho autocontrol, le agarre la muñeca y tire de ella hacia mi, se incorporo golpeándose contra mi pecho, trato de huir, pero volví mi agarre mas firme, me miro entre asustada y enojada, ella era como un ratón entre las garras de un halcón, ella era mi presa.

—Buen intento, pero no puedes detener tu corazón o tu respiración, como tampoco puedes dejar de largar el aroma agridulce de tu sangre, ahora dime como lo sabes—me fulmino con la mirada pero no hablo, me acerque a su cara hasta que solo quedaron centímetros de distancia y repetí —exijo que me digas como lo sabes—alejo su cara y contesto:

—tu no eres quien para exigirme, ¡suéltame de una buena ves!—su respiración se volvió irregular y de pronto estaba en el suelo, desmallada. Le solté la muñeca y despeine mis cabellos ¿Era que cada vez que la tocaba tenia que terminar tirada en el suelo? Me di vuelta y fui hacia el rio por un poco de agua. Cuando volví ella ya no estaba, entonces sentí un chapuzón, suave como si algo se hubiera introducido en el agua ¿Qué tan estúpida era?

Me dirigí hacia el rio y espere, en algún momento debía salir, su aroma seguía allí pero con menos fuerza, cualquiera podría pensar que no era mas que un pez grande, sin embargo ya había pasado un rato desde que se había zambullido, y ahora que lo pensaba no sentía movimientos, me zambullí en el agua helada y la encontré inconsciente. La saque rápidamente y comencé a darle respiración de boca a boca, repetí los primeros auxilios cuatro veces hasta que volvió a respirar, escupió agua y quedo allí tumbada, me miro por un momento desconociéndome, sus ojos eran el espejo de lo que sentía. Cuando supo quien se arrastro hacia atrás, no obstante la levante y la sostuve de su delicada cintura.

—Gracias—dijo fríamente, sin embargo parecía ser una disculpa, perdió el equilibrio y la volví sostener, se sonrojo aunque creí que eso era mas por el frio que sentía.

— ¿Me podrías soltar? Por favor—me pidió con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, la solté y ella empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, ya no corría o huía, solo caminaba. La mire y vi que su ropa mojada estaba pegada su delgado cuerpo, tenían las curvas bien marcadas y un trasero firme, me sorprendí fijándome en ello. Aunque no podía negar que tenia un cuerpo bastante impresionante.

Se abrazo a si misma, tratando de encontrar calor. Me saque la campera y se la pase, ella me miro sorprendida y dijo:

—No lo necesito, gracias

—Te lo estoy dando, no preguntándote si lo necesitas o no, póntelo—le exigí, se que se enojo por que me fulmino con la mirada y contesto:

— ¡No quiero tu campera!—tocio y la mire escépticamente, tomo la campera en un arrebato y se la puso sobre los hombros.

—Bien, hemos dado un paso. Ahora vallamos a los asuntos importantes ¿Cómo sabes de los vampiros?—suspiro y se paro, me miro y contesto:

—Hagamos un trato, yo te diré lo que se y te ayudare a conquistar a Ness, a cambio tú me concederás tres deseos —me reí y dije:

—No soy un genio y ¿desde cuando las presas le exigen cosas a los cazadores?—ella sonrió como una estúpida y luego volvió a ponerse seria, con una sonrisa burlona dijo:

—Si me tocas un pelo Ness lo sabrá, y además ya comienzas a ser patético ¿Tan marica eres que ni siquiera lucharas por ella? Yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de luchar y ganar—lo pensé un momento y dije:

—No soy un genio, no te puedo hacer aparecer un auto de la nada

—Lo puedes robar, ¿aceptas o no?

— ¿como se que me dirás la verdad de cómo conoces a los vampiros?

—a mi manera de ver, tendrás que confiar en mis palabras. ¿Trato?—dijo extendiéndome la mano, le di la mano, formando un apretón de manos poco común.

—Ahora dime

—Tengo hambre, estoy empapada y tengo frio ¿Te molestaría esperar un segundo?—le sonreí, ella bufo y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria por la cual había corrido todo la mañana, me fije en que su pie derecho rengueaba. La verdad era probable que estuviera helando, y ella tardaba mucho, la tome en brazos y comencé a correr, ella pataleo y me golpeo, pero no la solté y dije:

— ¿adonde?

—Bájame—exigió, comenzaba a pensar que esta chica tenia demasiada vitalidad, tal ves esa era la razón por la cual aun seguía viva.

—Es que vas muy lento y además te ahorro caminar, te duele el pie derecho ¿no?—se quedo tranquila, y suspiro pesadamente, había dado justo en el clavo, antes de hablar me fulmino con la mirada pero ya no me afectaba, estaba acostumbrado.

—Sigue directo por el este—le sonreí y ella me miro fríamente, comencé correr recto y en menos de treinta segundo estábamos allí, la solté y ella siguió rengueando hasta la puerta, abrió y yo entre después de ella. Cerré la puerta.

La casa era bastante hogareña, pero muy bonita ella se fue a cambiar pero antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación me dijo:

—Enciende la chimenea—Salí a buscar madera y leña, cuando encontré lo que yo supuse que era suficiente, entre en la casa y encendí un poco de fuego.

Un momento después ella salió de la habitación cambiada y con un chal cubriéndole la espalda. Tomo una olla pequeña, le puso leche y después la puso a calentar en el fuego, esa imagen tan hogareña me hizo pensar en ella como una madre, podría ser que resultara ser una buena madre.

Me miro como si supiera lo que había pensado y acoto:

—Jamás seré madre—no parecía que le afectara, se sentó en la alfombra de piel y comenzó esperar hasta que la leche se calentara, la observe por un momento y dije:

— ¿ahora somos amigos?

—No, somos socios—dijo fríamente

—Bien dime como lo sabes, socia—se que se molesto por haberle dicho socia pero no importo, tomo un jarro y se sirvió un poco de leche, tomo un sorbo y se paro agregarle chocolate, se volvió a sentar con una barra de chocolate a su lado. A mi vez me senté junto con ella en la alfombra, claro que a unos cinco metros.

—Bien—dijo con un suspiro, luego continuo—mis padres descubrieron su existencia hacia varios años, bueno en realidad es un secreto que se ha transmitido a través de los años, no se como lo supieron, yo solo se y eso es todo —dijo sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de su chocolate la mire un momento y dije:

— ¿eso es todo?

—Si—me contestó alzando su cabeza—mis padres murieron hace años y la única que lo sabe en mi familia soy yo y mis abuelos, ellos ya tienen una pata en el cajón por lo que no tendría sentido que los mataras.

—No los iba a matar, y ¿Cómo sabes que soy un Vulturi?

—ah—dijo apretando los labios en una mueca, tomó otro sorbo y expiro aire caliente—también te dije eso, bueno mi madre sabia todo sobre los vampiros, conocía a los aquelarres mas grandes y poderosos, como la guardia de los Vulturi, y los Cullen, algunos de Asia y un aquelarre parecido al de los Cullen que vivía en Alaska.

— ¿Eso significa que también sabes la historia de Ness?—pregunte interesado, suspiro con cansancio.

— ¿Te refieres a si se que ella es una hibrida? Si, lose. También se cual es tu don Alec Vulturi y el de tu gemela, como se cuales son los dones de la familia Cullen, y uno que otro de la guardia Vulturi—la mire sorprendido, mas bien extasiado, si que la había subestimado.

— ¿Algo más que sepas?—me sonrió cansadamente y respondió:

—Nada relevante por el momento—se levanto y se sirvió más chocolate, me miro y sarcásticamente dijo:

—Te invitaría, pero estoy segura de que no quieres engordar—me pare y le respondí:

—No creo que eso te ayude a crecer, ¿o no enana?—me miro con odio y dijo:

—Ni que ser alto fuera tan bueno, yo aun tengo la esperanza de cambiar, en cambio tú serás feo eternamente—le sonreí y me acerque a su pequeño cuerpo, baje mi cabeza hasta su cara, trato de alejarse pero la sostuve de la cintura, estaba incomoda y lo pude notar, su jarro corría riesgo de caerse, le sonreí y dije:

—Si soy tan feo, ¿Por qué besaste anoche?—el jarro cayo, se que se quemo un poco pero no deje que se corriera, miro hacia abajo y cuando volvió su vista hacia mi, bueno mi cara estaba demasiado cerca, ella me empujo pero no logro nada, sus ojos brillaban lo que significaba que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, pero vi algo mas, vi temor…

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí llega el capi, esta ves no dejare adelanto, es probable que me tarde en subir otro jaja. Tal vez me propasé con el tema de los paros jaja, pero el primer paro fue cardio-respiratorio y el segundo fue un paro respiratorio, en el segundo su sangre aun circulaba. Quedo medio increíble pero bueno, por cierto se que en este capi. No se ven muchas secuelas pero es probable que veamos las secuelas en todo el resto de la historia (posible secuela: desmayos)**

**Bueno dejen reviews y ¡VIVA ARGENTINA! Espero que pasemos a cuartos de final, jaja suerte a todas las selecciones, y que gane el mejor jaja. **

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente Hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	8. campamento

**¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, siempre empiezo con la misma frase jaja. Se que he tardado pero creo que quedo bien, ahora que estoy vacaciones tratare de actualizar ms pronto, espero les guste y espero reviews, por cierto gracias por los reviews. Antes de comiencen a leer quiero decir que le dedico este capitulo a cecilia, un amiga muy querida y jane vulturi (de la cual no sabido nada) y por ultimo pero no menos importante a bellsblomm, sus historias me fascinan.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos…**

**Campamento**

**Lizet**

Y allí me encontraba yo, había corrido toda la tarde, trate de escabullirme, ¡y cielos que lo intente!, pero ninguno de mis esfuerzos sirvió, había terminado con el atrapada y encima agradeciéndole que me salvara la vida, ¿Por qué demonios no me dejo morir?

Me tenía acorralada, mas bien atrapada, me sostenía con firmeza por la cintura, trataba de soltarme pero el esfuerzo era en vano, el me miro y sonriendo dijo:

—Si soy tan feo, ¿Por qué besaste anoche?—Me quede si aire un segundo, para que luego mi cuerpo debilitara y el jarro cayera quemándome las piernas, lo mire caer ya que parecía hacerlo en cámara lenta, parecía que el mundo se había detenido, levante mi cabeza y me encontré con su cara a centímetros de la mía, sentí su aliento y vi sus ojos rojos como la sangre y un cielo oscuro cayo sobre mi, comencé a recordar, sus palabras, sus manos donde no debían estar, sus ojos negros, todo…

_Me saco la campera de un fuerte tirón, me sentí desnuda en aquel frio invernal, lloraba pero no podía hacer otra cosa, trate de correr, si que trate, pero me agarro y me golpeo contra la pared, sentí que la pollera que llevaba se comenzaba levantar_

— _¡NO! Por favor no, déjeme ir, no lo denunciare, por favor—dije entrecortadamente mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos como ríos interminables, me golpeo la cara, provocando que diera vuelta la cara, me agarro del pelo y me tiro al suelo, trate de arrastrarme para salir de aquel callejón, pero el me agarró de mi tobillo y me dio vuelta, trate de que el no se acercara ,comencé a patear y cuando vi que fue inútil cerré las piernas con fuerza, no importo por que me miro a la car a y me beso, claro que no le correspondí aquel acto de crueldad, me mordió el labio provocando que sangrara, me volvió golpear y dijo:_

— _¡Abre las malditas piernas perra!—las seguí cerrando, pero en algún momento perdí fuerza y el las abrió, puse mis manos en mi intimidad tratando que el no me violara, pero me las saco y penetro, dolió como los mil demonios, pero ese dolor no se comparo con el dolor que sentía en el alma, paro un momento y se rio:_

—_Asique la perra esta en celo, debe ser tu olor el que me trajo— ¿en celo? Pensé, y entonces me di cuenta de que sangraba (*), siguió penetrando y con cada una me sentía más cerca de la muerte, gritaba de dolor y entonces el dijo:_

— _¿así te gusta no? Gime Y llora… como la puta que eres— Lloraba, pero no lo controlaba, sentí que paro y se rio, y continuo—mmm…tu piel se ve virgen también, todavía me quedan energías y tengo hambre— abrió la sencilla blusa, lo trate de correr pero el comenzó a lengüetearme, grite ante el asco que me producía y luego el me miro, se rio y me dio un beso en los labios, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sangrara, se paro y rio:_

—_Adoro a las perras en celo, aunque tu sangraste demasiado—se dio vuelta desapareció entre la oscuridad de aquel callejón…_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr tal como aquella vez, baje mí mirada y en un susurro dije:

—Por favor, te lo ruego…suéltame—pareció entender y me soltó, caía al suelo de rodillas llorando, una frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza "perra en celo", sabia que Alec me observada pero no me importo, la herida se abrió y había comenzado a sangrar, como una perra en celo, mi llanto se volvió aun mas estruendoso, aquellas palabras de aquel maldito me afectaban y yo no las podía olvidar.

Luego de unos minutos deje de llorar, me limpie todo rastro de lágrimas y me quede en silencio mirando la alfombra, Alec se mantuve a una distancia prudente, sin embargo pregunto:

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?—lo mire odiándolo con cada fibra d e mi ser, era su culpa que yo recordara aquel suceso, suya y de nadie más, prácticamente le escupí:

— ¿Y tu que crees?

— ¿Por qué cada vez que te toco lloras?

—Eso no te importa ni te incumbe, ya se cual es mi primer deseo—me miro desconfiado pero dijo:

— ¿cual?

—No quiero que me vuelvas tocar nunca más sin mi permiso, ¿entiendes? No abrazos, no cargada, no roces, no a ningún tipo de contacto corporal—me miro desconcertado, como si no entendiera porque me afectaba tanto cada toque, no obstante respondió:

—Prometo no tocarte sin tu permiso— me comencé a parar y le respondí:

—Bien, hora hay que armar la estrategia"enamorar a Ness"—se rio y respondió:

—Que nombre mas original, en serio tu imaginación es increíblemente creativa—lo fulmine con la mirada y con el ceño fruncido respondí:  
— ¿Tienes otra idea Einstein?— Me sonrió y poniendo las manos hacia tras dijo:

—No, solo digo que si ella lo escucha se dará cuenta del plan—suspire pesadamente y respondí:

—De acuerdo, ¿que tal "manzana roja"?—me miro confuso.

— ¿Me explicas el nombre?—lo mire escéptica, más bien como se mira a un niño estúpido y conteste:

—Claro, lo que pasa es que tú estas verde, y tengo que convertir en una deliciosa he irresistible manzana roja—lo dije articulando cada palabra como si el no fuera capaz de comprenderme, ahora el que se enojo fue el y dijo:

—No soy tan estúpido ¿de acuerdo? Comencemos de una buena vez enana—Me enoje ante su comentario referido hacia mi altura, si era cierto que no media mas de uno cincuenta pero eso no le daba derecho a decirme enana, por que no lo era. Bufé y dije:

— ¡NO SOY ENANA!— se rio y contesto:

—Si lo eres—lo mire con odio pero decidí dejar de pelear por una estupidez. En ves de eso, me senté y le hice una señal para que el lo hiciera también, se sentó enfrente de mí y largando un suspiro largo y pesado comencé:

—Bien, lo primero que debes saber es que Ness es muy enamoradiza, por lo que si hacemos lo correcto terminara perdidamente enamorada de ti. Un punto que quisiera aclarar es que yo te ayudare a enamorarla, luego de eso será cosa tuya mantener la relación. —El solo asintió con la cabeza y continúe—Podríamos comenzar con que a Ness le fascina la poesía, la encuentra muy romántica, aunque no se porque…

— ¿No te gusta la poesía?—me sorprendí ante aquella pregunta, lo mire con fastidio, sin embargo conteste:

—La poesía que habla del amor no me gusta—rio y dijo:

— ¿No te gusta el romanticismo?

—No es de tu incumbencia, y no veo porque deba contestarte, además ¿No estábamos hablando de Ness?

—bien, prosigue, tratare de no interrumpirte. —dijo posando sus ojos en mi.

—Continuando, creo que el primer paso será que le dejes cartas de un admirador secreto, y para eso quiero saber si sabes hacer algo—lo mire expectante, el pareció pensar y luego contesto:

— ¿Cómo si se hacer algo? Se hacer muchas cosas, pero deberías ser mas especifica—suspire y conteste:

—a Ness le gusta el arte, ¿saber hacer algún tipo de arte?

— ¿A que te refieres con arte?—en verdad comenzaba a pensar que Alec era un completo idiota, trate de mantener la calma y dije:

— ¿sabes tocar el piano?

—no

— ¿sabes dibujar o pintar?

—no

— ¿escribes poesía?

—No, es para hombres demasiado sensibles—dijo con una sonrisa, apreté el tabique de mi nariz para no golpearlo y terminar con mi mano fracturada y grite:

—Pues esos hombres sensibles se ganaran el corazón de Ness antes de que ella siquiera sepa tu nombre—el se rio y me respondió tranquilamente:

—no te gusta la poesía sin embargo la defiendes a los hombres que la escriben ¿Por qué?—quede estupefacta, ¿es que siempre teníamos que terminar hablando de mi? Bufe enojada y trate de tranquilizarme, cuando lo logre le respondí:

—Tal vez me guste un poco ¿Es eso importante?—me miro como pensando y dijo:

—eso significa que me mentiste y que te debe gustar la poesía romántica, lo que me lleva a pensar que si te gusta el amor y que sueñas con tu príncipe azul, lo que significa que no eres tan rara—lo quería golpear, sencillamente quería que desapareciera ¿Por qué le propuse ayudarlo? A si porque era una estúpida.

—Volvamos al tema ¿Qué sabes hacer?

—mmm… Se tocar la guitarra y también compongo canciones

—perfecto, ponte a componer

—no tengo una guitara aquí

—vete, no te necesito ni te quiero aquí

—si voy te emborracharás y terminaras muerta, lo que significa que no cumplirás con tu parte del trato y yo no conquistare a Ness—prácticamente quede con la boca abierta, ¿desde cuando sacaba tantas conclusiones? Moví la cabeza y respondí:

—Te prometo que viviré, vete que comienzas a desesperarme—me miro y dijo:

—no, yo creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor

—yo ya se todo sobre ti, y no tengo porque rebelarte información personal

— ¿Tienes padres?—aquella pregunta me causo un ligero dolor, sin embargo no los había conocido o al menos no los recordaba, por lo que conteste:

—No te incumbe, y no te quiero contestar, vete—se rio y dijo:

—Ellos eran petisos ¿no? Porque tu eres una enanita—intentaba ser buena con el, por lo menos no gritarle pero el me provocaba, ¡yo no era enana!

—No, ellos eran altos, todos en mi familia son altos, o todos los que quedan vivos y también son rubios de ojos celestes, yo creo que soy adoptada—se rio y contesto:

—Pensé que no dirías nada—respire profundamente y le conteste:

— ¿Por qué hablamos de mis padres cuando tenemos que lograr que te enamores de Ness?

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ti?—dijo mirándome fijamente, esa mirada me ponía los nervio de punta.

—Porque no quiero—respondí, tratando que entendiera que ese era el fin de la conversación.

— ¿a que le tienes miedo? Por que tienes miedo revelar algo que no debes ¿no?

—No le tengo miedo nada, pedazo de imbécil—estalle, ya me había rebasado mi vaso de paciencia.

—aaa, me insultas, lo que me indica que tengo y razón y le tiene miedo a algo en tu vida —dijo con media sonrisa, maldito Alec Vulturi.

—no le tengo miedo nada ¿Bien?

— ¿Por qué me pediste que no te tocara?

—Odio que la gente me toque—respondí tratando de sonar convincente sabia que había acertado, si sentía miedo a la muerte, sentía miedo a cualquier roce humano, y si, le tenia miedo a el. Me inspecciono y dijo:

— ¿Qué te paso?—dijo con la cejas levantadas, parecía que tratara de entender ese" algo" que yo no le había dicho.

— ¿de que hablas?

—te hirieron, te hicieron algo ¿Qué fue?

—nada

—tus ojos dicen otra cosa

— ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA!—le grite, trate de calmarme y me di vuelta, respire profundamente y salí de la casa, el se puso a la par mío y dijo:

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A cualquier lugar, ya que tu no te quieres ir—bufe, ya estaba oscureciendo, y el frio comenzaba colarse por mi piel, trate de pensar en una manera de deshacerme de el. Y entonces se me ocurrió.

—Alec...— el se volvió hacia mi y me miro, yo continúe—necesitas ir cazar y tu hermana debe estar muy preocupada…

—jane esta bien

—pero tu no, debemos comenzar con el plan "manzana roja", ve a componer

—no tengo guitarra, y puedo seguir sin sangre por unos días.

—claro pero yo me iré y tu deberías irte primero

— ¿tan estúpido me crees?

—Bueno se podría decir que si; pero en realidad lo que pasa es que hoy Ness estará sola; lo que significa que deberías ir hacerle compañía—se rio y dijo:  
— ¿y tu como lo sabes?

—Ness me lo cuenta todo, soy su mejor amiga—me miro desconfiado, yo continúe—ve, esa es tu primer tarea, hazle compañía como un amigo, no como un tonto enamorado ¿Quedo claro?

— ¿desde cuando me das tareas?

—desde hoy, ve —me miro con el seño fruncido pero se marcho, supe que lo hice porque el pensaba que yo no entendía nada, sin embargo cuando lo miraba a los ojos tenia presentimientos de que pensaba, aunque no eran mas que ideas, presentimientos, solo eso.

Volví a la casa y busque entre mis cosas un libro, me puse la manta que había allí y el gato que había desaparecido volvió, lo acaricie con cariño, el era lo único que parecía bueno y sin maldad. Mire el fuego, pronto se acabaría la leña por lo que me puse la campera de Alec, ya que la mía seguía mojada, y salí a recoger algunas maderitas, al entrar en mi casa había algo raro, estaba inspeccionando el lugar cuando escuche:

—Buuu—me sobresalte ya que sus manos estaban sobre mi hombros sin embargo conocía esa voz, me gire y me encontré con Ness, Jake, Alec, jane y Josh. Abrí los ojos y dije:

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—mmm…la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Es acogedor pero un tanto triste, puedo mejorar eso—dijo Ness viendo la casa, un grito lento y desgarrador salió de mi garganta al decir:

— ¡NO!—Ness me miro extrañada y dijo:

— ¿Por que no? Este lugar esta muy viejo y olvidado—vi que Alec me miro con un sonrisa cínica, el lo había planeado estaba segura, el sabia que Ness querría remodelarlo y quería saber mi reacción.

—A mi me gusta así

—Pero esta feo, es tan poco alegre—pensé que esa casa era la única conexión con mis padres, y ella la quería destruir, no, no se lo permitiría.

—Ness, creo que si a ella le gusta deberías dejarlo así—dijo Jake, le agradecí con la mirada y el pareció entender, Ness hizo un pequeño puchero pero dijo:

—mmm… esta bien, pero algún día te convenceré de cambiar este lugar—la mire dudosa, pero preferí callarme y no acotar nada.

Jane me miro y sonrió, luego dijo:

— ¿Cómo sabía Alec que tú estabas aquí?—Alec, mejor que ni me lo nombrara, sin embargo respondí:

—pregúntale a el, el fue quien los trajo—lo mire con odio y el se hizo el tonto, bueno no se tubo que hacer, el ya era tonto. Jane miro Alec y este l e sonrió:

—La tutoría era aquí—jane capto que eso era mentira pero no dijo nada, Ness me abrazo y entonces dije:

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Alec nos dijo que estabas sola y decidimos venir y hacerte compañía—me respondió con una gran sonrisa, todos sonrieron y entonces me pregunte ¿Es que ellos eran mis amigos?

—Mmm… es que yo me tengo que ir—bien eso no era verdad pero ellos no lo sabían, Ness me miro triste y dijo:

—Oh vamos haremos un pijama partí—claro con vampiros, los cuales no duermen, pensé en decirle eso pero decidí no hacerlo.

—Como quieran—dije desanimada, Ness comenzó a dar saltitos y me brazo ¿Tan feliz la hacia una pijamada? Entonces dijo:

—bien traigan las cosas

—cosas ¿Qué cosas?—pregunte desorientada, ella se rio y dijo:

—acamparemos, la casa no tiene tantas habitaciones y así tendremos mas contacto con la naturaleza— ¿mas contacto? La mire dudosamente y conteste:

—De acuerdo— me abrazo por los hombros y me llevó hacia el exterior.

Hacia frio, me parecía que la única que lo notaba era yo, aun llevaba la campera de Alec, vi que Ness me miraba y me susurro:

—Después quiero que me lo cuentes todo— ¿todo? ¿A que se refería con "todo"? Me guiño el ojo y yo solo pensé en matar a Alec, ¿lograría quemarlo antes de que el desapareciera? Me aprecia casi imposible, aunque era solo casi, había una mínima posibilidad.

No armaron carpas, solo habían sacos de dormir esparcido por todo un claro desde el cual se veía perfectamente la luna llena, hermosa en verdad adoraba la luna. Habían hecho una gran fogata y puesto troncos grandes y pesados alrededor de esta, se comenzaron a sentar, y quede entre Ness y Josh.

Ness saco una gran paquete de malvavisco he inserto uno de ellos en un pelo, luego lo calentó y se lo comió. Me pasó un palillo junto con un malvavisco e hizo lo mismo con Jake, no me sorprendía que fuéramos los únicos que estuvieran comiendo.

El silencio era completo, y los únicos que comían eramos nosotros aunque parecía que a Jake no le importaba porque ya se había terminado medio paquete de malvaviscos, Ness miro a Josh y dijo:

— ¿Por qué no van a buscar mas leña y agua?—capte la indirecta, los estaba mandando a cazar, supuse el porque. Se comenzaron a parar y a retirarse, estaba segura que ahora Ness me distraería, se giro hacia mí y dijo:

— ¿Están muy ricos no?—la mire y le respondí:

—Si, a Jake le han fascinado—ella se rio y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Jake paro de comer y la miro, Ness solo le sonrió y miro el cielo:

—La luna esta muy bella, ¿tu que piensas?

—Que es perfecta—le respondí mirándola, no se el porque pero siempre me había fascinado la luna, cada ves que podía la miraba y valla que me sorprendida con su belleza, toque mi collar, el cual tenía una media luna junto con un sol, lo adoraba y lo tenía desde que tenia memoria, miré mí dije y Ness dijo:

— ¿Por qué nunca te lo sacas?

—no lo se, supongo que porque me gusta—error, la verdad era que no me lo sacaba porque mis padres me lo habían regalado, aunque yo no los conociera, ni a ellos ni a mi hermana, los quería y extrañaba.

Pronto llegaron los otros y Alec dijo:

—Había un gatito tan rico—Ness se rio como si fuera un sinónimo de lindo, lo mire a los ojos y sentí ira. Había cenado a mi gato, a mi gato ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡ERA MI GATO! Respire profundo, tratando de calmarme y lo logre, luego de unos minutos Ness se rio y dijo:

— ¡Hora de las historias!—todos sonrieron como si disfrutaran de una broma privada, los mire escépticos y Ness dijo:

—Yo comienzo—se aclaro la voz y dijo— Esta historia me paso a mi, me mude unos días una casa en el pueblo, en mi habitación había una muñeca que llevaba un vestido de encajes blancos y unos ojos oscuros y el pelo negro y largo me daba miedo y estaba muy limpia, no tenia polvo, a mi no me gustaba y la lleve encima del armario, cuando fui a dormir, oía unos gemidos de terror y me asuste...Cogí la muñeca vi por atrás y decía Isabel López, pensé que era el nombre de la dueña y la deje en una mecedora que había en mi cuarto y de noche, la mire y me fije en que había puesto una sonrisa mabelica, me acojone y dormí, al día siguiente, mi muñeca no estaba, me vestí y salí a dar una vuelta, unos niños me dijeron si esa muñeca era mía les dije que si me dijeron que era maldita, no les creí y salió en las noticias que un hombre había muerto, salió la imagen y vi que le habían rajado todo el cuello con un cuchillo, me dio asco y salió que era el padre de Isabel López, me acorde de mi muñeca y pensé que ese era su padre, al día siguiente, murió una mujer, y decían que también era hija de Isabel López, salí a la calle otra vez, los niños del otro día me dijeron una leyenda, fue hace 5 años, los padres de Isabel López, estaban hartos de que su hija se portara mal y decidieron meterla en un internado, la niña no quería y le tuvieron que obligar, cuando llego, encontró en su residencia una muñeca, con un vestidito blanco de encajes, ojos oscuros y pelo negro y largo, igual que la mía. La niña se encariño de ella y se la quedo, por las noches, la niña decía que la muñeca le hablaba sobre ella. Dicen que una noche la muñeca le digo que matase a Elena, amiga suya del internado, Isabel digo que no y se fue a dormir, al día siguiente, no encontraron a Isabel, solo quedo de ella la muñeca, y nada mas. Me asuste y les pregunte que había pasado con Isabel, me dijeron que la muñeca se apodero de su cuerpo, y la niña no volvió a aparecer, me fui a mi casa, cogí la muñeca y le dije -¡Maldita!, y a la muñeca se le pusieron los ojos rojos y puso otra vez la sonrisa de terror. Me quede quieta y decidí dejarla en el armario, cuando dormía, oí una dulce voz:-Ya me vengué de mis padres, ahora me vengare de ti. Prendí la luz, otra vez la muñeca me digo:-¡Morirás!, yo me quede quieta y la tire por la ventana...me puse pálida y dormí con mis padres, al día siguiente, no encontré a mi padre, pero si a la maldita muñeca en mi cama y con una nota:-¡yo le mate!.Le dije a mi madre que por favor nos fuéramos y nos fuimos, pasado dos días, fuimos al entierro de mi padre y me di cuenta de que detrás de una lapida estaba la muñeca con su sonrisa de terror, se acabo el entierro me fui a mi ciudad y a veces oigo esa dulce voz diciendo mi nombre. —todos la aplaudieron, hice lo mismo pero la verdad no era de miedo, ¿aunque pensé l historia le paso a ella?

—Ness, ¿en serio te paso a vos?—ella se rio y dijo:

—Bueno, tenia que ponerle emoción ¿No?—todos reímos, incluyéndome.

—Bien supongo que es mi turno—dijo jane— Una familia se mudó a una casa enorme. Cuando entraron había un cuadro de un payaso con la palma de la mano abierta, era muy bonito así que decidieron dejarlo.  
Cuando llegó la noche todos se acostaron. A la mañana siguiente el padre de la familia murió. Nadie se dio cuenta en el payaso, pero e su mano había bajado un dedo.  
A los pocos días murió la madre y el payaso bajó otro dedo. Así fue haciéndolo hasta que ya tenía todos los dedos bajados menos el meñique.  
Aquella noche la casa se quemó y los bomberos fueron a apagarla, pero lo único que pudieron salvar fue el cuadro del payaso.  
Después de pasar 10 años reformaron la casa y otra familia se mudó a vivir allí. Cuando entraron vieron el cuadro del mismo payaso con la palma de su mano abierta…—como la vez anterior le aplaudieron y Josh haciéndose el payaso dijo:

—Ahora voy yo—al igual que Ness se aclaro la garganta y continuo— Todo empezó en Tetbury, una pequeña localidad de la campiña inglesa, situada a unos cuarenta minutos de Oxford. Hacía muchos años, en aquella localidad había vivido una chica guapísima llamada Mary Ann Sawford. Su dorada melena rubia, su cuerpo escultural y un rostro de facciones perfectas la convertían siempre en el centro de atención, y con una sola mirada de sus preciosos ojos azules todos los chicos del pueblo caían rendidos a sus pies.

Pese a su belleza, Mary Ann no era un ángel. Su soberbia y su arrogancia no tenían límites, y pensaba que por ser tan hermosa era superior al resto del mundo. Esto hizo que con el tiempo la envidia que sentían las chicas del pueblo por ella se convirtiera en un odio profundo.

A Mary Ann le gustaba meterse especialmente con una chica jorobada de nombre Elizabeth, que tuvo que aguantar sus insultos constantes durante muchos años. Un día, Mary Ann se superó a si misma y humilló a Elizabeth delante de Robert, el chico a quien Elizabeth amaba.

Tres días más tarde, Elizabeth fue colérica a buscar a Mary Ann, y cuando la encontró le arrojó aceite hirviendo a la cara en venganza. Mary Ann logró sobrevivir al ataque, pero pagó un precio muy alto. Su cara angelical había quedado brutalmente desfigurada, tenía quemaduras en el pecho y el cuello, y había perdido parte de su reluciente melena.

Cuentan que la primera vez que Mary Ann vio su nuevo aspecto se pasó toda la noche gritando, y que sus alaridos desgarradores resonaron por todo Tetbury. Tras lo sucedido, Mary Ann no volvió a ser la misma.

Pasaba los días enteros encerrada en su casa, sin permitir visitas. Tapó todos sus espejos con viejas sábanas para evitar verse reflejada en ellos, y se pasaba largas horas peinándose el poco pelo que le quedaba, mientras, se repetía una y otra vez que ella era la chica más guapa del pueblo. Con el tiempo Mary Ann fue enloqueciendo y un día, incapaz de soportarlo más destapó uno de sus espejos y al verse reflejada en él lo rompió en pedazos y uso uno de los cachos de cristal para cortarse las venas.

Días más tarde encontraron su cuerpo desangrado encima de los restos del espejo, y la enterraron en el cementerio del pueblo, nadie acudió al funeral.

Transcurridos unos años desde su muerte empezaron a correr extraños rumores por Tetbury. Se decía que el espíritu de Mary Ann no había abandonado este mundo, y que aún se podía contactar con ella si se la invocaba.

Cuentan que para hacerlo, debes estar solo en tu casa y esperar a que se haga de noche. Entonces tienes que escribir el nombre de Mary Ann en un espejo, y acostarte. a la mañana siguiente ese espejo estará roto, y tu reflejo habrá desaparecido para siempre y en su lugar, aparecerá el rostro desfigurado de Mary Ann, observando cada movimiento que haces mientras se peina con delicadeza su raída melena.

Al principio pensarás que son alucinaciones pasajeras, pero poco a poco empezarás a verla en todas partes, en el cristal de la ducha, en el reflejo de las ventanas, en el monitor del ordenador, hasta en sueños... la espantosa cara de Mary Ann te acosará como una sombra inseparable, y si se lo cuentas a alguien pensarás que te has vuelto loco.

La medicación no podrá ayudarte, y tu vida irá empeorando hasta que llegué un día y harto de ver su horrenda cara, rompas uno de los espejos en los que se refleja.

Ese día, morirás...—también le aplaudimos y el comenzó a hacer reverencias.

Jake se levanto y quitándole el lugar a Josh dijo:

—buenas historias pero no superan a la mía, esta dice así—comenzó a hacer las formas con las manos—en un pueblo pequeñito, apenas tenía una pequeña plaza con iglesia, un parque, una pequeña cárcel y una escuela, con todas las casa apiñadas alrededor. Pero aún así estaba muy orgulloso de su escuela: era una de las mejores de toda la cuenca, pues era bastante grande y estaba al alcance de todas las familias, aunque los profesores escaseaban. Pero un buen día, un día de clase, un grupo de alumnos estaban haciendo manualidades con su profesora. Tendrían apenas 8 ó 9 años, y se lo pasaban en grande con el barro y las pinturas. La profesora, una joven muy guapa y que había empezado hacía apenas un mes, puso la radio para oír el parte del tiempo, pues la clase se iba el día siguiente al monte de excursión. Pero a la mitad del parte, un hombre con voz muy grave cortó la comunicación y dio una noticia de última hora:

"Les comunicamos que se ha escapado un peligroso asesino de la cárcel del pueblo… por favor, les rogamos que cierren herméticamente puertas y ventanas hasta que sea detenido. Gracias"

Los niños se asustaron mucho y con razón; la cárcel quedaba muy cerca de la escuela. la profesora los tranquilizó y se puso a contarles historias para que se calmaran y se olvidaran un poco de aquello, pero a una niña le entraron muchas ganas de ir al servicio… la "profe", con la poca experiencia que tenía y después de lo que habían dicho en la radio, no sabía si dejar a la niña ir, pero ésta insistía tanto que al final la dejó; antes de marchar, acordaron una contraseña para saber que era la niña y no el temido preso: cuando llegara, tenía que dar tres golpes en la puerta y arañarla dos veces. La niña se fue al baño, pero nunca volvió. El preso, que estaba escondido en un lavabo, la obligó a que le dijera la contraseña y luego le cortó la cabeza. La profesora estaba ya preocupada, habían pasado veinte minutos y la niña aún no había vuelto. Pero de pronto, en la puerta se escucharon tres golpes y dos arañazos: es ella, pensó la joven. Pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el cuerpo sin cabeza de la pobre niña….de un salto, el preso entró en la clase, y entre gritos de terror y dolor, acabó con todos los niños…. Sólo la profesora quedó con vida, pues logró saltar por una ventana….

Hoy en día está en un psiquiátrico, no puede parar de repetir una y otra vez: tres golpes y dos arañazos, tres golpes y dos arañazos…. la escuela estuvo a punto de ser derrumbada, pues solo traía malos recuerdos, pero al final la dejaron. Dicen que si entras, en el baño podrás ver la cabeza de la niña, que te mira fijamente con ojos llenos de terror, y que en la clase, chorrean sin parar regueros de sangre por las paredes…

El término y todos aplaudimos, Ness comenzó a bostezar, pero se Alec se paro y dijo:

—Es mi turno, estoy seguro que mi historia será mejor cualquiera de las otras —todos rieron menos yo, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como mataste a mi gato? Bufe, se que se dio cuenta pero hizo caso omiso y prosiguió—Hace tan sólo un par años, un viejo colectivero volvía la terminal de ómnibus luego de un largo y cansador día de trabajo. Llovía fuertemente y la visibilidad del camino era casi nula. Luego de unas horas de camino, llegó al primer semáforo (su trayecto era por un camino de tierra en zonas rurales y luego volvía a la ciudad). Como quería llegar rápido a su casa, no lo respetó y siguió de largo, sin saber lo que le pasaría...Mientras seguía, ocupado con sus pensamientos, no vio a la chica que pasaba por el camino. El colectivo pasó sobre ella como si de una piedrita se tratara. El hombre entró en desesperación. Al ser de noche, había pocos o ningún auto o personas, y al no divisar ninguna, el colectivero continuó como si nada hubiese sucedido. Mientras seguía su trayecto hacia la terminal, preocupado por si alguien lo había visto, escuchó un sufrido y continuo llanto."Que extraño-pensó-todas las personas bajaron antes". Pero cuando se dispuso a mirar por el espejo retrovisor quien era, la visión que tuvo lo aterró. La chica que había atropellado lloraba desconsoladamente en el asiento trasero.

Si había que decir la verdad, las historias no eran muy buenas pero supuse que si a ellos les gustaban no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ness bostezo nuevamente y dijo:

—Tengo sueño, c reo que deberíamos dormir, de seguro ya es tarde—la mire extrañada, que yo recordara ella siempre se acostaba tarde, pero como ella había dicho que era hora de dormir se apago la fogata y todos se metieron en sus bolsas. Lo bueno fue que a pesar de haber frio y una gran neblina que invadía todo el claro, mi bolsa estaba hecha para una persona alta y yo al ser pequeña entraba a la perfección, y me alcanzaba a cubrir hasta ms arriba de la cabeza. Vi que Ness compartía su bolsa con Jake, supuse que debía ser por el frio.

Me dormí a los pocos minutos, en verdad estaba cansada y no quería estar mirando la luna todo el rato, por más que parecía tener un efecto hipnotizante en mí.

Liz…Liz…Liz…Liz…—abrí lentamente mis ojos, ¿Ese era mi nombre? ¿Quien me estaba llamando? Sentí un ruido de ojos moviéndose por detrás de mí pero no había viento, di vuelta mi cabeza y vi un movimiento fugaz

—Liz, he venido por ti— ¿por mi? ¿Quien? un segundo luego me encontraba mirando todas y cada una de las bolsas, solo estaban Ness y Jake el resto se había ido, supuse que a cazar lo que quería decir que había una gran posibilidad que fuera Félix el que estaba allí. Comencé a hiperventilar, a continuación me incorpore lentamente y un nuevo movimiento me llamo la atención.

—Vine a reclamar lo que es mío, vengo por ti Liz—dijo con una voz espectral, por lo que recordaba, con toda aquella neblina podría correr y esconderme, meterme en el rio e ir hasta mi casa rogando que el no me alcanzara. Espere un minuto, un suave viento soplo y una llovizna suave comenzó a caer, aproveche eso para correr en dirección a los bosques, sentí que el me seguía por detrás, seguí corriendo a pesar de que el suelo de por si húmedo estaba resbaladizo a causa de la lluvia.

Mire hacia atrás, el me seguía corriendo:

—No puedes huir de mí, mi querida Liz—se carcajeo como todo un cínico y yo seguí corriendo, aquello me estaba afectando. Una raíz salida casi me hizo tropezar pero la salte justo a tiempo, entonces al tocar el suelo resbale por un haber pisado un pequeño charquito que se había formado, caí mojándome las piernas. Una sombra se apareció, alta y oscura, junto con los ojos rojos, rápidamente salió de mi vista y otro se acerco a mi car

—No por favor, aun no ha llegado el tiempo—dije con lágrimas apunto de salir de mis ojos, embozo una sonrisa:

— ¡somos nosotros!— gritaron todos saliendo de los arboles, me reprendí mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta, Josh se encontraba enfrente, me tendió la mano y me pare, ignorando su ayuda, se estaban riendo a mas no poder. No me pareció nada gracioso y ni siquiera me moleste en controlarme y les grite:

— ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!— Alec me miro y dijo:

—Es que tu no viste tu cara—todos se volvieron a reír y yo solo pensé en un hoguera para quemarlos a todos juntos, los mire con odio y di media vuelta para volver al claro y luego encerrarme en mi cabaña. Camine con paso firme y enojado, también se podría decir que rápido pero no me importaba, la lluvia se había acentuado y era mas fuerte, tenia frio y estaba empapada, además de que mi corazón seguía pasmado del susto.

Unos pasos venían detrás mío, estaba conteniendo la risa y supe quien era aun antes de me hablara, Ness.

—oh! No te enojes, fue solo una broma, pero tú caíste enterita—la fulmine con la mirada y levantando los brazos dije:

— ¿una broma? Claro, porque a ti no te lo hicieron, no tienes idea de lo que sentí—ella me miro con remordimiento y dijo:

—perdón, es que Alec lo había planeado todo y no pude negarme— ¿Alec? ¡Alec!, como quería quemarlo, como deseaba matarlo y reírme enfrente de el, maldito Alec Vulturi.

—Va—dije bajando los brazos con desgano—no importa, ya se las cobrare.

—No te enojes, la venganza es mala—dijo sonriéndome y pasando su brazo por mis hombros, se los saque inmediatamente y seguí caminando, pero ella dijo—mmm… ¿Liz?

— ¿Qué?—prácticamente le grite, pero no estaba de ánimos para una charla, y además me estaba empapando.

—Tu cabaña esta en la dirección contraria—quede desconcertada por un segundo y cambie mi rumbo, al pasar al lado de ella le dije:

—ya lo sabia—Ness se rio y camino detrás mi en perfecto silencio.

Al llegar a la cabaña me encerré en la habitación y luego de secarme me cambie. Cuando salí comencé a preparar chocolate caliente y me puse una manta en sima, Ness se rio y dijo:

—Pareces una abuelita—como si importara, la mire con el seño fruncido y ella me sonrió, quería golpearla, sencillamente golpearla.

Tocaron la puerta y Ness abrió, entraron todos los que se habían quedado y se quedaron como perritos en la puerta, Ness pareció decirles algo y ellos dijeron:

—Lo sentimos Liz—los mire con odio y proseguí a preparar el chocolate.

— ¿Quieren?— les pregunte, Ness sonrió y se acerco, luego dijo:

—Jake y yo si—ellas se adentraron ms en la pequeña cabaña y prosiguieron a tomar asiento, yo me senté cerca del fuego y les tendí chocolate a Ness y Jake.

—¿te quedaron malvaviscos Ness?—dijo Jake, Ness se rio y de un bolso, el cual no tenia idea de donde había salido, saco otro gran paquete, Jake sonrió como todo un niño y Ness beso su frente, como haría una madre cuando le da un beso a un niño.

Tomamos el chocolate en silencio, y luego poco a poco me comencé a dormir. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a jane y Josh peleando.

Al despertar sentí olor a comida casera, la verdad es nunca había sentido a aquel peculiar aroma, me hizo pensar en mi madre, y luego en mi padre, me pregunte como serian ellos y me rehusé a abrir los ojos y ver que todo era una ilusión. Finalmente tuve el valor de abrir mis ojos y al hacerlo me encontré a Ness cocinando, no pude evitar sentirme desilusionada.

—Buenos días—dijo Ness sonriéndome, vi que todos seguían allí, y volví a sentirme enojada con ellos, la broma no había sido graciosa.

—Buenos días—le respondí con el seño fruncido, ella me abrazo y dijo:

— ¿Sigues enojada?—la mire y le di a entender la respuesta.

—Bien, veo que no estas de humor ¿Pero quieres comer? Ya van a hacer las dos de la tarde—Mi mente me grito que debí volver, volver mi maldita casa ¿para que? Para ir a ver un sádico vampiro, pasaba pero suponía que tenía que ir, después de todo no podía ser tan malo.

—Ness, me tengo que ir. Agradecería que ustedes hicieran lo mismo—ella sonrió y dijo:

— ¿desde cuando tiene compromisos?

—quede con mi abuela

—oh! Vamos Liz, tu nunca pasas tiempo con tu vuela, es mas la odias. —la mire fríamente y respondí:

—No la odio y en verdad debo irme—fui hacia la habitación, iba a recoger mis cosas cuando decidí irme solo con la campera. Estaba segura que volvería.

Les pedí que se marcharan, y cuando todos se fueron yo comencé la marcha hacia mi casa. Al llegar mi abuela aprecio instantemente, me miro enojada y dijo:

—Hasta que llegas, ¿es que te habías olvidado de la audición?—la pase de largo hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde tome un baño y me cambie. Prepare la ropa que me pondría para el viaje y un pequeño bolso.

Baje y me cocine un hamburguesa, luego de comer subí y leí hasta caer rendida por el sueño, no quería que llegara mañana, no quería llegar a Dinamarca, no quería ver a Félix.

—Lizet Alexandrine Hansen levántate en este preciso momento— me desperté con la voz chillona de mi abuela, me incorpore lentamente y me dirigí hacia el baño, cuando salí me encontré con mi odioso vestido. Me lo puse rápidamente y me maquille, me peine como lo haría una princesa, la que supuestamente era.

Tome el pequeño bolso y baje, mi vuela me saludo y enseguida marchamos hacia el aeropuerto. Cuando subí al avión no pude evitar sentir miedo, miedo a Félix…

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, en mi opinión quedo bien aunque no lo leí muchas veces por vagancia asique espero que sepan disculpar la mala ortografía y redacción otra vez jaja. Las historias del campamento no son mías, la saque de internet por lo que no atribuyan las historias a mi creatividad.**

**Aquí un pequeño adelanto:**

—_Bonita, muy bonita—dijo tomando mi barbilla, estaba tratando de con todas mis fuerzas de no llorar pero me costaba, el continuo—y muy fuerte, eres diferentes al resto de mis tributos, todas rubias y ojos celestes, en cambio tu morocha y ojos grises, es por eso que serás el ultimo tributo—termino diciendo en mi oído, quede paralizada, yo iba a ser el ultimo tributo…_

**Bien por ahora eso es todo, espero me dejen reviews, invito a los lectores anónimos a hacerlo jaja.**

**Sin mas que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	9. Princesa de Dinamarca

**Bueno aquí subo el capi. Se que he tardado pero bueno, tratare de tardar menos la próxima. Gracias por los reviews a ceci y a princesita-cullen, perdón si escribo mal los nombres pero no puedo entrar a los reviews para saber como se escriben jaja. Bien sin m s que decir más que disfruten el capi:**

**Comencemos**

**Princesa de Dinamarca**

**Lizet**

El vuelo había sido corto, demasiado corto aunque para mis abuelos había sido largo, ellos adoraban Dinamarca y yo lo hacia pero el hecho de tener que venir a una audición con mi muerte, de manera figurada claro, no era algo que me provocara felicidad.

Una vez en Dinamarca, yo dejaba de ser Lizet, yo me convertía Lizet Alexandrine Hansen, la princesa de Dinamarca. Si bien mis padres habían muerto mis tíos nos habían adoptado a mí y a mi hermano como hijos, ya que ellos no podían concebir. Yo fui cridada hasta los doce años en Dinamarca, mientras que mi hermano jamás había dejado a la amada patria.

— ¿Princess har brug for noget mere? (¿necesita algo mas princesa?)—me dijo la azafata casi llegando a Dinamarca, la mire y con una sonrisa de cortesía respondí:

— nej, men tak alligevel(no, pero gracias de todos modos)—hizo un reverencia y se retiro. Mire como el avión comenzaba a descender hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Una vez allí se abrieron las puertas, mis abuelos bajaron primero con una gran sonrisa, suspire cansadamente y me levante del asiento para salir al exterior.

Cuando salí una cantidad de flashes excesiva me aturdió, me tape los ojos y trate de sonreír, estaba más que claro que no estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

— Princess, Princess ", hvor han har været? (princesa, princesa ¿Donde ha estado?)—me grito una periodista, le sonreí y ella acerco su micrófono, ya habíamos hablado de esto con mi abuela y vi que ella estaba más adelante hablando con otro periodista, me cerque y dije:

— hej, jeg er tilbage i mit land! (Hola, hola ¡estoy de vuelta en mi país!)—la periodista sonrió y dijo:

— Sure, og fortælle os, hvor har du været prinsesse? (Seguro que si, y cuéntenos princesa ¿Donde ha estado?)—con una gran sonrisa, conteste:

— rejser med mine bedsteforældre i hele verden (viajando junto con mis abuelos alrededor del mundo) —ella se rio y prosiguió:

— men hvis de ikke er blevet set i noget land(pero si no se los ha visto en ningún país)—me reí melódicamente, como toda una princesa y respondí:

— nyheder er at vi ikke ønsker omkring os(es que no queríamos prensa alrededor nuestro) —ella pareció entender y dijo:

— Så har fem år siden ikke set du rejser fem år "? Du skulle have kendt mange lande, så fortæl os hvor du hen? (Entonces, hace cinco años que no te vemos ¿Cinco años de viajes? Debiste de haber conocido muchos países, cuéntanos ¿adonde has ido?)—sonreí vi que mis abuelos se estaban despidiendo de la cámara, una suave brisa movió mis cabellos dejando un mechón en medio de mi cara, lo saque y puse en su lugar dando una gran sonrisa conteste:

— godt jeg kender det meste af Europa, men min favorit lande er Rusland, Tyskland, Frankrig og Italien. Jeg tror, Iran uden mig, og jeg har stor lyst til at se min bror, tror ikke, det er sidste gang vi ser så hilsener til hele befolkningen i Danmark! (Bueno he conocido la mayor parte de Europa, pero mis países preferidos han sido Rusia, Alemania, Francia e Italia. Creo que se Irán sin mi y tengo muchos deseos de ver a mi hermano, no creo que sea la ultima vez que nos veamos así que ¡un saludo a toda la población de Dinamarca!)—me reí y la periodista hizo lo mismo, luego dijo:

— naturligvis ikke, håber jeg at få lejlighed til at komme tilbage igen, tak for din prinsesse og velkommen til Danmark! (Claro que no, espero que tengamos la oportunidad de hablar mas de nuevo, gracias por sus palabras princesa y ¡bienvenida a Dinamarca!)

Camine con gracia y postura hasta mis abuelos y luego entramos en el auto que no llevaría al castillo donde nos alojaríamos. Llegamos luego de un par de minutos, mi abuela bajo primero seguido de mi abuelo, luego me abrieron la puerta, la señal de que ya no estaba en Forks.

El hombre me hizo una reverencia y yo hice lo mismo, luego camine detrás de mis abuelos, al llegar a las puertas del castillo mi hermano nos recibió, me abrazo y me levanto por el aire, en el oído me dijo:

— Velkommen søster, jeg har savnet meget (bienvenida hermanita, te he extrañado mucho) —le sonreí y conteste:

— mig også, min kære bror (yo también mi querido hermano) —me bajo y me di cuenta de que había crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, seguía rubio y de ojos celestes, sin embargo ahora me sacaba como dos cabezas. Fuimos hasta dentro donde se encontraban mis tíos, los salude cordialmente y como era de mañana fuimos a tomar el desayuno.

Luego del desayuno me retire a mi habitación donde había un vestido azul tirando a un verde colgado, sabia para que era. Tocaron la puerta y yo respondí:

— pass(pase)— para mi sorpresa era mi abuela, rodé los ojos pensando en que le importaría ella mi desgracia.

—es un bonito vestido ¿no crees?—hasta que no hablábamos danés, raro ya que aquí ese era el idioma.

—si, si no fuera que lo tengo que usar para la audición con un vampiro—me miro y sonrió:

— ¿Dónde quedaron todas las sonrisas de esta mañana?

—Sabes bien que no tengo motivos para sonreír—se sentó en mi cama y dijo:

—Te pareces a ella—la mire sin entender, ¿ella?

— ¿A quien?—me volvió a sonreír maternalmente y contesto:

—te pareces a tu madre—la mire y quede en estado de shock, con la mente perdida en algún lugar, la verdad era que ella nunca hablaba de mi madre y tampoco lo hacia de mi padre, pero continuo—no creas que todos son rubios y de ojos celestes, tu hermanos si lo son pero tu madre era morocha y de ojos grises, igualita a ti, ella era bajita y tenia un carácter sumiso pero no por eso no defendía lo que creía. Sin embargo tu carácter es más parecido al de tu padre, el siempre expresa lo que sentía y jamás dejaba de luchar. —la seguí mirando un momento sin comprender a que venia todo aquello y dije:

— ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?—sonrió y respondió:

—Supongo que por que tu necesitas saberlo, yo te quiero mi niña, aunque no lo demuestre—la mire escéptica, si ella me quería entonces yo amaba a Félix.

—Pues no lo parece aunque después de todo yo no soy tu hija, supongo que debe ser fácil entregar a una chica que no nació de tu vientre ¿no?—su mirada se torno sombría y con un tanto de indignación contesto:

— ¿fácil? O mi niña no tienes idea de nada. Al contrario se me hace más difícil entregarte a ti que a mis propias hijas— ¿hijas? ¿Ella alguna vez tubo hijas?

—¿Tuviste hijas?—me sonrió mas pude tonar que su mirada había cambiado, no era como la que siempre tenia, era mas bien una mirada dolida y nostálgica, sentí pena y trate de decir algo para que ella no contestara pero todo lo que salió de mi boca fueron unos simples balbuceos. Un silencio incomodo nos rodeo y yo decidí buscar los zapatos que irían con aquel vestido azul.

—tres—me di vuelta y la mire interrogante luego dije:

— ¿tres que?

—tres hijas, Catherine, Isabel y la pequeña molly—una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y continuo—eran tan bonitas, tal como la gran mayoría de la familia eran rubias, altas, y de ojos celestes. Pero todas fueron tributos—unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—yo no pude hacer nada por ellas, molly, mi pequeña, se la llevo a los cinco años, a los cinco, ella era toda una niña y se la llevo, no le importo. —las lagrimas aumentaron considerablemente su flujo y ella lloro como un niño. Me acerque y le di un abrazo tratando así de consolarla, nunca había fotos de ellas o de mis padres, ahora suponía el porque. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que ella se calmo, yo no sabia que decir y por ello me quede callada. Acaricio mi pelo y dijo:

—Estoy bien mi dulce niña, cada día te pareces mas a ella, yo la quería mucho.

—lo se, lo se abuelita—dije sonriéndole, luego continúe— ¿Cómo era ella?—me puso un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonriéndome dulcemente dijo:

—Ya te dije, era igualita a ti pero ella mucho mas sensible—se rio y dijo— lloraba con cualquier película y para que decirte cuando veía sufrir a alguien, siempre ayudaba a las personas, tenían un gran corazón. Le gustaba cantar, no se si recuerdas pero ella te cantaba una nana muy hermosa, tenia una voz preciosa. Tú tienes su voz, eres su retrato, su vivo retrato.

— ¿Cómo murieron?—me miro con tristeza y contesto:

—En un accidente—apretó los labios, había algo que no me decía y dije:

— ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

—una muy lamentable —la mire interrogativa y dije:

—Cuéntame lo que falta—se puso a la defensiva y dijo:

—eso fue todo, un terrible accidente.

—me estas ocultando algo, dime que es.

—no te estoy ocultando nada.

—Si lo haces ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad paso?—le exigí parándome, ella bajo la cabeza y dijo:

—Aun no estas lista para saber la verdad, aun no—negó con la cabeza y le dije:

—si que estoy lista, necesito saberlo.

—No aun no lo estas, te prometo decírtelo, cuando llegue el momento preciso. — se paro y se dirigió hacía la puerta, antes de irse dijo:

—se que ahora no lo comprendes, pero algún día entenderás porque no te lo digo. Es por tu bien, aun no estas listas.

Se marcho de la habitación dejándome sola, me encerré en el baño y tome una larga ducha tratando de desconectar mi cabeza del mundo, sin embargo me era imposible ¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para que mi abuela no me dijera? La pregunta rondaba mi mente y no la pude sacar u olvidar. Cuando salí había todo un equipo de estilistas allí, me depilaron cada parte de mi cuerpo y cuando termino aquello me vestí para que luego me maquillaran y peinaran. Cuando decidieron que estaba lista se fueron de mi habitación sin decir una palabra.

Tocaron la puerta.

—"Hvem er hun? (¿Quién es?)—pregunte mirando hacia fuera por el gran ventanal que tenia enfrente de mi.

—Barbara, min prinsesse(Barbará, mi princesa)—me gire y dije:

—pass(pasa)—una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, que me sacaba una cabeza apareció frente a mi, hizo una reverencia y con la cabeza gacha dijo:

—Clare Queen Felix siger venter i den centrale spisestue og skal hente straks (La reina clarisa dice que Félix la espera en el comedor central y que debe bajar de inmediato) —hizo otra reverencia y procedió marcharse, en cuanto ella se fue también yo salí dejando la seguridad de mi cuarto para encontrarme con Félix.

Al cabo de un par de minutos llegue al comedor central, abrieron la grandes puertas dejando ver un gran lámpara de cristal, una alfombra roja con detalles dorados que ocupaba casi todo el comedor, también habían sillas de maderas y unos sofás rojos con detalles dorados, las mesas eran pequeñas y de madera tallada, estas contenían en sima floreros con bellas flores. En el centro de la habitación no había nada y fue por eso que me fue fácil identificar a Félix en medio de aquel lugar, nunca lo había visto pero no era lo que yo esperaba. Hizo una reverencia y quede a un metro de el, me incline levemente y el comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mío, como inspeccionándome. Luego con una bella voz dijo:

—Bonita, muy bonita—y tomando mi barbilla, estaba tratando de con todas mis fuerza s no llorar pero me costaba, el continuo—y muy fuerte, eres diferentes al resto de mis tributos, todas rubias y ojos celestes, en cambio tu morocha y ojos grises, es por eso que serás el ultimo tributo—termino diciendo en mi oído, quede paralizada, yo iba ser el ultimo tributo, no eso era imposible. Me solté de su agarre y di un par de pasos atrás, cuando estuve segura de que aquella distancia era la correcta dije:

— ¿Tu último tributo?—una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en su rostro y dijo:

—Ya me he cansado de este juego y tú serás el último tributo ¡Felicitaciones!—quede sin aire un segundo y luego dije:

—eso no tiene sentido, tú adoras el sufrimiento humano—volvió a sonreír de manera enferma y repuso:

— ¿Qué sabes tu de lo que me gusta a mi? Tal vez me haya enamorado de ti—se rio y yo solo lo mire en silencio, luego espete:

— ¿tu? no te enamorarías de nadie, y no creo que sea "amor a primera vista", ¿cual es la verdadera razón?—le exigí, se volvió hacia mí y tomo de nuevo mi barbilla para jugar con mi labio inferior, luego dijo:

—Es posible que me fascines y solo te quiera para mi ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?—sus ojos parecían penetrar lo mas profundo de mi alma inyectándole veneno puro, trate de alejarme pero el mantuvo fuerte su agarre y en ese momento me percate de que me tenia agarrada por la cintura, la escena me pareció un tanto reconocida pero sabia que si lloraba el no me soltaría como lo había hecho Alec. Se comenzó a acercar a mis labios y luego poso los suyos sobre los míos, los beso con furia, yo solo apreté mi boca. Agarro mis mandíbulas y alejándose de mí tan solo unos centímetros dijo:

—Si no me complaces te juro que hare tu vida miserable, mas de lo planeado—apretó tanto mis mandíbulas que me vi obligada a abrirlas, y volvió a acercarse mi boca, solo que esta vez introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca. Aquellos recuerdos de los que me quería librar volvieron a mi mente rápidamente, aunque esta vez parecían ser mas fuertes, ríos de lagrimas corrieron silenciosamente por mi mejillas. Luego de unos minutos se alejo y riéndose dijo:

—Creo que me puedo conformar con eso por el momento—me saque las lagrimas y trate de parar los sollozos, el se volvió a reír o mofarse de mi y continuo —sabes… tienes razón, adoro demasiado el sufrimiento pero el tuyo es especialmente mejor, tu sufrimiento es tan puro que casi siento lastima por ti, casi. Hablemos.

—Maldito —le dije, el se acerco y agarrando mi brazo dijo:

—Si lo soy pero tú eres una…—pareció pensar la palabra correcta y embozo una sonrisa, se acerco a mi oído y continuo—puta.

—Como si me importara lo que tú pienses maldito cínico, enfermo mental…—iba a continuar pero el apoyo un dedo sobre mi boca callándome y dijo:

—Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión y si sigues así me veré en la obligación de castigarte—lo mire con odio, pero no estaba dispuesta a callarme solo por que el lo decía, tiré de mi brazo pero no me soltó, lo mire y dije:

— ¿castigarme? Tú no puedes castigarme, aun no soy de tu propiedad, yo puedo decirte todo lo que quiera ¡PORQUE AUN NO TE PERTENEZCO!—en un movimiento rápido el estaba detrás de mí, el miedo me invadió por un momento y con su sonrisa cínica dijo:

—Si me perteneces, y para que lo veas te castigare, pero es solo por tu bien—un sudor frio recorrió mi espalda, y sentí un gran dolor en el hombro, caí al suelo gimiendo y inhalando demasiado oxigeno, me agarre mi brazo, ¡no estaba en su lugar!Jadee y comencé a aullar como un perro herido, el se acuclillo a mi lado y sonrió feliz, como si todo aquello lo estuviera disfrutando, luego dijo:

—Lo ves, no debes hacerme enojar, pero no te preocupes yo te acomodo ese brazo—comencé a arrastrarme hacia atrás pero en un pestañeo el estaba detrás mío riéndose—solo será un momento de dolor—volvió a colocar el brazo en su lugar, este crujió con un crack que me dolió hasta el alma, lagrimas salían de mi ojos, mientras que yo gritaba sin parar, luego de unos minutos el dolor disminuyó y comencé a jadear en el suelo, el se paro y miro con lastima.

—Oh, pobre de la princesa—se comenzó a reír y continuo—menos mal que no me perteneces, mejor vete acostumbrando. Por que tu haces lo que yo digo, yo soy tu dueño ¿Quedo claro?—no le respondí y me dedique a mirarlo con odio palpable, me ofreció su mano, mas no la tome. Me agarro el brazo bueno y tiro de hacia arriba, otro crack y otro dolor igual al que hace solo minutos había sentido, quede tirada y el volvió a ponerlo en su lugar. Me tomo de la cintura y me levantó, apenas si me podía parar. El dolor que sentía era incomparable, no solo de un brazo sino de ambos, embozo una sonrisa hueca y dijo:

—No me hagas enojar, porque puede ser mucho peor—se dio la vuelta y antes de cruzar la puerta dijo:

—Pronto nos volveremos ver, mi querida princesa—hizo una reverencia en señal de burla y desapareció rápido y fugaz, dejándome tirada en el suelo, jadeante y con sudor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, seguí mirando la puerta con odio. Unos pasos apresurados surcaron el silencio, y los gritos de mi abuela junto con los de los criados me hicieron volver la cabeza. Mi abuela venia corriendo hacia mí y un muchacho me tomó en brazos y me llevo hasta mi alcoba.

Una vez allí, solo mi abuela se quedo conmigo, cerro la puerta y cercándose a mí dijo:

— ¿Qué te paso, mi niña?—me toco la frente, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, pego un grito que por poco me deja sorda y continuo—estas ardiendo en fiebre—llamo unas criadas y comenzaron ponerme paños con agua fría, mando a buscar al medico real y yo me desconecte de mundo.

Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama y mi abuela estaba al lado mío con una expresión tranquila, la mire y dije:

—Hola—prácticamente había susurrado, sentía la garganta seca, ella me miro y apoyo su mano maternalmente sobre mi frente, luego dijo:

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—bastaba decir que mucho mejor que antes, aunque aun persistía el dolor en mis hombros, suponía el porque.

—Mejor—dije en otro susurro.

—El medico ha dicho que te has dislocado los dos brazos, pero que estarás mejor para mañana. Tendrás fiebre y dijo que debes guardar reposo. —la mire y dije:

—Gracias—me sonrió y me entrego una caja.

—He pensado que en ves que leas podrías entretenerte mirando viejas fotos—abrí la caja par encontrara muchas fotos y albunes, le sonreí y trate de abrazarla pero me dolió lo suficiente como para sacarme un mueca de dolor.

Me pase el resto de la tarde mirando fotos, en varias aparecían mis difuntos padres junto con mi hermana, el ultimo tributo. Aquellas simples fotos lograban arrancarme una sonrisa, solo una foto me sorprendió, se encontraba toda mi familia sin embargo mi madre cargaba una beba y mi padre a otra, todos sonreían felices, y estaba segura que una beba era yo pero ¿Quién era la otra? La puerta se abrió y yo guarde aquella foto debajo de mi almohada.

— ¿Te quieres quedar aquí?—dijo mi abuela con una sonrisa.

—si, por el momento claro—sabia a que se refería pero preferí hacerme la tonta, sonrió y dijo:

—me refiero a quedarte a vivir

—No—dije fuera de mis casillas, ella se acerco y dijo

—Cálmate, no te debes agitar. Mas tarde hablaremos de esto.

—No, hablemos ahora. No me quiero quedar y es mi palabra final, si ustedes se quieren quedar, quédense no tengo problema en volver sola.

—Bien, supongo que te quieres pronto, ¿te parece bien mañana por la noche?—le sonreí y dije:

—claro que si. —suspiro y se retiro, un repentino cansancio me lleno y pronto me encontraba dormida.

Por la mañana la luz del sol me despertó, mire el reloj y me encontré con que eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Una criada estaba allí, la recocí era Barbará.

—godmorgen min prinsesse (buenos días mi princesa) —le sonreí y dije:

—godmorgen barbara(buenos días barbará)—se vio sorprendida al darse cuenta de que la llamada por su nombre.

—Dronningen sagde at bade og forberede et interview par (La reina dijo que se bañe y se prepare par una entrevista) —le sonreí y dije:

—fortælle ham, at jeg er klar på et øjeblik(dile que en un momento estoy lista)—asintió y haciendo una reverencia se marcho.

Luego de una ducha que relajo mis músculos me vestí con un vestido verde. Baje hasta la sala, donde se encontraba la gran mayoría.

—Godmorgen (buenos días)—dije haciendo una reverencia. Me senté al lado de mi hermano y comencé a tomar mi desayunó.

—har en samtale i dag om "berømte" og jeg håber, du ved, du skal være forsigtig med, hvad du siger. (Hoy tendrás una entrevista en el programa "famosos", y espero que sepas que debes tener cuidado con lo que dirás.)—Asentí y le respondí:

—kender (lo se) —me sonrió, y no me volvió a dirigir la palabra. Sabía que me quería pero también sabía que prefería no encariñarse demasiado conmigo para no sufrir luego con mi partida.

Luego del desayuno me llevaron hacia el estudio donde la entrevista se efectuaría, todos me trataban con mucha cortesía, y después de unos cuantos minutos me llamaron al escenario.

—Velkommen Princess(bienvenida princesa)—le sonreí y dije:

—er en fornøjelse at være her(es todo un placer estar aquí) —se cruzo de piernas y mirándome con un gran sonrisa dijo:

—vi vide, hvem der har været på rejse, men alene? (ya sabemos que ha estado de viaje, pero ¿Sola?)—le sonreí ya que sabía que se refería, preferí ignorar aquello y respondí:

—naturligvis ikke, jeg var hos mine bedsteforældre(obviamente no, estuve con mis abuelos)—seguía con aquella sonrisa pegada a la cara y dijo:

—Sure, men jeg kan forestille mig at det er så smuk, som du bør have nogle kid er det ikke?( claro que si, pero me imagino que siendo tan hermoso como usted lo es debe haber algún chico ¿no?)—le seguí sonriendo, moví un poco la mano y luego de un pequeño silencio respondí:

—nej, der er enkelt og tilgængeligt (no, no hay soltera y disponible)—mire a la cámara y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa guiñe un ojo, la conductora se rio y dijo:

—synes svært at tro, siden du er så smuk. Men hey, hvordan går det der? (Parece difícil de creer, siendo usted tan bella. Pero bueno, ¿como la esta pasando?)

—godt, meget godt. Få mest ud af din tid genere min bror(bien, muy bien. Aprovecho al máximo el tiempo molestando a mi hermano) —la conductora se rio y dijo:

—Du får meget godt ikke? (Ustedes se llevan muy bien ¿no?)—le dije que si y comencé a contar algunas anécdotas que tenia guardadas en mi memoria, el tiempo corría sin embargo me hubiera gustado que pasara mas rápido.

En los comerciales del programa la conductor se dedico a decirme lo mucho que le honraba al elegir su programa para mi entrevista, yo solo le sonreía y agradecía. Cuando volvimos de los comerciales seguimos hablamos de estupideces, ella trataba de sacarme toda la información personal posible, aunque yo no le daba mucho con que trabajar.

—En lille birdie fortalte mig du har en smuk stemme og spiller også klaver, ville du tankerne at spille for os? (Un pajarito me ha dicho que tienes una hermosa voz y que además tocas el piano, ¿te molestaría tocar para nosotros?)—dijo sonriendo pícaramente y haciendo ojitos a la gente para que me incitará, quería negarme pero mi abuela que se encontraba en tras bambalinas me decía que debía aceptar. Sonreí y trate de negarme diciendo:

—... Sandheden er jeg ikke spiller godt(yo...la verdad es que no toco muy bien)—me sonrió y dijo:

—Princess er ligegyldigt, bare lade ekstatisk med sin smukke musik. (No importa princesa, solo deje extasiarnos con su bella música.) Le sonreí y me dirigí a un piano de cola blanco, hermosísimo en verdad. Pusieron un micrófono para que cantara, una canción de cuna surgió de algún lugar recóndito de mi mente y pensé que esa era la mejor opción.

Me senté y comencé a tocar una música suave y lenta, luego tome aire y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por mi repentino recuerdo, los dedos se movían giles por el teclado y mi voz comenzó a cantar.

Arrullos de hada

Ha venido un hada  
del País de nunca jamás  
para bordar en tu almohada  
sus arrullos y algo más…

El hada hilvana los sueños  
con blanco hilo de luna,  
mientras pega cascabeles  
que te cantan en la cuna.

Y al zurcir dulces arrullos  
en la funda de tu almohada,  
con mis sueños y los tuyos,  
se durmió también el hada.

En mis ojos cerrados prácticamente podía sentir a otra voz cantar, no era la mía y comencé a visualizar una silueta baja y delgada, que les cantaba a dos niñas en sus cunas. Al terminar la canción abrí los ojos y me encontré con lo que parecían deslumbramiento por parte de la conductora y los espectadores presentes, y con la nostalgia y lagrimas de mi abuela.

—du synger meget smukt, ligesom din musik, hvor har du fået at yndig nana? (Cantas muy bello, al igual que tu música ¿De donde sacaste esa nana tan adorable?)—le sonreí y dije:

—Girl sang til mig (me la cantaban de niña) —un poco de nostalgia me envolvió a pensar que tal vez esa voz era la de mi difunta madre.

—er en skam, men vi var for sent, mange tak for kommende prinsesse og alt for meget besvær, hvis vi, hvad vi siger farvel til en anden sang du kender?(es una lastima pero se nos ha acabado el tiempo, muchas gracias por venir princesa y si nos es mucha molestia ¿que nos despidamos con otra canción que usted sepa?)—le sonreí y rebusque en mi mente alguna canción que supiera luego de que ella se despidiera de los espectadores dije:

—mange tak for at invitere mig til programmet, og denne sang er dedikeret til hele befolkningen i Danmark (muchas gracias al programa por invitarme y esta canción se la dedico a toda la población de Dinamarca) —me aplaudieron y comencé a tocar.

Cuando el programa termino me pare y varis personas me gritaban que les diera un autógrafo o que sacara una foto con ellos, así lo hice. Luego de una hora como famosa me pude despedir del programa.

—Cuando cantaste te parecías tanto a ella—dijo mi abuela sumida en sus pensamientos, pensé en contestarle pero parecía que aquello solo lo había pensado en voz alta. Preferí callar y dejarla tranquila, aunque pronto le preguntaría sobre aquella bebe que vi en las fotos y en mi mente y también sobre la muerte de mis padre, pronto sabría todas las respuestas a mis preguntas…

**Espero les haya gustado, se que tarde pero mi hermanito no me deja la compu jajaxd. Bueno la nana la saque de internet, es infantil pero me pareció bonita, espero me dejen reviews y aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

…_¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿Aquella era Liz? Me parecía increíble que la princesa de Dinamarca, toda llena de gracia y amabilidad fuera la misma Liz que aquí era tan antipática, cuando la volviera ver le pediría explicaciones y no me importaba si ella se enojaba, por alguna extraña razón me sentía traicionado…_

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	10. Día del amigo

**¡Hola! Soy yo, la autora, jaja. Bueno hoy voy a poner un capitulo especial por el día del amigo, gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic y espero que sea de su agrado, aunque antes de continuar quisiera decirles a mis amigas mas queridas (ceci,Barby y maite) que las quiero mucho, que son re buenas amigas y agradecerles por que siempre me apoyan y están para mi cuando las necesitas, gracias chicas ¡Las quiero mucho!(Ojo que yo diga esto es demasiado, asique no esperen que lo vuelva a poner o que se los diga a la cara)**

**Sin mas que decir, mas que disfruten mucho este día con sus amigos, los cueles en mi opinión son tesoros que no todos podemos encontrar y que yo tengo la suerte de haberlos encontrado, y también quiero darles las gracias a las que leen este fanfic porque pensé que a nadie le gustaría y que lo lean para mi es mucho ya que algún día espero ser una famosa escritora (no pido nada tampoco jaja xd)**

**Bueno, basta de cursilerías y comencemos**

**Día del amigo**

**Ness**

Me gustaría decir que me desperté con los rayos de sol sobre mi cara pálida, pero no. Para mi mala suerte me desperté con un hermoso día nublado que contenía una suave brisa helada y amenazaba lluvia. Aun así sonreí porque no importaba el tiempo, hoy no importaba nada más que pasarla bien con mis amigos, porque hoy era el ¡día del amigo! Brinque de mi cama y corrí a darme una ducha y ponerme decente para un día de diversión con mis amigos.

Liz había llegado anoche y yo había hecho el plan perfecto para reunir a todos conmigo, Alec, Jane, Josh, Jake y por supuesto mi mejor amiga Liz para pasar un día genial y hacer que todos nos pusiéramos en paz. Salude a mi madre con un rápido saludo y comí a velocidad vampírica, mi padre apareció de la nada y dijo:

— ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada?

—De seguro ya leíste mi mente asique no tiene sentido que te conteste—le respondí rápidamente.

—Pues tu madre tiene sobre ti su escudo asique realmente me interesa saber el porque de tanta felicidad—alzo una ceja como tratando de descubrir lo que pasaba. Suspire y dije:

—Hoy es el día del amigo, vendré tarde y se que me diste permiso, adiós papi—dije dándole un beso fugaz y echando a correr hacia al claro. Cuando llegue tan solo estaba Jake que me miro con una sonrisa y una mirada amorosa, me abrazo y me dio un cálido beso en los labios. Me aleje solo un poco y con una radiante sonrisa dije:

— ¡feliz día!—el se rio y luego haciendo un pequeño puchero dijo:

—Pensé que ya habíamos dejado esa fase atrás—me reí pero antes de contestar apareció jane de entre los arboles, ella me miro un tanto desconcertada y dijo:

—Pensé que estaríamos solas, aunque prefiero estar con Jake antes que Josh—en ese instante apareció Josh, jane casi grito del espanto o impresión, me dio gracia ya que Josh no se daba por vencido.

—Genial—dijo Josh tratando de abrazar a jane, esta le hizo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo durante un par de segundos, los cuales no fueron nada agradable debo decir, y luego echando humos dijo:

—Aléjate de mi maldito pervertido—Josh se paro riéndose y yo me reí con el. Unos minutos después apareció Alec que se sorprendió pero no dijo y muchos minutos mas tarde llego Liz, que al ver todos allí prácticamente le salieron venas en su cara de enojo y dijo:

—Pensé que estaríamos solas, no con todos ellos—yo la mire y tomando aire dije:

—Bueno como sabrán hoy es el día del amigo y quiero pasarlos con mis amigos—sonreí resplandecientemente y espere a que alguien hablara, Liz me miro:

—Pues si lo que quieres es que festejemos un día del amigo—se señalo con el dedo índice y luego comenzó a señalar a todos menos a mi—ellos no son mis amigos, no tengo porque festejarlo con ellos.

—Bueno aquí todos son mis amigos, menos tú Liz—dijo Alec, con Liz se miraron con odio y jane dijo:

—Pues mi únicos amigos aquí son Ness y Alec, estoy desacuerdo con Liz—en menos de un minuto todos estaban peleándose y diciéndose cosas hirientes, no lo soporte y me largue llorar, la lágrimas sensibilizaron a todos que se acercaron a mi y dijeron:

—Bien, lo haremos—me seque las lágrimas y con una sonrisa radiante les dije:

—que bien—saque una lista que llegaba al suelo, lleno de posibles juegos para hacer, Liz suspiro largo y tendido, casi me pareció escuchar"esto debe ser broma". Todos vieron mi lista con desgano, me reí en mi interior ya que eso era lo que quería provocar. Sonreí inocentemente y continúe—Jugaremos a decir un secreto que yo intuiré, es decir que yo les diré como una pregunta o tema y ustedes deberán decir un secreto. Es una buena manera de conocernos—les guiñe un ojos y todos suspiraron, los hice sentar en ronda y puse una botella al medio.

La primera fue Liz, le sonreí, sabía algo que creí que todos debían saber.

—Bien, dinos algo que sepas de nosotros

—no se, que todos son amigos—dijo con desgano y molestia, aunque yo veía que había algo mas allí, lo sabia, ella estaba mintiendo.

—Di algo que no sepamos que sabes—me miro asesinamente y dije —lo prometiste—comencé a sollozar como una niña pequeña, sabía que ella se hacia la mala pero en realidad no soportaba ver sufrir a las personas, suspiro y dijo:

—se que todos ustedes son vampiros excepto Jake, que es un licántropo y de Ness que es una hibrida ¿Feliz?—todos se comenzaron a alterar menos Alec y yo, jane nos miro intuitivamente y dijo:

— ¿Ustedes lo sabían?—nos señalo a Alec y a mi. Yo dije:

—era solo una intuición, y me pareció justo que todos supiéramos. Pero lo que me intriga es saber como lo sabe Alec—el resoplo y soltó un bufido al aire, luego dijo:

—me lo rebelo cuando estaba ebria—jane lo miro ceñuda y dijo:

— ¿y que demonios hacías tu con ella cuando estaba ebria?

—Estaba cazando, fue solo una casualidad—dijo moviendo las manos en señal de negación.

—espero no le hayas echo algo a la pobre Liz, pervertido—dijo ella acusándole

—no soy un pervertido—objeto con ímpetu

—De seguro te aprovechaste de la situación—dijo enojada

—ella me lo dijo solita y sin ayuda—dijo Alec defendiéndose

—y luego que le hiciste—le exigió con voz potente

—Nada—dijo desviando la mirada

—Si le hiciste algo mentiroso—se lanzo sobre el y dije:

—Basta, tratémos de llevarnos en paz, ahora continuemos con el juego—jane volvió a su lugar, sabia que estaba enojada pero vamos ¿Estaba pelando por Liz? eso me sorprendió.

El juego continuo, pero todas las cosas que decían eran estúpidas, sin embargo a mi me gustaba aquello. Cuando terminamos me pare y dije:

—Juguemos a atraparnos.

—Ness—dijeron todos juntos, sabia que no estaban contentos pero yo estaba decidida a pasarla bien con mis amigos

—no me importa jugaremos igual

—no se si te diste cuenta pero no soy tan rápida como ustedes—dijo Liz con media sonrisa, sonreí, esto era todo un milagro.

—oh! No te preocupes Liz, lo haremos en parejas, a ti te toca con Alec. Jane y Josh son otra pareja y Jake y yo los atraparemos—todos comenzaron protestar. Liz junto con Alec sostenían una discusión bastante divertida, Liz se dio vuelta y con llamas en los ojos dijo:

—No pienso dejar que el me cargue como una niña.

—Pero estarás a gusto, lo prometo—dijo Alec con voz melosa, me comencé descostillar de la risa ante la expresión de Liz, que tomo una roca del tamaño de su mano y se la partió en la cabeza, Alec hizo ademan de que le había dolido y yo seguí riéndome. Liz me miro con odio y dijo:

—No quiero que el sea mi pareja—la mire y tratando de no reírme dije:

—Pues deberán hacerlo, Alec te tendrá que cargar y tú trataras de no moverte—me miro enojada, casi me lastimo y comencé a llorar, sabia que con eso ella sedería, seguía enojada pero dijo:

—De acuerdo, pero mas vale que me recompenses por esto. —la abrase y aunque no me correspondió el abrazo sabia que ella me había perdonado.

—Bien, les daremos cinco segundos de ventaja—al instante todos se largaron a correr, cuando pasaron los cinco segundos Jake fue por jane y Josh y yo por Alec y Liz. El olor de ellos estaba impregnado por todo el lugar por lo que me fue fácil encontrarlos. Sin embargo en un punto del bosque el olor dejo de avanzar, comencé a buscarlos ya que tenían que estar por allí, cuando escuche un grito, mire hacia arriba y estaban Liz y Alec peleándose, la verdad no me resulto nada raro. Liz se cayó y yo la atrape.

—Perfecto, por tu estúpida fobia nos atrapo—bufo Alec, deje Liz en el suelo y ella respondió:

—Claro, ahora es mi culpa ¡Te dije que no me subieras a ese árbol!

— ¡No es mi culpa que seas una niña asustadiza y llorona!—la acuso

— ¡no soy asustadísima ni llorona!¿Acaso me has visto llorar?—dijo ella entre enojada y ofendida.

—Pero estabas por hacerlo—la acuso el son el dedo índice, estaba que estallaba en risas.

—No es cierto—dijo poniendo sus brazos atrás y haciéndose hacia delante, eran la pareja perfecta, lo único que tenia que hacer era que ellos se dieran cuenta de que se querían. Sonreí maliciosamente, dos de mis amigos juntos, no podía pedir algo más. Alec la agarro por la barbilla y la acerco aun mas a ella, se iban besar ¡que tierno! Pensé en mi interior, cruce las manos y entonces la verdadera Liz apareció, se echo hacia atrás y dijo:

—No te vuelvas acercar tanto a mi idiota—se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el claro yo me quede un momento con Alec, que puso las en sus bolsillos y comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Te parece divertido todo esto?—dije impresionada, se rio y mirándome con una sonrisa seductora dijo:

— ¿A quien no le parece divertido molestar a Lizet?—quede con la boca colgando y lo mire desconcertada, y yo que pensaba que era amor. Ellos se odiaban auténticamente.

Cuando llegamos al claro ya estaban todos allí, serian cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y como tenia hambre decidí que debimos ir a comer algo. Claro que como siempre todos protestaron pero no me importo y los lleve a un restaurant donde comimos hamburguesas con papas fritas.

—Bueno se que no les gusta venir, pero podríamos hablar de algo ¿No creen?—jane me sonrió y dijo:

—Bien hablemos de cómo Josh morirá si trata de acerarme a mí una vez mas—Josh puso los ojos en blanco pero el sabia el porque, nos comenzamos a reír y el dijo:

—Vamos jane, todos sabemos que te mueres por mí—se acerco a ella seductoramente y recibió una piña en plena cara, me comencé a reír sin embargo ella dijo:

— ¿morirme por ti? En tus sueños—estaba enojada y Alec puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella y dijo:

—tranquilízate hermanita, creo que en verdad deberíamos preocuparnos por Lizet que se esta devorando esa gran hamburguesa ¿Lizet no crees que es demasiado grande para ti?—Liz lo miro con odio y dijo:

—No, no lo es aunque creo que tú te burlas de mi pequeñez por que tú lo tienes pequeño ¿No Alec?—en sus ojos había un brillo malvado y Alec también se enojo, pero con una sonrisa dijo:

— ¿Tienes muchas ganas de verlo no?—Liz se ruborizo pero la llama que había en sus ojos no disminuyo y dijo:

—Como si fuera tan necesitada, yo a diferencia tuya tengo clase.

—Me pregunto de que tipo de clase hablas, tal vez de la baja ya que es la única que alcanzas—todos nos comenzamos a reír y Liz me miro furiosa, trate de parar pero no lo logre, ella respondió:

—Pues no importa lo que digas porque por lo menos yo aun conservo un corazón vivo, y no soy un amargado y muerto como tú.

Alec iba contestar algo pero yo dije:

—Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente batallas campales, Jake ya pago asique volvamos al claro—salimos todos y al volver me di cuenta de que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

—Ness me quiero ir a mi casa, sabes llegue anoche y en verdad necesito dormir—la mire y suspire, luego dije:

—Bien para finalizar démonos un abrazo grupal—todos me quedaron mirando con caras largas pero les hice una señal para que se abrazaran. Nos comenzamos a acercar hasta que nos abrazamos y entonces otra batalla estallo.

—Josh deja de invadir me espacio personal—dijo jane abalanzándose sobre el y golpeándolo, Alec rápidamente fue a sacar a su hermana de encima de mi querido hermano pero en el transcurso tiro a Liz y le piso la muñeca con demasiada fuerza, Liz grito horrores y Alec se apresuro a disculparse. Suspire y comencé llorar, Jake me trato de consolar pero ¿era muy difícil pedir que todos mis amigos se llevaran bien por un día? Todos dejaron de hacer escándalo y se aproximaron mi.

—Lo sentimos—dijeron todos, trate de contener las lágrimas y dije:

— ¿Por qué no se pueden llevar bien por un maldito día? ¿Es muy mucho pedir?—prácticamente grite, vi que sentían remordimiento y ellos dijeron:

— ¿Nos perdonas?—sonreí maliciosamente y dije:

—los perdono si hacen algo por mi.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos Ness?—dijo Liz con la voz un tanto ronca, sonreí como una niña pequeña y dije:

—Quiero que juguemos a la ronda de san miguel—todos cayeron prácticamente de espaldas ante la sorpresa pero lo hicieron, le dije a Liz que la llevaríamos ver a mi abuelito pero ella dijo que primero jugaríamos, no era tanto el dolor. Le brinde mi sonrisa mas sincera y comenzamos a jugar, pero cuando llegamos a la parte de estar serios… ninguno rio, de todas maneras estaba feliz.

Luego fuimos todos a mi casa donde veríamos una película y mi abuelito vería si Liz tenía la muñeca quebrada o no, sin embargo para mí fue el mejor día del amigo que pude pedir, con peleas y todo sabia que ellos eran mis amigos, y que jamás me abandonarían…

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, lo pude haber hecho mas largo pero quería que fuera corto, fue bastante trágico pero me gusto ¡Feliz día del amigo! Espero dejen reviews y que la pasen lindo, si quieren un adelanto aquí les dejo uno:**

_Alec_

—_Bueno… Carlisle ya ha pegado los brazos y piernas de Josh a su cuerpo—vi que contenía su risa, bueno la escena había sido tan graciosa, parecían el gato y el rato._

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	11. Frágil

**¡Hola! Bueno se que he tardado y no hay excusa que valga, esperaba que el capitulo saliera mejor pero salió bastante corto, espero lo disfruten y que sepan disculparme.**

**Sin mas que decir ¡comencemos!**

**Frágil**

**Alec**

Jane estaba que echaba humos, se comenzaba parecer a la que siempre estaba en Volterra, daba vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado, le sonreí y dije:

—Tranquila gatita—me asestó un golpe en la ingle que pude haber evitado, la conocía y sabía que nunca debías molestarla cuando ella estaba enojada, pero no podía evitar la tentación.

—cállate Alec, solo cállate. —bufo enojada, me reí y tratando de contener la risa dije:

— ¿y todo esto es porque Josh te beso?—me fulmino con la mirada y respondió:

—cállate que tu no andas muy lejos.

—Claro, pero yo no ando repartiendo besos—comencé a descostillarme de la risa, sabia que bella tenia un escudo sobre mi, lo cual era de mucha ayuda cuando mi querida hermanita estaba enojada.

— ¿Sabes que? No me importa lo que digas, pero mas vale que no digas nada en Volterra porque te juro que sufrirás y no siempre tendrás el escudo de bella rondándote—se abrió la puerta y entro Ness con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Bueno… Carlisle ya ha pegado los brazos y piernas de Josh a su cuerpo—vi que contenía su risa, bueno la escena había sido tan graciosa, parecían el gato y el rato. Josh había logrado robarle un beso a mi hermana y esta al instante le había sacado un brazo, el salió a correr y ella lo siguió mientras el corría con un brazo a la rastra como si fuera un bandera, lo mas graciosa fue cuando le saco ambos brazos y el continuo corriendo gritando que no tenia brazos, y bueno cuando mi hermano salto sobre el y le saco las piernas, fue un tanto trágico, yo creo que se paso en esa parte pero nadie pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen de ambos corriendo y escuchar a Josh gritando que no tenia brazos y a jane amenazándole que lo iba a matar, se parecían mucho a tomi y dali.

—Supongo que ahora desistirá de su estúpida obsesión con molestarme—bufo jane, la mire desconcertado aunque la conocía asique opte por no desirle nada, me gire hacia Ness y poniendo mi mejor sonrisa dije:

—Disculpa a mi hermana, ya la conoces—ella sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

—oh! No importa, después de todo la culpa fue de Josh, el sabia de lo que era capaz jane. A todo esto, debemos irnos al instituto, ya es hora. — se dio la vuelta y salió de habitación grácilmente, jane me miro y dijo:

— ¿Qué fue eso? Y ¿Desde cuando tú pides disculpas por mí?

—Puesto que tú no piensas mostrar educación lo hago por ti—dije burlándome de ella.

—educación, si quieres que hablemos de educación por que no hablamos del hecho de pasar la noche con una chica que estaba ebria y que más en sima es la mejor amiga de tu mejor amiga—la mire fríamente y dije:

— ¿todavía sigues con eso? Sabes que yo no le hice daño, y además ¡es una humana! ¿Desde cuando te enojas porque haya molestado a una humana?—me miro con media sonrisa y dijo:

—O sea que aceptas que la molestaste—moví la cabeza frustrado y dije:

—no tiene caso pelear contigo, mejor vamos al instituto—sabia que quiso acotar algo, pero salí de habitación antes de que dijera algo, todo por el maldito día del amigo. Aunque debía aceptar que me había divertido mucho molestando a Lizet, mi pregunta era ¿Dónde había estado ella durante los cuatro días que falto al instituto?

En cuestión de minutos llegamos al instituto y como siempre me senté con Lizet, que para variar me miro con odio. Mire su muñeca, llevaba una muñequera negra para que no sintiera frio y le doliera. Se había puesto como loca cuando Carlisle le dijo que se había sacado de lugar la mano…

— _¡Carlisle!—llamo Ness al llegar a la casa, el apareció en un segundo y al ver la cara de Liz y Ness dijo:_

— _¿Qué paso?_

—_Mmm…bueno… Alec le piso la muñeca a Liz, pero fue sin querer—se apresuró decir ella, me estaba defendiendo, increíble. Carlisle me indico que la sentara en el sillón y luego comenzó a revisarla. Ness se comenzó a acercar tanto que Carlisle casi la tira. Un crack junto con un desgarrador grito de Liz rompió el silencio en el cual nos hallábamos. Luego de unos minutos Carlisle suspiro y Ness rápidamente pregunto:_

— _¿Qué tiene? ¿Esta bien? ¿Esta fracturada?_

—_Pues no es nada grave, en verdad solo se saco la muñeca de lugar. Lo cual es mi opinión es bastante bueno, no tendré que recetarle yeso aunque será mejor que pase la noche aquí ya que tendrá fiebre y así yo la podre revisar. — Carlisle se acuclilló y con una sonrisa dijo:_

— _¿Cómo te sientes?— ella lo miro un momento luego contesto:_

—_cansada, quiero irme a mi casa._

—_Pues no es una buena idea, esta lloviendo y tu comienzas a tener fiebre, lo mejor es quedarte aquí con nosotros—le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable. Ella negó con la cabeza y respondió:_

—_Mis abuelos se preocuparan—hizo ademan de levantarse pero Carlisle le detuvo y dijo:_

—_lo digo por tu bien, quédate .Además no mordemos—dijo tratando de hacerla desistir pero ella le miro fríamente y dijo:_

—_Pues no lose, no se cuando fue la última que se alimentaron—Carlisle suspiro y dijo:_

—_Solo quédate, Ness te cuidara y yo solo te inspeccionare de vez en cuanto—ella asintió y en cuanto Carlisle se alejo se levantó rápidamente tratando de llegar a la puerta, la detuve a tiempo, parecía pesarle el cuerpo._

—_Ya lo escuchaste—le dije con una sonrisa burlona, me levanto el dedo índice y señalándome dijo:_

—_todo… es-t-to…—parecía que necesitaba mas oxigeno ya que su respiración se volvió rápida y al instante lenta y poco a poco se acompaso, tomo aire y vi que se comenzaba a tambalear, la trate de ayudar pero no me lo permitió, continuó—…e-e-es… t-t-tu… culpa—dijo en un suspiro apenas audible aunque para mi sonó fuerte y claro, luego se desmayo. Logre interceptarla antes de que cayera y mire a Carlisle parado enfrente de mí._

—_Llévala arriba y procura no tocar su muñeca. —lo mire desconcertado y le pregunte:_

— _¿seguro que esta bien?_

—_es tan solo un síntoma, esta demasiada cansada y comienza tener fiebre, es normal. Asegúrate de taparla, yo iré en unos minutos a revisar como sigue—mire a Ness para saber a que habitación debía subirla, ella se acerco y dijo:_

—_Yo no duermo aquí y ya que tu tienes cama súbela a tu habitación—me sonrió como agradeciéndome de ante mano, suspire y la levante para llevarla hasta mi habitación…_

— ¿Qué ahora te fascina mi muñeca?—espeto Liz enojada, le sonreí seductoramente y ella enseguida de puso a la defensiva:

— ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que si?—sabia que ella estaba enojada, y adoraba molestarla. Era como molestar a una hermana pequeña.

—Maldito idiota, es tu culpa que la tenga sentida. Si tu no me la hubieras pisado yo no tendría que…

—Señorita Hansen, si quiere hablar podría por lo menos podría hacerlo en voz baja, algunos quieren prestar atención ala clase—se ruborizo de tal manera que comencé a reírme por lo bajo, la profesora me miro por un momento pero no dijo nada.

—por tu culpa me retaron—me acuso Liz en un susurro.

—Tu estabas hablando, pudiste ignorarme y no lo hiciste, además ¿Qué ahora todo es mi culpa?—le conteste con una sonrisa. Suspiro en un intento de controlarse, y para mi sorpresa lo logro. A partir de ahí de ignoro.

Cuando toco el timbre me dirigí a mi próxima clase, la verdad es que nunca había pensado en lo malo que era no poder dormir pero desde que volví al colegio me di cuenta de cuanto deseaba poder dormir en las aburridas clases. Como siempre me senté al lado de Liz, ahora teníamos literatura, lo que me hizo recordar la tarea que era para hoy.

— ¿No era hoy que teníamos que presentar la actuación? —le consulte a Liz, esta miro y ahogo un grito, luego sonrió como mofándose de mí y dijo:

—Yo si me mis líneas y tú solos debes hacerte el muerto, estoy segura que eres muy bueno en eso. Después de todo eres un muerto viviente, que se alimenta de la vida de las personas—la mire estupefacto ¿Por qué odiaba a los vampiros?

— ¿Qué te hicieron los vampiros para que los odiaras tanto?—le espete

—Nada que a ti te importe—se giro y miro al frente, supuse que ese era el fin de la conversación. Luego de que todos pasaran, nos llego el turno a nosotros, me pare perezosamente sin embargo Liz llego al frente rápidamente.

—Túmbate y hazte le muerto—me susurro Liz, me tire y cerré los ojos. Como si fuera difícil hacerme el muerto. Comenzó a decir sus líneas y cuando llego a la parte del beso puso su mano sobre mi boca, estaba seguro que cualquiera de dio cuenta pero para lo que importaba. La escena termino cuando ella se tiro a mi lado, muy buena actuación, tan buena que incluso pensé que estaba desmayada.

—H-hermoso—dijo la profesora llorando como un niño pequeño. Me levante y me dirigí hacia mi asiento con Liz caminado detrás de mi. Cuando la profesora contuvo su llanto dijo:

—Todos lo han hecho bien, los felicito. —sonrió como una madre orgullosa de sus hijos y luego toco el timbre, todos se retiraron apresuradamente. Al salir supe que por alguna razón Liz estaba enojada, aunque poco me importo. Ahora que lo recordaba ella y yo teníamos una charla pendiente o más bien un trato, aunque no podíamos hablar en el instituto porque Ness escucharía o jane, eso seria aun peor.

Las clases pasaban rápido y la verdad, mejor que fuera así. Para cuando llego el final del instituto me fui en el auto junto con Ness y Jake, de cierto modo comenzaba a odiarlo; parecía que cuando me acercaba a Ness el se ponía mas cariñoso y eso me ponía de un humor bárbaro. Al llegar a la casa me fui rápidamente a buscar a jane, esperaba ir a cazar alguna humana para saciar la sed que comenzaba a quemarme de manera continua la garganta, pero luego de buscarla por toda la casa y no haberla encontrado tuve que desistir. Me senté en la computadora para ver que había de interesante en el mundo, poco me importaba pero eso me mantendría un poco distraído del hecho de tener a Ness y Jake besuqueándose y riéndose detrás de mí.

Estaba viendo un video donde entrevistaban a un tonto que se encontraba drogado y no hacia otra cosa que decir incoherencias lo suficientes graciosas como par sacarme unas cuantas sonrisas. Cuando termino el video vi que había otro que tenía como titular "la princesa vuelve a Dinamarca", me pregunte de qué princesa hablaban ya que Dinamarca no tenía que yo recordara. Pique en aquella entrevista solo por curiosidad, pero prácticamente me da un infarto al saber quien era la princesa. Miré con atención el video de la entrevista, esa no podía ser Liz, era imposible. ¿Era posible que una persona fuera dos? Allí ella se veía tan encantadora, tan amable, carismática y por que no aceptarlo…bella. Quede sin respiración por unos segundos y luego me pregunte porque lo ocultaría.

No me costo llegar a la conclusión, y conociendo su carácter incluso me parecía normal que lo escondiera, después de todo ella odiaba ser el centro de atención.

A las nueve era mi tutoría y ahora ya sabia porque había faltado liz, aunque eso no significaba que no le preguntara. Espere un buen rato hasta que llego la hora de mi tutoría, corrí por el bosque y llegue justo a las nueve. Toque el timbre y espere unos dos minutos hasta que Lizet abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo con el seño fruncido y bastante sorprendida.

—Bueno, hoy me toca tutoría ¿no lo recuerdas?—le conteste con una sonrisa y abriendo aun mas la puerta entre, ella trato de cerrarme en la cara pero termino cerrando la puerta y dejándome a mi dentro junto con ella. Estaba enojada pero como siempre se dirigió a la biblioteca en el acostumbrado silencio.

Cuando llegamos ella tomo siento y yo me puse a su lado, luego pregunte:

—Asique eres una princesa ¿Ness lo sabe?—sus ojos se abrieron y lentamente giro su cabeza y se encontró con mi mirada, me la sostuvo un momento más y luego dijo:

—eso es imposible ¿Yo una princesa? Que locuras dices Alec—sonrió tratando de que le creyera sin embargo en el fondo de sus ojos había algo que me indicaba que ella mentía.

—Tú sabes que digo la verdad y yo solo quiero que me lo cuentes—ella sabia que no podría negarlo, bajo la mirada y en un susurro dijo:

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—en realidad la pregunta debería ser como no me pude enterar, esta por toda la red tú hermosa entrevista en la cual incluso cantas—suspiro y me miro, luego me dijo:

—Escucha solo no le digas a nadie, la verdad no es algo relevante. —lo mire escéptico y dije:

—no, no es relevante, solo eres una princesa desaparecida de la cual solo tu país sabia que existías, no, definitivamente no es relevante. —suspiro y apretó los labios, pensé que tal vez no me contestaría pero luego dijo:

—No entiendo porque te importa, por que te interesas tanto en saber todo sobre mí ¿Por qué?—me miro con determinación y yo dije:

—Pues si me contaras todos tus secreto tal vez no me importaría pero eres misteriosa he intrigante, vives escondiéndote del mundo y eso me hace preguntarme el porque.

—A ti no te incumbe mi vida ni mi pasado y no tengo porque decirte ningún secreto.

— ¡lo ves! Ahí vamos de nuevo, con esas respuestas solo logras que me intereses mas, es tu culpa no mía. —se paro bruscamente y golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

— ¡Ya basta! por todos los demonios—me grito—basta, me hartas ¿no lo entiendes?

—Si te arto ¿Por qué me ayudas conquistar a Ness?—le espete un tanto exasperado.

—y-yo…no lo se—miro hacia abajo tratando de ocultarme su mirada, había tartamudeado y eso era raro en ella. La observe un segundo y luego lo descubrí.

—alguien te hirió ¿no?

—n-no, no paso nada—siguió mirando hacia abajo, sabia que mentía y sin embargo algo me comenzó a oprimir el corazón, lentamente comenzó a llorar; tenia las manos apoyadas en la mesa y mantenía la cabeza gacha, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y luego bajaban he iban a parar a la mesa. Sentí unas ganas repentinas de consolarla, de abrazarle y decirle que ya había pasado pero sabia bien que no podía hacerlo, sabia que solo empeoraría las cosas. Si bien la odiaba eso no significaba que le deseara el mal, nunca me había gustado ver sufrimiento y menos en las mujeres, su apariencia era tan frágil que cada vez sentía mas ganas de protegerla, aunque la odiara y ella compartiera ese sentimiento conmigo, no podía evitar abrazarla y fue por ello que me acerque…

**Bueno como verán es bastante corto, la verdad es que me falta inspiración cuando se trata de Alec. Como sea, espero lo hayan disfrutado y bueno como verán comienzan a ver cosas nuevas pero no se preocupen aun se odian, bueno un odio medio raro ¿Quieren saber la reacción de Liz? Lamentablemente me tendrán que esperar pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, espero que les haya gustado y quiero darles gracias por los reviews de todas las que dejan, también por agregar la historia como una favorita aunque me gustaría que compartieran sus opiniones conmigo y ahora una noticia importante ¡aprendí a hacer review reply! Jaja, bueno soy anti-tecnología jaja. Si quieren un adelanto aquí se los dejo:**

_Lizet_

_¿Porque siempre tenia que recordarme mi maldito pasado? ¿Es que tanto me odias para no dejarme dejarlo atrás? Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, mi impotencia tal vez era completa y justo en ese momento unos gélidos brazos me rodearon, por alguna extraña razón no eran tan fríos, en verdad eran acogedores…_

**No se hagan ilusiones con mi querida parejita jaja, no es lo que parece, solo están teniendo un momento de debilidad jaja, espero reviews jaja.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	12. Proyecto de salud

**Hola, bueno he tardado (como siempre) pero creo que este capitulo h quedado bastante bueno y tiene algo de acción o agresión decídanlo ustedes. Tratare de apurarme pero no creo que actualice por lo menos en una semana mas. Sepan perdonar y ahora sin más que decir (gracias por los reviews) comencemos.**

**Proyecto de salud**

**Lizet**

El momento en que el descubrió aquel maldito pasado morí, golpee la mesa tratando de descargar mi frustración en aquel objeto, luego tartamudee y el supo todo…

¿Porque siempre tenia que recordarme mi maldito pasado? ¿Es que tanto me odiaba para no dejarme dejarlo atrás? Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, mi impotencia tal vez era completa y justo en ese momento unos gélidos brazos me rodearon, por alguna extraña razón no eran tan fríos, en verdad eran acogedores. ¡No! Me gritó mi mente en un intento de captar mi atención pero entonces me di vuelta y el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello como si quisiera aliviar el dolor que en estos momentos sentía. Me permití disfrutar aquel gesto durante un momento pero mi mente me volvió a gritar que aquello estaba mal, que el era un vampiro y que alguien como el me mataría. Me aleje y le mire con espanto, Alec no dijo ni hizo nada solo se limito a mirarme con compasión, odié aquella mirada y la furia comenzó a surgir de lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

— ¡eres idiota! Te dije que no me tocaras, jamás sin mi permiso. ¡lo prometiste!—le grite, el sonrió y dijo:

—no parecías incomoda, mira si hasta logre que dejaras de llorar—entonces me di cuenta de aquello, mis lagrimas habían dejado de surgir, y yo estaba tranquila ¡Tranquila! El pánico se hizo presente y luego dije:

—y-y-yo creo que debes irte—sonrió y dijo:

— ¿es que he puesto nerviosa a la princesa?

—yo no soy una princesa aquí, y no quiero que se lo digas nadie ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Eso es otro deseo?

—si, ese es otro deseo y mas vale que este lo cumplas

—De acuerdo, entonces nadie sabrá y perdóname por el abrazo—lo mire, nuestras miradas se encontraron y luego le conteste con otra cosa:

—en verdad crees que sea necesario seguir con la tutoría, se que te esta yendo mejor

—Aun necesito ayuda y además es la excusa perfecta para planear "la manzana roja"—suspire y luego conteste:

— ¿ya hiciste la carta?

—si

— ¿la entregaste?

—se dará cuenta de que soy yo, lo sabrá por mi aroma

—dámela yo se la daré mañana o mas bien se la dejare en su casillero—extendí mi mano y el saco una carta de su bolsillo, luego la deposito en la mesa; lo fulmine con la mirada aunque no le afecto.

—No la leas—me dijo, le sonreí y dije:

—como si me importara

— ¿Algún día me contaras tu pasado?—nuestras miradas se encontraron y no baje la mirada me quede así y espere, estuvimos un rato viéndonos fijamente y luego dije:

—no y punto final, no quiero volver hablar sobre eso.

—algún día lo descubriré.

—Buena suerte con ello—en menos de un segundo el estaba a centímetros míos y dijo:

—yo se que tú me lo dirás—sonreí irónicamente y le dije:

—No lo creo—fui directo a la puerta de la biblioteca y la abrí, sonrió y en menos de un minuto me encontraba sola en la habitación.

La tutoría había sido realmente interesante, si muy interesante. Me senté y pensé en aquella noche, la noche en la cual me violaron y en la cual me arruinaron la vida. Pensé en lo estúpida que había sido al prepararme para verme con el chico mas popular del instituto, pensar que pensaba que seria como las películas y nos enamoraríamos y luego nos casaríamos; si soñaba una vida con el ¿y que paso? La noche mas esperada de mi vida, por la cual me arregle como nunca el no apareció, y cuando iba enojada hacia mi casa un maldito tipo me violo; eso era su culpa, suya y de nadie mas y luego lo quiso arreglar con otra cita, estaba esperanzada y luego supe que salía con una porrista y que por ir con ella me había dejado plantada.

Me puse llorar sin saber porque, no… si sabia pero no lo quería admitir; yo lo había dejado de querer pero aun habían heridas que no cicatrizaban y si Alec tenia razón, una de las razones por las que lo ayudaba era por eso, porque aun me dolía haber sido rechazada luego de haberme ilusionado tanto. Me acosté sin ganas de soñar, sin ganas de vivir, sin ganas de nada.

Me desperté gritando a mitad de la noche, no se porque pero me levante aun con susto y fui hacia el balcón que había en mi habitación, entonces vi a la luna; tan hermosa y glamorosa, tan pura, tan sencilla, tan imponente. Sonreí y me comencé a tranquilizar, me apoye en el balcón para seguir contemplado la luna que tanto doraba, de hecho tenia una marca con forma de media luna.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron pero me dormí sentada en el balcón, sin importar el frio que había allí. A la mañana siguiente me encontraba en mi cama tapada, me pregunte en que momento me había metido allí pero poco me importo; lo importante era que no había soñado con la violación y eso me fascinaba. Me desperece y mire la hora, brinque de la cama al ver que estaba una hora tarde, me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí directo al colegio, corrí por la carretera y llegue en treinta minutos. Me metí en la clase que tenia, el profesor me miro y dijo:

—señorita Hansen llega tarde ¿Se puede saber el porque?

—y-yo me quede dormida profesor—le respondí un tanto avergonzada

—Tuvo una noche muy ocupada—dijo Josh provocando la risa de todo el curso, lo fulmine con la mirada y seguí hasta mi asiento. Para variar allí se encontraba Alec, también lo fulmine con la mirada y el solo sonrió. Me dieron ganas de pegarle pero decidí no hacerlo.

Justo en ese momento por el parlante salió una voz diciendo:

—Los alumnos de primer, segundo y tercer año por favor presentarse en el gimnasio con urgencia—todos se pararon rápido y salieron disparados hacia el gimnasio. Alec se quedo esperándome y dijo:

— ¿ya le diste la carta?

—Ahora lo hago niño enamorado—se que se enojo pero me di vuelta hacia el casillero de Ness y puse allí la carta.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio vi a Ness llamarme desesperadamente, por lo que decidí ir a sentarme con ella. Tenia una sonrisa que me daba miedo, casi parecía diabólica.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunte, ella rio y contesto:

—Ya te enteraras—me dijo riéndose disimuladamente. Casi al instante el director se paro enfrente de todos y dijo:

—buenas tardes alumnos, los hemos llamado porque tendrán un proyecto que representará el cincuenta porciento de su calificación final y para esto sus padres deberán firmar este permiso, diciendo que los dejan ir a un viaje hasta Alaska. El resto se los comentaremos cuando lleguemos, el viaje es obligatorio y saldremos el lunes por lo que deben traerlo hoy en la tarde, mañana o el mismo lunes ¿De acuerdo? Si no desaprobaran. — luego nos comenzamos retirar y en la salida nos daban el permiso que debíamos traer.

— ¿Tú ya lo sabias?—le pregunte a Ness, ella rio y luego dijo:

—Eso y más—un aura de misterio la rodeaba, la mire escéptica y luego dije:

— ¿De que hablas?—se comenzó alejar, la agarre por el brazo y luego continúe—cuéntame

—tenemos clase, y yo voy llegar tarde—suspire con odio y baje la cabeza, odiaba tener que poner la cara de perrito mojado, la levante y la mire con la cara mas tierna que se pudo ocurrir. Ness sonrió y me agarro los cachetes

— ¿Cómo le dices no a esa carita? Ahí enserio que me gustaría ser tan bonita como tu, bien te lo contare… mas rato—salió disparada y yo solo la seguí con la mirada. Me volví hacia el aula al que debía entrar, y tome asiento junto a Alec.

— ¿Qué hacías a las cuatro de la mañana durmiendo en tu balcón?—lo mire sorprendida y casi me caigo de la silla, en realidad me caí y me di un buen golpe en la cabeza, el cual provoco una desmayo.

Cundo desperté estaba en la enfermería ¿a que se refería con eso de las cuatro de la mañana?

— ¿no crees que ya se te esta haciendo costumbre desmayarte?—mire de donde provenía la voz y allí estaba de nuevo, me aplaste la cara contra la almohada, ya me tenia harta ¿Por qué tenia que estar en todos lados?

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?...

**Alec**

En cuanto le dije que la había visto en su balcón se desmayo, la mire tirada en el suelo, me agache y susurre:

— ¿Tengo permiso para levantarte?—su cabeza se le cayo hacia un lado— considerare eso un si, asique no me mates después.

Salí de la sala directo la enfermería y la apoye en la camilla.

— ¿Qué tiene?—le pregunte a la enfermera, ella me sonrió y luego dijo:

—calma, tu novia solo se desmayo.

—No es mi novia. —le respondí serio.

— ¿no? Harían bonita pareja—dijo con asombro fingido, humanos.

—usted no sabe lo insoportable que es esta chica.

—Apostaría que ustedes dos terminaran juntos—me reí sin gracia y luego dije:

—señora, vamos ¿usted en serio cree que yo podría enamorarme de ella?

—no me parecería nada raro, preguntaste por su estado eso quiere decir que algo te importa.

—Estoy enamorado de otra—ella sonrió y dijo:

—interesante, si bueno, voy a estar en la secretaria cuando despierte dile que la dispensa de todas sus clases, y a ti igual… podrían ir a algún lado—se fue sin que le pudiera decir algo. Suspire aunque no lo necesitara y me senté a esperar que despertara.

Cundo despertó se sobresalto al escuchar mi voz, y a continuación aplasto su cara contra la almohada, luego me miro y dijo:

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—le sonreí y respondí:

—te traje para que vieran si tenias algo mal ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Por que te dije que te vi en tu balcón dormida?—se levanto de golpe y perdió el equilibrio de manera que se tuvo que apoyar en la camilla para no caer, me reí discretamente aunque ella pareció darse cuenta y me fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿me puedes explicar que hacías cerca de mi casa a esas altas horas de la madrugada?

—cazaba, jane no me ha querido acompañar a cazar presas de verdad, una lastima. — Liz me miro y luego con una sonrisa burlona dijo:

—tus ojos comienzan a ser pardos, siéntete feliz, dentro de poco serán color miel y esa será la marca de que haz dejado de beber sangre humana, una verdadera lastima. —la mire disgustado y le mostré mis colmillos, aunque ella no tuvo una reacción esperada; en realidad ni siquiera se movió, eso me resulto bastante frustrante pero aun así le dije:

—Deberías andar con cuidado, porque no me molestaría tomar tu sangre—ella sonrió y me mostro su cuello, ofreciéndomelo, como aquella vez en el bosque. Al ver que no me acercaba se rio y burlándose de mí dijo:

—Parece que cierto vampirito ha perdido sus colmillos no son los suficientemente grandes para matarme. —me acerque y quede a escasos centímetros de ella, me agache hasta estar a su altura y luego con odio le dije:

—estas tentando demasiado a tu suerte, no soy tan buenito como me presentado hasta ahora. —se rio y dijo:

— ¿sabes que? No me importa, solo dime porque estabas en mi balcón. —me aleje y conteste:

—Deberías agradecérmelo, había mucho frio y también había comenzado a llover, si no fuera por mí te habrías enfermado—me miro con sorpresa y luego intuyo:

— ¿tu me metiste en mi cuarto?

—bueno, sí pero ¿Qué con eso?—su mirada cambio y luego busco algo por la habitación, finalmente agarro un palo de beisbol y me dio en cabeza con ello, si me dolió pero no lo suficiente. Le mire extrañado y ella me dijo:

—No te metas a mi cuarto, eres un maldito pervertido, eso es lo que eres—me iba a dar otra vez pero lo esquive, y rompí el palo.

—primero no soy un pervertido y segundo, no mire nada de acuerdo, no te hice nada tampoco, además tu me diste tu permiso.

— ¿Cómo te voy a dar mi permiso si estoy dormida? explícame eso—le sonreí y luego dije:

—dijiste si en sueños, justo después de que yo te hubiera preguntado.

—eso no considera…

—si se considera, tu dijiste si. —bufo enojada y salió de la habitación, la seguí. Su irritación me parecía muy divertida, y no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión de divertirme.

Camino por los pasillos y justo en ese momento toco el timbre del almuerzo, todos los alumnos salieron y entonces me encontré con jane por lo que deje de seguir a Lizet…

**Lizet**

Hasta que me dejaba de seguir, por fin. Seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que me encontré a Ness con una carta.

— ¿Quién es?—me dijo tomándome por el brazo, me zafe de su mano y la mire con perplejidad fingida.

— ¿de que hablas?

—se que tu pusiste la corta en mi casillero, pero es de un admirador secreto; eso significa que estas ayudando a alguien. Dime quien es mi admirador. —parpadee varias veces y luego suspire, la mire y le dije:

—Es un secreto, no puedo decirte. —me puso carita dulce y le dije:

— ¿Me contaras porque nos llamaron al gimnasio?—se puso seria y luego comenzó a caminar, la seguí y ella dijo:

—la verdad no me importa, no conseguirá mi amor escondiéndose. No estoy interesada en alguien que no es capaz de dar la cara. —dijo sin emoción, algo muy raro en Ness, ella era una persona que desprendía emociones todo el tiempo.

—Pero si tú adoras todo esto. —le dije entre preocupada y sorprendida.

—Pero ahora no me gusta mas—siguió hacia adelante y salto a los brazos de Jake.

—Hola Jake

—hola Liz, ¿te importa si te la robo un rato?—se miraron pícaramente y decidí que yo sobraba en aquella escena.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, les hice firmar los permisos a mis abuelos y el lunes estaba lista para el viaje. Me quede en el autobús de Ness y me la pase hablando y durmiendo todo el tiempo. No me percate de que habíamos llegado hasta que Ness se paro. Al salir nos encontrábamos en un complejo de cabaña enorme, y a la entrada estaba el director.

Había mucho frio, pero era de esperarse teniendo en cuenta que nos encontrábamos en Alaska. El directo se puso en el medio y con voz potente dijo:

—bien estamos aquí para hacer un proyecto de salud, buscaran una pareja con la cual "se casaran" y tendrá un hijo—saco un bebe que parecía de juguete y lo mostro, luego prosiguió—del cual cuidaran por toda esta semana y el fin de semana. Partiremos de vuelta Forks el próximo miércoles. Ahora sin más que decir busquen una pareja.

En cuanto termino de decir eso comenzó todo revuelo en el grupo, busque a Ness pero ella ya tenia parejay ¿y ahora con quien me iba a emparejar? Suspire con cansancio y justo en ese momento vi que Alec se acercaba hacia mi, no, no, no, no, no, no, y mil veces no…

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, espero que merezca algún review y ahora un pequeño adelanto.**

_Por alguna extraña me sentía feliz de tener dos niñas, lo malo era que su padre era Alec._

—_se llamaran lisa y Elizabeth—dije con una sonrisa, el se rio y tomando una de ellas en brazos dijo:_

—_no les puedes poner esos nombres, se llamaran brizna y britana_

—_no, lisa y Elizabeth_

—_brizna y britana_

…_._

**La verdad es que no creo que le pongan eso nombres, pero solo quiero que se queden con la idea de que habrá una pelea por los nombre y por varias cosas mas. Espero les este gustando la historia y dejen reviews.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	13. Nuevo Plan

**¡Hola! Hasta que lo termino jaja, bueno me he retrasado mucho en parte porque estuve enferma y por otro lado me daba vagancia escribir jaja. Perdónenme. Ahora lo importante es que hay una parte donde hay insultos y estos aparecen de la siguiente forma:$%&,&%$,%&$. Ustedes imagínense el insulto mas fuerte que tengan o sepan, o los que se les vengan a la cabeza jaja. Espero les guste y sin ms que decir:**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Nuevo plan**

**Alec**

Perfecto, un estúpido trabajo de salud. Mire en dirección a jane pero vi que ya tenia como pareja a Josh, quede desconcertado y luego ella me sonrió tímidamente; asique el la había conquistado, tal vez yo si tenia esperanzas de poder conquistar a Ness. Mire hacia ella y la vi colgada de Jake, sentí ganas de matarlo pero me controle y luego al lado estaba Lizet, tan sola como siempre. Sola….

No espere mucho y me vino un idea a la cabeza, me acerque a ella y vi que su cara paso de ser normal a una de espanto. Sonreí y seguí caminando, cuando llegue hasta ella dije:

— ¿serias mi pareja?

—no

—recuerda que supuestamente se casaran y tal vez otro chico aproveche la ocasión—pareció pensarlo y luego con mala cara me dijo:

—deberás mantener mis deseos y cumplirlos

—no hay problema—bufo y se situó a mi lado. Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que el director volvió a situarse al medio y dijo:

—Bien ahora deberán venir al frente donde se los casara ficticiamente, tendrán que dormir juntos pero no deben tener relaciones ¿comprendido? —todos dijeron que si aunque varios se estaban riendo. El continuo—de todas maneras habrá una cámara de vigilancia en cada habitación, donde dormirán tres parejas con sus propias habitaciones y ahora se les pasara un velo para todas las novias y un moño para los novios. Seles sacara una foto para que recuerden su casamiento y a las cinco deberán ir al comedor donde se les entregará a las esposas su panza de embarazadas.

Los velos comenzaron a pasa junto con los moños, cuando me llego el moño me lo acomode en el cuello y vi que Liz también se había colocado el velo. Estuvimos cerca de una hora esperando hasta que llego nuestro turno, al pasar hacia"el altar "varias chicas me miraron como si fuera un bombón comestible y luego sus miradas iban a para a Liz, a quien miraban con odio, de cierto modo eso me disgusto. Al llegar al pequeño y ficticio altar el director, quien era ahora juez, nos dijo:

— ¿Lizet Hansen aceptas por esposo a Alec Vulturi?—ella me miro con odio, yo le sonreí y con odio respondió:

—si lo acepto—tomo mi mano y me puso bruscamente el anillo, yo sonreí y espere.

—¿y tu Alec Vulturi aceptas a Lizet Hansen por esposa?—le sonreí y dije:

—Acepto—le introduje el anillo en el dedo, y le bese la mano. Escuche a Ness suspirar y me alegre de ello. En cambio, Liz estaba que echaba humos y en la foto que no sacaron yo sonreí seductoramente y ella puso mala cara.

Caminamos hasta una banca y nos sentamos en ella, nos quedamos en silenció a esperar a que Ness y Jake se casaran, yo simplemente no soportaría ver eso.

—Hay que cambiar la estrategia—me dijo de pronto ella, la mire y pregunte:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no le gustan los admiradores secretos?

—Exactamente, dice que ella no saldrá con un chico que no da su cara.

—Ya has pensado en alguna otra estrategia—me miro y luego se paro bufando:

—no soy un genio de acuerdo, asique tendrás que esperar hasta que se me ocurra otra idea y solo DIOS sabe cuando pasara eso. — se sentó y volvimos a quedar en silencio.

Al rato apareció Ness colgada de Jake, estaba tan feliz que me hizo sonreír. Liz me movió el brazo y me miro a los ojos, comprendí a la perfección lo que quería decir.

—Deberíamos salir festejar que estamos casados, ¿no creen?—dijo Ness con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—pero luego de que nos den las panzas, falta poco para las cinco. —contesto Liz, la mire decepcionado y ella me ignoro.

Unos minutos luego todo el alumnado se encontraba esperando la panza, pero para cuando llego la hora el director se paro en medio y dijo:

—Lamento tener que decirles que ha habido un problema con las panzas, y se las entregaran mañana por la mañana. Tienen el resto del día libre y cualquier pregunta que tengan no duden en hacerla.

Ness se nos acerco y con una resplandeciente sonrisa dijo:

—Bien, vallamos un rato a nuestras habitaciones y arreglasen. En diez minutos nos juntamos acá—Liz la miro extrañada y luego dijo:

— ¿Por qué?—Ness rio y contesto:

—Porque ¡ahora tendremos tiempo de ir compras!—comenzó a saltar y se fue del brazo de Jake, nosotros estábamos con ellos por lo que me dirigí hacia allí pero luego me percate de que Liz no venia, me di vuelta y pregunte:

— ¿algún problema?

—No quiero ir de compras—dijo haciendo u n pequeño puchero, como no había nadie viendo me permití acercarme a ella y le susurre al oído:

— ¿La princesita no quiere ir?—se le agrandaron los ojos y se dio vuelta, me miro con odio y prácticamente gritando me respondió:

— ¡Te dije que no lo digas! Y además, no tiene nada que ver…—pareció pensar un poco y luego prosiguió—…imbécil.

Comencé a reírme y con una sonrisa le dije:

— ¿tuviste que pensar para decirme un insulto? Hay veces que en verdad me pregunto si eres inteligente o solo te haces. —se dio media vuelta y me grito:

— ¡Vete al diablo!—siguió caminando y yo la alcance con facilidad, luego puse mis manos al bolsillo y dije:

—Supongo que el diablo debe ser tu habitación, porque por si lo olvidaste somos pareja—me miro con odio pero se quedo callada.

Al llegar a la cabaña sentí un sonido de besuqueo insoportable, Liz me miro y se comenzó a reír. Claro ríete, por lo menos no soy un traumado como tu. Fuimos hacia la habitación, el besuqueo siguió y luego comenzamos a escuchar otras cosas que ni siquiera soy capaz de nombrar. Claro que todo eso me afectaba y ya quería entrar a esa habitación pero me controlaba no se porque.

Liz tomo un papel y escribió:

— ¿Por qué te quedas?—me reí y escribí:

—Porque soy masoquista—sonrió y puso:

—Pues deberías irte— sonreí y la mire a los ojos, ella me sostuvo la mirada. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que ella escondía y yo quería saber que era; sin embargo me pareció que aquella respuesta podía esperar y ahora por lo menos podía fastidiarla, por lo que puse:

—Si yo salgo ¿Me acompañarías?—cuando lo leyó se desconcertó, luego me miro buscando la respuesta a esa pregunta y entonces por fin puso:

—No salgas con estupideces vampirito, no somos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos—me reí y puse:

—cierto, somos socios me parece que eso es mas que conocidos y menos que amigos—se lo pase y movió la cabeza en señal de negación, me comencé a reír y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no habían mas "ruidos", solo escuchaba la respiración agitada de Ness y Jake. Entonces me pregunte ¿Cómo paso tan rápido? Y aun mas importante ¿Cómo no me percate? En ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado muy entretenido con los papelitos que me mandaban con Liz, la mire fijamente y ella se dio cuenta por lo que levanto la vista hacia a mi y quedamos asi un rato.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—puso cara inocente y me contesto:

— ¿Hacer que?—le sonreí y dije:

—Tú sabes, distraerme—me miro desconcertada y dijo:

— ¿eso hice? La verdad es que no se de donde sacas eso—sonreí y la vi unos minutos mas a los ojos. En sus ojos, como otras veces, había aquella chispa que me indicaba que yo estaba en lo correcto y aunque no me diría porque lo hizo sabia que había sido intencional.

— ¿Ya están listos?—dijo Ness entrando de pronto por la puerta, me pare y mire en dirección a Liz. Ella por su lado se tumbo en la cama y dijo:

—Me siento muy enferma—Ness se acerco a ella y la miro un momento, luego sonrió y dijo:

—se que te encuentras perfectamente asique levántate y ven o yo te llevare a rastras. —se paro y sonriendo dijo:

—Te reto a hacerlo—Ness sonrió aun mas que ella y la agarro y la llevo como un bolsa de papas, Liz pataleo pero no consiguió zafarte y yo me dedique a hacerle burla.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial de Alaska Ness se puso como loca, bueno ella junto con Alice, jane y Rosali. Las únicas que no se veía feliz era Liz ya que al parecer bella se había negado a ir. Ness tomo a Liz y comenzó a guiarla por todas las tiendas haciendo que ella se probara infinidad de prendas para embarazada.

**Lizet**

¿Era en serio?

—No me voy a probar esos corpiños—le dije cortante a Ness, ella los volvió a levantar y yo los baje antes de que alguien los viera—baja eso, no quiero que nadie lo vea.

—bueno entonces, si no te los pruebas, cómprate algunos.

—no los necesito.

— ¿A que no tienes de animal prin?— dijo ella con una sonrisa. Me trate de tranquilizar y tome dos de mi talle para luego hacer la cola para pagar.

—esos son muy lindos ¿Para quién son?

—sabes muy bien que no pienso en esas cosas.

—Pues te vendría bien pensar en "esas cosas" como tú lo llamas.

—Háblame de eso cuando te pase lo que a mí, antes no. — claro que no quería la violaran pero por lo menos logre que se mantuviera callada.

Salimos de allí y nos metimos en otra tienda donde ella me dio unos diez vestidos para que me probara, la mire sin entender y Ness contesto:

—debes escoger uno para usar esta noche—ahora si que no entendía y pregunte:

— ¿esta noche? ¿Qué pasa esta noche?—se rio y dijo:

—Esta noche iremos festejar estar casados

— ¿Festejar?—dije con voz ahogada, luego continúe— ¿festejar que? Yo no estoy feliz de estar ligada a un Vulturi y menos al peligroso Alec.

—oh! Vamos, el no es tan malo. En verdad el es muy bueno.

— ¿bueno? Que graciosa, el es una verdadera molestia—dije prácticamente gritando, estaba casi segura que había escuchado lo cual era muy conveniente para mi. Había sido una estupidez de mi parte haberle distraído en la habitación, lo sabia pero lo que no sabía era porque demonios lo había hecho.

Me probé los tontos vestidos, Ness eligió uno negro brillante y yo uno verde con flores negras. Lo pagamos y salimos a buscar los zapatos, allí nos encontramos con el resto de las mujeres; las cuales ya llevaban unos cinco pares de zapatos cada una, eso mas todas las bolsas que cargaban Alec, Jake, Emmett, Jasper y Josh.

Cuando por fin terminamos, fuimos a la cabaña donde deje todo literalmente tirado por la habitación. Luego tome una ducha rápida y me vestí rápidamente. Al salir me encontré con Ness tomando un vaso de jugo.

— ¿Me invitas un poco?—dije sonriéndole, ella sonrió y me sirvió generosamente en un vaso.

—gracias—tome un sorbo y luego mientras tomaba otro ella me movió el vaso y se derramo jugo por toda mi camiseta— ¡perfecto! Ahora me tengo que cambiar hasta de corpiño, en serio, gracias Ness—dije enojada, ella comenzó a reírse y escuché un perdón que no tome en cuenta. Llegue a la habitación y busque uno de los corpiños que había comprado en la tarde, luego busque una remera.

Me desvestí y estaba terminando de ponerme el corpiño cuando se abrió la puerta, me di vuelta rápidamente y allí se encontraba Alec, el se quedo como paralizado y yo solo atine a buscar la remera que me iba poner, mientras me la ponía le grite:

— ¡no te quedes ahí parado y cierra la puerta imbécil!—para cuando la cerro yo ya me había terminado de poner la remera, bufe molesta y salí echa una furia. Allí estaba Alec, pero no había ni rastro de Ness ¡claro ahora escóndete! Di una patada y pise todo el jugo regado en el suelo, por lo que me resbale y caí de espaldas al suelo donde me moje el pantalón ya que caí en el charco de jugo.

Alec se comenzó a reír, me enoje por que el suelo estaba resbaladizo y cuando me trate de parar me volví caer por lo que enojada le grite:

—en vez de estar riéndote ¡ayúdame!—mientras se carcajeaba me ayudo a pararme y luego, todavía con risa, dijo:

—perdón, pero Ness no me dijo que te estabas cambiando.

—Claro y tú como todo pervertido te quedaste mirándome, eres un maldito degenerado. —le dije indignada.

—fue muy impáctate encontrarte semidesnuda, tu habrías hecho lo mismo—me grito.

—no, yo hubiera cerrado la puerta, no me hubiera quedado mirando el espectáculo pedazo de pervertido.

—no soy un pervertido, perdón no fue mi intención verte.

—claro ahora que ya viste lo que querías pides perdón, pues no te disculpo.

—ni que quisiera verte, no tienes nada que llame la atención enana

— ¡que no soy enana!

—bueno, lo eres desde mi perspectiva

— ¡Te odio Alec Vulturi, te odio con todo mi corazón!—le dije y me di vuelta, mientras iba rumbo a la habitación el dijo:

—no creas que yo no te odio, yo te odio aun mas—cerré la puerta de un portazo y me cambie el pantalón rápidamente, luego me tire en la cama y me dormí.

Me desperté gritando y llorando, me maldije por hacerlo en un viaje escolar y luego me percate de que no estaba sola. Estaba bastante oscuro pero logre reconocer Ness allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente y me pare.

—te venia a avisar que dentro de una hora nos vamos cenar y necesito que te pongas el vestido que compraste hoy ¿Estas bien?

—perfectamente, gracias. Bueno ahora me cambio, no te preocupes. —le sonreí, Ness también lo hizo y se retiro.

Me cambie rápidamente, y salí. Allí se encontraban ya todos listos, me puse la campera gruesa para no pasar frio ya que había bastante frio junto con un viento que te helaba hasta los huesos.

Tomamos un taxi hasta un restaurant con karaoke, en cuanto llegamos pedimos una mesa y nos sentamos enfrentados, las dos "parejas". Comimos tranquilamente, todos excepto Alec y luego me dijo:

— ¿me perdonas?

— ¿perdonarte porque Alec?—dijo Ness, yo salte rápidamente diciendo:

—por nada, pero no lo perdono aunque no importe—Alec se comenzó a reír y bajo hasta un pequeño escenario donde cantaban diferentes locos. Cuando tomo el micrófono dijo:

—Quiero dedicar este tema a la chica que me ha robado el corazón y aunque ella no lo sepa, yo la amo con todo mi corazón—miro hacia arriba, específicamente a mí y luego de reojo a Ness, todos pensaron que me miraba mí y luego comenzó cantar el tema "me enamore de ti". Todas las chicas comenzaron a suspirar, y Ness golpeo a Jake en el brazo, luego dijo:

—Porque no eres como Alec—casi pareció derretirse en la silla, y no dejaba de lanzar largos y profundos suspiros hacia el, entonces se me ocurrió una idea aunque la deseche con rapidez, no estaba dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio. Justo en ese momento vi un brillo peculiar en los de Alec, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no y no.

Termino de cantar el tema y mirándome dijo:

— ¿Me perdonas?—maldito hijo de &%$, &%$, &%$ y &%$. Todos voltearon a verme, yo negué con la cabeza y a una sola voz comenzaron a aplaudir y cantar:

—Perdónalo, perdónalo, perdónalo, perdónalo—suspire tratando de calmarme, estaba roja como un tomate ¡perfecto! Me pare y dije:

—te perdono—hijo de $%&, bueno que lo pensara no le hace daño a nadie ¿No? Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Ness estaba que lloraba de la emoción, ¿emoción porque? Por favor que alguien me explique que esta pasando. Alec dejo el micrófono y subió hasta nuestra mesa, y cuando se sentó todos nos seguían mirando entonces comenzaron a cantar y aplaudir:

—beso, beso, beso, beso…—Alec me miro y sonrió pícaramente, yo lo mire asqueada de pronto y me levanta para luego salir corriendo del restaurant…

**Alec**

De acuerdo, no había salido exactamente bien el plan, en verdad nunca pensé que la gente se pondría a cantar y menos que Liz saliera corriendo pero vamos, Ness se estaba derritiendo por mi cuando cante; lo sabia no solo porque la había escuchado si no también por la cara de odio con la que me miraba Jake, despídete de tu novia perro. Sonreí y me levante para "perseguir Liz" como si fuera un niño enamorado, un gran oh! Y unos cuantos ¡que tierno! Salieron de varios cuando deje el recinto, afuera estaba Liz muriéndose literalmente de frio. Me saque la campera que llevaba y dije:

—Me parece que tienes frio, toma—miro la campera con odio y me dio la espalda para caminar y alejarse de mi. Reí y la alcance, luego continúe—hablemos pero primero por favor ponte la campera o te enfermeras—esta vez quien miro con odio fue a mi pero solo hizo eso, suspire y le pase la campera por lo hombros, ella se sacudió y esta cayo al suelo. La mire disgustado y luego levante la campara para volver a pasarla por sus hombros, claro que sin tocarla. Se volvió a sacudir pero esta vez agarre la campera antes de que tocara el suelo y le grite:

— ¡Basta de este jueguito y ponte la maldita campera!—pareció un tanto asustada pero su expresión cambió de inmediato y ahora ella grito:

— ¡No me grites!—tomo la campera con brusquedad y se la puso. Tome aire, una excesiva cantidad de aire ya que quería matarla, simplemente matarla.

—Bueno, ya que ahora me hablas ¿podríamos ir caminar para hablar?—me miro suspicaz y luego dijo:

— ¿Hablar? ¿Cómo extraños o como novios? Porque en verdad no entiendo de donde salió aquel show tuyo—le sonreí y dije:

—vamos a hablar como socios, por favor que aquí Ness nos puede escuchar. — Me miro con clara irritación, pero comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la plaza que se encontraba a unas diez cuadras.

Una vez allí, nos sentamos en un banco blanco justo debajo de un árbol con flores rosas, ella me miro y dijo:

—Bien, aquí no nos podrá escuchar ¿De que quieres hablar?—le sonreí y dije:

—tengo un plan.

— ¿Qué plan?

—me hare pasar por tu enamorado y hare que Ness vea todas las cosas buenas que hay en mí, hasta que me desee tanto que le pueda decir la verdad—me miro casi como sacándome risa y luego dijo:

—Bien, si eso quieres hacer pero hay un problema…Ness jamás se metería con el chico de su mejor amiga

—pero nunca seremos novios ni nada, yo solo te tratare de enamorar pero para eso necesito que me dejes romper tu primer deseo tantas veces como quiera—me miro irritada y luego dijo:

—Solo me puedes tocar si es estrictamente necesario, porque por si no te haz dado cuenta nadie me toca—le sonreí y dije:

—Bien, mi querida esposa—me miro con odio y se paro para volver al restaurant. Cuando llegamos estaba cerrado por lo que tome Liz en brazos y la llevé corriendo hasta la cabaña, cuando llegamos estaba a punto de matarme y con lagrimas asomándole en los ojos, sin embargo se dedico a ignorarme he irse dormir.

Cuando entre en la habitación ella ya se había dormido hace unos minutos, y estaba muy inquieta. Me acosté a su lado para que la cámara captara que estábamos durmiendo juntos, cerré lo ojos y pensé en como seria mi vida si tuviera a Ness conmigo, entonces sentí una extraña sensación de calidez en un costado del cuerpo, sonreí ya que así se sentiría que ella me abrazara cuando duerme en mi cama. Entonces comprendí, eso no era cualquier sensación, abrí los ojos poco a poco y allí se encontraba Liz, durmiendo plácidamente abrazada a mi cuerpo. Ella suspiro y yo solo la mire muy quieto ¿ella estaba abrazándome? Volví a verla para asegurarme que no era un ilusión óptica incluso la toque, pero ella estaba ahí, abrazándome y suspirando como si encontrara tranquilidad en mi cuerpo.

Por la mañana me levante a tomar una ducha y vestirme antes de que Liz se diera cuenta de que había dormido toda la noche sobre mí. Al salir ella ya estaba vestida y esperaba por el baño. Comencé a escuchar por si oía que había alguien en la casa, aunque parecía estar vacía. Mientras hacia eso Liz salió echando humos y ni siquiera me saludo. Pensé en molestarla ya que me había abrazado durante la noche, pero algo en su estado de animo me dijo que no debía molestarla, o no ahora.

—Debemos ir por tu panza de embarazada—le dije sin emoción, se dio vuelta hacia la puerta y salió de la cabaña. La alcancé con rapidez y llegamos en unos cuantos segundos al lugar donde ya habían comenzado a entregar las panzas. Apenas llegamos le pusieron la panza a Liz, que se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caerse. De no ser por mí que la atrape justo a tiempo, le dedique una sonrisa seductora sabiendo que Ness nos miraba ella se soltó de mí rápidamente.

Se siguió tambaleando, y me mantuve a su lado en todo momento para que no callera al suelo, el porque era Ness. Ness se veía realmente hermosa embarazada y me resultaba divertido ver a Liz, ya que su panza era mas grande que ella misma….

**Espero que les haya gustado, ahora les tengo una propuesta. Les daré una lista de nombre y ustedes deberán elegir cual quieren para que se llame una de las hijas de Alec y Lizet. Los nombres son:**

—**Pilar —barbará —Cecilia —Elisa —Pamela —Britani —Eva —Berenice —****gleysmi —Oihane —Lorena —lesly**

**Eso son todos los nombres, jaja, son varios que tienen para elegir y también quería decirles que no habrá adelanto porque quiero que sea sorpresa ya que el próximo capitulo será dedicado a una amiga llamada maite. Espero les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews. Tienen has el viernes para votar ya que el sábado lo subiré jaja, o eso espero.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	14. Nuevas Sensaciones

**¡Hola! Hoy es un día muy, muy, muy y híper especial porque es el cumpleaños de unas de mis mejores amigas. La verdad es que hace poco que nos empezamos a juntar pero yo la re quiero y compartimos bocha de cosas, además de que ella siempre apoya. Bueno como ya había adelantado esta dedicado a Maite Marques, unas amiga que cumple hoy ¡15 AÑOS! Y lo mejor es que hace fiesta y yo estoy invitada jaja, se que la vamos a pasar en grande Maite y este capitulo va para vos.**

**Algo que les interesara: ****Bien lo pongo así para que lo lean jaja, están en Alaska para que ellos puedan salir ya que como saben en Alaska no hay mucho sol. Después Lizet le dice Alec Vulturi porque ella sabe que es un Vulturi y no le interesa guardar apariencias pero ante todos el sigue siendo Alec White.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡comencemos!**

**Nuevas sensaciones**

**Lizet**

Maldita panza, ya me había hartado. Parecía pesar mas que yo y perdía el equilibrio cado dos segundos, para el colmo Alec estaba detrás de mi como perrito guardián, en definitiva odiaba este proyecto. Aunque Ness parecía disfrutar mucho del proyecto, se la pasaba acariciando su panza y sonreía, además parecía realmente ilusionada con el bebe.

— ¡Tenemos que buscar un nombre para el bebe!—la mire estupefacta y luego dije:

—Creo que yo paso Ness—le sonreí y ella también lo hizo luego se marcho dejándome sola con Alec, como estaba parada seguí caminando hasta que tropecé con un piedra enorme, la verdad es que Alec me alcanzo a atrapar y me sonrió divertido. Lo mire con odio y me libere de sus brazo sin mucho esfuerzo aunque claro que me costo mantener el equilibrio.

—Cuando nazca el bebe debemos bautizarlo en la iglesia católica—me miro y luego dijo:

—No creo en DIOS—le sonreí escéptica y dije:

—Pues es mi hijo y yo digo que será católico, como toda mi familia—me miro fijamente y me respondió:

—También es mi hijo y yo no voy a permitir que lo bautices— lo mire altanera y dije:

—Pues ya veremos quien gana ¿no?—el sonrió y me susurro al oído un:

—Perfecto.

Seguimos caminando y yo perdiendo el equilibrio sin embargo llegue intacta hasta la cabaña donde se encontraban Ness y Jake. Ness se paro de un salto y con una resplandeciente sonrisa dijo:

— ¡Ya se como se llamará!—la mire sin entender y luego dije:

—pero si todavía no sabes si es varón o niña

—eso no importa porque buscamos un nombre para cada uno, eso es lo que hace una embarazada—con un sonrisa maternal

—Ness tu no estas realmente embarazada

—no me digas eso, que me afecta—dijo apunto de llorar

—Ness es solo un proyecto, no te ilusiones tanto

—No, es mi bebe—dijo con decisión

— ¿tu bebe?

—si, mío y de nadie mas—La mire pero esta vez preocupada, luego vi a Jake y el subió los hombros como signo de que el tampoco entendía nada.

— ¿Ness te encuentras bien?—ella me sonrió y dijo:

—si—No ella no estaba bien. Decidí ir buscar a Edward ya que el era medico, o eso creía y además tenia una corazonada de que no me equivocaba. Trate de correr y lo único que conseguí fue caerme en el suelo, Alec me levanto aunque no entendí porque lo hizo ya que Ness no nos prestaba atención.

—tal vez seria mejor que te cargara—no lo pensé dos veces antes de responder rotundamente un:

—No—como estaba parada comencé por caminar rápido y luego casi logre trotar aunque el peso lo complicaba todo. Al llegar a la cabaña de Edward toque por educación aunque estaba segura de que ellos ya me habían escuchado llegar. Salió Josh a recibirme y al verme comenzó a reír y luego dijo:

—Lo siento pero ya tengo novia Liz—no entendí porque decía eso, y tampoco trate de entenderlo, directamente entre en la casa mientras que Alec se quedaba afuera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Liz?—lo mire extrañada y secamente respondí:

—vengo a buscar Edward—sonrió más ampliamente y partiéndose de risa dijo:

—el también tiene novia—reventé si se puede describir el sentimiento que me invadió en aquel segundo y fue por eso que le grite:

— ¡No lo busco por eso, lo busco por Ness!—de su cara se borro cualquier rastro de sonrisa y agarrándome por lo brazos me dijo:

— ¿Que le paso?—comenzó a zarandearme al ver que no le respondía, pero es que quede paralizada al sentir sus manos apretando mis brazos, y luego comenzó a hacerlo mas fuerte hasta que acabe recordando la violación y llorando, en algún momento me pareció sentir que otros brazos me agarraban y que había una pelea sin embargo todo se volvió oscuro en aquel momento y caí al suelo llorando y agarrándome las piernas con fuerza…

**Alec**

La había dejado entrar sola aunque me encontraba detrás de la pared esperando a que saliera y se tropezará cuando sentí que Josh la agarraba y comenzaba a zarandearla, luego la escuche llorar y por alguna razón aquello me impulso a entrar y arrebatarle de los brazos a Liz. El me miro ceñudo pero yo estaba aun más enojado. La vi caer y también observe como se alejaba y luego se quedaba en una esquina aprontándose con fuerza sus piernas y llorando, ajena todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Me gire hacia Josh que me miraba atónito, no se porque lo hice pero una sensación me recorría todo el cuerpo y el único pensamiento que venia a mi cabeza era matar a Josh, utilice mi don contra el.

—Déjame pedazo de inútil—lo mire aun mas enojado y aumente mi presión sobre el ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? Mi mente me grito que me controlara como siempre lo había hecho, que aquel no era Alec Vulturi. Lo solté y el se levanto rápidamente para tratar de golpearme, aunque estaba claro que yo era más rápido:

—ven aquí y pelea como un hombre Vulturi—lo había llevado al bosque cercano sabiendo que el quería pelear, me puse delante de el y le dije:

— ¡No veías que la estabas lastimando pedazo de imbécil!— Me miro con odio y trato de agárrame una vez mas aunque yo lo tome por el cuello y prácticamente lo inmovilice.

— ¡Suéltame!—me gruño Josh, apreté más el agarre y le grite:

— ¡La hiciste llorar! ¡¿Es que no te dabas cuenta que lloraba?—lo zarandee un poco y luego lo solté, se paro y me agarro por el cuello para tirarme contra un árbol que callo al sentir el impacto, me pare rápidamente y esquive el siguiente golpe.

Sentí la presencia de otro vampiro y no me llevo mucho descubrir que allí se encontraba Jasper.

—Paren de pelear ustedes dos ¡¿Me pueden explicar que fue lo que paso para que se estén tratando de matar?—sentí una gran cantidad de calma y paz, comencé a pensar con claridad ¿Por qué había luchado con Josh? ¿Lo había hecho por Liz? y luego otra pregunta se atoro en mi garganta ¿Cómo estaba ella? Sentí preocupación, o eso creí aunque lo que en verdad me preocupaba era que ella se encontraba llorando, Jasper sonrió y dijo:

—ya se que es lo que pasó aquí—me miro a mí y dijo:

—Liz se encuentra bien, aunque un poco trastornada, se fue con Edward y bella a ver a Ness, y Josh ¿Sabes que le dejaste unos grandes moretones en lo brazos? ¿Es que se te olvido que ella es solo una humana?

—ella no me respondía, se puso a llorar y yo la deje de zarandear y entonces apareció el estúpido Vulturi enamorado que me la arrebato de lo brazos y prácticamente trato de matarme— ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—deberías ir, veo que realmente te preocupa esa chica—no, no me preocupa, a mi me preocupa Ness.

—No estoy preocupado por ella, después de todo es una simple humana pero quien me preocupa es Ness—Jasper sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno entonces ve a ver a Ness y tú, Josh, le debes una disculpa a esa chica—los mire y dije:

—se llama Lizet y es la mejor amiga de Ness—Josh se comenzó a reír y dijo:

—Parece que alguien se ha enamorado—me enoje y pensé en la idea de matarlo aunque un ola de calma me hizo cambiar de opinión, decidí no decirle nada a Jasper porque sabia que lo necesitaba.

—No Josh, yo no me enamoro de la comida—Salí de allí antes de hacer otra imprudencia.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña me encontré a Edward, bella y Liz mirando a Ness.

—Tiene un embarazo psicológico, solo hay que seguirle la corriente. Lo mas seguro es que se la pase cuando termine el proyecto— lo mire sin entender y Liz dijo:

—Ness sufre de un embarazo psicológico, se tomo demasiado en serio el proyecto—comencé a reír aunque necesitaba saber que fue lo que me había pasado en la cabaña de Edward. El sonrió y me miro, luego dijo:

— ¿estas seguro que quieres la respuesta a eso?—no le respondí y fui directo a Ness

— ¿Esta bien?—me sonrió y Edward dijo:

—Bueno ya se le pesara, aunque supongo que necesita de sus amigos—le sonreí y dije:

—no te preocupes Edward que estoy seguro que compañía no le faltara—bella me miro y dijo:

—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con ella—Edward sonrió:

—yo creo que estará bien ¿vamos bella?

—claro Edward—tomo a bella de la mano y la guio hacia fuera.

— ¿Cómo estas?—le pregunte a Liz una vez que quedamos solos, ya que Ness se había ido a dormir porque estaba muy cansada. Según ella era por lo cambios hormonales. Cambios que no le sucedían porque no estaba embarazada.

—Bueno me duelen los brazos pero nada mas, sácame la duda ¿Tú peleaste con Josh?—dijo ella inquisidora.

—No, jamás haría eso—le dije sonriendo, me miro y dijo:

—mientes, aunque supongo que debería agradecértelo—bajo la mirada, y yo comencé a reír:

—Valla la princesa bajo la mirada ¿Qué significa eso?

—No se significa nada tonturi—reí y ella me miro ceñuda:

— ¿Así es como agradeces?—se paro y dijo:

—Sabes que te odio ¿no?—asentí con la cabeza y dije:

—Tu si que eres una experta en agradecimientos ¿no?—se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar al baño, justo antes de encerrarse en el dijo:

—Gracias—me reí y pensé en lo divertida que era Liz….

**Lizet**

Me encerré en el baño solo para tomar una buena ducha ya que me dolían bastante los brazos y además tenia el orgullo herido al a verle agradecido a un vampiro, y lo peor era que había perdido el control y que hasta que bella no me calmo no pude dejar de llorar y decirles que a Ness le pasaba algo. Decidí no pensar más en ello y me levante la remera para desabrocharme la panza aunque tuve un problema, no alcanzaba. Era todo un solo lio de hilos elásticos con varios broches y no sabia cual debía desabrochar, además que con un gran esfuerzo lograba llegar sin embargo mis brazos gracias a las marcas violetas no me dejaban trabajar debidamente. Me baje la remera y salí del baño a buscara Ness, aunque solo encontré a Alec tirado en la cama.

— ¿Dónde esta Ness?—le dije, todavía avergonzada por haberle agradecido o tal vez enojada, tenía los ojos cerrados y no los abrió ara responderme:

—No esta, decidió ir a comprar ropa para su bebe. —apreté mis labios en una mueca y luego pregunté:

— ¿y jane?

—Buena debe estar en la cabaña de Edward con Josh—Me respondió todavía con los ojos cerrados, comencé a pensar en las posibilidades de ir y traer hasta aquí a alguien, bueno era la única opción. Salí de la habitación y fui en busca de alguna mujer que me pudiera desabrochar la panza.

— ¿Adonde vas?—me dijo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta.

—A la casa Edward—Salí y comencé a caminar aunque luego vi que Alec caminaba a la par mía, lo mire interrogante y dije:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—el me sonrió y dijo:

—me aseguro de que no te caigas en el camino, no quiero que pierdas a nuestro bebe—se comenzó a descostillar de la risa y yo simplemente lo mire con odio, luego dije:

—No necesito ningún guardaespaldas, y no me caigo todo el tiempo—seguí caminado y entonces me choque contra algo por lo que caí al suelo, aunque unos brazos me atraparon y vi que me había chocado contra un árbol, mire hacia arriba y allí se encontraba Alec riéndose, me levante rápidamente echa una furia y el dijo:

—tienes razón, ahora no solo te caes sino que te chocas con arboles—siguió riéndose hasta que llagamos a la cabaña, donde opto por permanecer mas serio.

Busque por toda la casa llamando a alguien, Alec se rio y dijo:

—No están, se fueron de compras con Ness.

— ¿Todos?—dije con voz agonizante, se rio y dijo:

—Si—lo mire de reojo y entonces me di cuenta:

—tu lo sabias ¿No?—sonrió resplandecientemente y dijo:

—Si

— ¿entonces porque no me lo dijiste?—le grite, el siguió con su sonrisa socarrona y respondió:

—Pues quería verte caer, aunque que te chocaras con el árbol fue mucho mejor—dijo riéndose, lo fulmine con la mirada y le grite:

— ¡Entonces te gusta verme caer, genial!—me fui para afuera y comencé a caminar hacia la cabaña.

— ¿Para que los buscabas?—lo mire enojada y dije:

— ¿y crees que te responderé?

—bueno, yo te dije que ellos no estaban

—después que yo ya los había buscado—le replique, el sonrió nuevamente y dijo:

—Bueno pero te lo dije, la intención es la cuenta

— ¿de que intención hablas?

—Bueno, nadie es perfecto—sonreí con ironía y respondí:

—y tu no puedes estar mas lejos de ser perfecto, tonturi

—no me digas tonturi, en todo caso dime Vulturi

— ¿Y si no quiero?—dije parándome a verlo ha los ojos desafiante:

—Bueno si no quieres no podre hacer nada— ¿Qué? Que clase de respuesta esa, el era realmente un tonto.

—Realmente eres un tonturi—dije bajando la cabeza y reanudando la caminata.

—No, no lo soy pero aun quiero saber porque los buscabas—me pare y le dije:

—Necesito que me desabrochen la panza—el sonrió y dijo:

—Yo podría hacerlo—me pare y lo mire exasperada.

—no dejare que un pervertido como tu me toque—y tampoco quería revivir los recuerdos.

—Entonces ¿como le vas hacer?

—Pues me las arreglare yo solita, no necesito de tu ayuda tonturi—me miro enojado y dijo:

— ¡Que me dejes de llamar así!—de cierto modo me asuste y decidí seguir caminando en silencio.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña trate sacarme la panza. Luego de treinta minutos de arduo trabajo tratando de sacármela, no lo logre. Suspire cansada y salí del baño hacia el comedor donde alece se encontraba mirando tele.

— ¿Te cansaste de intentar y ahora recurres a mi en busca de ayuda?—Se dio vuelta en la silla y vi que tenia un traje y un gato de peluche en sus brazos, lo acariciaba lentamente y yo solo me quede sorprendida.

—Dime padrino, siéntate pro favor ahijada— comencé a reír y dije:

— ¿Qué te diga padrino?—seguí riéndome, hasta que me comenzó a faltar el aire, me caí al suelo y me garre la panza para dejar de reírme. El se paro y dijo:

—No es tan gracioso de acuerdo—me saltaron lágrimas de la risa y dije:

—Es que tú no te has visto—seguí riéndome un rato hasta que volví en mí y dije:

—de acuerdo, padrino.

—Dime que es lo que necesitas ahijada—dijo seriamente y acariciando al gato.

—Necesito que me desabroches la panza—sonrió y dijo:

—Eso tendrá un costo—lo mire sin entender y dije:

— ¿Cuál es el costo tonturi?—carraspeo y continúe—perdón, padrino. —sonrió y dijo:

—Me tendrás que abrazar como agradecimiento—lo mire atónita y dije:

— ¿abrazarte?

—Es un precio justo, pero tiene que ser un abrazo bien dado y con ganas—me pregunte si soportaría abrazarlo sin lárgame a llorar, pero lo cierto era que la espalda en verdad me molestaba por utilizar aquella panza artificial por lo que conteste:

—De acuerdo—fui hacia el baño y el me siguió, me levante la remera y el movió los dedos rápidamente y luego la panza cayo al suelo, sentí un gran alivio al no sentir aquella carga. Me baje la remera y le di el abrazo, que duro demasiado para mi gusto aunque por alguna extraña razón no sentí ganas de llorar ni tampoco recordé la violación. Hasta se podría decir que disfrute aquel abrazo, me separe y carraspee, luego dije:

—Bien, gracias ahora retírate para que me pueda bañar—salió riéndose de algún chiste personal y yo tome la ducha que tanto quería, luego trate de ponerme la panza aunque no lo logre por lo que mire si afuera estaba Ness y la llame. Ella vino y me puso la panza, luego sonriéndome me dijo:

—Ven, vamos a ver la tele—le sonreí y fui con ella, recordando la palabras de Edward _"síganle la corriente". _Seguimos viendo la tele hasta que paso el tráiler de una película que me dejo embobada. ¡La película de Naruto! Salte del asiento y casi pierdo el equilibrio, sin embargo logre mantenerme en pie. Tenia que ir a verla, mire a Ness y dije:

— ¿Qué películas están dando en el cine de aquí?—me miro extrañada y dijo:

—Una de las películas que están dando es esa que acaban de pasar—salte un poco y fui directo a mi habitación, me puse la campera y mire Ness con mi mejor cara de niño.

— ¿Me acompañas?—me sonrió y dijo:

—Lo siento Liz, pero tengo que descansar bien por el bebe—se dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación, mire a Jake y el se encogió de hombros para luego encerrarse en la misma habitación que Ness. Bueno no me importaba, iría sola. Salí de la casa y no había hecho ni dos paso cuando vi que Alec venia a la par mío.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—me sonrió y dijo:

—Quiero ver esa película.

—No, yo iré a verla, s-o-l-a—le dije articulando la palabra como si fuera un retardo mental.

—Yo no dije que iría contigo

—Vete a casa—le dije marcándole la puerta, sonrió y dijo:

—no soy un perro para que me mandes

—por favor vete, quiero ir sola—le dije esta vez con un tono de suplica.

—De seguro te caes y es peligroso que andes de noche sola—lo mire furiosa y dije:

—No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí, y no quiero que vengas conmigo—se rio y dijo:

—Esa no es tu decisión, ahora súbete a mi espalda y llegamos a la función de las diez—lo mire con odio pero asentí y me subí a su espalda. Cuando llegamos había una gran cola y cuando por fin nos toco a nosotros el chico miro mi panza y dijo:

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, ella en verdad tiene una gran panza—iba a discutir pero Alec me llevo antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, cuando me soltó, ya que me había levantado, lo mire con odio y dije:

— ¿Por qué me sacaste de allí?

—No tenía sentido pelear—lo seguí mirando con odio y dije:

—no tomes decisiones por mi

—no las tome

—si las tomaste, tú no eres nada mío asique no tomes decisiones por mí—el se rio y dijo:

—todo el mundo cree que soy tu novio

—pero no lo eres

—Pero eso es lo que la gente cree—lo odiaba, simplemente lo odiaba.

—Eso no es mi problema y tampoco me importa

—ese chico se esta acercando, y te esta mirando mucho—dijo riéndose, lo fulmine con la mirada y me metí en la sala. Al lado mi se sentó Alec y al otro lado el chico que supuestamente me estaba mirando.

—Hola—dijo con una sonrisa

—Chau—le dije con otra sonrisa

La película empezó, era sobre los padres de Naruto y no pude evitar llorar. Alec me paso un pañuelo y lo recibí solo porque en verdad lo necesitaba. Pude notar que el chico que estaba a mi lado también lloraba, nos agarramos la mano y lloramos juntos como bebes, es que la película era tan triste…

**Alec**

Perfecto estaba sentado al lado de dos bebes llorones, y ¿Naruto? Estaba viendo la película de un anime, así que ahora resultaba que Liz era una otaku. En verdad creía que esa chica tenía un trastorno de personalidad, porque era demasiado cambiante.

Cuando por fin termino ellos seguían llorando, los mire escéptico y luego Liz dijo:

—d-d-deberíamos t-t-o-mar un ca-f-e para calmarnos ¿Vienes?—el chico asintió y se abrazaron para ir caminando por todo el centro de Alaska en busca de un café, mientras tanto lloraban. En serio ¿que tan triste podía ser una película?

Cuando llegamos al café se sentaron un en frente del otro y yo al lado de Liz, aunque me sentía ignorado ni siquiera sabia que hacia ahí.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaste a ver Naruto?—dijo Liz aun triste, el otro respondió:

—la verdad es que mi fascinación, adoro a Naruto ¿tu no?

—yo igual y no puedo creer que esa sea la historia de sus padres

—Es tan triste—dijo el chico, aunque ahora me comenzaba preguntar si no era una chica.

—si lo se—dijo Liz y comenzó a llorar seguida del otro bebe. Genial, ahora soy la niñea de dos bebitos que lloran por un anime, ¡ANIME! ¡ES FICCION! Moví la cabeza en señal de negación y tome a Liz por la muñeca, luego dije:

—Nos tenemos que ir, pero fue agradable conocerte y estoy seguro que Liz piensa lo mismo pero se nos hace tarde y mañana tenemos escuela, adiós—hice upa a Liz, que continuo llorando en mi cuello como si fuera un bebe, por lo que decidí que no podaría llevarla así a la casa.

La senté en el banco de una plaza y dije:

—Cálmate de una maldita vez, era solo una película—dije al borde del colapso.

— ¡eres un insensible, ¿es que no viste la película?—volvió a llorar, suspire enojado y cansado ¿y si la mataba? así dejaría de molestarme con su película fea ¿porque vine? me pregunte y busque la respuesta aunque no la encontré.

— ¡si soy un insensible pero por lo menos todavía no me volví loco!

— ¡No estoy loca!—me dijo ella parándose.

— ¡Estas llorando por una película de una anime, es ficción, entiéndelo!—dije ya cansado

— ¡No es cualquier anime, es Naruto!—apreté los puños y la mire con autentico odio.

— ¡Ya entendí que es Naruto, lo que no entiendo que es lo que tiene Naruto de especial si solo son unos dibujos mal hechos!

— ¡NO INSULTES A NARUTO QUE SE PUEDE OFENDER!—ella no había dicho eso.

—Lunática—le dije alzando los brazos.

—Que no estoy loca—dijo ella como niña pequeña.

—si lo estas, ¡es un dibujo no una persona por lo tanto no se puede ofender!

—Bueno, entonces me ofendes a mí—suspire ya arto de la situación y dije:

— ¿Me puedes decir como te ofendo?—me acerque a ella lo suficiente par sentir su respiración, se que la había puesto nerviosa con aquel acercamiento y poco me importaba.

—M-me ofendes p-porque…. ¡Es mi anime favorito!—me separe para no golpearla y sacarle la cabeza.

— ¿Anime favorito? ¿Ahora te gusta el anime?

—Que tu no lo sepas no es mi culpa—dijo cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Sabes que?

— ¿Qué?—dijo esta vez altanera

—No me importa, no me importa en lo mas mínimo y en este preciso momento me voy a ir, porque si sigo acá seguro me pegas tu locura—dije dando media vuelta. Comencé a caminar y esta vez fue Liz la que me alcanzo. Camino a mi lado sin decir nada, la mire y luego dije:

— ¿ahora eres tu la que me sigue?

—Yo no te estoy siguiendo, yo solo estoy yendo a la cabaña—le sonreí y dije:

—Conozco maneras más rápidas de llegar—sonrió con ironía y contesto:

—No lo creo—me adelante y me puse en su camino, ella se paro y me miro con clara molestia, luego dije:

— ¿es que le tienes miedo a la velocidad?

—no le tengo miedo

—entonces ¿Te subes? ¿O es que eres una gallina?—me miro un momento y luego sintió, puse mi espalda y ella subió. Decidí ir lo más rápido posible y lo logre ya que cuando llegamos a la cabaña ella estaba media mareada…

**Lizet**

Cundo llegamos estaba bastante mareada, ni siquiera se porque acepte subirme a su estúpida espalda. Entre en la cabaña, me puse el pijama y me acosté a dormir, estaba bastante cansada luego de llorar tanto.

Estaba durmiendo tan placentera, me sentía protegida por unos fuertes brazos que me rodeaban he inconscientemente sonreí, aquel cuerpo gélido era a la vez tan cálido. Pase mi mano por un pecho duro y frio y sonreí mas ampliamente ¿Pecho? Abrí los ojos y una voz dijo:

— ¿Estas cómoda?—salte de la cama pero me enrede con las sabanas y rodé hacia abajo donde gracias a la panza quede suspendida en el aire de alguna manera. Sentí que alguien se reí de mi, mire hacia un costado y allí estaba…

— ¡Alec!—trato de ponerse serio y dijo:

—Lo siento pero tu caída fue realmente graciosa y deberías a ver visto tu cara—volvió a descostillarse de risa y yo trate de pararme pero aun tenía los pies enredados por lo que no logre levantarme.

—En vez de estar ahí riéndote, deberías ayudarme a pararme—Si bien se siguió riendo me levanto y me acostó en la cama, luego miro mi panza con preocupación y dijo:

— ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? Lo acabas de golpear muy fuerte y ya veo que lo perdemos, deberíamos ver a un ginecólogo—lo mire entre sorprendida y extrañada y luego dije:

— ¿Qué tienes paternidad psicológica?—el sonrió y dijo:

—Bueno se supone que es mi hijo y tengo que preocuparme de el—me reí sarcástica y dije:

—Créeme cuando te digo que yo jamás tendría un hijo tuyo—se acerco a mi cara lo suficiente o más de lo suficiente ya que estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, toque su pecho en un débil intento de separarlo:

—estas invadiendo mi espacio personal—le dije con un hilo de voz apenas audible, mire sus ojos que ya no eran rojos, sino que eran color miel y eso significaba que había dejado de cazar humanos, por alguna razón comencé a acortar la corta distancia que nos separaba…

**¡Logre terminarlo! Se que ustedes dirán ¿Qué es una otaku? O tal vez no, como sea los otakus son los fanáticos del anime y ahora la otra pregunta ¿a Liz le gusta el anime? Bueno no es una otaku, solo mira Naruto o mas bien miraba aunque le sigue gustando y se que creen que estoy loca pero lo que pasa es que el capitulo, como ya saben, están dedicado a una amiga y esa amiga es una otaku. Creo que exagere bastante lo del llanto y que quedo medio tonto pero aun así espero que les guste y no sean malos en los reviews.**

**Si se pregunta que paso con los nombres, bueno lo que paso fue que mi idea cambio drásticamente y decidí atrasar ese capi unos días mas y ahora les tengo una propuesta, aunque no se si les va a gustar. Como ya vieron el capitulo termina inconcluso por lo que es hora de que hagan sus apuestas y me digan que piensan que va suceder, si se besan o no y que pasara después de eso o las razones. La respuesta más aproximada o la que acierte tendrá como premio aparecer en el fanfic. **

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios aunque presiento que no serán muy buenos, como sea ¡Feliz cumple amiga! Y ahora les pido que no sean malas en los reviews.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatcullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos! **


	15. Besos dados, celos encontrados

**¡Hola! Ya se me quieren matr pero lo bueno es que estoy a salvo en mi hogar. La verdad que lo iba a ahcer mas largo pero lo deje orto porque se canto la gana. Por cierto que conste que estoy escribiendo en el cumpleaños de mi hermanos mayor, asique(aunue el no lo sepa) este capitulo va dedicado para el mejor y el mas tonto hermano que existe el mundo. La verdd es que me consto un poco comenzar el capituloporque sufri un bloqueo, noe como expresrlo pero simplemente lasideas no fluin y por mas que sabia que era lo iba a pasr no podía expresarlo en palabras.**

**Sin mas que decir: ¡comencemos!**

**Besos dados y celos encontrados**

**Alec**

— ¿En serio seria tan malo tener un hijo mío?—dije cuando solo quedaban centímetros que no separaban, la vi fijamente y ella no hizo nada, iba a bajar la mirada pero le agarre la barbilla y la obligue a que me mirara. Entreabrió sus labios color cereza, esa era una provocación que no podía ignorar…

— ¡Frambuesas, necesito frambuesas!—dijo Ness abriendo la puerta de un saque y provocando que Liz y yo nos alejáramos instintivamente, Ness nos miro solo un segundo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y comenzar a despelotar la cabaña en busca de sus preciadas frambuesas.

Voltee ver a Liz justo a tiempo ya que esta se estaba cayendo hacia tras, la atrape justo antes de que tocara el suelo y por ende nuestros rostros quedaron de nuevo a centímetros de distancia. Le sonreí seductoramente y se sonrojo. La levante de manera que ella quedo sentada en cama mirándome con la cara del color de un tomate, sonreí complacido y dijo:

— ¿Estas un poco acalorada no crees?—ella me miro enojada y dio vuelta la cara aun con un sonrojo bastante claro y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Volví a acercar mi cara ala suya y continúe: — ¿en que quedamos?—trate de volver a acercarme pero ella en un movimiento fugaz y rápido salto de la cama y negó con la cabeza, luego dijo:

—No estábamos en nada tonturi, y ni creas que yo te iba besar—se dio vuelta y comenzó caminar hacia la puerta pero antes de que saliera le dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia:

—Claro y también por eso entreabriste tus labios ¿no?—se volvió a sonrojar pero siguió su camino, aunque a mi no me engañaba. Ella quería que yo la besara, extraño ya que ella me ayuda a conquistar a Ness, entonces en mi cabeza se me presento un experimento que debía intentar aunque lo debía planear y eso tardaría un poco…

**Lizet**

—Claro y también por eso entreabriste tus labios ¿No?—quede en un pequeño estado se shock, ¿el se había dado cuenta? Preferí seguir adelante he ignorarlo, no… yo no lo quería besar, no yo no quería eso. Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no me podía engañar a mi misma pero la verdad es que la ignore porque no tenía ganas de comenzar una nueva discusión con mi conciencia, la cual odiaba. Cuando llegue al comedor me encontré a Ness buscando desesperadamente sus frambuesas, una parte de mi estaba enojada con ella aunque lo ignore y ni siquiera me atreví a pensar cual era la causa de aquel ilógico enojo.

— ¿Qué pasa Ness?—ella se dio vuelta y con cara de loca dijo:

—Necesito comer frambuesas, las necesito, mí bebe me las pide—la quede mirando entre desconcertada y preocupada y luego conteste:

—De acuerdo, yo voy a buscar—dije dándome vuelta hacia la puerta.

—No yo voy, ahora vengo chicas—dijo Alec saliendo de la habitación y poniéndose una campera impermeable ya que estaba lloviendo.

Salió de la casa apresurado y luego de unos minutos se corto la luz. ¡Genial! ¡Le tenia miedo a la oscuridad!

— ¿Ness tienes velas?—ella se encamino hacia su habitación y dijo:

—Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir— corrí hacia ella y la tome del brazo, aun en la oscuridad pude sentir su mirada desconcertada

—no me dejes sola—Ness bostezo y dijo:

—pero tengo mucho sueño y no se cuando va a volver Jake o Alec, una mujer embarazada debe dormir bien.

— ¿Jake no esta?

—Fue a buscarme frambuesas, aunque ya se me paso el antojo—mis ojos casi se desorbitaron, la agarre con mas fuerza del brazo y ella dijo: —si tienes miedo yo me puedo quedar contigo, de todos modos no creo que el bebe se vea muy afectado—lo pensé un momento pero solo era oscuridad ¿Qué podía pasar?

—no, no, esta bien. Ve a dormir—se soltó de mi garre y cerro la puerta.

Entonces comencé a buscar una linterna o una vela. Por suerte encontré una linterna en mi bolso y la saque, también saque el bate de hierro que traía Ness y me encerré en mi habitación. Trate de dormir pero no lo logre, ya había pasado una hora y la luz aun no volvía, sabia que mi miedo era irracional pero no era mi culpa temerle a la oscuridad. Y entonces escuche que alguien caminaba. Salte de la cama y caí al suelo por la falta de equilibrio que tenia con la mendiga panza. Me pare rápidamente, claro que con un gran esfuerzo personal, y corrí o trote hacia la ventana con la linterna pagada. En el camino me di con una sillas pero al final logre llegar a la ventana y desde allí visualice a un hombre con una bolsa y que iba todo encapuchado: ¡un asesino serial!"—me grito mi mente, por mi mente comenzaron a pasar todos los libros de misterio, terror y suspenso que había leído.

Al instante comenzaron a forcejear la puerta, ahogue un grito y fui directo a mi habitación para buscar el bate de hierro. Estaba bastante pesado pero no importo, me pare junto a la puerta y espere… No pasaron más de unos cuantos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y entrara un hombre de cómo veinticinco años con una bolsa pesada y todo encapuchado. No lo pensé dos veces antes de darle de palos, luego de diez golpes el hombre cayo al suelo desmayado. Justo en ese instante llego su compañero, al cual no le fue mucho mejor aunque luego de diez golpes el seguía parado y entonces agarro el palo y lo tiro. Abrí los ojos y comencé a ir hacia atrás, me caí con un bolso y me golpee la cabeza. Quede atontada pero me seguí alejando y a pesar de que la cabeza me daba vueltas logre visualizar lo que parecía un garfio, ¡me iba a desgarrar la carne hasta que muriera! Cerré los ojos esperando el primer desgarro y entonces…. llego la luz, espere unos minutos más pero no sentía nada. Abrí de a poco los ojos me encontré con Alec empapado y a Jake tirado en el suelo.

— ¡Fue el asesino, el tenia un garfio!—grite, Alec me miro desconcertado y dijo:

—Si a si le quieres llamar, despertara en unos minutos ¿Qué te hizo para que le pegaras semejante paliza?—me incorpore de a poco e indignada dije:

— ¿yo? Había un asesino y me quería matar, yo vi su garfio.

—¿Te refieres a esto?—dijo levantando una banana

—p-p-pe-r-ro, e-er-a u—u-n g-g-a-a-r-f-f-i-o—dije desconcertada y tartamudeando.

—Creo que ya te pasaste de películas ¿No crees?

—pero… yo… el me quería atacar

— ¿te agredió?—dijo mirándome como si estuviera loca.

—no me mires así, que no estoy loca.

—Bien, entonces dime ¿que pensarías tu si cuando estas viniendo ves que Jake cae desmayado al suelo y luego te agarran a palos a ti? —lo pensé un momento y entonces lo entendí.

— ¡ERAN USTEDES!—Alec me aplaudió y mirándome como una retardada mental, junto con una risa burlona, dijo:

—si éramos nosotros ¿Por que nos atacaste?

—yo… bueno…yo….

— ¿tu que?

—mmm…..pensé que eran asesinos seriales—se comenzó a carcajear delante de mi como si a mi no me importara, fui en busca del bate y le di en la cabeza, el me lo quito y dijo:

—Creo que eres peligrosa con esto, así que yo lo guardare hasta nuevo aviso—lo mire enojada, ¿Quién se creía que era?¿mi padre?

—tu no tienes derecho a quitarme el bate y además en mi defensa debo decir que la bolsa de Jake se veía demasiado pesada, es normal que yo pensara que traía armas—Alec se comenzó a reír y tomo la bolsa, la dio vuelta en la mesa y vimos una gran cantidad de frambuesas, junto con jugos del mismo sabor. —bueno, yo no lo sabia y además se veían muy misteriosos y maléficos.

— ¿Maléficos?—se comenzó a reír y realmente quise darle con el bate, ya que no tenía uno le partí un frasco de jugo en la cabeza. Él jugo se escurrió por su cara y pelo, el solo me miro con odio:

—Creo que el problema son tus manos, tal vez debería atártelas—tomo una cuerda que había allí y me ato las muñecas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera desatarme, lo mire enojada y proteste:

— ¡no tienes derecho a hacerme esto!

—bien volviendo al tema ¿Pensaste que éramos asesinos?

—seriales

— ¿Qué?

—Pensé que eran asesinos seriales—se formo una media sonrisa en su rostro y se acerco a mi rostro solo para susurrarme:

—Yo si lo soy—me tire para atrás y patee la cabeza de Jake, eso me hizo recordar que lo había desmayado, lo mire y dije:

— ¿esta bien?

—bueno, no exactamente bien ya que se encuentra inconsciente pero lo bueno es que sana rápido y lo mas probable es que despierte en unos minutos. La que se te va armar—justo en ese momento Ness apareció iba decir algo pero se paro en seco al ver a Jake tirado en el suelo y a Alec cubierto de jugo, que creo que pensó era sangre.

— ¡Tu!—dijo corriendo y atacando a Alec, o rayos.

—Ness, es jugo y Jake solo esta desmayado—ella salió de en cima de Alec y se fue al lado de Jake, luego dijo:

—esto es incomprensible ¿Por qué lo noqueaste Alec?

—Yo no fui, fue Liz—dijo el apuntándome, ella me miro y dijo:

—primero me pueden explicar todo esto., y Liz ¿Por qué tienes las manos atadas?—mire Alec y dije:

—si Alec ¿Por qué tengo las manos atadas?

—me partió una botella de jugo y además noqueo a tu querido Jake con un bate de hierro porque pensó que era un asesino serial. —Ness me miro sorprendida y dijo:

—Liz ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Bueno, yo bueno, yo soy yo—dije avergonzada. Ness movió la cabeza y dijo:

—Mis nervios no están preparados para esto—justo en ese momento Jake comenzó a despertar, y poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—dijo, Ness salto a su cuello y lo abrezo sin embargo el no reaccionó y dijo:—¿quien eres?—Ness se soltó rápidamente de el y con lágrimas a punto de salir dijo:

— ¿No me recuerdas?—el la miro y dijo:

—Bueno no recuerdo ni siquiera mi nombre ¿Cómo me llamo?—con lágrimas en los ojos Ness le grito:

— ¡Jake!— yo solo mire sorprendida y avergonzada la escena, pensar que todo aquello era mi culpa…

**Alec**

Esto iba de maravilla, Ness estaba tirada al lado de Jake llorando porque el no la recordaba, y Liz tenia una cara que delataba que se sentía mal por ello. Una chispa ilumino los ojos de Liz y dijo:

—Ya se lo que tenemos que hacer para que Jake recupere la memoria—yo la mire y dije:

— ¿Qué?—busco el bate que estaba tirado en el suelo y dijo:

—Esto servirá—dijo poniéndose en posición para pegarle a Jake, aunque bueno la verdad es que se le cayo el palo ya que con la manos atadas no tenia muy buen sostén, yo lo alcé y le dije:

—Si lo quieres tendrás que alcanzarlo—me miro con odio y dijo:

—Si lo golpeamos tanto como la primera vez recuperara la memoria, es cuestión de lógica—le sonreí y conteste:

—claro, definitivamente estas loca ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—si me lo preguntas no lo veo como un mala idea—dijo Ness con la voz entrecortada, la mire sorprendido y ella continuo: —dame el bate y lo hare—las mire a las dos y entonces comprendí porque eran las mejores amigas ¡Ambas estaban completamente locas!

— ¡No pueden pegarle!—Ness desato las muñecas de Liz y dijo:

—pues yo digo que es lo mejor, si no funciona yo hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que recuerde—si el la recordaba… eso podría ser un problema, coloque el bate más alto y dije:

—Bien si me lo sacan tal vez deje que le peguen—Ness se rio y de un salto lo agarro, bien eso no había funcionado. Me interpuse pero Ness puso cara de pobrecita, era tan hermosa. Me dieron ganas de abrazarla y darle un gran beso, la tome de los brazo y ella me miro con cara desconcertada, si tan solo supieras que me estoy muriendo por ti. La iba a besar pero algo me detuvo, o mas bien alguien.

—Alec ¿Qué estas haciendo?—dijo Liz poniéndose entre nosotros, la mire con odio y solté a Ness, a continuación me puse a su altura y mirándola a la cara dije:

—nada, es que me pareció ver una rata y como se que Ness las odia la levante para que no las viera—Ness me sonrió y dijo:

—Gracias Alec, eres muy considerado creo que no podría desear un mejor amigo—amigo, genial ahora soy su mejor amigo. Liz se comenzó a reír, la mire con autentico odio y Ness continúo: — ¿Por qué te ríes Liz?

—oh, bueno es que le llamaste amigo aun tonto—dijo continuando riéndose, gracias Liz, en verdad muchas gracias. Si pudiera me encargaría de que te callaras para siempre y tenia la formula perfecta par hacerlo, matarte.

Luego todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Ness siguió caminado y yo pensé que esa era tal vez la única oportunidad que tendría para saciar un deseo demasiado persistente en mi mente. La tome del brazo y vi como ella me miro desconcertada, lo siguiente que hice fue acercar mi boca a la suya sin permiso, ella me correspondió y yo la tome por la cintura, aquel toque me decía que a ella le gustaba el beso y que al parecer se había olvidado por completo de Jake. Seguí besándola solo por una fracción de segundos por que en ese instante recibí una piña que me hizo moverme. Me separe de Ness y me gire hacia el lugar de donde provino el golpe, me encontré con una Jake que echaba rabia por los ojos. Pensé en devolvérsela pero una pequeña mano me tomo del brazo y me obligo a mirarle. Me di vuelta con la esperanza de que aquella mano fuera de Ness pero no, era la pequeña Liz.

—Jake, tranquilízate tu habías perdido la memoria y el sabia que de esa manera tu la recuperarías. Una vez mas el amor prevaleció—dijo con una sonrisa un tanto falsa pero al fin al cabo sonrisa, la mire desconcertado ¿Ella me estaba defendiendo? Jake me miro y prácticamente gruñendo dijo:

—Pues la próxima vez prefiero que me peguen para que recupere la memoria y no que andes por ahí besando a mi novia—abrazo a Ness de manera posesiva, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación. Ness fue en busca de hielo y también dentro en la habitación.

El sol comenzaba a aclarar la larga noche, en aquel momento note que Liz tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, la mire a los ojos aunque parecía enojada. Sonreí complacido y dije:

— ¿Celosa?—ella me miro sorprendida, luego una ola de indignación llego.

—no, claro que no ¿Quién te crees que eres par ponerme celosa a mi? Claro que no estoy celosa—lo dijo prepotente, sobrándome. Luego me miro a los ojos con odio y por ultimo miro hacia la ventana, luego al rosal que estaba al lado de esta y por ultimo me volvió a mirar a mí.

—tengo sueño y me iré a dormir—camino lentamente hacia la habitación y se perdió en ella…

Al mediodía Liz se levanto, yo la mire y con una sonrisa resplandeciente dije:

—Hoy te sacan la panza ¿Feliz?—me miro con odio, ya me había acostumbrado a aquella mirada pero a la que no estaba acostumbrado era a una mirada ¿dolida? Me hacia sentir culpable por haber besado a Ness pero ¿Por qué? ¿Y porque demonios ella estaba dolida?— ¿no me piensas hablar?

—No tengo ganas de hablar contigo tonturi—luego comenzó a preparar una gran almuerzo, prácticamente se podría decir que era para un regimiento.

— ¿todo eso te lo planeas comer tu?

—Es para Jake, creo que es una buena manera de disculparme por haberlo golpeado anoche—me sentí un tanto ofendido, ella también me había masacrado a mi pero solo le hacia el almuerzo a Jake ¿y yo? Bueno esta bien que yo no comiera pero por lo menos podría disculparse. Y al instante aparecieron Ness y Jake muy acaramelados, si ya se habían arreglado.

—Jake, aquí esta tu almuerzo. Y en verdad siento mucho lo de anoche pero pensé que eras un acecino serial—el le sonrió y mirándome dijo:

—esta bien pero quisiera que te acercaras a mi— ¿Qué se acercara? Liz lo miro desconcertada pero se acerco, a continuación vi la escena más espantosa que alguna vez me pude imaginar. ¡Jake estaba besando a Liz y Ness no hacia nada! Liz se quiso liberar pero Jake no la dejo, esta vez fui yo quien lo golpeo y tiro al suelo. Liz estaba apunto de llorar y yo apunto de matar a Jake. Un hilo de sangre salía de la boca de Jake junto con otro que provenía de su nariz rota. Se limpio la sangre y se arreglo la nariz, a los cinco segundos parecía que nada había pasado y el con una sonrisa me miro y dijo:

—ahora estamos a mano—a mano, ¡a mano! Yo no hice llorar Ness como el había hecho con Liz.

—Pues la próxima mejor lo arreglamos a los golpes, no tienes porque hacerla llorar pedazo de medio lobo inútil—el me miro con odio pero ni siquiera me importo por que me hervía la sangré que no poseía. Busque a Liz pero no la encontré, vi como Ness me miraba preocupada y entonces comprendí que tal vez debía ir por ella. No me costo mucho encontrarla ya que solo seguí su aroma.

Liz se encontraba temblando de frio y llorando en un árbol lejano de la casa y alejado del resto del campamento, no pude mas que entornar mi vista hacia ella y luego me comencé a cercar, sin saber con que me iba encontrar, entonces ella dio vuelta su cara me miro, su cara estaba demacrada y también parecía que su alma lo estaba, si tan solo pudiera ayudarle ¿Liz que es lo ocultas?...

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo, y seguro se preguntaran ¿solo eso? Si solo eso jaja. El adelanto, mmm…. No se si dejarles pero supongo que no hay nada malo jaja**

_Confesiones_

**Ese es el adelanto, estoy segura que con eso ya sabrán que va a pasara jaja. Dejen reviews y espero me perdonen por tardar tanto. **

**Por cierto la ganadora a sido belsblomm y en el próximo capitulo aparecerá**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	16. Confesiones

**Bueno soy yo apurada, tengo mucha tarea! Jaja. El hecho es que he tardado mucho porque estuve ocupada con mi fiesta de 15, si es oficial tengo 15 años. Bueno volviendo a los que les importa, el capi es corto pero interesante y seguir en el próximo capi.**

**Confesiones**

**Alec**

Me acerque como un gato silencioso, no quería que ella echara a correr aunque para mi suerte no lo hizo, simplemente volvió mirar el suelo y siguió llorando. Me di cuenta que tiritaba y que yo tenia una campera por lo que no dude en dársela.

—Toma—le dije extendiéndosela, ella no me miro y tampoco contesto. La verdad es que no quería comenzar otro jueguito tonto, asique le pase la campera por la espalda sin tocarla ya que parecía no reaccionar. Me senté a su lado esperando que ella hablara, una brisa removió su cabello… acerque me mano para acomodarle un mechón suelto, pero ella se alejo de mi instintivamente, me miro con miedo justo como me miraban mis victimas antes de morir.

—No me toques—dijo y luego volvió a bajar la mirada, su vista parecía perdida en algún lugar del suelo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque?—no me contesto, bien entones me lo diría a las malas. Le apoye mi mano sobre la suya, ella se corrió con rapidez al sentir mi gélido tacto y grito:

— ¡que no me toques!

— ¿Por qué?—le dije acercando mi mano de nuevo, ella se volvió a alejar y dijo:

—porque no— lo dijo débil y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, luego se brazo a si misma ¿Qué demonios ocultaba Liz?

— ¿que es lo que ocultas?

—Nada—dijo dándome la espalda, me pare solo para sentarme enfrente de ella.

— ¿Si sabes que puedes confiar en mi no?—ella se limito a mirarme y dijo algo que yo jamás pensé escuchar.

— ¿Que es lo que somos exactamente?— yo solo la mire ¿Qué éramos? Nosotros, bueno ya no éramos simples socios, tal vez la mejor descripción para nuestro estado era que éramos amigos.

—Somos amigos—me miro, trate de encontrar alguna emoción en sus ojos sin embargo ella parecía vacía, triste y dolida, luego dijo:

—no hay nada que debas saber—abrazo sus piernas contra ella y se dedico a mirar al suelo y llorar en silencio.

—Si lo hay ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Liz?

—nada

—yo se que hay algo

—Ya te dije que no oculto nada—se paro dispuesta a marcharse pero yo no pensaba dejarla ir sin una respuesta. La tome del brazo con fuerza y la gire hacia mi, me acerque y le dije: —dime la verdad—ella tenia los ojos brillosos con lágrimas apunto de salir pero aun si me contesto:

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad ¡no paso nada que tu debas saber!— Se trato de zafar pero no la deje

—solo dime porque demonios cada vez que te toca alguien lloras

—por que si—dijo sin dejar de intentar soltarse. Le apreté un poco más fuerte el brazo y le dije:

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—Nada, ¡no paso nada!—me grito

—yo se que paso algo ¡Asique dímelo de una maldita vez!

—No te incumbe—me respondió con rabia en los ojos

—me preocupas ¡DIME QUE TE HICIERON!

— ¡ME VIOLARON!—me lo grito con tal fuerza y rencor que la solté, cayo al suelo y siguió llorando pero yo no me podía mover, estaba simplemente…no ¡no! eso no era verdad

—Eso es imposible—dije negando con mi cabeza, ella me miro y aun con lagrimas embozo una sonrisa irónica

— ¿No que querías saber? Eso es lo que paso, m-e-e vi-o-ol-ar-on—dijo con la voz entrecortada, luego siguió llorando tirada en el suelo, yo no lo podía creer, ella, Liz ¿había sido violada? Me agache a su altura pero no la toque, ella se sentó y lloro por una hora. Luego se limito a ver el cielo. A pesar de que tenia miles de preguntas por hacerle no las hice, me quede callado dándole tiempo y dándome tiempo a mi mismo para asimilar la noticia. Aunque algo era seguro… quien hubiera sido iba a morir, y de eso me encargaba yo…

**Lizet**

No sabia porque le había dicho aquello, no entendía por que había compartido mi secreto con el, simplemente no entendía.

Me incorpore, ya había tenido suficiente tiempo de autocompasión y la verdad odiaba que ahora el estúpido de Alec supiera mas de mi, el solo hecho de pensar que me había abierto de tal manera a el me daba escalofríos. Una vocecilla en mi mente me decía algo que no iba escuchar, algo no quería siquiera pensar, algo innombrable. Camine hasta el comedor, Alec venia detrás de mi como un perro guardia ¡perfecto, ahora tenia un guardaespaldas, simplemente perfecto!

Allí se encontraban sacando las panzas, me la sacaron y felicitaron por haberla aguantado sin quejarme. Sin embargo no me dieron el bebe.

—Hemos tenido un pequeño desperfecto, por lo que les daremos el día de descanso y mañana por la mañana tendrán los bebes.—me dijo el director una vez que pregunte por el niño robot.

Me di vuelta y me dirigí a la casa, Alec me siguió como mi perrito guardián. Suspire con pesadez, entre en la casa y sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, me sentí incomoda pero luego descubrí que aquellos brazos correspondían a Ness. Le devolví el abrazo sin entender demasiado, sentí la puerta cerrarse y escuche que pasos afuera, Alec se había ido. Ness me apretó un poco más y comenzó a sollozar.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—le dije sin entender, ella me soltó y me miro:

—Lo siento, yo en verdad no quería o más bien no pensé en como te sentirías. Solo quería que Alec sintiera celos, para que se juntaran, yo no quería que te pusieras tan mal, yo…—le tape la boca, ahora lo comprendía, ¡que ilusa era, y yo que pensaba era mi amiga! Una oleada de ira lleno todo mi cuerpo, la quería matar ¡yo había confiado en ella!

— ¡Confié en ti! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?—le dije encolerizada, ella comenzó a llorar y dijo:

—l-lo siento no era mi intención. Y-yo no lo pensé demasiado—me reí irónica y dije:

—Exacto, no pensaste—me corrí y me dirigí a mi habitación, ella me agarro el brazo y puso su estúpida cara, la mire con odio y dije:

—no seas estúpida ¿quieres?— comenzó a sollozar, hoy mi corazón era de hielo. La mire fría y lejana, vi sus lágrimas caer y no me importo, algo se había roto tal vez era mi corazón que ahora gritaba destrozado por dentro. Me di vuelta y me solté de su mano, otra mano me volvió a agarrar pero esta vez mas fuerte.

—no fue su culpa, ella no me dijo nada. —Jake, lo mire con odio y me solté luego dije:

—Por mi se pueden ir a la punta del cerro y tu Ness, espero que jamás me vuelvas a hablar—me encerré en mi habitación.

¡ELLA ERA MI AMIGA! —Que amiga—pensé con ironía, ella no me tenía que lastimar ¡No ella! Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, ¿ahora iba a llorar? No, no iba gastar lágrimas una persona que no las valía. Me seque con brusquedad el par de lágrimas caídas y mire con odio a la puerta.

Las suplicas de perdón no tardaron en llegar desde el otro lado de la puerta, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y las lagrimas al borde de salir. Me levante con brusquedad y le tire una almohada a la puerta, maldita Ness. Tome una campera y abriendo la ventana salte, una vez en el suelo comencé a correr por el bosque que se habría hacia delante.

Corrí hasta que las piernas me dolieron, el sol era fuerte pero no calentaba y la brisa me refrescaba la cabeza. Me tire al suelo y respire todo el aire que pude, provocando que me ardiera la nariz a causa del helado aire. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, mi mente estaba testada de imágenes borrosas, y unas lágrimas empañaban mis ojos. Me volví a secar las lágrimas ella no tenia derecho a lastimar, ella no tenia tal derecho. ¡Por todo los demonios! ¡Yo era una princesa, era de la realeza! Mi mente se burlo de mí, si tan bien era cierto que yo iba a ser entregada a un sádico aunque por otro lado por fin conocería a mis padres.

Un ruido sonó como un eco en el basto bosque, un conejo que corría supuse. Luego me pregunte porque correría un conejo, me reí de mi paranoia y me tranquilice. Cerré los ojos aspirando el aroma de las flores y tratando de tranquilizarme. Otro crujido sonó, pero que…

En ese momento apareció una hermosa mujer delante mío, a tan solo unos dos metros de distancia. La vi solo un vez y supe que era una Vulturi, su nombre era Miriam y yo era su cena ¿Por qué siempre tenia que terminar con algún vampiro?

—Hola—dijo dulcemente, a mi no me engañaba, no me hizo falta pensar dos veces lo que debía hacer. Aun contra cualquier esperanza de vida me pare y comencé a correr hacia la cabaña. No tener la panza si que era de ayuda en estos momentos, las piernas luego de unos escasos minutos me pedían parar y lo hicieron ya que la bella mujer me tomo del cuello y me levantó. Luego con una sonrisa cínica dijo:

— ¿hueles el peligro o porque comenzaste a correr?—me negué a contestarle pero ella apretó mi cuelo un poco mas.

—Se lo que quieres—ella rio dulcemente y gentilmente me pregunto:

— ¿A si?—antes de que alcanzara a hablar, su boca se encontraba en mi cuello. Por alguna razón no me sentí mal, sin embargo una imagen invadió mi mente:

—Alec…

**Hasta aquí el capi, es corto pero eso es todo. Les iba a dejar un adelanto pero he decidido no hacerlo. Dejare que se queden con la intriga de si Liz muere o no. Háganme llegar sus opiniones por favor.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hintacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	17. Adiós Querida Liz

**Hola, soy yo. Otro capitulo corto y se que ustedes me van a querer matar, pero bueno lo escrito, escrito esta. Pensé en largarlo pero me fascina dejarlas con intriga y este será otro capi ¿será el ultimo? Bueno no les voy a adelantar nada más.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡comencemos!**

**Adiós mi querida Liz**

**Alec**

En cuanto vi la cara de Ness supe que yo sobraba en aquella escena y a pesar de que me había alejado bastante de la cabaña había escuchado toda la conversación. Me pareció gracioso el hecho de que Liz me tratará de juntar con Ness y Ness de juntarme con Liz. Luego que su conversación terminará volví, Ness se encontraba tirada al lado de la puerta llorando y suplicando perdón junto con Jake consolándola.

Levanto la mirada, se paro y corrió a abrazarme. Lloro por un momento en mi hombro y luego dijo:

—Por favor, tienes que ayudarme—yo le acaricie su cabello, ¿como podía decirle que no?

—Yo hablare con ella—le di un pequeño beso en la cabeza y me dirigí a la habitación.

Entre y la encontré vacía, pensé que se podría haber escondido ya que su aroma se encontraba presente en toda la habitación, sin embargo no la encontré. Luego me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y de que su campera no se encontraba allí. No pensé dos veces antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque que se encontraba detrás del complejo.

Pronto otro aroma lleno mi nariz… Miriam. Aumente la velocidad aun más y cuando ambos aromas se mesclaron directamente corrí como la luz, escuchaba su conversación:

—Alec…— En aquel preciso instante llegue al lugar donde ellas se encontraban, Miriam tenia su boca sobre el cuello de Liz… El tiempo pareció detenerse, corrí e impacté contra el cuerpo de Miriam, el cual tiro un árbol. Mientras ella se estrellaba yo atrape a Liz. La tome en brazos y le pregunte:

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Liz abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro sin entender, en seguida comprendió la escena y se trato de soltar de mi garre ¡Yo la salvaba y ella pensaba que yo era el enemigo, genial! La solté y cayo al suelo, me miro con rencor ¿Qué le hice?

—Alec, mí querido Alec—dijo la cínica de Miriam, me volví hacia ella con la cara inexpresiva y dije:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—sonrió y comenzó juguetear con un anillo que tenia en el dedo

—Bueno digamos que nuestros líderes quieren saber como va la misión, ya sabes quieren un reporte—me miro a los ojos, yo le sostuve la mirada y dije:

—diles que la misión va perfecta pero que aun deberé quedarme por aquí unos meses, para comprobar que Ness sea del todo inofensiva—ella comenzó a reír y dijo:

—Mmm… veo que tus emociones son confusas, pequeño Alec—la mire con odio y dije:

—no me digas pequeño

—Yo pensaba compartirla, se nota que necesitas un poco de sangre—antes de que llegara a agarrar a Liz ella la tenia por el cuello a unos metros de mi, la mire con mas odio aun—hoy me siento generosa, compartámosla

—No, ella es solo mía—dije gruñéndole y mostrándole mis colmillos, ella solo rio.

— ¿tuya? ¿Y como es que aun no la has matado?—me acerque y trate de arrebatársela peor ella era mas rápida—no, no, no… te la doy si prometes matarla aquí

—Lo prometo—dije sonriéndole, ella también lo hizo y luego la tiro hacia mí, la trape justo a tiempo. Liz me miro, la abrase con uno de mis brazo y la apreté a mi cuerpo, si dejaba que ella se alejara era probable que Miriam me la arrebatará y finalmente la matara.

—Bien, ahora mátala—dijo Miriam imperativamente, la mire con odio y con una sonrisa irónica le conteste:

—No me gusta comer enfrente de los demás.

—Siempre comes con nosotros cuando Heidi trae el almuerzo, ¿Por qué ahora no la matas?—dijo ella levantando una ceja

—Simplemente no me apetece comer delante de ti—le sonreí triunfantemente.

—No me digas que eres otro Edward

—te prometí matarla aquí y lo hare, solo que no hoy

—que dirá aro cuando sepa que su querido Alec se ha enamorado del almuerzo, aunque ella es tan pequeña que de seguro ni siquiera se la puede considerar almuerzo, tal vez seria mas apropiado llamarla bocadillo—la mire con furia, de pronto me sentía ofendido por que alguien que no fuera yo discriminara a Liz por su pequeñez. Mire hacia abajo y pude observar el odio que desprendían los ojos de Liz.

—No dirá nada porque yo no estoy enamorado de ella y además me parece que alcanzaría perfectamente para un almuerzo—Miriam lanzo una carcajada llena de ironía y dijo:

—y en cima la defiendes reo que debes comerla a ahora, ella es un problema con P mayúscula.

—no lo hare—dije rotundamente, ella sonrió sádicamente y dijo:

—Entonces creo que terminare con este problema yo misma— antes de que agarrara a Liz bien fuerte esta cayo al suelo. La trape antes de que tocar el suelo pero se encontraba pálida y sudaba frio, sus labios habían comenzado a perder color y su respiración era dificultosa. Entones recordé porque Miriam formaba parte de la guardia Vulturi…ella tenia el don de envenenar…

Apoye suavemente el cuerpo de Liz en el pasto y me levante con rapidez:

—Quítale tu veneno—le exigí, ella sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

—créeme te estoy haciendo un favor, mátala o la mato yo.

—No pienso tomar sangre que tiene un veneno mortal—le dije claramente enojado

—ay mi querido Alec, no me digas que te importa ese trapo. NI siquiera es de buena calidad, mírala. No tiene piernas largas y tampoco tiene demasiada fuerza, moriría en su primera vez. Ella no te conviene—una repentina ola de furia me invado y corrí hacia ella, la aplaste contra un árbol y le apreté su delgado cuello.

—si me haces algo ella morirá irremediablemente, asique será mejor que me sueltes—la solté a duras penas y la seguí mirando con odio, me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada para salvarla. Ella se acerco y me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, le atrape la mano y la apreté con fuerza, ella se rio sádicamente y dijo:

—oh mi pequeño Alec ¿Qué paso con Alec frio y duro que estaba en Volterra?

—es el mismo que tienes delante de ti y recuerda que si yo quiero puedo matarte

—si puedes, pero no debes porque si me matas me llevaré una vida conmigo y por lo que veo esta vida es de gran importancia para ti.

—para mi no, para una amiga.

—mmm… ¿una amiga? ¿No será que te has enamorado de tu amiga?

—solo extrae tu maldito veneno ¿Quieres?

—no, no quiero. Ya te dije que te estoy haciendo un favor matándola. —alzo su mano, la cual tome con rudeza, la mire a los ojos:

—Ni se te ocurra—se rio y bajo la mano. Suspiro y me miro:

—Ella es una humana, un alimento, ella no es como nosotros

—ya te dije que a mi no me importa en lo mas minino su maldita vida

—Sin embargo, henos aquí discutiendo por una vida que no tiene futuro. —la mire confuso y pregunte:

— ¿Por qué dices que no tiene futuro?

—su corazón es débil y además yo se algo que tu no

—Dímelo—ella se rio y me miro inocentemente:

—si ella no te lo ha dicho es por algo, no veo porque deba decírtelo.

— ¿Qué es?—le exigí.

—ella ya tiene un futuro hecho y pensado, jamás podrá estar contigo

—yo no la veo se esa manera

— ¿y entonces porque luchas por su vida?

—porque ella es muy importante para una chica.

—mmm… aro aceptaría una relación con una hibrida y mas si esa hibrida es una Cullen, pero el jamás aceptara tu relación con una mortal.

—Ya te dije que tengo ninguna relación con ella—me sonrió maternalmente y contesto:

—aun no pequeño, pero la tendrás. Si no pregúntale al duende que tiene visiones, aunque no es necesario ser clarividente para saber como terminara esto.

—deja de hablar estupideces ¿Quieres?

—no son estupideces y lo sabes, pero aun así es mi deber ayudarte. Déjame matarla—la mire y luego mire a Liz en el suelo al borde de la muerte, mi mente me decía que Miriam tenia razón y sin embargo una confusión invadía mi corazón. ¿Por qué me era tan difícil decidir que hacer? Matarla era lo que tenia que hacer, ella era un estorbo, si… ella era un estorbo que se había presentado en mi vida con sus ojos de luna y su dulce voz, ella no era mas que una mortal que me traería muchos problemas, debía ser exterminada. Y a pesar de que sabía que tenia que hacer una gran tristeza invadió mi corazón, Miriam tenía razón…esto no tendría un buen final, no, no.

Volví a mirar a Miriam

—Adiós Liz—fue lo que pensé antes de darle mi respuesta a Miriam, en esas dos palabras me había despedido de ella para siempre y entonces di mi respuesta…

**Hasta aquí llega el capitulo, la decisión ha sido tomada y nuestra querida Liz ha sido sentenciada. No se enojen y mírenle el lado positivo, no sufrirá tanto para morir. Debo decir que yo me encuentro triste sique el próximo capitulo será un capitulo de luto.**

**Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, porque aun hay una pequeña esperanza de vida para Liz pero todo dependerá de lo que ustedes me digan. Quien sabe, por ahí ella se salve misteriosamente aunque todo depende de ustedes, la vida de Liz se encuentra ahora en sus manos.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	18. ¡QUE!

**Hola soy yo, hoy no hay signos de exclamación porque hoy sabrán que pasa con Liz, hoy sabrán si se salvo o no ¿será este el capitulo final? Decídanlo ustedes espero que luego de leerlo me dejen sus comentarios porque estoy ansiosa por leerlos. jaja.**

**Sin más que decir ¡comencemos!**

**¡QUE!**

**Miriam**

—no son estupideces y lo sabes, pero aun así es mi deber ayudarte. Déjame matarla—Vi como Alec titubeaba, lo suponía desde que lo había visto, el estaba enamorado de aquel pedazo de basura que se encontraba allí tirado convulsionando por reacción a mi veneno.

Alec parecía confuso, miraba a Liz y luego a mí. Sonreí, su indecisión era muy interesante y aun más lo eran sus ojos llenos de sentimientos tan humanos. Por última vez miró a Liz y luego, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza dijo:

—Mátala, no es más que un estorbo, es solo un pedazo de basura. Tienes razón, es demasiado insignificante— trató de mostrar indiferencia y frialdad. Volví a sonreír.

—Que bueno que te haz dado cuenta pequeño Alec— Mire a la criatura que estaba tirada y levante mi mano, un suave gesto y aquel veneno se expandiría por todo su cuerpo matándola dolorosamente. Volví a reír y entonces Alec dijo:

— ¡Espera! ¿Le va a doler?— Lo mire confusa ¿el había preguntado que si le iba a doler? Con escepticismo dije:

—Si, es veneno— Gire la cabeza, volví a levantar la mano y cuando estaba a punto de expandir el veneno Alec volvió a interrumpir.

— ¡Espera! ¿No hay una manera menos dolorosa de matarla?— Lo volví a mirar confusa ¿quería que la mate si o no?

—No, no la hay. A menos que bebas su sangre cosa que no quieres— refunfuñe hastiada y un tanto enojada.

—Antes de que sigas...— lo mire con clara molestia ¿me iba a dejar matarla?— ¿Su muerte será rápida?— ¡explote, ya era el colmo!

—Su muerte será lenta y dolorosa ¿Quieres que la mate o no?— le grite, el iba a decir algo y entonces lo vi ¡estaba enamorado! Suspire enojada, decepcionada de que una pequeñez como aquella se hubiera ganado el corazón que yo no había logrado calentar.

Suspire, aun cuando yo no necesitaba respirar. Debía aceptarlo, no podría vivir sabiendo que yo había provocado la infelicidad de Alec.

—No te preocupes, no la matare— un profundo alivio inundo sus ojos, si fuera humana era posible que me encontrara llorando de impotencia ¡una basura, una basura me había ganado la partida!

—No me importa que la mates, es solo basura.

— ¿Si?—dije escéptica— ¡NO SOY ESTUPIDA ALEC! veo como la miras, te has vuelto débil.

—La mire como se mira a la porquería, no veo nada que tu no veas. —me respondió enojado

— ¡No mientas que ya no sirves para hacerlo, la miras con la misma mirada de Edward y lo sabes!—le dije alzando cada vez mas la voz

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Basta!— le grite— tú la quieres y no lo aceptas. No, no simplemente la quieres, la adoras, la veneras. Si vieras lo que yo veo en tus ojos lo sabrías pero no puedes por que estas ciego y lo único que eres capaz de ver es a ella—era increíble las ganas de llorar que tenia, sin embargo era incapaz de hacerlo.

Alec se quedo callado, suspire resignada. Aun cuando aquella pequeñez me hubiera ganado la partida, yo tenía un as bajo la manga y lo iba a utilizar.

— ¿Como es que te enamoraste de ella?

—Ya te dije que no estoy enamorado—me replico.

—Sin embargo no ves nada que no sea ella

—No, yo lo hago por que es la mejor amiga de Ness, solo por eso

— ¡Admite la verdad!— lo grite al borde del colapso

— ¡No hay ninguna verdad!— me grito el a su vez

— ¡¿Por que no lo admites!—le dije cada vez mas frustrada

— ¡Por que no hay nada que admitir!

— ¡Si lo hay! ¡La amas!

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Si lo es!- le grite fuerte, tanto que mi voz retumbo en el bosque. Me miro y bajo la mirada.

—Tal vez le haya tomado un poco de cariño— Mis ánimos se fueron por el suelo, suspire.

—Lo ves— me sentía débil, y perdí el control de la situación y peor aun, perdí la concentración que tenia y el veneno comenzó a fluir…

**Liz**

Me encontraba casi al borde de la muerte, lo sabia y también lo presentía. No podía ver ya, mis parpados se encontraban demasiados pesados pero si podía escuchar. Escuchaba gritos y voces, a una de ellas la reconocí como la voz de Alec.

Sabia que pelaba aun cuando el sonido sonaba lejano, quería decirle que me dejara morir, que era lo mejor pero no encontraba mi boca para poder hablar y aun cuando la encontré la voz no me salía.

No quería que el peleara y entonces fue cuando un grito resonó en mi mente, una respuesta llena de confusión y un dolor que acompañado de una respuesta débil llego y me travesó como si de una daga se tratara

Sabía que tenía veneno en mi cuerpo sin embargo nunca pensé que el dolor tan fuera tan agonizante, segundos fueron los que pasaron pero para mi eran una eternidad, cada vez perdía mas la conciencia. El veneno parecía ser un asesino serial que me apuñalaba miles de veces, luego me quemaba las heridas y por ultimo me contorsionaba.

Cada apuñalada que sentía parecía ser un aliento de vida menos, mi respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular, una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar delante mío, momentos felices, otros tristes y una foto. Una foto que guardaba un secreto, una foto que no se alejo y se quedo allí conmigo. En la foto habían varias personas, era la foto que había visto en Dinamarca pero ahora todo se veía muy claro, algo me decía que yo sabía cual era el secreto que la foto guardaba mas no podía entenderlo, simplemente lo sabia y la vez no.

Aquella imagen me distrajo del enorme dolor que sentía pero se borro, se esfumo dejando que viera la oscuridad hasta que otra imagen paso, era Alec…

**Alec**

En cuanto dije esas palabras Miriam decayó de tal manera que me pregunte si hecho algo malo, después de todo era ella la que estaba presionándome.

Iba a decir algo sin embargo Liz capto toda mi atención. Un segundo después estaba a su lado mientras con terror dije:

— ¿Que le pasa?— ella me miro asustada, preocupada. Algo iba mal.

—Mmm... Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Es que perdí la concentración y-y-y...

— ¡¿Y que!— le dije parándome y sacudiéndola.

—Active el veneno— la solté al instante, fui al lado de Liz.

— ¡Pues desactívalo!— le grite y no, no podría soportarlo, no iba a dejar que Liz muriera.

— ¡No puedo! Solo puedo extraerlo aunque es muy probable que muera en el proceso.

— ¿De que hablas?—le dije enojado, frustrado, y varias emociones que ni yo entendía

—Esta débil, lleva mucho tiempo allí y el veneno empezó a actuar. —me explico con miedo en su voz.

— ¡Entonces apúrate!—le grite

—Será doloroso— dijo ella negándose

— ¡No importa, solo hazlo!— Miriam corrió a Liz y apoyo su mano en la parte trasera del cuello, luego cerro los ojos y se quedo quieta.

Yo solo la mire, luego de unos segundos Miriam abrió los ojos.

— ¿Listo?— dije esperanzado

—Si—dijo ella, mire a Liz. Luego de unos segundos no respiraba, ¡no respira! ¡Liz no respira!

— ¡¿Por que no respira!— le dije, ella me miro y dijo:

—Te dije que el procedimiento la podía llevar a la muerte.

— ¡Pero se suponía que iba a vivir!—le grite enojado, enojado con ella, con el mundo, con todos ¡PORQUE TE MORISTE LIZ!

—Te dije que estaba débil y además el veneno había alcanzado a fluir, te dije que era probable que no sobreviviera — me dijo prácticamente gritando

— ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!—le grite agarrándola del cuello, si ella había matado a Liz yo la mataría a ella.

— ¡TU SABES QUE NO ES MI CULPA! ¡SUELTAME!—algo en mi interior se rompió, la solté y volví al lado de Liz. Si, ella tenia razón, no era su culpa… era la mía.

—No, no puede ser— dije en un susurro, moví la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Mire a Miriam, ella me miro con compasión y dijo:

—Lo siento Alec pero debes aceptarlo…— Sentí ganas de llorar. ¡NO! Comencé con la reanimación, una y otra ve pero ¡ella no respondía! Miriam tomo mis brazos y los saco del cuerpo de Liz.

—Alec, debes aceptarlo, ella esta muerta

— ¡No!—le grite sacudiéndome y volviendo al lado del cuerpo de Liz. Miriam me abrazo por detrás y me dijo:

—Alec… ella se ha ido…—deje caer mi cabeza, no, no, no ¡NO! Liz, mi Liz, ella no podía estar muerta, no ella…

_**Konnichiwa minna-san :B en este capitulo nati me pidió que lo suba *w* Lo leí antes :K ¿Que va a hacer Alec? ¿Que le va a pasar a Liz? TwT**_

_**Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de Dark Sky (? :3**_

_**(Ponelo nati o te corto el dedo :K (? x3 esto no :B)**_

**Sin mas que decir se despide atentamente Hinata cullen14**

**Pd: espero sus comentarios y por favor no me maten. ¿Habrá terminado la historia?**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	19. Muerte en Alaska

**Holas, no voy a decir mucho. Aquí esta el capitulo y seguro no se sorprenderán. Gracias por los reviews.**

**Muerte en alaska**

**Miriam**

Y allí se encontraba un vampiro frio como el hielo llorando, si pudiera, por la muerte de nuestra comida. Era sabido que algún día moriría y el se ponía así ¡ERA SOLO UN PEDAZO DE CARNE! Lo mire y moví la cabeza frustrada, yo era todo lo que el necesitaba y mas, era mil veces mejor que esa cosa pero el aun así la prefería a ella.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que se había declarado la muerte de la humana y Alec había destruido medio bosque, lo agarre e hice que me mirara:

—Escucha, destruyendo el bosque no logras nada—el me miro y de manera fría respondió:

—consigo desahogarme

—Desahógate conmigo—le dije con un sonrisa, no me molestaría en lo absoluto, pensé. Mas el me miro irónico y luego sucedió…

**Alec**

—No necesito que nadie me consuele—le dije de manera fría mas ella no me miraba a mi, parecía horrorizaba— ¿Qué pasa?—mire en la dirección que lo hacia ella y entonces la vi.

Corrí a ella, Liz, Liz, ¡ella estaba respirando! Luego de un momento comenzó a abrir los ojos muy despacio. No podía salir de mi asombro, un gran alivio invadía mi cuerpo ¿pero porqué? Aquello me llevo a una serie de preguntas complicadas de responder, no quería pensar en mis sentimientos solo quería disfrutar del hecho de que Liz estuviera viva.

— ¿Alec?—dijo con voz un tanto ronca. La mire y sonreí gratamente al ver que ella estaba sorprendida.

— ¿Si?—le respondí con una sonrisa difícil de ocultar.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?—me reí suavemente y le dije:

—Creo que son muchas preguntas para responder en este preciso instante—ella sonrió y entones Miriam me llamo. La mire y mire a Liz: —ahora vuelvo, quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Me pare un tanto enojado por el hecho de que Miriam me hubiera alejado de Liz, aunque sabia que mi enojo era estúpido e irracional no podía evitar sentirlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le dije frio, ella me miro un tanto dolida ¿dolida porque?

—No tienes porque enojarte conmigo. Escucha, yo me voy

— ¿Que quieres que haga?—le dije con desgano ¿es que esperaba que le agradeciera?

—ella te traerá problemas, y muchos ¿Sabes lo que pasara cuando aro se entere?

—aro no tiene porqué enterarse si tu no le dices.

— ¿Y si le digo que me harías?—dijo ella altanera.

—si me obligan a matar a Liz te aseguro que tu mueres con ella. —le dije amenazante.

—no necesitas ponerte tan frio, solo te digo que aunque yo no les diga algún día lo sabrán porque te recuerdo mi querido Alec que tu misión no es para siempre y a lo sumo te dejaran quedarte 6 meses mas, luego tendrás que regresar.

—si, bueno todo a su debido tiempo.

—Alec, Alec, Alec…—se quedo pensando y luego suspiro—te has metido en un gran lio y tal vez pueda hacer algo para ayudarte—lo mire confuso, ella rio y dos segundos después sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos…

**Lizet**

Me había logrado sentar, de manera que mi espalda se apoyaba sobre el ronco que tenia cerca mientras observaba a Miriam y Alec hablar. Aquella chica me daba muy mal espina y por alguna razón me sentía demasiado amenazada por ella. Parecía ser que discutían cuando ella rio autosuficiente y lo beso. Algo en mi se rompió, no sabia que ni porque, pero se rompió. No quería ver como se besaban y trate de pararme, lo logre sin embargo cuando trate de caminar me tropecé con las raíces sobresalidas y caí al suelo cortándome la palma de mi mano…

**Miriam**

Alec se separo bruscamente y entonces sentí sangre, di vuelta mi cabeza lentamente y allí la humana, tirada en el suelo y sangrando, me reí y solo un pensamiento cruzo mi mente antes de lanzarme a ella"adiós pequeña humana"…

**Alec**

Corte el beso Miriam y ella volteo la cara, yo la volteé con ella y lo sentí. Un frenesí comenzó mientras un solo pensamiento se me apareció en mi mente"sangre". Liz volteo a vernos mas yo solo quería llegar antes que Miriam. Llegamos juntos, yo tome a Liz mas rápido e iba apoyar mi mandíbula en su cuello cuando Miriam me la arrebato. Le gruñí:

— ¡Ella es mía!—Miriam solo me sonrió y apoyo su mandíbula en el cuello de la humana. Corrí a ella y se la arrebate antes de que la mordiera. Miriam me gruño y yo hice lo mismo. Ella se fue hacia atrás y corrió hacia mí. Tire a la humana al suelo y me enfrente a Miriam.

Estábamos mordiéndonos, golpeándonos y nos habíamos arrancado por lo menos dos veces algunas de nuestras extremidades. Entonces me arte y utilice mi don, con el cual ella quedo prácticamente inmovilizada. Cayó al suelo y se quedo quieta como estatua. Me acerque y le di una patada que hizo que ella se chocara contra un árbol y lo derribara:

—Te dije que ella era mía—le dije antes de darme media vuelta y ir directo hacia muchacha que se encontraba tratando de caminar lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar. Sonreí irónico como si pudiera librarse de mí. En menos de un segundo me encontraba a su lado, la di vuelta y eleve apoyándola contra un árbol para que su cuello se encontrara a mi alcance. Apoye mis colmillos y ella grito, reí y dijo:

—Después de todo, ¿me mataras?—reí burlándome y la mire a los ojos, me asquee de mi actitud y la solté. Cayo al suelo y tosió un poco:

—l-lo siento, yo…no se que me paso—me miro con rabia y dijo:

— ¿no escuchabas que te gritaba y te golpeaba para que me dejaras en paz? ¿Para que me salvas si luego me vas a matar?—le ofrecí mi mano pero ella la rechazo y se paro. Estaba débil y caminaba lento.

La noche ya había caído y había frio, a pesar de que hace algún tiempo Miriam se había ido nosotros seguíamos allí ya que la pequeña no admitía que la ayudara o siquiera la tocara.

—Perdona ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que me perdones?—se dio vuelta bruscamente y me miro con odio, como siempre.

— ¿sabes que puedes hacer? Puedes volver a Volterra con esa tal Miriam—la manera en que lo dijo me hizo reír, ¿ella estaba celosa?...

**Lizet**

El me había querido matar y ahora me pedía que lo perdonara. En verdad, y por alguna razón, ya lo había perdonado pero aun así estaba enojada y no solo por el hecho de que me quiso comer y que me ignoro mientras yo le gritaba y pataleaba. En verdad entendía perfectamente su reacción pero estaba enojada por algo totalmente diferente, estaba enojada porque había besado a Miriam.

Mi cabeza me decía lo incoherente que estaba siendo y estaba de acuerdo con ella mas no podía dejar de sentir rabia y lo peor era que no sabia porque, no tenia sentido enojarse por que el besara a otra. Nosotros no éramos nada y sin embargo aquí estaba yo, con una rabia y un desconsuelo increíble e irrazonable.

— ¿Estas bien?—me dijo indeciso entre reírse o mantenerse serio, me di vuelta y lo enfrente:

—Claro que no lo estoy, solo déjame en paz—me volví a dar vuelta y el me agarro por el brazo y me dio vuelta, de manera que me choque contra su pecho de hielo, levante mi cara y lo mire desafiante.

— ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? ¿Es por que te quise matar o porque Miriam me beso?—me reí irónica, fingiendo, y dije:

—Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia—el también me sonrió y dijo:

—si, lo es. Esta más que claro que estas celosa ya que todas me han besado me nos tú—lo mire y me sentí insultada, me trate de soltar y el me agarró más fuerte:

— ¿estas nerviosa?

—no, no lo estoy. Y no, no estoy celosa. Solo estoy convaleciente—le dije tirando de mi brazo, el me soltó solo para alzarme, patalee pero no me soltó y dijo:

—Si estas convaleciente seria muy poco caballeroso dejarte ir hasta la cabaña caminando sola—me reí irónica y dije:

—cierto, seria un acto poco caballeroso ¿Pero acaso tu ves a algún caballero por aquí? Porque yo no veo a ninguno—el se rio y contesto:

—es que no llegas a verlo por tu altura, debes mirar hacia arriba. —No conteste nada y me dedique a mirarlo con furia, lo odiaba.

Alec comenzó a correr hasta la cabaña y una vez allí entro por la ventana todavía abierta, suspire y el me dejo en la cama. Me acurruque y me comencé a quedar dormida poco a poco, lo último que recuerdo antes de ser llevada por el sueño fue sentir que alguien me tapaba y luego de daba un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza:

—dolci sogni di mio figlio (dulces sueños mi niña)—suspire y me dormí…

**Alec**

La mire, parecía tan indefensa y recordé que casi la había matado hace tan solo unos momentos atrás. Sin embargo ella parecía tener realmente mala suerte o tal vez el destino estaba decidido a que ella muriera. Me culpaba por su estado, apenas la deje en la cama se durmió, si… estaba cansada y no me sorprendía.

Apoye mi cara en mis manos frustrado, yo la había matado y había sido solo suerte que ella volviera a la vida. Todavía tenia varias preguntas rondando mi cabeza pero no quería pensar.

Luego de una hora de tranquilidad Liz comenzó a temblar, eran las tres de la mañana y luego de unos segundos se despertó gritando, sudada y llorando. Me acerque a ella y la abrasé para consolarla, ella se quiso deshacer de mi abrazo y comenzó a darme pequeños golpes en mi pecho:

— ¡Aléjate, déjame!—entonces comprendí lo que sucedía, le acaricie suavemente la cabeza mientras le decía:

—tranquila, soy Alec, no te hare daño—le continúe diciendo aquella línea hasta que se tranquilizo y de cierta manera acepto mi abrazo. Luego de un buen rato tranquilizándola le hice la pregunta que hace rato le quería hacer:

— ¿Qué has soñado?—ella tembló y dijo:

—Nada que valga la pena contar—supuse que era su violación y pregunte:

— ¿Cómo fue que te violaron?—ella se alejo y me miro atónita: —me refiero a como llegaste a eso.

— ¿te refieres a la historia previa?

—Si—ella se quedo pensado un momento y luego mirando hacia la ventana, por la cual se veía la tormenta eléctrica que se desataba afuera, dijo:

—fue hace dos años, a mi me gustaba el capitán de equipo de fútbol—ella hizo una pausa y rio, movió la cabeza en señal de negación y continuo—como sea, el me invito salir y yo me emocione mucho. Sn embargo en el día pactado el jamás llego. Y espere y espere hasta pasada la medianoche mas el nunca llego. Frustrada por mi cita fallida me fui a casa, y para llegar mas rápido tome un atajo por el cual debía pasar por un callejón. Claro que sabia que era peligroso pero nunca pensé que me violarían, y allí paso. No es una historia muy larga, ni muy agradable—dijo sonriendo irónicamente, luego me miro.

Algo comenzó a brotar de mi interior… impotencia.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre?—ella me miro desconcertada y pregunto:

— ¿el nombre de quien?

—del capitán de futbol

—Brian Adams ¿Por?—mire a la ventana mientras una sed de hacer justicia me invadía:

—Por nada ¿todavía te gusta?—ella me miro como se mira un loco y contesto:

—Por supuesto que no, después de eso ya no me gustan los hombre ni siquiera soporto que se me acerquen—una solitaria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, yo se la limpie y ella me miro con miedo y asombro.

—Vuelve a dormir—Liz me sonrió, y se acostó para dormirse. ¿Ella me sonrió? Luego de un momento Liz dormía plácidamente, mire la tormenta que se desataba afuera mientras recordaba lo que me había dicho. La impotencia de no haberla salvado de aquello me provoco rabia, estaba enojado y el único culpable que me apareció en la cabeza fue Brian Adams. Me encamine a la puerta mientras un solo pensamiento ocupaba toda mi mente "debo hacerlo pagar"…

Camine en la lluvia, los truenos resonaban en todos lados y yo me dirigí a la cabaña de Brian. Entre silenciosamente y lo busque por las habitaciones. Lo encontré durmiendo en su cama junto a una chica pelirroja, la líder de las porristas, abrí la ventana y tomándolo por el cuello lo tire hacia fuera. El cayo en el barro y grito de dolor, me fui hacia fuera y lo mire sádicamente mientras el me observaba estupefacto.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Tu peor pesadilla—le dije frio, el se levanto con dificultad y agarrándose su brazo derecho me miro.

— ¿Qué quieres?—me reí ante el tono que había utilizado, tenia miedo.

— ¿Te lastime tu brazo?—le pregunte con simpatía fingida. El me miro lleno de miedo y yo me acerque. El se comenzó alejar y yo le pregunte:

— ¿Por qué la dejaste plantada?

— ¿A quien?—reí irónico y con rabia le dije:

—A Liz—el pareció no entender y respondió;

— ¿Quién?—lo tome por el cuello y lo levante, pareció que al verme recordó y dijo:

—Ah… la enana, no tengo porque decírtelo White ¿es que acaso eres su guardaespaldas personal?—me reí y le conteste:

— ¿algún problema con eso?

—asique es verdad que eres el perro faldero la pequeña loca

— ¿loca?

—Si, loca. Ella tiene problemas mentales amigo—me volví a reír de su ignorancia mientras mi rabia aumentaba y mi agarré se apretaba mas.

— ¿Por qué?

—No tengo porque decírtelo—reí satisfactoriamente, y allí debajo de la lluvia le respondí:

—No sabes cuanto gusto me da que hayas respondido eso—el me miro preocupado y dijo:

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque así te podre hacer sufrir—el abrió los ojos del espanto y yo tire al suelo con tal fuerza que grito del dolor, una vez allí fui quebrando su pierna poco a poco:

— ¡no! Mi pierna no, por favor—comenzó a llorar y me seguí riendo, siguió diciendo esa patética frase hasta que se la quebré por completo.

—Ahora dime porque la dejaste plantada si no quieres perder tu otra pierna igual—el siguió llorando, perfecto.

—y-y-yo m-me f-f-u-u-i co-n-n linsy—comencé a reír mas cuando se orino en sus pantalones.

— ¿Tienes miedo?—me di cuenta de que no tenia sentido matarlo y me di vuelta, no valía la pena perder tiempo con un tonto como el. Mientras me alejaba el me grito:

—Huye marica, ustedes dos son el uno para el otro ¡AMBOS ESTAN LOCOS!—para cuando termino su frase yo me encontraba a su lado, me acuclille a su lado y le dije:

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—nada

—Eso no fue lo que yo escuche ¿Qué me dijiste?—el me miro con miedo y dijo:

—loco, eso eres, un psicópata—me reí y le dije:

— ¿te cuento un secreto? Yo ya he matado a varias personas—sus ojos se abrieron mas aun y yo me reí maliciosamente.

—no, por favor, no me mates, quiero vivir. Si me dejas vivo te prometo pedirle disculpas a Liz, lo prometo.

—No quiero que le pidas disculpas, solo aléjate de ella—le di unos cuantos golpes suaves el su mejilla y el dijo:

—quien se querría acercar a un loca como ella—lo tome por el cuello y lo levante, el gimió de dolor.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente y había frio, el tonto se encontraba tiritando de frio y con tanto miedo que se había orinado en sus pantalones. Lo mire mientras lo sostenía en el aire.

—No le vuelvas a decir loca porque te aseguro que volveré y te matare—me sonreí cínicamente— ¿quedo claro?

—s-s-si, muy c-cla-r-ro—respondió el tiritando y tartamudeando.

—bien porque lo ultimo que quiero es matar a un niño—lo solté con un poco de fuerza y sentí sangre, tal como la ultima vez en lo único que pensé fue en comerlo.

Me acerque a el, estaba tirado y al parecer se había dado con una roca lo suficientemente fuerte como para darse en la nuca y haber muerto. Lo quería comer mas me auto convencí de no comer porquerías, porque eso era lo que el era.

Lo acerque a la cabaña en la cual el se alojaba y me fui…

**Lizet**

M e desperté en la mañana, me vestí y lave para salir a tomar el desayuno. Hoy era el día en que nos darían a nuestros bebes y por alguna razón estaba ansiosa.

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Ness, había un gran desayuno en la mesa y ella dijo:

—perdóname, por favor perdóname. Yo te juro que jamás le dije nada y que no le dije nunca lo que tú me contaste—la mire, si estaba enojada más hoy no era lo mismo. El día de hoy estaba dispuesta a perdonar.

— ¿Prometes no volver a hacerlo?—ella sonrió y asintió diciendo:

—lo prometo, no te defraudare, pero por favor perdóname—me acerque a la mesa y dije:

— ¿Lo cocinaste tú?—ella me miro y contesto:

—Si, es para que me perdones—me reí y le di un brazo:

—más vale que no este envenenado—ella rio y dijo:

—No lo esta—nos sentamos y desayunamos juntas.

— ¿Cómo esta tú bebe?—le pregunte tratando de saber que me respondía, ella se rio y contesto:

—se perfectamente que no estoy embarazada, con lo que paso se me olvido y vuelvo a estar cuerda—me reí y le dije:

— ¿estas segura de que esas cuerda?

—no seas mala, tu no estas mucho mejor—me reí y cuando iba a contestar Alec apareció por la cocina, lo mire y lo supe ¿Es que era tan estúpido como para matar a un humano y no esconderlo?...

**Espero les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejarme sus opiniones. Estoy siendo apurada por mi hnito menor jaja. Bueno no les dejo adelanto pero les digo que el final se esta acercando poco a poco y nada. TENGAN BUENA SEMANA Y ADIOS.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hintacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	20. Fin del proyecto

**Hola! Ahora que he terminado las clases tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana y por eso les digo que en el transcurso de esta semana actualizare jaja. La historia ya va avanzando lo cual es bastante bueno para mí. Espero les guste este capitulo y gracias por los reviews jaja.**

**Sin más que decir: ¡comencemos!**

**Fin del proyecto**

**Lizet**

Trate de controlar mi enojo y con una sonrisa me pare de la mesa y mire a Alec:

—Alec ¿vamos a ver si nos dan a nuestro bebe?—el me sonrió y dudoso dijo:

—Si… claro—mire a Ness con una sonrisa y le dije:

— ¿Vienes con nosotros?—ella me sonrío y dijo:

—No, esperare hasta que Jake se levante—le di un beso en la mejilla, ella me miro sorprendida mas no me importo. Tome la mano de Alec y salí de la cabaña.

Camine rápido guiando a Alec hasta unos arboles que habían en el camino y me oculte en ellos. Me di vuelta hacia el y lo mire fijamente, el miro nuestra mano entrelazada y sonrió arrogantemente. Solté mi mano de la suya y el se cruzo de brazos como reprochándome algo, lo mire atónita ¡aquí la que tenia derecho a hacer reproches era yo!

— ¿Qué?—le dije:

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—dijo serio

—Porque necesitamos hablar—el me sonrió seductoramente y acercándose a mi cara dijo:

— ¿Hablar de tus sentimientos hacia mí?—me aleje bruscamente de el y contesté:

—Claro que no, necesitamos hablar de anoche—el sonrió mas ampliamente ¿Qué le pasaba hoy?

—Estas colorada—di vuelta mi cara, claro que lo estaba, pero enojada le respondí:

—no lo estoy

—claro que lo estas ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando Lizet?

—Nada, no estoy pensando nada tonturi pervertido—el sonrió y dijo:

—bien, entonces ¿de que quieres hablar?—respire hondo y lo mire a los ojos, muchas imágenes aparecieron ante mí, me sentí mareada por un momento y casi caigo mas me sostuve del árbol y volví a respirar:

— ¿Por qué lo mataste?

— ¿A quien?—dijo el sorprendido:

—a Brian, por supuesto—atónito respondió:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— ¿Cómo lo sabia? Era complicado saber porque lo sabía ya ni yo sabia, solo único que tenia claro era que cuando lo vi a los ojos aquello apareció en mi mente como si yo fuera una espectadora del espectáculo, el cual no era muy agradable.

—simplemente lo se, no importa como ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—el pareció dudar y respondió:

—porque quería

—esa no es una respuesta

—lo es para mi, estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta.

—No, estas evadiendo la pregunta respondiendo de manera floja para que yo no sepa la verdadera respuesta—el sonrió y contesto:

—sea como sea estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta.

—no se responde a una pregunta diciendo "porque quería"

—Sin embargo yo te respondí eso—me masajee la sien en busca de tranquilidad para no matarlo en este preciso instante, aun cuando sabía que era imposible:

—estas tratando de distraerme con esta estúpida pelea hasta que se me haya olvidado la pregunta original, pero no lo lograras asique por favor dime porque demonios lo hiciste

—porque quería—lo mire con odio y dije:

—Algún día lo descubriré—el se rio y contesto:

—No creo—me di vuelta y el me siguió, sin embargo tomo mi mano. Me trate de soltar pero no pude, me pare y el siguió caminando arrastrándome detrás de el. Volví a intentar soltarme y el me miro:

—se supone que estamos casado y que somos muy felices

— ¿Qué?

—aunque sea ficticio debemos actuar bien por el bebe—lo mire atónita antes sus palaras y le dije:

—Pues no creo que el mendigo bebe sepa si estamos felizmente casados o no, asique suéltame la mano de una maldita vez—el solo re rio mas no me soltó. Respire hondo y resigne a caminar detrás de el tomada de la mano.

Para cuando llegamos había una gran cantidad de alumnos. Nos hicieron sentarnos en el pasto y el director dijo:

—lamentablemente debo comunicarles que el proyecto se cancelara por el momento ya que anda un asesino suelto. Hasta ahora solo se ha registrado la muerte de un estudiante, Brian Adams. —todos se asombraron y entonces note que la zorra de Linsey estaba llorando a más no poder y obviamente los hombres hacían cola por consolarla: —Vuelvan a sus cabañas y hagan las maletas. El colectivo llegara dentro de tres horas y cuando llegue partiremos hacia Forks, el proyecto quedara detenido y se retomara mas delante—uno de mis compañeros grito:

— ¿Cómo murió?—al director se le ensombreció la mirada y dijo:

—De una manera brutal, el asesino le quebró un brazo y una pierna, tiene magulladuras en la cara y luego, no conforme con eso, le aplasto el cráneo contra una piedra hasta matarlo—vi como Alec se enfurecía y gritaba:

—Eso no es cierto—todos se dieron vuelta y nos vieron a nosotros ¡Por DIOS Alec porque no te callaste!

— ¿Qué dice señor White?

—digo no le aplastaron el cráneo, lo tiraron y el se dio contra una piedra—el director lo miro desconfianza y dijo:

— ¿y usted como lo sabe señor White?—Alec pareció reaccionar y contesto:

—una simple suposición señor, esta mañana salí a correr y vi el cadáver, fue solo eso. —el director lo siguió mirando con desconfianza pero no acoto nada. Poco a poco todos se retiraron del lugar hacia sus cabañas, asustados por la brutal muerte de Brian.

—creo que te pasaste—Alec me miro sin entender—fue brutal la manera en que mataste a Brian

— ¿es que sientes lastima por el?

—bueno si, no creo que el se lo mereciera—el se paro en seco y enojado dijo:

—En serio ¿entonces todavía lo quieres?—lo mire sin entender porque tal enojo y no respondí por supuesto, la respuesta era demasiado obvia después de la conversación de anoche— ¿sabes que? Mejor no respondas—se fue y me dejo caminando sola ¿y a el que bicho le había picado?...

**Alec**

Yo lo había matado por ella ¿y ella me decía que sentía lastima de su muerte? Patee una roca y me dirigí a la casa, empaque rápidamente y me fui a cazar, eso era lo que verdaderamente necesitaba en estos momentos.

Corrí y llegue al centro de la ciudad en unos minutos, me dirigí hacia un callejón. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, lo cual no era bueno para mi caza, mas no importo porque allí en medio de la lluvia y el frio había una niña escuchando música. Me acerque y la tome por el cuello. La vi solo una vez y allí estaba Liz con cara horrorizada. Me aleje de ella y la chica corrió, la agarre y dije:

—Espera, perdona—se dio vuelta y no era Liz, mas sentí repugnancia de solo pensar en matarla. La solté y ella continúo corriendo. La mire marcharse ¿había dejado escapar a mi presa? La lluvia caía sobre mi cara empapándome. Al cabo de unos minutos un hombre apareció caminando, estaba borracho. Tenia sed, es mas mi garganta quemaba de tanta sed que tenia pero simplemente no podía matarlo. Lo agarre y me auto obligué a beber su sangré pero no pude, aun obligándome parecía ser que mataba a Liz aun cuando aquel hombre no era ella. Lo deje escapar y mire el suelo por un momento ¿Por qué?

Me di vuelta y corrí al bosque, cuando llegue me senté en un árbol caído, y mire con preocupación la destrucción que había hecho cuando pensé que Liz había muerto ¿Qué era aquello que cada vez invadía mas mi corazón? ¿Y porque no se iba de una maldita vez? Me quede allí pensando las respuestas que no quería aceptar hasta que mi hermana apareció de la nada:

— ¿Por qué la cara larga hermanito?—le sonreí y dije:

—Por nada que importe, hace mucho que no hablamos ¿Dónde has estado?—sonrió y dijo:

—Por aquí y por allá, por muchos lugres últimamente—le mire inquisitivo:

— ¿Qué?

—digamos que mi relación con Josh ha cambiando un poco—se rio y yo me uní a ella:

—bueno me di cuenta de eso hace bastante, asique mi hermanita se enamoro—lo quede pensando un momento, me pare y la zarandeé:

— ¿Quién eres y que les has hecho a mi hermana? ¿Donde esta jane?—ella se rio y se soltó, luego dijo:

—Tengo derecho a cambiar, tú lo has hecho—la mire irónico y respondí:

—Claro…—ella me miro un poco indignada y dijo:

—si lo has hecho asique no tienes porqué poner esa cara

— Yo no he cambiado—ella se rio como burlándose y dijo:

— ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Liz?

—Yo no miro a Liz de ninguna forma en especial—ella se rio y respondió:

— ¿no? Porque a mí me parece que si lo has hecho—no tenía sentido seguir negando lo que ya estaba más que claro, baje mi cabeza y respondí:

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?—sentí su mirada sorprendida y dije: —me enamore—al decir aquello la paz me invadió y reí aliviado. Mi hermana se sentó a mi lado y sonrió maternalmente luego dijo:

—Si, te has enamorado aunque no eres el único—la mire riéndome y dije:

—No nos tuvieron que haber enviado—ella rio y contesto:

—no, no tuvieron que hacerlo. Aunque no me arrepiento de haber venido—me reí y me acosté en el suelo, mire las nubes negras y sentí la lluvia caer en mi cara, jane hizo lo mismo y dije:

—No es correcto que me haya enamorado de ella—jane me miro y dijo:

—No le encuentro nada de malo—la mire y dije:

—En verdad no es malo mas debería volver y tú deberías terminar la misión—ella se levanto de un salto y enojada dijo:

— ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera trataras de conquistarla?—con tranquilidad volví a mirar el cielo oscuro:

—No debo hacerlo, le complicare la vida. Ella es humana, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes y no le quiero hacer daño—ella me miro e interpuso su cara seria entre el cielo y yo:

—Yo se que no le harás daño, además mira a Bella y Edward. Están felizmente casados desde hace varios años ya—le sonreí y dije:

—sin embargo Bella es un vampiro y se que Liz jamás se convertiría y yo jamás aceptaría perderla. Es mejor que me aleje de ella y trate de olvidarla—jane me sonrió:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—odia a los vampiros, sabe todo de nuestra existencia—jane abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego me zarandeó enojada:

— ¿Cómo pudiste decirle? eres tonto o te haces, sabes perfectamente las reglas Alec—de deshice de sus manos y le respondí:

—claro que no le dije, ella ya lo sabia

— ¿Cómo?

—no lo se, solo se que sabe acerca de nuestra existencia y de nuestras reglas

—bueno de todos modos no importa. No puedes darte por vencido antes de empezar a jugar—dijo esperanzada

—oh! Jane por favor, ella no siente más que odio y repugnancia por mí, no tiene sentido intentar conquistarla—ella me sonrió y dijo:

— ¿en serio? porque la forma en que te mira me hace creer que no pasas tan desapercibido ante ella como tú crees—la mire entre sorprendido e incrédulo:

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca estas con nosotros—ella rio y respondió:

—Siempre estoy pendiente de ti, no como tu, pero la he visto y hoy la vi muy diferente ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¿Qué? No le hice nada

—Pues hoy durante el aviso ella se veía muy pendiente de ti—negué con la cabeza y le dije:

—Es tu idea, a ella no le importo— jane me miro sin comprender y un poco enojada dijo:

—¿asique te vas dar por vencido sin siquiera tratar de conquistarla?—la mire un momento y ella continuo:—Imagínate cuando ande tomada de la mano con otro, que se bese con otro que no seas tu y luego se case con otro siendo que tal vez ella en algún momento te quiso mas tu nunca le diste a entender lo que sentías y por eso ella se olvido ¿como te sentirás cuando se olvide de ti y sea feliz al lado del otro solo porque tu nunca lo intestaste? —a medida que ella hablo mis puños se comenzaron a cerrar cada vez más hasta el punto de querer matar al tipo inexistente, jane sonrió y yo le respondí:

—Te quiero pero a la vez odio que me hayas convencido de conquistarla—ella se rio y me abrazo por el cuello, yo la abrace a mi vez y jane dijo:

—algún di me lo agradecerás y ahora que ya sabes lo que debes hacer ¿adonde iras?—le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y le dije:

—Iré a conquistar a Liz…

**Bien espero les haya gustado, pensé en alargarlo un poco pero me gusto como termino jaja. Espero que me dejen reviews y hoy si les dejare un adelanto:**

_Me levante sobresaltada y escuche un ruido proveniente de la planta baja, baje las escaleras con cuidado. El silencio no hacia mas que empeorar la situación ya que por alguna extraña razón había despertado asustada y no me encontraba mucho mejor, mis sentidos estaban alertas y el crujir del suelo tampoco ayudaba._

_Para cuando llegue bajo mi corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad increíble y mi adrenalina se había disparado por los cielos, una luz salía del despacho de mi abuelo, me dirigí allí para saber porque se encontraba tan tarde despierto aun cuando algo me decía que lo mejor era volver a la cama:_

— _¿Abuelo?— llame al llegar a la habitación, abrí un poco mas la puerta y…_

**Bien ahí esta el adelantó, corto pero preciso y dejo su imaginación que será lo que encontrara en esa habitación aunque ya les digo que el próximo capitulo será tal vez uno de los mas importantes jaja. Espero sea merecedora de sus comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hintacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	21. Incendio

**Hola! Subo este capitulo una hora antes de que sea el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas mas queridas, cumple 15 y bueno se merece la dedicatoria de este capitulo jaja. Espero les guste y sin mas que decir ¡comencemos!**

**Incendio**

**Lizet**

Ya habían pasado dos horas y en una partiríamos hacia Forks, no estaba realmente ansiosa por volver pero tampoco quería quedarme aquí. Me resigne suspirando fuertemente mientras prendía la tele, Ness y Jake habían salido a dar el último paseo de este viaje y yo para no estropear la salida me quede aun cuando también quería recorrer y disfrutar un poco de la magia de Alaska.

Sentí que un brazo me rodeaba, mire hacia arriba mientras mi cuerpo de amoldaba al otro. Un atisbo de pánico había llegado pero se fue al ver la cara de Alec sonriendo. Lo mire extrañada y me deshice de su abrazo, el me miro ceñudo:

— ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunte con cuidado, el me sonrió y dijo:

—Molestarte es realmente divertido y además nunca te dije que me gusta sentir el calor, tu cuerpo lo irradia—me sonroje un poco por alguna extraña razón desconocida para mi y voltee mi cabeza hacia otro lado, sentí una risa picara a mi lado y me levante del sillón. Apague la tele y le dije:

— ¿De que te ríes?—el se paro y volvió a reír, luego dijo:

—tus reacciones siempre son divertidas

—Jajá—dije yo con sarcasmo y procedí a retirarme de la cabaña. El me tomo por la muñeca y me paro, luego dijo:

— ¿A donde vas?—lo mire ceñuda ¿Qué le importaba adonde iba?

—Me voy al lugar mas lejano de ti—el volvió a reír, parecía que alguien estaba de un humor magnifico. Me solté y refunfuñe, el dijo:

—No existe ningún lugar que este lejos de mí, porque yo te perseguiría hasta la luna si es necesario—lo mire con odio y dije:

—Bien, en ese caso, simplemente me voy a caminar por los alrededores—dije saliendo de la cabaña, sentí que la puerta se cerraba detrás de mi y dos segundos luego Alec se encontraba a mi lado.

—Bien, dime la verdad ¿Qué te pasa?—el me miro extrañado y dijo:

—no me pasa nada

—Eso es mentira—le dije alzando la voz—estas de muy buen humor y me estas persiguiendo, tiene que haber alguna razón—el me sonrió y acercándose a mi rostro dijo:

— ¿Es que necesito tener una razón para gozar de tu dulce compañía?—me eche hacia atrás tan bruscamente que perdí el equilibrio y casi caigo al suelo, sin embargo el me agarró por la cintura quedando su rostro a unos escasos centímetros de mi cara. Lo mire sorprendida cuando el acerco sus labios y cerré los ojos. Unos cuantos momentos después los abrí y el me miraba divertido.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?—me sonroje e indignada, y por que no aceptarlo, decepcionada le dije:

—suéltame pervertido—el sonrió y me soltó, no pensé que lo tomaría tan literal y caí al suelo. Lo mire sorprendida y luego me enoje:

—Dijiste que te suelte—se excuso el, moví mi cabeza en señal de desaprobación. El me ofreció su mano pero la ignore y me pare del suelo sin ayuda. Comencé a caminar rápido y el, por supuesto, siguió mi ritmo sin ninguna dificultad. Lo mire entre enojada y extrañada ¿Desde cuando me prestaba tanta atención? El me dedico una sonrisa resplandeciente y yo solo pude quedarme mirándolo, moví mi cabeza enojada ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Estaba claro que hoy no era el día de nadie.

El se pasó su mano por sus cabellos y luego me abrazo, me corrí como cuando se le echa agua a un gato y lo mire enojada:

—Deja de tocarme—me aleje a unos metros de el, sin embargo volvió acercarse: — ¿comprendes que quiero que te alejes?—el me sonrió y tomo mi mano con aire distraído, trate de soltarme en vano. Por lo que me senté en el suelo.

— ¿Quieres que te arrastre?—lo mire desafiante y dije:

—No te atreverías—el comenzó a carcajearse y contesto:

— ¿Eso crees?—al segundo era arrastrada por Alec por todo el patio de la casa.

— ¡Ya!—le grite

— ¿ya que?

—deja de arrastrarme

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque yo digo y es mi cuerpo al que arrastras—el me sonrió, se acuclilló a mi lado y dijo:

— ¿Qué me das a cambio?—me aleje un poco y el se cerco, su cercanía me puso lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que tartamudeara y me costara pensar:

—y-y-yo-o…—el se rio y dijo:

— ¿Te pongo nerviosa?—me miro autosuficiente y arrogante:

—Por supuesto que no, yo no tengo porque ofrecerte algo—dije parándome rápidamente y mirándolo altanera. El solo se rio y yo bufe enojada de que no me tomara en serio.

Luego de que mi salida resultara un fiasco potencial volví a la cabaña y me dedique a leer los juegos del hambre. Estaba en la mejor parte cuando alec me saco el libro de mis manos. Traté de recuperarlo en vano ya que el lo puso alto y comenzó a hojearlo.

— ¡Dámelo!—le grite, el se mofo de mí diciendo:

—Si no fueras tan pequeña lo alcanzarías—lo puso aun mas alto y yo comencé saltar para obtener el mendigo libro, al cabo de un minuto me arte y me senté en el sillón enojada

— ¿sabes que? Mejor quédatelo al cabo ni que fuera tan bueno—el libro en verdad era bueno pero tenia la esperanza de que con esa frase el desistiera de su estúpido objetivo. Alec se sentó a mi lado y miro el libro:

—Entonces tal ves lo podría quemar—dio sacando un encendedor y poniéndolo cerca del libro. Salte en cima de el y tanto el libro como el encendedor cayeron al suelo. Quede arriba de Alec y el me miro pervertida mente. Me pare rápidamente pero el detuvo aquello y dijo:

— ¿Tanto por un libro?—me sentí un tanto humillada y me senté, entonces me percate de que mi libro ardía en el suelo. Lo mire enojada:

—Mira lo que has hecho—el se rio y dijo:

—Yo no lo iba a quemar sin embargo tu fuiste la loca que salto en cima mío—lo mire con ira ¿ahora yo tenia la culpa?

— ¿yo? Tú fuiste quien me saco el libro por empezar—le dije indignada

—pero tu fuiste quien hizo que el libro cayera

—es tu culpa no la mía y será mejor que compres otro ejemplar porque de lo contrario te matare—el se carcajeo y dijo:

— ¿y como planeas hacerlo?

—Ya se me ocurrirá alguna manera—dije luego de pensarlo un poco. Olí el aire y comencé toser, mire hacia delante y encontré con un incendio potencial que ya llegaba a nosotros ¡La mitad de la cabaña se estaba prendiendo fuego!

— ¡Alec! Busquemos lo bolsos ya y salgamos de aquí—le dije gritando mientras el humo se adentraba mas y mas a mis pulmones. Dos segundos después alec ya había buscado nuestras cosas y las de Ness y Jake. Corrimos hacia fuera donde ya habían varios de nuestros compañero viendo el incendio. Mire asombrada el fuego arder sobre la cabaña, mientras que los bomberos llegaban a apagarlo.

Unos minutos después, aun no apagaban el fuego, mas Jake y Ness llegaron.

— ¿Qué paso?—dijo Ness entre asombrada y alterada. Mire a Alec y el me miro a su vez a mi ¿Qué había pasado? La verdad todo había sucedido porque no habíamos entretenido en pelearnos y no en apagar el fuego. Reaccione antes que Alec y señalándolo dije:

—fue su culpa, que el te explique—el se sorprendió y me señalo a mí:

—mentira, fue tu culpa—Ness nos miro confundida y yo dije:

—tu me sacaste el libro

—tú me provocaste—repuso el, lo apunte con el dedo y dije:

—Tú me amenazaste con quemarlo—el imito mi gesto y dijo:

—tu saltaste en cima mío provocando que se tirara el libro y el encendedor

—tu tuviste que apagar el fuego porque era tu encendedor

—tu comenzaste la pelea que nos llevo a esperar

—pero tu me prestaste mas atención a mi que al fuego

—Tú me hiciste charla en vez de prestarle atención al maldito fuego—dijo el más exasperado, ambos nos miramos con rabia chocando nuestros cuerpos mas no importo.

—Fue tu culpa—le dije mirándolo a los ojos

—No, fue la tuya—ambos nos miramos con odio llameante en nuestros ojos y Ness se interpuso entre ambos:

— ¡Ya déjense de echar a culpa ambos, porque la culpa la tienen los dos!—ambos íbamos a protestar pero Ness cerro nuestros labios con sus finos dedos antes de que alguno llegara a pronunciar una palabra. Luego dijo:

—He dicho que la culpa es de ambos y si no quieren que me encolerice más con ustedes ¡será mejor que cierren su maldito pico y me digan si sacaron nuestros equipajes!—me liberé de ella al igual que Alec y dije:

—Los sacamos y están ahí—dije apuntan a cuatro bolsos empapados y llenos de tierra, grite del horror, allí tenia por lo menos dos libros que estaban en mi lista de favoritos, Ness nos miro con odio y dulcemente dijo:

— ¿Chicos?—Alec y yo nos miramos e instintivamente me puse detrás de el y ambos, con miedo, preguntamos:

— ¿Qué?—ella respiro y luego lentamente suspiro, sus ojos parecían llamas cuando dijo:

— ¡Los voy a matar!— se tiro en cima de Alec que cayo al suelo aplastándome, por suerte no fue demasiado fuerte mas el era bastante pesado. Ness comenzó a golpearlo y dos minutos después vi que Jake la tomaba en brazos mientras ella seguía pataleando y refunfuñando.

Alec no se movió y se quedo allí tumbado, su peso ya comenzaba a dolerme y dije:

—sigo aquí abajo ¿podrías moverte?—el se dio vuelta y dijo:

—aunque estoy muy cómodo lo hare—me sonrío seductoramente y yo me sonroje ¿Qué me pasaba hoy que me sonrojaba por cualquier estupidez? El se levanto y luego me ayudo a pararme a mí. Cuando me di cuenta todo el alumnado nos miraba con ojos curiosos. Las chicas me miraban tan feo que pensé"si las miradas mataran yo ya estaría bien muerta" Alec pareció ver lo mismo que yo y sonrió complacido

—Egocéntrico—le dije de manera que solo el escuchara, el me sonrió y bajo hasta mi oído para susurrar:

—Enana—lo fulmine con la mirada y me aleje instintivamente.

Más no me pude alejar mucho ya que una oficial llego y dijo:

— ¿Ustedes son los responsables?—mire a Alec que se trataba de escabullir y dije:

—en verdad, el responsable es el—lo apunte con el dedo y la oficial se dirigió a el.

—La responsable es ella—se defendió antes de que siquiera la oficial le dijera algo, me apunto con el dedo. La mujer, de unos veinte años, nos miro confundida y luego dijo:

—Necesito que me acompañen—me asuste y contesté:

—pero si no hice nada malo toda la culpa es de el—puse mi mejor cara de niña buena, ella pareció pensárselo de nuevo y Alec intervino con su poder seductor:

—Yo tampoco hice nada—dijo el poniendo una sonrisa lo suficientemente deslumbrante como para que la joven oficial se quedara sin aire, perfecto. Se quedo aproximadamente un minuto mirándolo o más bien admirándolo, moví la cabeza decepcionada. Luego pareció reaccionar y dijo:

—Por el momento necesito que ambos me acompañen a la estación de policías—trate de parecer inexpresiva aunque creo que no lo logre ya que Alec tenia un sonrisa que me irritaba mas de lo que ya estaba.

Para cuando llegamos a la estación de policías ya había pasado la hora en que el colectivo vendría por nosotros. La estación era amarilla claro con el escudo de la policía de Alaska en el frente, las puertas eran de hierro con ventanas enrejadas. No parecía un lugar exactamente acogedor.

Adentro había varios escritorios llenos de papeles y al fondo se observaban varias oficinas. La oficial nos llevo hasta una de ellas, una vez allí nos indico que nos sentáramos y luego se sentó detrás de su escritorio con la computadora en frente.

—Bien—dijo ella jugueteando con una birome—supongo que saben por que están aquí—Alec y yo nos miramos como cómplices, en verdad, eso era lo que éramos en estos momentos.

—Bien, quiero que me digan como se inicio el fuego—yo estaba apunto de hablar cuando Alec comenzó a relatar una historia completamente diferente a lo que en verdad había ocurrido, trate de disimular que no estaba sorprendida. Al terminar sonrió angelicalmente, el más bien era un demonio con cara atractiva. Mire hacia otro lado distraída y la oficial llamo mi atención:

— ¿Y tú concuerdas con su historia?—la mire y trate de mentir lo mejor posible, asentí con la cabeza y respondí:

—Por supuesto, nuestro descuido dejar el trapo tan cerca del fuego, la verdad es que nos despertamos con el humo y no pudimos hacer nada—me escudriñó con la mirada y luego dijo:

— ¿Estas segura?—sentí la mirada de Alec expectante, mi respiración se torno irregular y el intervino:

—Oficial ¿Cuál es su nombre?—dijo sonriendo seductoramente, la mujer no pareció pensar demasiado antes de responder:

—Berenice—Alec sonrió más ampliamente y la miro con sus penetrantes ojos:

— ¿Le molesta si le digo Bere?—ella suspiro y se sonrojo luego dijo:

—por supuesto que no—el le sonrió más ampliamente y dijo:

—Comprendo que no debes creer que esto no fue más que un accidente ¿no?—ella pareció salir de la especie de trance en el cual se encontraba y dijo:

—ya veo a donde quieres llegar, no permitiré que se salga con la suya asique ¿es eso lo que paso en verdad?—me pregunto ahora mirándome seriamente. Alec se paro y poniéndose detrás de ella le susurro:

—Bere, Bere, Bere… ¿De verdad crees que fue intencional?—ella se tensó al sentir su aliento frio mas no dijo nada, Alec me sonrió y guiño un ojo. Claro, para el era muy fácil coquetear.

—Porque no seriamos capaces de hacerlo intencionalmente, solo somos unos chiquillos y lo sabes—vi que titubeaba en su decisión y Alec aumento sus palabras dándole un rápido beso en el cuello.

La oficial se paralizo en su silla y miro hacia atrás mas Alec ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, suspiro y dijo:

—bien, dejare pasar esto pero solo por esta vez si vuelvo a encontrar los en una casa quemada pueden estarse seguros de que los encarcelare por piro maniacos sin respeto a la propiedad ajena—sonreí y dije:

—de cuerdo y muchas gracias oficial—ella me sonrió amablemente y luego sus ojos volaron hacia Alec. Yo procedí a retirarme un poco enojada, de acuerdo muy enojada y lo peor era que no sabia porque.

Ya había salido de la estación cuando Alec me alcanzó. Lo mire enojada y el dijo:

— ¿Qué?—procedí a ignorarlo, caminamos así hasta que el dijo:

—podría ir corriendo y llegaríamos mas rápido.

—No quiero, quiero ir caminando—el me miro escéptico y yo asentí con la cabeza. Me tomo de la mano y me volteo:

— ¿Qué te pasa?—me solté de el y le dije:

—no quiero queme toques— Alec pareció sorprendido, luego me tomo en brazos y bajo su cabeza hasta unos escasos centímetros de mí para decir:

—pues es una lastima porque yo no pienso quedarme a hacer de niñera solo por tus caprichos—y de pronto se encontraba corriendo hacia el complejo. Para cuando llegamos un tumulto de alumnos se encontraban dando vueltas. Nos dirigimos hacia el director y en cuantos nos vio el anuncio:

—bien, subamos, ya han llegado. Recuerden comportarse y no armar ningún tipo de alboroto. — todos se subieron rápidamente al autobús y Alec no me soltó la mano en ningún momento, peleé por soltarla pero todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano y en vista de que nos encontrábamos en un tumulto no pude hacer mis estrategias por lo que le permití tomarme la mano, por ahora…

**Alec**

Hace unas horas que habíamos partido del complejo y Liz se estaba quedando dormida lentamente, unos segundos antes de que se durmiera se acomodo en mis brazos y se durmió. No podía creer que ella se había acomodado en mis brazos sin que yo peleara con ella. Sonreí maliciosamente, mas al mirarla la ternura me ahogo y no pude más que suspirar pensando que algún día ella me quisiera como yo la quería…

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, el adelanto vendrá el sábado o el domingo ya que ese estará dedicado a otras amigas q que también cumplen años jaja. Me gustaría que me dijeran si les pareció divertido o gracioso ya que lo hice pensando en que mi amiga vive con una sonrisa en su cara (teóricamente e incluso hay veces me recuerda alas niñas pequeñas) la verdad es que la quiero mucho.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hintacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	22. La Verdad Oculta

**Hola! He aquí el capitulo y he cumplido con subirlo ya que aun es domingo. Ayer fue el cumpleaños de dos amigas, si no de una ¡de dos! ¡Y adivine que son! ¡si, son gemelas! Por eso este capitulo esta dedicado para ellas:**

**Cecilia: ****De seguro han leído este nombre, jaja, es una de mis mejores amigas y bueno la quiero mucho. La voy a extrañar mucho cuando me cambie de colegio pero yo se que siempre vamos a ser amigas, prometo no olvidarte jamás amiga. Me seria imposible en vist de que seguro actuaras como acosadora llamando siempre (mas vale que lo hagas) como sea ayer fue tu cumple y por eso te dedico este capi. Para que después no te pongas rencorosa jaja, gracias por tu amistad y por estar siempre conmigo a pesar de que a veces deberías controlar mejor tu genio ajaj. A pesar de todo te quiero amiga!**

**Pilar: ****bueno a vos no te conozco mucho pero igual te considero mi amiga, las opiniones que compartimos hoy sobre sinsajo mataron jaja. Como sea también te voy a extraar por cierto gracias por siempre recordarme cual es mi deber como escritora aficionada jaja. Feliz cumple!(atrasado pero no importa)**

**La verdad oculta**

**Lizet**

Hace unas horas que habíamos llegado y Ness me había dejado en casa. Cuando entre sentí que todo estaba muy lúgubre pero aun así no me sorprendí. Ya era más de la medianoche y de seguro mis abuelos estarían durmiendo. Me prepare un poco de comida y luego de eso me fui a acostar.

Me levante sobresaltada y escuche un ruido proveniente de la planta baja por lo que baje las escaleras con cuidado. El silencio no hacia mas que empeorar la situación ya que por alguna extraña razón había despertado asustada y no me encontraba mucho mejor, mis sentidos estaban alertas y el crujir del suelo tampoco ayudaba.

Para cuando llegue a bajo mi corazón bombeaba sangre a una velocidad increíble y mi adrenalina se había disparado por los cielos, una luz salía del despacho de mi abuelo, me dirigí allí para saber porque se encontraba tan tarde despierto siendo que cuando yo llegue el estaba dormido, aun cuando algo me decía que lo mejor era volver a la cama no lo hice.

— ¿Abuelo?— llame al llegar a la habitación, abrí un poco más la puerta y vi la luz del televisor, este se encontraba azul como si hubieran visto una película recientemente. Mire hacia el sillón pero no había nadie aunque en la mesita ratona de la sala, la cual se encontraba en frente del televisor, había una caja llena que decía"recuerdos". Mire la caja extrañada mientras una fuerte sensación me invadía gritándome que saliera de allí, tampoco le hice caso esta vez.

Me senté y mire hacia todos lados mas no había nadie, sin embargo tenia la extraña sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando. Abrí la caja y me encontré con fotos de mis abuelos de jóvenes, sonreí al ver la felicidad de sus caras el día en que se casaron. Luego vi la foto de casamiento de mis padres, volví sonreír y una lagrima cayo cuando vi lo parecida que era a mi madre. Seguí viendo fotografías y en las del final aparecían mis hermanos y dos bebes, sabia que una era yo pero la otra bebe ¿Quién era? Luego unos periódicos llamaron mi atención. El titular decía" trágico accidente en parís, el auto destrozado mas no se encuentra a la familia que lo abordaba", leí aquella noticia y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr cuando vi que ese accidente era el de mis padres. Llore unos minutos y cuando mire hacia la caja había un video que decía"accidente", no pude alejar la curiosidad de verlo y lo puse. El video comenzó y me encontré con las imágenes del periódico y luego, de la nada, apareció Félix. Quede sin respiración por un momento y el comenzó a decir:

—es lamentable que sus hijos se quisieran llevar a sus niñas lejos de mi, pero no hay ningún lugar lo suficientemente lejos de mi—comenzó a reír cínicamente y entonces mostro a mis padres golpeados y muy magullados en una celda sucia. Luego mostro a las dos niñas y dijo:

—mis tributos, debe ser una decisión difícil decidir cual será la que se entregara ¿no?—se rio maliciosamente y beso a las bebes. Luego se corto y casi al instante aparece de nuevo golpeando a mi madre, luego deja que la cámara filme su violación, cerré los ojos mas los gritos de mi madre se grabaron en mi mente. Comencé a llorar y escuche que mi padre gritaba impotente que la dejara. Cuando volví a ver mi madre yacía muerta en el suelo y el tenia un bebe en sus brazos:

—Les presento a mi hija, y adivinen quien es la madre—señalo el cuerpo muerto y ensangrentado de mi muerte y rio cínicamente. Una hibrida, pensé.

—sabes, yo quiero a mi tributo—dejo a la bebe y mostro a las otras dos—estas dos hermanitas serán mías pero les daré una solo para que recuerden que fue lo que paso y acuérdense que es la culpa de ella, esta pequeña criatura es la responsable de toda esta desgracia—vi en la bebe que mostraba el mismo collar que yo llevaba, tomo la mano de la otra bebe e hizo que se despidiera con la mano—saluda pequeña Annelise, porque tu familia no te volverá a ver jamás—volvió a reír y luego se corto la grabación.

Quede mirando la pantalla estupefacta aun cuando había terminado y entonces una única palabra broto de mis labios:

—Mama…

**Félix**

Tal como pensé ella había caído redondita en mi trampa, tan ingenua, tal vez hubiera sido mas interesante entregar a su hermana. Me reí mas no hice ruido, no quería que ella supiera que yo estaba allí.

Era aburrido estar allí, ella no paraba de llorar y de pronto se durmió fue entonces cuando me acerqué, si había hecho bien en filmar todo aquello aunque en ese momento solo lo había hecho para aumentar el dolor de la familia, lo cual había logrado, ahora también me servía para presionar a Lizet a que fuera conmigo.

La mire, de piel blanca, de bellos rasgos, tan parecida a su madre e idéntica su hermana. Le pase mi mano por su suave cara y ella tembló, volví a sonreír. En verdad todo ese show era tan innecesario pero sabia que si no lo hacia ella no se entregaría.

—ay mi querida Lizet, eres tan ingenua. —le dije con voz dulce y despacio—pero ¿te cuento un secreto? Todo esto es culpa de Alec Vulturi, si el no se hubiera fijado en ti tal vez jamás te hubiera mostrado este video—volví a reír y le di un beso en la mejilla ella comenzó a despertar y antes de irme de allí le susurré a su oído:

—Recuerda pequeña y dulce Lizet, eres mía y nada ni nadie evitara que dentro de unas semanas te reclame—corrí hacia fuera y cuando cerraba la puerta de su casa le dije:

—disfruta con Alec el tiempo que te queda por que luego esto se tornara en el mejor juego que jamás hayas visto…

**Lizet**

Me desperté sobresaltada y con una frase resonando en mi cabeza "recuerda pequeña y dulce Lizet, eres mía y nada ni nadie evitara que dentro de unas semanas te reclame" era Félix, estaba segura pero ¿como había llegado el aquí? En ese momento la puerta se abrió y yo grite instintivamente mas me sorprendí al escuchar

—Tranquila, soy yo—mire a mi abuela entrar tranquilamente. Me pare de inmediato, no quería escucharla ni hablar con ella. Ella observo la sala y yo me retire directamente a mi habitación en el piso de arriba. Unos momentos después de que llegara mi abuela entro en la habitación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?—le sonreí irónicamente y con rabia le respondí:

—todo, vi todo abuela—ella suspiro largamente y respondo:

—se suponía que no verías aquello ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

— ¿acaso importa? Ya lo vi y se toda la verdad ¿Por eso no me querías decir que fue lo que les había pasado? ¿Por eso me mentiste? —le dije apunto de llorar, ella se acerco y se sentó en mi cama al lado mío, quiso abrazarme pero la rechace, ella suspiro y dijo:

— ¿Quieres la verdad?—que pregunta mas obvia

—por supuesto que la quiero, quiero que me cuentes todo empezando por ¿Quién es Annelise?

—esperaba que no hubieras visto ese video

—pues lo vi, asique dime todo, quiero la verdad ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a mis padres?—mi abuela me miro un momento antes de de decir:

—por donde empezar… Liz antes de que comience hablar quiero que sepas que te ocultamos esto por tu bien, no queríamos que tuvieras más preocupaciones. Supongo que ahora viene la parte difícil—suspiro largamente y con voz firme dijo:

—Tu madre era especial—ella sonrió—ella era muy alegre, de un espíritu indómito y un ser muy liberal, recuerdo que le costo horrores ser parte de la familia real pero el amor que se tenían ella y tu padre era mucho mas fuerte. Como ya sabes tu tuviste una hermana mayor que fue tributo. Tu madre no pudo con la desesperación y por eso cuando nacieron ustedes, bueno ella enloqueció…

—Espera ¿dijiste ustedes? ¿Te refieres a mí y mi hermano mayor?—mi abuela volvió a suspirar y continúo:

—Tú tienes un hermano mayor, luego naciste tú y tu hermana gemela—se me abrió la boca y un millón de preguntas se me vinieron a la mente, entonces ella me callo con la mano ya que de mis labios no salían más que balbuceos incoherente y continuó—Tu hermana se llama Anika Annelise Hansen. Cuando tu madre se enteró que las tendría que entregar se volvió loca por decir de alguna manera, ella no estaba dispuesta a entregarlas y por eso huyo. Huyo junto con tu padre y dejo a tu hermano con tus tíos, los reyes de Dinamarca. Félix se enteró de su plan y los persiguió ocasionando un accidente, todos pensamos que estaban muertos y fue una gran tristeza hasta que nos mando el video. No se porque lo hizo pero se que un par de semanas después llegaste tú con una marca en la parte baja del cuello ¿Nunca te preguntaste como te la hiciste?—ella me miró esperando que le contestara, me toque la marca que hace años llevaba conmigo le respondí:

—no

—cuando llegaste lo hiciste con una carta, la quemamos pero recuerdo perfectamente lo que decía "_Aquí tienen a la pequeña Lizet, sabrán que es ella por la marca en su cuello, no quería que se olvidara de mi después de todo dentro de unos años me la tendrán que dar. Respecto a su hermana, no se preocupen que yo seré un excelente tutor, cuidare de ella hasta que me canse y se vuelva en mi cena._

_Saludos de Félix"—_quede estupefacta ¿hasta donde llegaba la maldad de aquel vampiro? ¿Acaso tenia limites? Comencé a llorar mientras mi abuela me consolaba. Yo sabia porque lo había hecho, el se estaba asegurando que me entregara la duda era ¿por que? ¿Que me podría detener? La rabia surgió a medida que pasaba el tiempo y luego, de pronto, caí dormida en cima de los brazos de mi dulce abuela. Tal vez había sido demasiado dura con ella.

Por la mañana tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, era una llorona pensé con repudio. Mire el cielo gris, si la verdad no siempre era buena. El hecho de tener una hermana gemela en algún lado del mundo en las garras de aquel demonio me provoco ganas de vomitar. Una hermana ¿Cómo seria? Me reí de mi misma estupidez, era obvio que seria igual a mi pero ¿Cómo seria vivir con ella? De seguro seria divertido, pelearíamos y nos apoyaríamos como también nos pediríamos consejos y nos encubriríamos.

Sonreí al recordar a unas gemelas del colegio, cuando yo aun era sociable a veces hablaba con ellas. Sus nombres eran Cecilia y pilar. Recordaba que eran muy divertidas, peleaban siempre pero a la vez recuerdo que una vez Cecilia se quebró el brazo y Pilar hizo todo por ella, la cuidaba y hasta le ataba los cordones. Además recuerdo que me gustaba juntarme con ellas, porque además de reír siempre, podía hablar de anime y libros. Si que eran divertidas, recuerdo que Pilar siempre era seria y luego se comportaba igual que Cecilia mientras que Cecilia era siempre igual y muchas veces era como su hermana y se ponía media mala onda. Era una lastima que se tuvieran que haber cambiado de ciudad si no hubiera sido probable que siguiéramos siendo migas. ¿Así seria tener una hermana gemela?

Pensé en la respuesta a esa pregunta por un buen rato y luego decidí lo que haría. Yo quería conocerla, quería salvarla y haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para traerla de nuevo al mundo real aun si eso significaba buscar mi propia muerte…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y que merezca comentarios, como ya he dicho dentro de unos capítulos vendrá el final. Antes de irme vuelvo a reiterarles el ¡feliz cumpleaños! A mis amigas: Cecilia y Pilar.**

**Sin más que decir se despídete atentamente Hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	23. Una Cita Inesperada

**Hola! Soy yo como viejito pascuero o papanoel y les trigo un regalo que seguro les gustara jaja. Voy a cumplir lo que muchas seguro desean pero de una manera poco convencional jaja. ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Espero les guste el capi.**

**Sin mas que decir ¡comencemos!**

**Una cita inesperada**

**Alec**

La mañana se había pasado volando y para cuando me di cuenta me sorprendí al saber que ahora tenía biología. Suspire pesadamente, odiaba esa materia ya que siempre me iba mal aunque por otro lado la amaba porque el profesor había hecho que yo tuviera que pasar mas tiempo con Liz.

La clase comenzó y yo mire Liz con una sonrisa, ella se dio vuelta y enojada bufo:

— ¿Que me ves? ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de mono para que me mires tanto?—me reí, hacerla enojar era realmente divertido. El profesor comenzó a explicar y yo me perdí a la mitad, por lo que me limite a molestar a Liz. Lo cual no era algo difícil de lograr ya que cada vez que me quedaba viéndola fijamente ella me miraba y susurrando me decía algo como:

— ¿eres tonto o te haces?—también me había dicho: —que seas retardado mental no es mi culpa por lo que será mejor que me dejes de mirar—a cada insulto yo le sonreí ampliamente y ella siempre terminaba con la misma frase"descerebrado". Luego dejaba de prestarme atención, cuando me aburrí de mirarla le tocaba la rodilla a lo cual ella respondía con sarta de insultos bastantes amplios e incluso me insultaba en dinamarqués, lo cual solo hacia que yo riera cada vez alto hasta el punto que el profesor paro la clase y pregunto:

—señor White ¿Me puede contar cual es el chiste? Por que no creo que sea gracioso que usted este a punto de desaprobar la materia—luego me calle mientras que Liz se mofaba de mí.

Cuando la clase termino y la campanilla del almuerzo toco el profesor nos llamo a su escritorio:

— ¿Cómo van las lecciones señor White y señorita Hansen?—

—el tiene el cerebro de una ardilla, y aunque le trato de explicar el no entiende—me acuso con odio Liz, yo la mire sorprendido y respondí:

—pues no se a que te refieres con explicar si me explicas dos veces y si no entendí me comienzas a gritar e insultar—  
el profesor se comenzó a reír mientras que Liz y yo nos mirábamos enojados, cielos ella siempre me sacaba de mis casillas.

—ah! El amor joven, deberían considerar ir al baile juntos, hacen la pareja perfecta—le sonreí seductoramente a Liz y ella se sonrojo, me sorprendí ante eso ¡Había logrado que Liz se sonrojara! El profesor se retiro y yo la mire pero ella esquivaba mi mirada:

— ¿Te pasa algo?—me miro fieramente y respondió:

—Nada que te importe tonturi—yo le volví a sonreír y dije:

— ¿Cómo sabes que no importa?—ella se sorprendió y se echo para atrás poniéndose en una posición defensiva y luego dijo:

—Simplemente lo se—se iba marchar cuando la tome se su muñeca y con otra sonrisa le pregunte:

— ¿Tenemos tutoría hoy? Porque no entiendo nada de este tema—ella se soltó enojada y gruño:

— ¡Por supuesto que no entendiste nada si te la pasaste molestándome toda la maldita hora!—la mire fijo y luego, un poco mas calmada, respondió: —hoy a las nueve y supongo que sabes que debes ser puntual—me reí y asentí con la cabeza:

—hey par de tortolos ¿Piensan venir al almuerzo?—pregunto jane en la puerta guiñándome un ojo, yo le guiñe el mío a mi vez y Liz se encamino a la cafetería enojada. Nosotros la seguíamos desde atrás riéndonos y gastándola en bromas y demás. Unas cuantas veces nos miro con odio pero un rato después, comenzó a gastarme en bromas a mí y se alió con mi hermana ¿pero que pasaba aquí?

El resto de la mañana se paso entre burlas y miradas asesinas a las que yo respondía con sonrisas divertidas. Cuando llegue a la casa de los Cullen me dedique hacer de niño nerd y estudiar, cuando termine la gaste en bromas a mi hermana que termino haciéndome sentir dolor ya que Edward y bella habían desaparecido, para mi suerte llego Josh y le planto un beso a mi querida hermanita que la desconcentro pero por supuesto ¡ella era mi hermana! Cuando los beso comenzaron ser más apasionados, los aleje y les dije:

—hagan lo que quieran pero que yo no los vea porque te recuerdo Josh que no quiero ver como te follas a mi hermana menor ¿entendido?—el me miro serio y asintió mientras que mi hermana me lanzaba miradas de odio y decía:

—No soy tu hermana menor imbécil porque yo te recuerdo la mayor soy yo por un minuto—la mire estupefacto y le dije:

—pues no me importa, si quieres follar hazlo en otro lado pero que no sea en frente mío—ella me miro con odio y salió de la habitación ¡perfecto! Pensé con ironía.

Mire tele y luego de un rato me di cuenta de que era hora de la tutoría, cielos como odiaba pelear con mi hermana. Justo en el momento en que me pare Ness llego a mí con una sonrisa de niña buena y dijo:

—Alec…—la mire extrañado ya que era mi idea o ¿ella flirteando conmigo?

— ¿Qué pasa Ness?—ella me sonrió y jugando con sus dedos dijo:

— ¿Me acompañas al cine?—la mire aun mas sorprendido ¿Ness me estaba invitando salir?

—yo…Ness…mmm… — no sabia que decir ya que la simples palabras que quería que salieran de mi boca no lo hacían. Ella me puso una cara a la cual no le podía decir que no y sin pensarlo dije:

—de acuerdo—Ness comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor mío y se fue a cambiar mientras que yo hacia lo mismo, recordé que mi tutoría empezaba dentro de unos minutos ¿pero que podría pasar? La película no tardaría tanto.

Me fui con Ness al cine y vimos cartas a Julieta. Ness por alguna extraña razón se puso a llorar aun cuando la película me parecía bastante tonta. Como sea para cuando termino lleve a Ness a la casa y ¡diablos ya eran las 11! Le dije que debía ir hacer algo y ella dijo:

—Ve, gracias por llevarme—luego se puso de puntitas de pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla, quede estupefacto ante tal gesto pero ella entro y cerro la puerta haciendo que despertara ¡Liz iba matarme!...

**Lizet**

Hace rato que la hora se había pasado, estaba enojada y no sabia porque ¡Maldito Alec Vulturi! Por alguna extraña razón yo esperaba verlo y el me había dejada plantada:

— ¡Vete al infierno!—dije enojada a una pared de la biblioteca. Eran las once menos diez y decidí irme a acostar, era obvio que no vendría. Pero antes decidí tomar un baño. Me estaba secando cuando escuche un ruido proveniente del interior de mi habitación, recordé que había dejado el balcón abierto por lo que me puse una tolla alrededor de mi cuerpo y salí, goteando agua aun, a cerrar la ventana.

Salí del baño tranquilamente y grite al ver a Alec sentado sobre mi cama. Me sobresalte de tal manera que casi logre que mi tolla se cayera, por suerte la sujeté antes de que lo hiciera. Alec me miro raro, y me dio miedo cuando se acerco a mí. Mientras más se acercaba más retrocedía yo. Hasta que choque contra la pared de la habitación, Alec se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de mí, me sonrió seductoramente y con voz ronca dijo:

—Siento haber llegado tarde y en un mal momento—me recorrió con su mirada de tal manera que sentí que mi toalla era trasparente. Me sonroje ante su presencia tan intimidante ¿Esperen me sonroje? Moví mi cabeza enojada y me salí de aquel estrecho espacio:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Habíamos que a las nueve no a las once—el se rio y dijo:

—Pensé que serias más indulgente siendo que soy tu alumno más fiel—me di vuelta e irónica le dije:

—Claro porque tengo tantos—el se rio y dijo:

— ¿Puedo hacer algo para que me perdones?—esto parecía una conversación de pareja:

—Si, puedes irte y esperar hasta la próxima tutoría—dije sonriéndole infantilmente.

—es que Ness me invito a una cita y no le podía decir que no—me dijo el justificándose, emboce una sonrisa tan falsa que me reí de mi misma, era patética y ahora me sentía triste, enojada y frustrada. La razón era aun desconocida. Quería pegarle y decirle que se fuera de mi cuarto pero en vez de eso le dije:

—Bien por ti pero yo quiero dormir—el iba a decir algo pero yo lo calle diciendo: —vete para que me pueda secar—me sonrió y dijo:

—Te invito a ver una película

— ¿Qué?—le dije incrédula

—si, vamos a ver una película. Se nota que te falta diversión y se perfectamente que es mentira que quieres dormir. Además tu cara esta demacrada, necesitas una distracción—lo mire un momento para decidir si era una broma o no, no lo era.

—no, no me gustan las películas

— ¿Ya comiste?—me extrañé más y me puse a la defensiva:

—yo…mmm…por supuesto que…

—no, arréglate y vamos por algo de comer y de paso vemos una película, la que eligió Ness fu realmente mala—el me sonrió, yo negué con la cabeza y trate de llegar al baño para esconderme allí pero el me agarró por la cintura y me dio vuelta, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran pegados y luego acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara dijo:

—di que si, por favor—su penetrantes ojos parecían robarme el alma, negué con la cabeza y el dijo: — si no lo haces te quitare la toalla ¿Es que quieres que te vea desnuda?—me sonroje al instante y lo desafié diciendo:

—Tú no te atreverías a hacerlo—el se rio y tomo la punta de toalla:

—A la una—me miro, no, el no seria capaz—a las dos… y a las….

—bien, me arreglo pero suelta mi toalla—el me sonrió triunfal y dijo:

—Tienes diez minutos o entro y te saco con lo que tengas puesto—lo mire con miedo, estaba segura que cumpliría con lo que acaba de decir. Corrí a buscar la ropa que me pondría y me vestí rápidamente. Había elegido lo que Ness había catalogado como "cita de emergencia" jamás vi que había dentro de la caja pero no importó. En cuanto lo abrí me arrepentí. Adentro había una pollera de jean con unas leggis negras y unos zapatos altos de plataforma de cocho también negros. Para la parte de arriba había una musculosa blanca ajustada al cuerpo y un camperita negra con flores blandas pintadas que llegaba hasta la cintura. Perfecto, me vestiría bien femenina. Maldije a Ness por haberme puesto eso en la caja pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de una loca por la moda? Me vestí rápidamente y Alec abrió la puerta cuando solo había alcanzado a ponerme la remera, las leggis y la pollera.

—Cierra la puerta y dame cinco minutos mas—el la cerro obediente y cuando la volvió a abrir yo ya estaba vestida, me seque un poco el pelo y me hice una media colita.

—Hemos descubierto que detrás de tanta hostilidad existe una mujer—dijo mofándose de mí, lo mire con odio y dije:

—Bien, no voy—me iba dar la vuelta par volver al baño pero el me agarró por la cintura y me susurro:

—Te ves hermosa, aunque tu ya lo eres—me sonroje y el se rio. Me tomo en brazos y a pesar de que pataleé el me llevo así hasta el cine.

Una vez allí el me dio a elegir la película, estaban dando actividad paranormal dos por lo que la elegí. El me miro extrañado pero no me importo. Cuando estábamos comprando palomitas de maíz varios chicos que pasaron a mi lado me decían cosas como"mmm… mama, ven conmigo" o "que buena que estas por favor" y uno incluso dijo "tu belleza es tal que solo puede ser comparada con lo divino" lo mire extrañada e incomoda. Mire a Alec quien estaba enojado, lo notaba por su postura y le pregunte:

— ¿Qué pasa?—el me miro y toscamente me contesto:

—nada que te importe Liz—sabia que aquello era una burla y me enoje. Para cuando entramos a la sala ninguno de los dos se hablaba, y ambos nos sumimos en un silencio con mucha tensión de por medio. Aunque aquella tensión despareció al comenzar la película. Al terminar esta estaba muerta de miedo, sabia que no tendría que haberla visto. No me asustaban los vampiros ni la muerte pero si los fantasmas y espíritus, perfecto, simplemente perfecto, repetí en mi mente con mordaz sarcasmo.

Cuando se prendieron las luces me percate de que mi mano se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Alec. La saque como si su tacto me quemara y dije:

—yo… l-lo siento—el se rio y luego ofreciéndome su mano dijo:

—Te asustaste ¿No?—lo mire enfurruñada e ignore su mano, parándome del asiento yo solita. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida y el mirando a todos me brazo por la cintura, me trate de alejar pero el me susurro:

—Es tarde, será mejor que piense que eres mi novia y así se callaran—lo pensé un momento y decidí que le seguiría el juego, lo ultimo que quería era que me siguieran gritando cosas aunque ahora parecía un recuerdo lejano la violación, el recuerdo seguía allí intacto y en cualquier momento podía volver.

Salimos abrazados del cine, unos muchachos de la esquina me quedaron mirando y Alec sonriendo se acerco, tomo mi barbilla y dijo:

—que sea convincente por favor—no comprendí sus palabras pero no tuve mucho tiempo antes de que el me plantara un beso, me quede tiesa y sin saber que hacer mientras que sus labios se movían sobre los míos, quería apartarlo pero a la vez no lo quería, me deje llevar un momento. Mi parte consciente me grito que me alejara y así lo hice, para tomar aire. El volvió a acercar su rostro pero yo me aleje un poco más y con una sonrisa falsa le dije:

—Lo vuelves hacer y te mato tonturi—el me sonrió y seguimos caminando abrazados, aunque debía admitir que el beso me había gustado, mas de lo debido.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras vimos un puesto de comida rápida seguía abierto, por lo que pasamos a comprarme algo para comer. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia y comí como si fuera la ultima que lo hiciera. Por supuesto, Alec aprovecho esa oportunidad para molestarme.

Cuando termine seguimos caminando pero ahora tomados de la mano ya que según el así nadie sospecharía. Según yo todo esto era mas que innecesario pero claro, el tenia mas fuerza que yo y de nada servía mi oposición si de modos terminaría haciendo lo que el quería.

Ya se había pasado la medianoche pero aun así seguíamos caminado por aquí y por allá, vi una heladería abierta y por supuesto compre un helado.

Luego llegamos a una feria, me pregunte porque seguía abierta a estas horas. Quise pasar de largo pero Alec me obligo a entrar.

Los juegos iluminaban el cielo oscuro. Comenzamos por subirnos a la montaña rusa donde termine abrazando a Alec. Claro que el aprovechada cada oportunidad que yo le daba para mofarse de mi y no conmigo como el decía.

Luego fuimos a un puesto donde debías tirar y ganabas algún peluche:

— ¿Cuál quieres?—me dijo, había un cocodrilo muy lindo que me gustaba y apuntándolo con el dedo dije:

—Ese—el me sonrió y dijo:

—Lo tendrás—comenzó a tirar pero era bastante malo, al final me aburrí y me fui a comprar un algodón de azúcar mientras el intentaba conseguir mi cocodrilo. Aun estaba en la cola cuando el llego con el gran cocodrilo, lo mire extrañada y pregunte:

— ¿lo lograste?...

**Alec**

Le sonreí autosuficiente:

—Por supuesto—ella me siguió mirando dudosa pero luego tomo feliz su muñeco, bueno dije que lo conseguiría no como. Me reí al haber sido lo suficientemente rápido como para robar el peluche pero el hombre no se había dado cuenta. Además ella nunca específico como tenia que hacerlo asique seguí riendo de mi gran hazaña.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos al tren del terror, lo mire un momento. Liz, que estaba a mi lado, suspiro y dijo:

—Vamos, es obvio que quieres ir—nos subimos a una especie de tren y este nos llevo al interior. Era todo un solo griterío y una chica se lanzo a mis brazos, la mire como se mira a la basura y ella se aferro a mi con todas sus fuerzas. Mire a Liz que miraba a la chica con odio, me reí y ella dio vuelta la vista. Cuando salimos la chica aun estaba en mis brazos y yo dije:

—ya término, podrías…—deje la frase sin terminar mientras ella con una sonrisa avergonzada decía:

—Lo siento es que pensé que eras mi novio

—Pues no lo es, el es el mío—le dijo Liz con cara de pocos amigos y obviamente fastidiada, la chica la miro asustada y dijo:

—Lo siento muchos, en verdad, es que…—corto la frase ya que corrió a los brazos de un chico rubio que la abrazo, supuse que ese era su novio. Volví mí vista hacia Liz, la cual aun estaba enojada, yo me carcajee y le dije:

— ¿asique ahora soy tu novio?—ella me miro y sonriendo dijo:

—pensé que te hacia un favor, ya sabes, supuse que tú no querías que las chicas te acosaran—me reí, inteligente, un argumente muy inteligente:

— ¿y como sabes eso?—ella sonrió triunfalmente y dijo:

—Por tu cara, después de todo somos amigos ¿No?—le sonreí y dije:

—Así es, pero por esta noche somos novios para evitar escenas vergonzosas—ella rio y yo la abrasé por la cintura, ella frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

— ¿Es necesario que me abrases?—sonreí y dije:

—si, o si quieres te doy un beso—ella se quedo petrificada en su lugar y movió la cabeza en señal de negación repetidas veces, me reí y todas manaras le robe un rápido beso. Supe que se enojo porque se separo bruscamente de mí y dijo:

—No me vuelvas besar ¿entendiste?—asentí con la cabeza divertido y le tome la mano. Sus niveles de enojo fueron bajando a medida que caminábamos, ella bostezo y yo le dije:

— ¿Tienes sueño?—me miro con car de pocos amigos y respondió:

— ¿Y a ti que te parece?—me reí y le dije:

—Bueno, yo te llevo—se iba a negar pero yo ya la había alzado…

**Lizet**

Me alzo aun cuando yo no lo quería y en sima fuimos por el bosque, Alec era tan bruto que yo me rasmille toda gracias a que el no tomo un maldito taxi. Estaba enojada y de mal humor y el me traía por el bosque. En vez de dejarme en la puerta de mi casa me obligo a agarrarme de su espalda mientras el trepaba hasta el balcón ¿que tan bruto podía ser?

Una vez adentro yo dije:

—Gracias por todo el show de esta noche, ahora vete—le dije marcando la salida. El estaba apunto de irse cuando me tense en solo pensar en pasar la noche sola en mi gran cuarto, toda la película pareció revivir allí. Abrí mis ojos del panco que sentí y grite cuando Alec dijo:

— ¿Estas bien?—con todo el valor que reuní le respondí:

—Si, ahora vete—el se rio y en mí oído susurro:

— ¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?—me enoje y agarrando una silla se la partí en la cabeza, el se masajeo la cabeza y dijo:

— ¿Por qué tan violenta?—lo mire enojada y le grite:

—Por haberme besado dos veces y por haberme molestado con los fantasmas—tome otra silla la cual le tire pero impactó en el suelo. Me trate de tranquilizar y le dije:

—escucha, me voy poner me pijama será mejor que cuando vuelva tu no estés aquí—tome mi pijama y me dirigí al baño. Me tarde un buen rato con la esperanza de que así se fuera, cuando salí el no solo se encontraba allí si no que ahora se encontraba acostado en mi cama.

—Creí decirte que te fueras—el me sonrió y dijo:

—es obvio que tienes miedo a quedarte sola luego de ver la película asique te hare compañía hasta que te quedes dormida.

—Te recuerdo que soy una dama y esta mal visto que un hombre duerma con una mujer antes del casamiento—el se rio y dijo:

— ¿Estas admitiendo que me quieres y que te quieres casar conmigo?—quede estupefacta y al instante respondí:

—Por supuesto que no, yo no te quiero y lo que menos quiero hacer es casarme con un vampiro tan molesto como tu. —termine gritándole muy exasperada, el siempre me sacaba de quicio. Me ignoro y se quedo allí. Lo mire sin saber que hacer para sacarlo de allí.

—vete, es mi cuarto—el me miro y dijo:

— ¿Y?— ¿Y? ¿Era eso una respuesta?

—Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal—el se acerco hasta casi tocar mis labios y dijo:

—Esto es invadir tu espacio personal—me aleje de el bruscamente y lo mire cada vez mas enojada, si es que se podía estarlo.

—no me importa solo vete—se volvió a echar en la cama y me ignoro. Fui hasta mi cama y tome mi almohada, tome una manta y me acosté en el suelo…

**Alec**

¡Que testaruda que era! Yo solo me quedaba allí porque sabía que tenia miedo, se le notaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo. En cima de que yo solo quería ayudarla ella me retaba, además, claro, del hecho que me tenia que controlar para no ir y besarla. ¡Maldito el día en que te conocí! Era patético, estaba vigilando el sueño de una humana ¡de una humana! No se podía caer mas bajo de lo que ya estaba y sin embargo cuando la miraba todo se iba, no importaba, no importaba que no fuéramos del mismo mundo o que ella fuera mi comida, no importaba nada. Como ahora, que la veía dormir en el suelo.

Cuando me asegure de que se hubiera dormido me acerqué y la acosté en su ama, si no fuera tan terca no tendría que haberlo hecho sin embargo en los segundos que tarde en trasladarla ella se aferro a mi cuerpo. No me molestaba la sensación de tenerla cerca y que no me estuviera gritando o insultando, a decir verdad me gustaba mucho mas dormida que despierta aunque, por otro lado, despierta ella era muy divertida. Me acosté con ella en la cama y la tape ya que había frio. Una vez allí jugué con su cabello mientras ella dormía acurrucada a mi lado.

A las cinco de la mañana decidí que era mejor irme pero ella estaba agarraba muy fuerte, cuando me levante casi me la llevo puesta, por lo que tuve que sacarla de en cima mío con mucho cuidado de no despertarla. Me dirigí hacia el balcón y mirándola dulcemente le dije:

— Ti amo il mio bambina…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, ¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las lectoras que me han apoyado durante todo el año, no podre subir uno para año nuevo asique ¡feliz año nuevo! Espero que la pasen lindo y si quieren darme un regalo déjenme un review jaja. Mi meta personal es llegar a los 100 jaja, si no pido nada jaja.**

**Como sea gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este año y nos leeremos el año que viene donde el final será inminente sin embargo todavía me guardo toda una caja de sorpresas que seguro les encantaran jaja.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios FELICES FIESTAS.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	24. Sentimientos encontrados

**Aquí estoy yo! Jaja. Este es un capitulo un poco triste y espero les guste. Yo casi llore cuando lo lei y no tengo ni idea de porque, aunque la verdad estoy media sensible jaja.**

**Sin más que decir ¡comencemos!**

**Sentimientos encontrados, decisión tomada**

**Alec**

Llegue a la casa de los Cullen como a las cinco y media, más no me esperaba encontrar a jane en la puerta:

— ¿Dónde estabas?—me espeto de inmediato, la mire sorprendido y respondí:

—Estaba pensando—ella se rio mientras me seguía hasta nuestra habitación, cerró la puerta y con una sonrisa irónica dijo:

—te pregunte a donde estabas, no que estabas haciendo

—Estuve en muchos lugares—le dije con otra sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió:

— ¿Estabas con Liz?—la mire sorprendido y dije:

—No yo… por supuesto que no—me tire en mi cama y ella pasando a mi lado dijo:

—No me puedes mentir, apestas a Liz—la mire un poco enojado ya que había menos preciados el dulce aroma de Liz:

—Yo no menosprecio el olor que tiene Josh asique tu no tienes porque hacerlo con Liz

—Oh! No lo tomes a mal, no la estoy menospreciando en realidad ella me cae muy bien. Aunque por tu tranquilidad he de deducir que estuviste toda la noche con ella ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿No crees que van un poco rápido?—entendí a la perfección a lo que se refería y me senté un tanto enojado:

—Si te refieres a que me acosté con ella, no lo hice. Solo me quede a velar por su sueño. —jane se comenzó a reír y luego dijo:

—Quien diría que uno de los vampiros más temidos del mundo terminaría velando el sueño de una simple humana—le sonreí irónico y me volví a acostar.

Luego un rato Ness irrumpió en nuestra habitación y mientras se colgaba de mi cuello dijo:

— ¡Buenos días! Es hora de ir al colegio ¿Ya estas listo?—la mire extrañado ¿Por qué Ness se colgaba de mi?

—Por supuesto—le respondí, ella me sonrió infantilmente y dijo:

—Que bueno, porque quiero ir antes pero nadie me quiere acompañar ¿tu lo harás?

—Por supuesto—le respondí aun sorprendido. Tome mi mochila y Ness tomo mi mano cuando salíamos de la casa

— ¿Iremos caminando?—pregunte cuando salimos de la casa, ella me sonrió y me abrazo por la cintura:

—Así es, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

— ¿Jake no se enojara?—le pregunte, su cara se descompuso en una mueca y luego dijo:

—No, el es un tonto. Me da igual lo que piense Jake ya no salgo mas con el. Estoy libre de nuevo—dijo guiñándome un ojo. Abrí los ojos y luego dijo:

— ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?—comencé a balbucear y ella se rio, luego dijo:

— ¿iras conmigo no?

—yo… es que iba a llevar a Liz—conteste mientras me pasaba mi mano por mi cabeza, ella pareció entristecerse pero luego con una sonrisa resplandeciente dijo:

—No hay problema, siempre podemos ir los tres ¿No?

—Mmm…. Si claro, iremos los tres—dije asintiendo con la cabeza, tratando de convencerme a mi mismo de ello. Caminamos hasta el colegio tomados de la mano ya que ella no soltaba mi mano, me reí irónico al pensar que unos meses atrás hubiera estado encantado de que Ness me invitara al baile y sin embargo ahora todo lo que quería era sacármela de en cima.

Cuando llegamos Ness me abrazo y por obligación tuve que abrazarla, ella parecía realmente feliz y cuando me sonrió yo también lo hice, pero cuando levante mi vista vi que Liz no nos quitaba los ojos de en cima y luego se dio vuelta, quise correr y decirle que no era lo que ella pensaba pero Ness apretó su agarre al ver que yo pensaba dejarla…

**Lizet**

Aquella mañana había sido resplandeciente por razones desconocidas, sonreí al recordar la noche anterior y sin tonarlo toque mis labios recordando el beso de Alec aunque al momento me di cuenta de que eso no estaba bien, no, no, no. Moví la cabeza tratando de despejar mi mente pero no podía alejar a Alec de ella. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo y grite al darme cuenta de aquella verdad que mi corazón gritaba hace meses ¡me había enamorado de un vampiro! Lo quise negar pero ahora lo veía con tanta claridad que a pesar de que busque razones para odiarlo no encontré ninguna, me reí con ganas al pensar que no me había enamorado de cualquier vampiro, me había enamorado de Alec, mi Alec.

Sonreí dulcemente, como solo lo hacen las enamoradas y me pareció patética aquella imagen. Decidí tomar una ducha fría de manera que mis hormonas se aplacaran y que mi cabeza dejara de pensar en Alec.

Cuando salí por primera vez pensé en que ponerme, busque unos jeans que alargaban mis piernas y una blusa que destacaba mis atributos. Me coloque las zapatillas y una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta mi trasero. Me solté el cabello y me coloque una vincha blanca con un moño, lo que me hacia parecer mas dulce.

Al bajar me encontré con mi abuela, la cual me había preparado mi desayuno, le di un gran beso y la abrace llena de alegría, ella rio y me miro extrañada:

—niña ¿Qué te sucede?—le sonreí dulcemente y por primera vez la mire con cariño y no con odio.

—Es solo que la mañana esta hermosa—ella me sonrió y tomando una tostada le dije:

—me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos—le di otro beso y antes de irme solo logre escuchar:

—no vuelvas tarde, debemos hablar.

Camine hacia el colegio comiendo mi tostada y con mi mochila, prácticamente iba saltando de lo feliz que me encontraba al descubrir aquello. Y lo mas importante, yo estaba segura de que Alec también me quería. Cuando llegue al colegio me auto obligue a ocultar mi estúpida sonrisa aunque esta despareció instintivamente al ver a Alec abrazando a Ness y luego cuando vi como se sonreían me di cuenta de que había sido la mayor estúpida del mundo al pensar que el me querría a mi antes que a la perfecta de Ness. Unas lagrimas quisieron salir mas me obligue a no dejarlas salir, no le mostraría lo que sentía por el…

**Alec**

Aquella mañana no me pude sacar a Ness de encima, y en los pocos momentos que tenia para hablar con Liz ella me ignoraba. Vi los carteles del baile por todas partes y durante la hora de literatura le dije:

—Oye ¿vendrás al baile?—ella me miro fríamente, más de lo usual, y dijo:

—no

—es que con Ness habíamos quedado que iríamos los tres—ella me miro enojada y movió la cabeza en señal de negación:

—Yo no voy a los bailes—trate de seguir hablando pero la campana toco y ella se escabullo rápidamente, cuando quise agarrarla Ness me agarro a mi.

Volví a hablarle en biología y le dije:

—Hoy iré a la tutoría—ella se dio vuelta y secamente respondió:

—No estaré en casa, en verdad no estaré ninguno de estos días—la mire estupefacto y un tanto exasperado le dije:

—bien, pero no te estaba preguntando he iré de todos modos hasta que te encuentres en casa—me miro fríamente y luego me ignoro...

**Lizet**

Al salir del colegio me encontré con Ness y abrazándome dijo:

—ah! Adoro a Alec

—pensé que tú adorabas a Jake—dije tratando de ocultar el dolor que me abrumaba, ella se rio y luego dijo:

—por supuesto que no, termine con el. Alec es mucho mejor ¿a ti no te molestaría si saliéramos no?

— ¿a mi? ¿Por que habrá de molestarme? No, salgan no tengo problema. —ella me sonrió y dijo:

—Gracias, es que yo pensé que tal vez tú estarías enamorada de el y si lo estas prometo no tocarlo—le sonreí y pensé en decirle que si lo estaba pero cuando las palabras iban a salir de mi boca Alec apareció ante nosotras y yo solo dije:

—Me tengo que ir, mi abuela quiere hablar conmigo—Me aleje rápidamente pero al instante me di cuenta de que Alec se encontraba caminando a mi lado. Me pare y lo enfrenté por primera vez en toda la mañana:

— ¿Qué quieres Alec?

—Quiero mi clase—dijo el con convicción.

—Ness es tan buena como yo en química, que te explique ella—seguí caminando y me dedique a ignorarlo, mi corazón se encontraba feliz de que el estuviera allí y quisiera mi ayuda pero mi mente lo callo diciéndole que el lo único que quería era que le enseñara, nada mas.

Cuando llegue a casa quise entrar rápidamente, de manera que lo pudiera dejar afuera pero el era mas rápido y cundo cerré la puerta el ya estaba adentro.

—vete, me puedes traer muchos problemas—le dije abriéndole la puerta, el me sonrío y cerrando la puerta dijo:

—No quiero— en ese momento mi abuela apareció y casi le da un infarto al ver a Alec.

— ¿Quién es este muchacho Lizet?—dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como platos, me acerque rápidamente a ella y le dije:

—el…bueno el…—lo mire tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada pero el se presento diciendo:

—Soy el alumno de su nieta señora—ella trago saliva rápidamente y yo agregue:

—No es peligroso—ella asintió con la cabeza y luego dijo:

—Bien, vayan a estudiar luego hablaremos Lizet—me miro severamente y se marcho, suspire aliviada al darme cuanta de que Alec no se había percatado de que ella sabia quien era el.

—vamos, en cuanto antes comencemos mas pronto te iras—Comencé a subir las escaleras hasta la biblioteca y una vez allí pase cerca de dos horas enseñándole a Alec.

—Creo que necesitas un descanso—asentí con la cabeza y luego agrego. — Este sábado es el baile y yo quisiera poder ir contigo. —mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría al escuchar eso pero me calme y le dije:

—No me gustan los bailes, hay demasiadas personas—el me sonrió y dijo:

— ¿No crees que es tiempo de que comiences a salir un poco?—le sonreí y le dije:

—Puede ser pero no iré, creo que ustedes la pasaran mejor sin mí—me pare y me dijo:

—no creo, nada es lo mismo si tú no estas ahí—me sorprendí ante aquellas palabras pero moví mi cabeza tratando de enfriar mi cabeza de las ideas románticas que la acechaban y conteste:

—Bueno de todos modos no podre ir, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Si no iras, entonces creo que necesito ayuda con el baile. Sabes… no se bailar ¿me podrías enseñar?—lo mire extrañada y el continuo: —no se bailar lentos.

— ¿quieres que te enseñe ahora?

—Si, yo tengo música lenta en mi celular—negué con la cabeza y dije:

—Ness baila mejor que yo—el se paro y entonces escuche la suave música de un hermoso vals

—pero Ness no es tan buen maestra como tu—tomo mis manos y comenzamos a bailar. No entendí porque quería que le enseñará si el lo hacia mejor que yo, sin embargo fui débil y me deje llevar.

— Ti amo il mio bambina—susurro en mí oído, lo mire estupefacta y me quise derretir en sus brazos, el había dicho que me amaba, mas dije:

—Si le dices eso a Ness ella te amara—el me miro y dijo:

— ¿Y a ti no te gusta que te diga eso?—me corazón se agito y me aleje de el rápidamente. Negué con mi cabeza:

—no, no, no me gusta—pronuncie aun cuando era mentira. Me aleje tratando de huir, esto estaba mal. El me quería, lo veía en sus ojos, y yo a el pero no podía dejar a mi hermana:

—Liz espera—me dijo cuando me encontraba saliendo de la habitación, me agarro de la muñeca y dándome vuelta tomo mi cara en una de sus manos y me beso. Me acaricio el cabello y me acerco más a el mientras que yo solo respondía su beso. Me separe para respirar:

—si besas así a Ness, ella caerá rendida a tus pies. En el baile debes hacer esto y ella te adorara mas de lo que ya hace—trague saliva sabiendo que aquellas palabras lo lastimarían, ahora todo estaba claro pero el no podía estar a mi lado. Era mejor que se quedara con Ness.

Su cara era de desilusión y me agarro los hombros:

— ¿Qué debo hacer para que te des cuenta? ¡Dime!—dijo zarandeándome un poco, me aleje y le dije:

—no te entiendo, no se de que hablas—el me miro con los ojos desorbitados mientras que se alejaba y caminaba como león enjaulado por la sala. Luego volvió a situarse en frente mío y acorralándome contra la pared dijo:

—Hablo de que yo…—su voz se corto cuando mi abuela ingreso al lugar y dijo:

—Creo jovencito, que estas invadiendo el espacio personal de mi nieta—Alec se alejo de mi enojado.

—Creo que la clase termino—le dije, el me miro con más enojo aun y yo continúe: —vete.

Alec tomo sus cosas enojado y me miro con frustración, quise detenerlo pero me contuve y cuando el salió de la casa con un portazo una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, me agarre de la pared para no caer. Mi abuela se acerco a mí con compasión y dijo:

—Mi niña, te enamoraste…—me miro llena de ternura y siguió:

—quédate con el, el es el único que será capaz de cuidarte de ese monstruo, nosotros iremos allá y le diremos a Félix que los planes cambiaron, yo iré en tu lugar mi niña. Asique no llores mas—me encontraba llorando como una niña pequeña, la mire y con sinceridad le dije:

—no puedo, no puedo quedarme. Yo se que ella esta viva, debo ir a salvarla—caí de rodillas llorando, ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil para mí? Mi abuela se sentó a mi lado, me acaricio el cabello y dijo:

—No podrás hacer nada por ella, sigue mi consejo y quédate con el. Se nota a leguas que el te ama como tú lo haces a el ¿Por qué te hiciste la tonta?—me seque mis lágrimas y dije:

—Porque es mejor así, no quiero que el salga lastimado. Yo soy un tributo y ni el puede cambiar eso, yo seré entregada y es mejor que el sea feliz con otra. Si le rompo el corazón ahora, no le dolerá cuando yo muera—Mi abuela suspiro y sentí que una lagrima caía sobre mi cabeza.

—Si esa es tu elección, debo decirte que el lunes partiremos hacia Dinamarca, el miércoles serás entregada…

**Espero les haya gustado, es corto pero yo creo que dice muchas cosas. La verdad es que quiero terminar bien pronto la historia asique estense atentas porque estaré subiendo cada tres días aproximadamente. Si me da el tiempo el miércoles subiré otro jaja. Aquí les dejo un adelanto:**

—_Ya se que quiero como ultimo deseo—le dije, baje mi mirada y el dijo:_

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?—sentí una nota de pánico en su voz, una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, me la limpie y sonriendo le conteste:_

—_Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase buscaras tu felicidad…_

**Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero que sea merecedora de reviews jaja.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinataculle14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	25. La Despedida

**Hola, tarde lo se. No diré mucho ya que si el cap anterior fue triste este lo es un mas.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Sin más que decir ¡comencemos!**

**La despedida**

**Lizet**

—Si esa es tu elección, debo decirte que el lunes partiremos hacia Dinamarca, el miércoles serás entregada—quede sin aire por un momento ¿tan pronto? Negué con la cabeza mas trate de tranquilizarme y luego dije:

— ¿a que hora partiremos?

—A las cinco de la mañana, así que si quieres despedirte será mejor que comiences…—me pare con la intención de tomar una ducha y tranquilizar mis nervios, al acercarme a la puerta de la biblioteca de la habitación escuche a mi abuela decir:

—tienes hasta el lunes para decidirte, por favor piensa bien lo que quieres hacer porque una vez allá no habrá marcha atrás

—lo se…—dije saliendo de a habitación mientras que una ultima lagrima corría por mi mejilla…

**Alec**

Salí de la casa de Liz frustrado y enojado, me quede cerca de una hora en el bosque tratando de calmarme. Luego volví a la casa de los Cullen donde Ness me persiguió por todos lados hasta que por fin le dio sueño y se fue a dormir. Solté un suspiro audible y jane comenzó a reírse de mí:

—ah! cállate y deja de molestar—me quede mirando el techo de mi habitación ignorando todo excepto la reacción de liz ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado? ¿Porque se empeñaba en no dejarme entrar en su corazón? me quede pensando la respuesta hasta que mi hermana me dijo que era tiempo de ir al instituto.

Al llegar quise buscar a liz para aclarar las cosas pero ella no llego hasta la tercera hora, donde me ignoro a pesar de mis vastos intentos por obtener su atención.

El resto de la semana fue mala, liz y ness parecían haber echo una especie de trato ya que liz me ignoraba y Ness acaparaba toda mi atención en los tiempos libres. La semana termino y yo no pude cruzar palabra con liz.

El sábado prometía ser un día hermoso, como los que casi no había en Forks. Era de mañana y me pareció oler el dulce aroma de liz mas me convencí de que solo era una ilusión. Tocaron a la puerta mas no quería abrir, volvieron a tocar y recordé que no había nadie más que yo en la casa ya que todos habían salido menos ness que se encontraba en su casa. Me pare perezosamente y abrí la puerta, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al ver quien era:

—Hola alec ¿esta ness?—pregunto liz tranquilamente como si no hubiera estado evitándome toda la maldita semana. Parpadee varias veces y luego logre articular la respuesta:

—Si, va no… ella esta en su casa cruzando el rió—ella me sonrió y contesto:

—Gracias—se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de ness. La detuve a mitad de camino.

— ¿Eso es todo?— espete herido por su actitud, liz me miro sorprendida y luego contesto:

—si ¿Qué esperabas?

—No lose, sin embargo tal vez sea bueno que te recuerde que tenemos una charla pendiente—ella se carcajeo de mí y dijo:

—pensé que todo había quedado muy claro

— ¿claro? Si quedo más que claro que evitas a toda costa escuchar la verdad

— ¿Qué verdad alec?—dijo ella riéndose cínicamente.

—La verdad sobre mis sentimientos y sobre los tuyos—le dije un tanto enojado, ella volvió a reírse y deshaciéndose de mí garre volvió a caminar aunque esta vez lo hizo un poco más rápido:

—No se de que sentimientos hablas—la volví a detener y mirándola a los ojos le dije:

—Los sentimientos que tanto te enfrascas en ocultar, esos sentimientos. —ella me miro perpleja y yo aproveche eso para continuar: —Liz yo te…—ella me corto la oración diciendo:

—No alec no lo hagas, no tiene sentido. Deja de humillarte ya, no te das cuenta de lo patético que te vez haciendo estas entupidas escenas. Yo no te quiero, jamás podría amar a un vampiro, óyelo bien JAMAS. Así que mejor deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tus patéticos sentimientos, porque tú y yo nunca estaremos juntos.

— ¿En verdad es eso lo que piensas de mi? Porque sinceramente yo no me fió de tus palabras, tus actos dicen más de mil palabras o a caso ya olvidaste el beso del otro día ¿estas segura de lo que sientes por mí?—ella se volvió a reír y dijo:

— ¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga?—la mire expectante y ella continúo: —el único sentimiento que siento por ti es repudio y repugnancia. Eres tan patético que me das lastima, no eres mas que un tonto vampiro enamorado pero no todos los enamoramientos salen bien ¿no? Yo no puedo sentir nada mas que odio, repugnancia lastima y pena por un ser tan desdichado como tu. Así que hazle un favor a todo el mundo y de una buena vez déjame en paz, ya deja de hacer el ridículo por favor—Se dio la vuelta y se fue. La vi marcharse sintiéndome como el mayor idiota del mundo, y entonces recordé la mirada que me había dado al principio. Antes de que dijera todo aquello ella me había suplicado que no diera la frase ¿Por qué? ¿Por que tenía tanto miedo de escuchar las palabras te amo saliendo de mis labios? Seguí mirando en la dirección que ella se había ido y solo un pensamiento cruzo mi mente, ella había mentido…

**Lizet**

Sabia que lo había lastimado pero si no lo hacia el seguiría persiguiéndome y no podía permitir que el llegara a enfrentarse a Félix o que terminara convenciéndome de quedarme con el, no… mi hermana era mas importante. Pronto llegue a la casa de ness, demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Toque y ness salio al instante:

— ¿Liz? ¿Que haces aquí?—le sonreí y dije:

—Vengo a despedirme—ella abrió los ojos y yo entre mientras ella se reponía del shock. Tres…dos….

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A donde?—dijo acercándose a mí, me reí y luego dije:

—ya sabias que en algún momento debería tomar mis responsabilidades en Dinamarca

— ¿Te refieres a que volverás para ser princesa?

—Si hay asuntos urgentes que solo yo puedo atender—como el hecho de ser entregada, aunque yo nunca le había contado acerca de Félix y no pensaba hacerlo ahora.

—pero… ¿Cuándo?

—parto el lunes pero mañana me temo que no podré verte, tengo que empacar. Lo he estado posponiendo toda la semana pero ya es hora de hacer las maletas.

—entonces tienes que venir al baile con nosotros, iremos los tres. Tengo un vestido que te puedo prestar y aun faltan unas horas para el baile. —le sonreí agradecida y dije:

—paso ness, solo vine un momento debo volver para ayudar a mí abuela a limpiar—ness me miro triste, casi al borde del llanto y luego dijo:

—Por lo menos quédate a tomar el desayuno y luego te llevo—le sonreí y dije:

—Solo si me dejas ayudarte a cocinar—ella se rió y comenzamos a preparar el desayuno. Como ninguna de las dos era buena cocinando terminamos comiendo unos pan queques y unas galletas.

Durante el desayuno ness no dejo hablar, sobre lo que debía tener en cuenta al volver. Como la moda y luego continúo hablando de que tenía que hacerme un facebook para mantenernos en contacto. Después comenzó a hablar de alec, lo cual consiguió deprimirme:

— ¡Lo sabia!—dijo saltando de la mesa con una sonrisa triunfal. Me tomo por sorpresa haciendo que mi galleta cayera al suelo:

— ¿Qué pasa?—ella me miro picara y dijo:

—pasa, mi querida amiga, que estas enamorada de alec—en cuanto dijo aquello comencé tartamudear y negué con la cabeza nerviosa pero al ver la panera picara con me miraba termine poniéndome como tomate maduro. Ness comenzó a saltar alrededor mió gritando de la felicidad. Me pare y la agarre por lo brazos para que volviera en si pero en vez de eso comencé a saltar con ella:

— ¡Para ya!—le grite, ella paro y luego dijo:

—Perdón, pero ¡lo sabia!

—Ness no estoy enamorada de alec—ella me señalo acusándome y dijo:

—No mientas, a mi no me mientes. Debes ir al baile y decirle lo que sientes y así el te dirá que sientes lo mismo y todo será tan romántico—dijo con de ensueño y mirando hacia arriba, soltó un suspiro. Mire con ella hacia esa dirección y así pude ver prácticamente lo que pensaba, la golpee en la frente y dije:

—baja a la tierra por favor, bueno puede ser que me guste pero yo me iré y no quiere que el valla conmigo

—oh! Vamos liz, no seas miedosa

—no lo soy y no pienso decirle nada, pasado mañana partiré y quiero que el me odie—ness negó con la cabeza y yo dije:

—como sea es hora de irme

—espera, si te vas quiero que te lleves algo para que siempre me recuerdes—fue a su habitación y luego de unos cinco minutos volvió con un cadenita:

—Toma…—lo mire y descubrí que era un relicario que contenía dos fotografías. Una era de ness y la otra de alec, iba a decir algo pero ness continuo: —es para que jamás nos olvides, aunque deduzco que vendrás a visitarnos ¿no?—le sonreí y dije:

—claro…—arrastre la palabra ya que tenia muy claro que no habría próxima vez.

Luego de una despedida larga y triste, donde ness se puso a llorar y me dejo sin aire llegue a casa y recordé la última frase antes de irme:

—_Prométeme que cuidaras bien de alec—ella sonrió y dándome otro beso en la mejilla junto con un abrazo fuerte dijo:_

—_yo lo cuidare hasta que tu vuelvas o el te encuentre—asentí nerviosa, el no debía encontrarme…_

Me tire en la cama y dedique a ver las horas pasar, cada segundo que pasaba me recordaba que cada vez se acercaba mas la hora en la cual me entregarían y eso solo lograba ponerme nerviosa. Mi abuela apareció mas tarde mas fingí quedarme dormida para que se fuera y luego de un buen rato decidí bajar comer, aun cuando mi estomago no era mas que solo revuelto de nervios…

**Alec**

Me encontraba entrando al maldito baile ¿Por qué había venido? A si… porque liz me había llamado ridículo y patético. El flash me cegó durante un breve instante y ness me guió hasta el entro de la pista. Bailamos un buen rato hasta que ella me pidió un poco de ponche. Fui por el y se lo di, nos sentamos mientras que ella tomaba el ponche. De pronto una canción lenta comenzó a sonar, ness se paro instintivamente y me obligo a ir la mitad de la pista, donde comenzamos a bailar. La mire un momento y ella poniéndose de puntitas de pie me beso. Por un momento quede perplejo pero luego correspondí aquel beso, sin embargo no eran los labios de liz y sentía que la estaba traicionando. Me aleje de ella y la mire sin entender, ness sonrió y dijo:

— ¿Qué pasa?—la seguí mirando cada vez más confuso, y ella rió: —entonces ¿piensas dejarla ir?

— ¿De que estas hablando?—le dije cada vez más confundido:

—Alec, yo siempre supe que ella ocupaba tu corazón solo quería que liz se diera cuenta. Tú no me quieres y liz se va el lunes ¿piensas dejarla ir?—le sonreí y dándole un beso en la mejilla dije:

—Gracias ness—Salí de allí y corrí al hogar de mi dulce liz.

Al llegar subí por el balcón y me detuve en la puerta, la escuche llorar y en lo único que pude pensar fue…"si pudiera ser tu héroe..." Tome aire, aun cuando no lo necesitaba y entre. Vi la silueta de liz en su cama y me dirigí allí pero al tocarla me di cuenta que aquello no era mas que una almohada, entonces ¿Dónde….

**Lizet**

Salí de la penumbra de mi esquina y dije:

—ya se que quiero como ultimo deseo—el se giro y sus ojos brillaron por un momento, baje mi mirada y el dijo:

— ¿Qué quieres?—sentí una nota de pánico en su voz, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, me la seque rápidamente y sonriéndole le dije:

—Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase buscaras tu felicidad—el me sonrió y dijo:

— ¿Puedo quebrantar los otros deseos para cumplir este?—me reí y mirándolo le conteste:

—No es como si los hubieras cumplido demasiado ¿no?—el se volvió a reír y situándose en frente mió, me beso…

—Te amo caro…—le mire sin entender y dije:

—Me llamo lizet no caro—el se rió a su vez y dándome otro beso dijo:

—Caro en italiano significa querida—me reí con ganas, mientras el me abrazaba. Aspire su dulce aroma tratando de guardarlo en la mente y disfrute de aquel simple gesto. Luego de unos segundos el tomo mi cara de nuevo y riéndose dijo:

— ¿sabes? Eres adictiva y necesito más de ti—le sonreí pero no dije nada. Por un momento no me separaba de sus labios más que para respirar y entonces mi mente grito fuerte que debía alejarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me separe para respirar y cuando el trato de hacerse con mi boca dije:

—alec…—me robo otro beso rápido, trague saliva y el dijo:

— ¿Qué?—lo mire a los ojos y me aleje un poco, el me miro un poco confuso pero no dijo nada. Se me partió el corazón de solo pensar en lo que le iba a decir:

—alec tu y yo no podemos estar juntos

— ¿Qué?—dijo el sin entender:

—que yo no te quiero— le dije tratando de ser lo mas convincentemente posible.

— ¿pero de que hablas? Hace tan solo unos segundos tú estabas besándome.

—me deje llevar por el momento pero yo no te quiero pensé que lo había dejado claro en la mañana—el me miro cada vez mas confuso, se trato de acercar pero yo me corrí un par de pasos.

—tu….no te entiendo liz, un rato me quieres y al rato no ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—yo no te quiero, vete. Tengo sueño—el me miro claramente enojado y luego dijo:

— ¿tienes sueño? ¿Entonces por que cuando yo llegue tu no te encontrabas dormida?—me espeto indignado y sarcástico.

—porque en ese momento no tenía sueño, ¡solo vete de una maldita vez quieres!—el se acerco y mirándome con furia dijo:

— ¿eso es lo que quiere? ¿No verme más?—le sostuve la mirada aun cuando me dolía el corazón y respondí:

—si, eso es lo quiero. Quiero que te vallas y que nunca más te aparezcas en mi vida—el se acerco a mi cara y paro a solo unos centímetros, me miro enojado, lastimado y con resentimiento, y luego fríamente dijo:

—si eso es lo quieres será mejor valla, olvídate de mi liz—me sonrío cínicamente y se marcho. Un momento después caí al suelo llorando. Sabia cuanto daño le había hecho y yo me había lastimado aun mas con aquellas simples palabras, le quería y no podía evitarlo. Mi cuerpo me dolía y todo lo que quería era dormir y olvidar aquello…

—Por lo menos estarás a salvo…—dije mirando en la dirección en la cual alec se había marchado.

Me acosté y dormí rápidamente. Me desperté cuando mi abuela me trajo el almuerzo a la cama, casi grito cuando me di cuenta de que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—Yo me quede dormida—ella se rió y dijo:

—come, solo come—comí rápidamente mientras ella acariciaba mi pelo. La mire y ella dijo:

— ¿Todavía sigues con la idea de irte?—le sonreí melancólicamente y dije:

—es lo mejor

—ah! Mi niña, puedo ver y sentir tu sufrimiento ¿Por qué no te quedas?—termine la comida y la mire un instante:

—no, no me quedo porque me pase la vida llorando porque era un tributo y ahora me doy cuenta de que es mi deber, mi responsabilidad con mi país y es la única oportunidad de conocer y salvar a mi hermana. Es cierto que no se como pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, yo hace tiempo que deje tener la oportunidad de vivir en libertad, no me quedare sabiendo que otro esta ocupando mi lugar con aquel monstruo. No lo haré y no puedo hacerlo. —ella asintió tristemente y dijo:

— ¿No te podré convencer no?—le sonreí y conteste:

—No, no podrás—ella volvió a sentir procesando la información:

—Bien mañana a las cinco nos vamos, descansa ¿te despierto?

—no será necesario, ve y descansa yo haré el bolso y me levantaré mas temprano para bañarme y prepararme—tomo la bandeja y me dio un dulce beso en la coronilla. Luego se marcho.

Me pase el resto de la tarde empacando mi ropa y leyendo. Ordenando y despidiéndome de cada cuarto de aquella vieja casa, más de una lágrima corrió por mis mejillas. Comí la cena a la medianoche y vi titanic. Luego subí a mi cuarto y me bañe. Cuando salí me comencé a arreglar como la princesa de Dinamarca, me maquille perfectamente y me puso un vestido negro con los zapatos a juego. Me coloque joyería fina y cuando termine me mire por última vez en el espejo: Tome mi maleta y la baje hasta la puerta. Mi abuelo ya estaba listo y sonriéndome dijo:

—En quince salimos—le sonreí a mi vez y subí rápidamente para buscar mi cartera.

La tome y entonces lo vi….el tiempo pareció ser más lento y mi bolso callo al suelo:

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dije nerviosa y asustada. Alec me miro con una sonrisa irónica y dijo:

—Vengo a hacerte a entrar en razón—trague saliva lentamente y dije:

—Me tengo que ir, mmm…—me quede sin pobras y el dijo:

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Porque estas vestida así?

—oh! Yo bueno… vuelvo a Dinamarca—dije tartamudeando

— ¿Por eso me mentiste?—me dijo tranquilamente, como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

—yo no te mentí—dije en un susurro poco creíble.

— ¿a no? Crees que soy tan entupido como para no saber que lo hiciste. Se que la otra noche cuando me besaste lo hacías porque me querías, en tus ojos vi un destello de anhelo y además, se te olvido algo…—estaba a punto de llorar ¿por qué el no lo entendía? ¿Es que acaso no entendía que su presencia me lastimaba?

— ¿de que hablas?

—cuando me abrazaste lo hiciste demasiado fuerte, como si tuvieras miedo de perderme—lo mire y negué con al cabeza, tome el bolso y trate de huir pero el me tomo por la muñeca y me dio vuelta:

— ¿Por qué liz? ¿Porque haces todo esto?

—Porque tu y yo no podemos estar juntos. —le dije al borde del llanto, el apretó un poco más su agarre, estaba tratando de controlar su enojo:

— ¡¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?—me quede callada y mire hacia abajo, el me zarandeó fuerte y volvió a preguntar: — ¡¿Por qué?—desde abajo la voz de mi abuelo me llamo, lo mire con los ojos nublados y con rabia le grite:

— ¡Porque yo estoy prometida y debo ser entregada!— el me soltó y me miro sin entender, me seque mis lágrimas y sonriéndole melancólicamente le dije:

—Adiós…Alec…—corrí escaleras abajo y cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta una mano de hierro me detuvo:

—No tienes que irte, yo te puedo cuidar. Siempre hay maneras de deshacerse de tu prometido. —negué con la cabeza gacha y le dije:

—Debo irme…—pero el volvo a decir:

—tu no le quieres, tu me quieres mi. Quédate conmigo, por favor…—me hizo mirarle mientras decía aquellas palabras, su mirada era suplicante, como si estuviera agonizando con cada segundo que tardaba en contestar. Mi alma pareció desgarrarse y mi corazón se hizo añico, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El las limpio sin decir palabra.

— ¡liz, ven ya!—grito mi abuelo desde el auto. Lo mire y poniéndome de puntillas lo bese. El me alzo feliz, esperanzado y pensado que me quedaría…que equivocado estaba. Me aleje para tomar aire y en un susurro le dije:

—te amo…—el abrazo más fuerte, y cuando iba a besarme le dije:

—Pero no me puedo quedar contigo—me aleje un poco y el abrazo aun más fuerte:

—No, no te dejare ir. —su voz sonaba rara, un conjunto de emociones indescifrables pero que logaron quebrarme. Me controlé y en otro susurro dije:

—Si de verdad me amas, déjame ir—el dudo, lo supe, pero me soltó. Pase la puerta y me di vuelta solo para decirle:

—se feliz, recuerda mi ultimo deseo y olvídame—le sonreí y corrí a subirme al auto. Una vez allí comencé a llorar y cuando este se puso en marcha di vuelta mi cabeza para verle por ultima vez, llore al verlo allí pardo, viéndome partir. Me volví a girar ya que era incapaz de seguir viendo aquella triste imagen, comenzó a llover y entonces susurre:

—adiós alec…

**Bien eso es todo, mil perdones por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. ¿Será este el final? Bueno espero poder leer alguna opinión.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	26. Reencuentro

**Hola, aquí lo tiene. No he terminado todavía historia por supuesto pero hoy se llevaran una gran sorpresa**

**Reencuentro**

**Lizet**

Había llegado a Dinamarca el martes por la mañana y había compartido mi última comida con mi hermano, el cual se opuso a entregarme a un vampiro como tributo y comenzó a realizar disturbios en la mesa. Por ultimó mi tío mando a encerrarlo en sus aposentos hasta que la entrega fuera realizada. Aun así, por la noche fui hasta su habitación y me despedí de el, diciéndole que era el mejor hermano que había podido desear y que jamás lo cambiaria. También le agradecí por estar conmigo y brindarme su apoyo. Para que comentar que se enfureció con mis palabras de despedida y cuando le quise decir adiós el me corto diciendo que era solo hasta pronto, que el me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo pero me que encontraría. Me retire llorando, últimamente estaba llorando seguido.

El miércoles me desperté temprano, Félix me reclamaría a las nueve de la mañana y yo debía estar lista para esa hora. Prepare mi mochila y fui obligad a utilizar un vestido antiguo rojo. Sonreí irónicamente, rojo como el color de la sangre que de seguro iba a derramar.

Unos minutos antes de mi entrega mis abuelos y mis tíos aparecieron para despedirse de mi. No voy mentir al respecto, no llore por dejar de verlos. Auque si me causo dolor dejar a mi abuela, tal vez no había sido perfecta pero ella se había preocupado por mi más que lo demás.

Luego fui llevada hasta el comedor principal, mi respiración se torno rápida y mi estomago no era mas que un revuelto de nervios. Me obligué a levantar mi cabeza y comportarme como una princesa, si iba a ser entregada lo haría con dignidad. Mire el relicario que llevaba al cuello, y sonreí. Todo esto era por mi hermana, la iba a sacar de allí.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejándome ver a Félix con su entupida sonrisa cinia:

—Mi princesa, ha llegado la hora de que venga conmigo—dijo el con una cortesía insultante. No le respondí, solo mire. El volvió a sonreír y tomándome de la cintura me guió a las afueras del castillo. Mi mochila la llevaba al hombro, el me tomo en brazos y corrió hasta la mitad de bosque mas cercano. Vi como me alejaba de todo en brazos de aquel maldito y en lo único que pensé fue en conocer a mi hermana.

—Quédate quieta—me dijo una vez en un claro. Una sensación de pánico recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el se acerco y tapo mis ojos con una venda negra. Quede ciega por un buen rato. No se cuanto tiempo corrió pero el hecho fue que en algún momento del camino me golpee contra un tronco que me dejo inconciente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un lugar oscuro. Me levante lentamente y percate que me encontraba en una cama. ¿Una cama? Grite del espanto y unos aplausos lentos comenzaron a sonar desde una de las esquinas de aquel lugar. Mire hacia aquella esquina vi unos ojos rojos salir de la oscuridad, Félix…

—Mis felicitaciones a la mejor actriz que jamás haya visto deberías ganarte el oscar—dijo el con una sonrisa cínica, lo mire sin entender a lo que se reía y dije:

—no se de que hablas—el se rió sarcásticamente y dijo:

— ¿no sabes? Bueno la verdad yo te he estado observando por un buen tiempo. Realmente me fascino cuando le dijiste patético y ridículo a Alec, aunque cuando lo sacaste de tu cuarto. —el se comenzó a reír y luego, como limpiándose una lagrima continuo— Muy bueno pero lo que mas me gusto fue cuando le dijiste" si de verdad me amas déjame ir…" ¡que romántico!—termino descostillándose de la risa. Me levante rápidamente para matarlo con mis propias manos pero cuando quise llegar a el casi me disloco los brazos, mire hacia mis brazos y me encontré con que estaba atada a la cama. Mi ira aumento e hice mas fuerza para romper las sogas, el se rió y dijo:

—Tranquila querida, no quiero que te lastimes. —lo mire furiosa. Se volvió a reír y olfateo un mechón de mi cabello. Moví mi cabeza tratado de alejarme de el, Félix volvió a reír y dijo:

—Será mejor que comiences a acostumbrarte porque pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos—me negué a mirarle o dirigirle la palabra y me dedique a mirar el suelo, en el cual había una rata tamaño gigante. Me corrí con un poco de miedo y Félix riendo tomo a la rata. La observo durante un momento y me la puso en la cama. Pegue un grito mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

—Sácala—le grite, el se rió y tomándola la partió por la mitad. Su sangre salpico por todos lados, manchándome mi mejilla, el pobre animal aullaba de dolor y Félix dejo que sufriera hasta que muriera. Vi como la rata movía sus patas delanteras y chillaba de dolor. Me dio lastima ver a aquel animal sufrir tanto para morir.

—Eres un maldito—le dije y luego le escupí, el se limpió mi escupitajo y riéndose dijo:

—Ustedes los de la realeza siempre me hacen los mismos insultos, claro que para mi son mas cumplidos, pero de todos modos ¿no tienes alguna palabra nueva para describirme?—lo mire con odio y le dije:

—Tal vez se deba que aun no existe la palabra lo suficientemente insultante para describir a alguien como tu—el se rió como si fuera el mejor chiste que hubiera oído en su vida. Quería matarlo, en verdad que quería hacerlo.

—Oh! Bueno, como ya te he dicho te estuve observando por mucho tiempo. Fue algo tan sencillo y tan divertido, oh! verte llorar por la violación inexistente fue realmente genial—volvió a reír cínicamente y yo lo mire sin entender:

— ¿Violación inexistente?—se volvió a reír y acariciando levemente mi mejilla dijo:

—Ah! ¿Tu no lo sabias?

— ¿Saber que?—le grite, el me miró y riéndose dijo:

—Tu nunca fuiste violada—mis ojos se agrandaron y mi ira aumento de tal modo que corte la soga que me ataba. Salte sobre el como un puma pero me detuvo y me tiro contra la pared haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas:

—aprende niña, tu nunca vencerás. La vida no es color rosa ¿no? —me miro y me pateo en el estomagó tan fuerte que escupí sangre. Con un tono irritante dijo:

—si, yo no vuelvo locas a las personas. Yo solo inserto las ideas que quiero en sus tontas cabezas. Y si, a ti te inserte la idea de la violación y tu caíste redondita. Jamás te violaron, esa noche llegaste a casa llorando y tu abuela te pregunto porque llorabas, te obligue a decirle que estabas bien y subiste. Eso fue todo—sonrío triunfalmente y poco a poco un vago recuerdo lleno mi mente. El tenia razón, recordaba a mi abuela preguntándome y yo le decía que no pasaba nada. Luego subía mi habitación y lloraba. Me pare con el dolor y me volví a tirar el.

—Maldito ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?—le grite, el me bofeteo y luego tomándome por el cuello me apoyo en la pared.

— ¿Por qué?—se rió y luego poniéndose serio dijo:

—Lo hice porque eres mi tributo. Me costo mucho entrar a tu mente, no sabes como. Tienes un escudo pero se debilita o fortalece según tu estado de ánimo ¿sabes? Lo descubrí porque cuando quise hacer que odiaras a alec no pude entrar en tu mente y fue por eso que me vi en la obligación de mostrarte algunos recuerdos—volvió a reírse cínicamente. Trate de tomar su cuello pero me aventó hacia otra pared. Mi espalda crujió y luego una puntaza de dolor llego. Grite y perdí la conciencia.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un calabozo. Olía a humedad y putrefacción, me dieron ganas de vomitar. Comencé con las arcadas y luego vomite.

—La primera vez que nos trajeron aquí mi esposa tuvo la misma reacción—Lo mire, la luz de la luna legaba poco por la ventanilla mas lo suficiente como para iluminar aquel sitio. Mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y un hombre grande, desnutrido y con una barba larga y sucia salio. A gatas si se movía y estaba tan sucio que se notaba que llevaba años encerrado allí. Abrió la boca en una expresión de asombro:

— ¿lily? ¿Eres tu?—de sus ojos un par de lágrimas salieron. Yo solo le vi sin entender y luego negué con la cabeza:

—Disculpe, pero se ha confundido. Yo no soy lily, me llamo lizet ¿Cómo se llama usted?—se quedo sin habla por un momento, sorprendido y luego dos lagrimas mas brotaron de sus ojos:

—Pero que te ha hecho—se lamentó bajando la cabeza con un dolor profundo, me acerque a el y le pregunte:

—disculpe la pregunta pero ¿acaso le conozco? ¿Quien es usted?—el me miro y con una sonrisa y dijo:

—Si me conoces pequeña, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Eres tan parecida ella ¿puedo tocarte?—lo mire un momento y entonces me fije en sus rasgos, estaban ocultos pero eran los mismo rasgos de mi padre…

— ¿Padre?—dije al borde del llanto, asintió y yo corrí a abrazarlo. Estaba sucio pero no importo, me acaricio el cabello en un gesto paternal:

—mi niña, pensé que no viviría para verte de nuevo—dijo el con la voz entrecortada. Lo abrasé más fuerte mientras que lloraba de felicidad:

—Pensé que habías muerto—le dije tartamudeando a causa del llanto, el me abrazo un poco más fuerte:

—Te quiero pequeña—me dijo amorosamente, lo solté y lo bese en las mejillas, el hizo lo mismo y luego dijo:

—haz crecido tanto ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—diecisiete—le dije con una sonrisa, uno aplausos lentos aparecieron vi hacia la reja de hierro:

— ¡Pero que escena mas conmovedora!—dijo Félix sonriéndonos burlonamente. Mi padre se tenso al instante y me apretó la muñeca cuando feliz abrió la reja. Félix me tomo de a muñeca para sacarme de allí. Mi padre apretó el agarre y Félix jalo mas fuerte, casi pude visualizar que me partía en dos mas Félix me soltó y dijo:

—suéltala viejo tonto—le dio una cachetada que lo dejo al suelo, corrí hacia el, respiraba pero obviamente no esteba consiente.

Me pare llena de furia y le grite:

— ¡deja de hacerle daño a mi familia, tu maldito hijo del demonio!—le grite, el solo se rió y me agarro de la muñeca, me llevo hasta una sala que estaba muy cerca de mi celda y me tiro a la cama. Lo mire con un poco de miedo y entonces comprendí que era lo que iba a hacer. Se acerco a mí:

—no, no te atreva s tocarme maldito—le grite, el solo sonrió y dijo:

—No es como si no supieras lo que siente ¿no?—lo mire con odio y respondí:

— ¿Por qué me haces esto, por que me hiciste creer que había sido violada?—el se rió de manera que me dio miedo y luego respondió:

—era divertido ver tu sufrimiento. Ahora…. —dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, tomo mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Unas profundas ganas de vomitar emergieron y alec apareció como mi ángel salvador. Sonreí mientras veía la imagen de mi alec:

—alec…—susurré y Félix al instante se separo de mí:

— ¿otra vez ese maldito tonto?—se mofo de mi con un tono de furia escondido y luego dijo: — El no llegara par salvarte ¿Sabes porque? Porque es imposible que encuentre este lugar, es imposible que te encuentre y porque si lo hace…. —solo me sonrió cínicamente:

— ¿si lo hace que?—pregunte asustada. El se acerco y susurrándome al oído dijo:

—Si lo hace, lo matare…—se rió macabramente y rogué que nunca me encontrara. El me miro y dijo:

— ¿sabes que? No te tomare a la fuerza, esperare hasta que tu misma me lo pidas, me lo ruegues.

—Yo jamás te lo pediré, antes muerta—rugí. El rió y dijo:

—Ya veremos que piensas cuando comencemos a jugar—lo mire entre asustada y sorprendida ¿a que juego se refería?

— ¿Qué clase de juegos?—el se rió a carcajadas y luego mirándome con su maldita sonrisa cínica dijo:

—No debiste preguntar eso, pero si quieres saber… yo llamo al juego, torturar—mis ojos se abrieron y tomo mi brazo torciéndolo hasta que comencé a chillar del dolor. Escuche su risa malévola en todo momento. Luego de eso vino una sarta de golpes increíbles, me tiro al suelo y golpeo la cabeza. Me rompió la nariz luego y me la arregló, me tiro del cabello y me dio latigazos. El tiempo parecía ser lento y yo solo gritaba y lloraba, el dolor era tal que esperaba que en cualquier momento se le pasara la mono y muriera. En un momento, caí de rodillas al suelo, ya ni podía mi cuerpo y tenía sangre por todos lados, el precia estar excitado y me grito:

— ¡Levántate!—Lo mire con solo un ojo, ya que el otro no lo podía abrir. Me trate de levantar pero no lo logre y volví a caer al suelo. El me abofeteó y me caí al suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmayarme.

Cuando desperté estaba en la misma celda putrefacta donde había estado antes, sentí algo pegajoso en mi cuerpo y me percate de que estaba cubierta por mi propio vomito y por la sangre seca. Era de día ya que la luz del sol se infiltraba por la pequeña ventana. Me sentía sucia, quería y necesitaba bañarme pero eso era algo que no podía pedir. El hermoso vestido que me había puesto para la entrega se encontraba roto lleno de vomito y sangre. Quise pararme pero me volví a caer, mi cuerpo estaba muy débil aun.

De pronto la reja se abrió, tuve miedo de que fuera Félix y agache la cabeza, pero para mi sorpresa una dulce voz dijo:

—No te haré daño, el me dio permiso de traerte algo de comer—dejo amablemente una bandeja con comida a mi costado, levante la mirada y a pesar de que mi visión no era exactamente perfecta pude reconocerla, quede sin habla por un momento y la respiración se me corto. Ella, ella, ella era igual a mi…

— ¡Annelise!—llamo a la chica una mujer que parecía ser un poco mayor que nosotras. También traía una bandeja de comida, que cayo al vernos. La mire, ella no se parecía a mí pero tenía algunos rasgos que me resultaban familiares:

— ¡Son iguales!—dijo la chica llena de asombro:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—continuó ella, la mire y luego dije:

—lizet ¿Y ustedes?—mi gemela parecía no comprender nada y solo me miraba.

—Yo me llamo Micaela y ella se llama annelise— me sonrió amablemente y dijo: —entonces ¿son gemelas?—asentí con la cabeza y annelise pareció volver en si:

— ¿Somos hermanas?—pregunto ella ingenua, le sonreí y volví a asentir. Ella me abrazo y luego sonriéndome me dijo:

—no lo puedo creer ¿en verdad somos gemelas?

—Si—le dije al borde de pegarle, recién conocía a mi hermana perdida y ya quería golpearla, increíble. Ella comenzó a saltar por todo el lugar y luego dijo:

— ¡padre, tengo una hermana gemela ¿la has visto?—se acerco a nuestro padre, no sabia que ella lo sabia, pero aun así el salio y sonriendo dijo:

—Nunca pensé que las vería juntas, de nuevo—le sonreí y Ann siguió saltando.

Luego, mientras yo comía, nos dedicamos a conocernos. Le conté todo lo que sabia sobre nuestra familia y ambas parecieron felices de saber que pertenecían a la realeza. Por alguna extraña razón pensé que Micaela seria tan mala como su padre pero ella era todo lo contrario y cuando Félix llego obligándolas a salir ann me dijo que ella me ayudaría salir de allí.

El resto de los días pasaron lentos y se mezclaban entre si, por la noche charlaba con mi padre y con mis hermanas y en el día Félix me torturaba hasta que caía desmayada. En aquella semana, o al menos creía que había pasado una semana, me disloco diferentes partes del cuerpo, también me golpeo todo el cuerpo y me dio latigazos. No me quebró los huesos pero si me torció las piernas y los brazos. Me corto indefinidas veces y luego les ponía alcohol y después pasaba un poco de fuego por en cima. Cada día sentía que mi vida se iba un poco más y aun no había librado a mis hermanas de aquel monstruo…

**Alec**

Había vuelto a Volterra y ese día en específico me fui a correr por las praderas de Dinamarca en busca de liz, no la encontré y seguí corriendo hasta llegar a Alemania. Corrí por lo bosque hasta que algo llamo mi atención, el aroma liz estaba muy tenue pero seguía allí. Lo seguí y luego algo más sorprendente me llamo la atención, el colgante de liz estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo vi y lo levante, lo olfatee y supe que definitivamente era de ella.

A pesar de que tenia mis dudas seguí adelante, comencé a correr siguiendo el tenue aroma que por partes se perdía, lo seguí hasta que encontré una cabaña, era de noche y la luz de la luna le daba de lleno. Entonces un grito me asusto. Ese grito era de liz…

**Lizet**

No era normal que mis hermanas no vinieran por mí, y tampoco lo era que Félix me sacara a mitad de la noche. Lo mire con miedo y me torció el brazo tan fuerte que grite y llore. Pero no lo estaba haciendo solo por gusto, estaba furioso ¿Por qué?

—esto no tenia que pasar, no aun ¡todo esto es tu culpa!—me grito abofeteándome, mi padre le grito que me dejar en paz, Félix entro en la celda y lo noqueo. Comencé a llorar y luego me grito que me callara, que necesitaba pensar.

— ¡¿Dónde están mis hermanas?—le grite al borde del colapso emocional, el no me miro pero contesto:

—Están encerradas, y por si quieres saber, eso también es tu culpa—siguió caminado por la sala de aquí para allá. Escuche un ruido proveniente de arriba y Félix me agarro rápidamente.

— ¿liz? ¡Suéltala!—subí mi mirada, no esto era imposible, no.

—Alec…—el me sonrió ligeramente y Félix volvió a sonreír como el cínico que era, aunque yo aun notaba que estaba nervioso.

—Ah! Pensé que tardarías más encontrar este lugar, en verdad quería jugar un rato más con ustedes dos. Pero ya que estas aquí…no te acerques o la mato—amenazo Félix tomando mi cuello, mire a alec suplicante:

— ¡Vete, sálvate!—le grite con los ojos llorosos, baje mi mirada y alec dijo:

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de su libertad?—Félix se rió sarcásticamente:

—No hay nada que me puedas dar a cambo de su libertada, pequeño alec. Has estropeado mis planes tan pronto, ni siquiera pude termina mi juego—movió la cabeza en señal de negación y luego con una sonrisa dijo: —pero te tengo algo que te agradara mucho ver, —luego mirándome dijo: —lo siento pero no podré cumplir con mi palabra— ¿palabra, que palabra? Me pregunte pero al instante la respuesta llego y comenzó a besar mi cuello. ¡El pensaba violarme en frente de alec! Comencé a patalear y gritar, las lagrimas cayeron y Alec me saco a Félix de en cima. Tomo mi cara entre las suyas y dulcemente me dijo:

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien—me dio un dulce beso pero Félix lo tiro hacia la pared que se rompió, yo quise correr hacia el pero Félix me tiro al suelo y me quebró ambas piernas. Sentí uno de los peores dolores y comencé gritar y gritar de dolor. Alec quiso ir por mí pero Félix lo llevo hacia arriba…

**Alec**

El vampiro me llevo hacia arriba y me tiro en el suelo donde comenzamos a pelear, liz no podía esperar, quise entrar por ella pero el me tiro al suelo y dijo:

—Creo que a esta pelea le falta emoción ¿no?—vi que como encendía una montículo de paja y luego todo pareció arder al mismo tiempo

— ¡Liz!—grité, tratando de ir por ella pero el maldito no me dejaba llegar a ella. Comenzamos a pelear…

**Annelise**

Mica no podía abrir la puerta y yo sentía los gritos de mi hermana. Volvió a intentar y la puerta callo, corrimos escaleras abajo en busca de nuestra hermana y de mi padre que supusimos seguía allí. Cuando llegue liz estaba perlada en sudor y mi padre se encontraba inconciente.

— ¡liz! ¡Liz! ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes caminar?—le pregunté, ella me miro y se desmayo. Mire con preocupación mica y dije:

—Debemos sacarlos de aquí—ella se mordió el labio dudando y luego dijo:

—la cabaña se incendiando y tanto liz como tu padre están demasiado débiles. No puedo llevarlos a ambos y una vez que salga no podré volver a entrar, no soy inmune al fuego y la casa esta apunto de caerse. —asentí cada vez más preocupada, el tiempo estaba en contra nuestra y dije:

—bien, tu lleva mi padre. Yo no lo podría y yo llevare a liz—la abrace y nos despedimos rogando que nos volviéramos a ver, que ambas pudiéramos salir de allí con vida. Mica toma a mi padre y salio rápidamente, el fuego pareció arder más y la sala se comenzó a llenar de humo. Moví a liz y luego le tire un poco de agua que encontré en su jarra.

— ¡Vete!—tosió ella, la mire y le dije:

— ¡no! ¿Puedes caminar?

—No puedo, Félix me ha quebrado mis piernas, vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde—la mire con los ojos llorosos:

— ¡no, me iré de aquí sin ti, te acabo de encontrar y no te pienso perderte de nuevo! Vamos sostente—le dije, ella me miro y negó con la cabeza. Trate de alzarla pero grito de dolor, la deje en el suelo y palo callo en llamas en el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Liz no tenemos tiempo de despedidas, así que haz tu mayor esfuerzo y sostente de mí—le grite, ella me golpeo y dijo:

— ¡tonta! Yo solo vine aquí para salvarte, vete. Yo no tengo esperanzas de vida ¡vete!—me grito, la mire con los ojos llorosos:

— ¡No! ¡No me iré sin ti!—le grite, ella me miro suplicante y dijo:

—sálvate y hazte pasar por mi, por favor no le destroces el corazota alec y luego dile que no lo quieres, el no entenderá. Déjame, cuídalo por mi, dile que lo quiero y deja que el píense que me salvo. Solo hazte pasar por mí durante un tiempo, por favor…—me suplico la mire sin entender y pregunte:

— ¿Alec? ¿El vampiro que dejaste esta aquí para salvarte?—le dije al borde del llanto, ella asintió y dijo:

—te quiero, sálvate y no permitas que nadie sepa que morí aquí. Toma mi vida, nadie se enterara—se me nublo la vista y negué con la cabeza, otro palo cayo y ella dijo:

—Por favor, no hagas que mi muerte sea en vano, por favor…—le di un beso y corrí escaleras arriba. Ella había sufrido para sacarme de allí, ahora seria yo la iba salvar….

**Alec**

Luego de mucho pelear logre quemar al vampiro. El fuego ardida un mas y cuando estaba por entrar liz salio. La mire sorprendido y luego dije:

— ¿estas viva? pensé que te había quebrado las piernas—corrí a ella y la bese, ella pareció sorprendida y cuando la deje en suelo me dijo:

—Alec mi hermana esta adentro, tienes que salvarla—me suplico, corrí adentro pero antes le dio otro beso y le susurre:

—te amo caro…

Corrí adentro y vi una figura tirada en el suelo, Me acerque y entonces me di cuenta de que esa era liz. Estaba desmayaba y el humo era muy espeso. La alce y ella comenzó a golpearme:

— ¡Déjame!—me miro y abrió sus ojos entre sorprendida y preocupada:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Por que no estas con arriba ann ¿porque me estas salvando?—me termino gritando, me golpeo y yo le dije:

— ¿Acaso pensaste que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente?—ella me sonrió pero luego negó con la cabeza y gruño:

—tú no debías venir ¿Qué pasaba si te mataba? tonturi, eso es lo que eres—le sonreí, ella iba a decir algo más pero la bese y ella se callo, luego dije:

—Bueno, si queremos seguir vivos será mejor salir de aquí antes que los dos nos quememos—ella rió…

**Annelise**

Alec entro rápidamente, debía admitir que sentía que había traicionado a mi hermana pero entonces mica vino y dijo:

— ¿Dónde esta liz?—la mire preocupada y dije:

—Roguemos que alec sea capaz de salvarla—las dos miramos preocupadas el fuego de la cabaña y entonces exploto, esperamos unos segundo pero ellos no salieron….

**Bien aquí el nuevo capi ¿el final? No, no lo es. El próximo será el fin de la historia gracias estar siempre ahí. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios ¿habrán muerto? Descúbranlo en el próximo cpi de Dark sky.**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta pronto amigos!**


	27. El Final

**Hola, es bastante malo el capi de hoy. En verdad ami no me gusto mucho pero bueno creo que al menos esta decente. El proximo sera un epilogo que subire dentro de tres semanas ya que pasado mañana parto de vacaciones jaja. Pero les prometo que ese si les gustara sera bastante chistoso, creo y espero las vacaciones me den una buena idea jaja.**

**Sin más que decir comencemos**

**El final**

**Alec**

Liz me sonrío y de pronto se desmayo, la mire preocupado y escuche el sonido del gas a punto de explotar. Corrí rompiendo la pared y mientras lo hacia sentí un fuego crepitante detrás de nosotros. Me pare a mitad de camino, no escuchaba el latido de Liz. La deje en el suelo y comencé a hacer la resucitación. Al segundo intento sus latidos se comenzaron a escuchar levemente. La tome en brazos y pase por el frente de la cabaña, tenia que llevarla un hospital.

Corrí como jamás lo había hecho mientras que su respiración se comenzaba tornar irregular, me di cuenta de que tenía fiebre y mi velocidad aumento. Pronto llegue a un hospital en Alemania. En cuanto llegue se la llevaron, Liz había sufrido otro paro cardiaco. La quise seguir, pero una enfermera me paro y dijo:

—señor, espere en la sala por favor—me detuve, mientras veía como la metían en una salita. El doctor se fue y yo me quede allí hasta que una enfermera me llamo para que llenara un papeleo. Luego me fui a esperar a la sala.

Después de dos interminables horas el doctor llego, me pare de inmediato y el solo me dedico una mirada cargada de preocupación. Me guió hasta su oficina, una vez allí me ofreció asiento y dijo:

—Tengo malas y más malas noticias sobre su novia señor…

—Volturi—le dije rápidamente, lo mire expectante y el continuo:

—Vera la señorita Cullen se encuentra en un estado crítico. Tiene quemaduras de primer, segundo y tercer grado. Lo cual no es demasiado ya que las tiene en proporciones diminutas, además sus ligamentos se encuentran gastados y tiene ambas piernas rotas, lo bueno ha sido que son quebraduras limpias. Por otro lado tiene un sin fin de cortes y hematomas, pero nada de esto es demasiado preocupante. Es preocupante el hecho de que siendo tan joven sufra de insuficiencia cardiaca, y una muy avanzada. Por el momento esta estable pero no sabemos cuanto durara, se comenzara con el tratamiento de inmediato, si usted esta de acuerdo—me quede sin habla durante una fracción de segundo pero luego conteste:

—si, comience ¿puedo verla?—el me dedico una mirada de consuelo y luego apoyando su mano en mi hombro dijo:

—Puede verla si, pero creo que tendré que decirle que la señorita ha entrado en coma…

**Lizet**

Me sentía en una nube, era como si me encontrara flotando y no pudiera bajar a la tierra. Algunas veces escuchaba voces que se me hacían familiares pero a la vez no las podía identificar. Hasta que de pronto caí como una roca a la vida real.

— ¿Cómo sigue?—quise abrir los ojos pero se encontraban demasiado pesados, me limite a escuchar.

—Igual, igual que hace cuatro meses—esperen ¿cuatro meses? Y esa voz ¿la conocía?

—Ya despertara, yo tengo esperanzas. Ella es muy fuerte—dijo una voz llena de ilusión, mi cabeza me dio una punzada, pero no pude reconocerla.

— ¡Liz! —grito una chica, sabia que conocía esas voces pero no podía reconocerlas, sentí que me movían los hombros, quise deshacerme de esos brazos pero los míos no me respondieron y entonces lo note ¡no me podía mover!— ¡Ya despierta!—me siguieron moviendo hasta que otra persona me la quito de encima diciéndole:

—Recuerda que estamos en un hospital—sonreí agradeciéndole y entonces escuche:

—Sonrío—una mano gélida se apoyo en mi hombro, provocándome un escalofrío y una descarga eléctrica, me quise remover de esa mano y de hecho lo hice. Escuche varios gritos y luego una chica me comenzó a golpear en el pecho gritándome:

—estas despierta, deja de hacerte la muerta. ¡Vuelve!— me comencé a mover, mas no podía mover mis brazos, estaban demasiado pesados pero si podía mover mis hombros. Me seguí moviendo hasta que mis brazo respondieron y me saque de en cima aquella molestia. Se escucharon otros gritos de asombro, entonces tuve la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue una pared blanca muy limpia, luego al comenzar a recorrer la habitación vi varios rostros, los conté y me encontré con 10 personas allí adentro. Lo siguiente que vi fueron fotos, globos y peluches por todos lados. Otra punzada de dolor me llego provocando que me llevara la mano a la cabeza. Un joven, bastante atractivo pero muy pálido, llego primero a mí:

— ¿Liz?—así que así me llamaba, lo mire sin saber quien era pero con una extraña sensación de felicidad en mi interior. El joven me sonrío luego todos los presentes se arrumbaron a mí. Comenzaron hablar todos juntos, pero yo aun no sabia quienes eran.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunte desconcertada, sabia que todos los conocía pero no podía recordar nada sobre ellos. Ni siquiera recordaba quien era yo. Me quede pensando un momento y luego pregunte: — ¿Quién soy yo?—una mirada de preocupación recorrió todos los rostros y luego el joven que me había dicho mi nombre me obligo a mirarlo:

—En verdad ¿no nos recuerdas?—le mire sus intensos ojos y de pronto la barrera que me impedía ver mi pasado pareció abrirse, solo por una fracción de segundo. Demasiado rápido como para recopilar algo de información, la barrera se cerró, trate de penetrarla pero de pronto volví a caer en el agujero en el que estaba…

**Alec**

Liz me miro y luego se desmayo, corrí por el doctor que llego de inmediato. Nos miro inseguro y luego dijo:

—Muchas veces los pacientes en coma se mueven, son simplemente reflejos, involuntarios. —lo mire a punto de golpearlo, ella no había tenido un tic.

—No creo que se considere tic que haya hablado—le gruñí, el me miro un poco intimidado y luego movió la cabeza.

—No es normal que haya salido del coma para volver a entrar en el, lo siento pero no tengo respuestas para este comportamiento. Si vuelve a despertar, háganmelo saber por favor—salio de la habitación rápido y dejando un gran silencio detrás de el. Me senté en una silla y comencé apretar el tabique de mi nariz ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Jane se sentó ami lado y me abrazo:

—tranquilo, ya despertara. Si lo ha hecho una vez lo hará de nuevo

—No me recuerda—le dije al tiempo que me comenzaba a tranquilizar. Jane me masajeo la espalda y dijo:

—oh! No lo mires así, míralo como una oportunidad para reconquistarla, ahora no estará el maldito Félix estorbando—me sonrío, si ese maldito no se hubiera puesto entre nosotros nada de esto estaría pasando.

Conforme pasaba la tarde también se comenzaban a retirar todos. Ya fuera para comer, dormir, asearse, etc. Hasta que a mitad de la noche quede solo yo.

Mire a Liz y me acerque a ella:

—Ay Liz ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan problemática?—le espete, pero por supuesto no me respondió. Suspire y baje mi cabeza…

—Por que si no fuera así no me amarías— la mire rápidamente. Allí estaba ella, despierta y con recuerdos.

— ¿Pero como?—ella me puso una mueca y dijo:

— ¿así es como recibes al amor de tu vida luego de haber estado en coma cuatro meses? Que insensible—dio vuelta su cara en un afán de hacerse la ofendida. Yo la conocía mejor que eso, me acerque tan rápido como daba mi velocidad y la bese. Por supuesto que ella no se esperaba aquello, se tenso un momento y luego acepto gustosa el beso al punto de garrarme por el cuello y no dejarme ir.

Un carraspeo nos hizo mirar hacia la puerta, y allí estaba el hermano de Liz. Se acerco sin vacilar y mirando a Liz dijo:

—Mi querida hermana, pensé que todavía estarías en coma, pero imagínate mi sorpresa al encontrarte besuqueándote con… el—me menosprecio, lo sentí en su voz. Quise golpearlo, pero Liz tomo mi mano y aquel simple gesto basto para que me tranquilizara. Ella sonrío y contesto:

—si bueno ya me encuentro mucho mejor. No te lo presente formalmente, hermano el Alec. Alec es el mí hermano, príncipe de Dinamarca…— el levanto el dedo y dijo:

—Futuro rey de Dinamarca—Liz solo ladeo la cabeza para luego decir:

—Si bueno, para eso todavía falta un año—el se río autosuficiente y mirándome pregunto:

—He de suponer que es tú novio ¿Qué titulo tiene?—Liz se río sarcástica y luego dijo:

—Oh! Por favor, estamos en el siglo veintidós, eso no es algo que importe. —el se carcajeo y dijo:

—Pues tu no eres cualquier persona, eres princesa, bella y rica ¿te has puesto pensar en eso? Además, tienes que andar con alguien de tu estatus—quise decir algo pero Liz me callo diciendo:

—Pues no me importa que no tenga titulo y para que sepas y-y-o…—Liz me soltó la mano, la garre, su respiración se torno irregular pero continúo: —y-y-o lo amo…—Liz suspiro y se dejo caer en la almohada, el solo la miro y luego suspirando dijo:

—descansa y recupérate, luego tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto. —se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente: —te quiero hermanita y me da mucha alegría que hallas vuelto—la despeino cariñosamente y Liz sonrío. Luego lo golpeo ligeramente en el brazo. Los mire sin entender, pero de pronto el me miro a mí y dijo:

—No quiero volver a ver esta escena, no la canses que ella necesita recuperarse y mas vale que guardes distancia—luego se marcho. Liz se comenzó a reír y yo la mire sin entender:

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?—ella me miro y con una sonrisa picara dijo:

—Es que deberías ver tu cara, "mas vale que guardes distancia"…—imito a su hermano y comencé a reír. Luego de unos minutos le pregunte:

—No te lo tomes a mal pero ¿Por qué ahora nos recuerdas?—ella se tomo un minuto antes de contestar y luego un poco confusa dijo:

—No lo se con exactitud, fue como si tuviera un barrera que no me dejaba ver mis recuerdos pero de pronto y sin ninguna razón desapareció. Fue muy extraño, fue como si Félix estuviera en mi mente…—se quedo mirando fijo la pared, parecía preocupada. Le di un suave beso en los labios y dije:

—Yo me encargue de el, así que no tienes de que preocuparte excepto del hecho de que ahora no tienes excusa para no salir conmigo—ella se río y dijo:

—Si la tengo, estoy convaleciente y aun tengo un yeso—mire sus piernas y acercándome a su oído le susurre:

—Esa excusa no estará para siempre—ella solo rió y me golpeo en la cabeza.

—se supone que tienes insuficiencia cardíaca, como es que aun tienes energía para golpearme—Liz volvió a reír y dijo:

— ¿así que eso es lo que tengo? Bueno es que tú siempre consigues sacar lo peor y lo mejor de mí, eres una mala influencia no debería juntarme contigo—me reí picadamente y me acerque a ella peligrosamente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ya que se movió:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?—Nuestras caras estaban frente a frente, ella me miro autosuficiente, se parecía su hermano en ese gesto, y dijo:

— ¿yo miedo de ti? Pero por favor, no me hagas…. — corte su oración con un beso y cuando nos separamos, la mire y sonriéndole le dije:

—Te amo caro—ella miro hacia los lados y sonriéndome dijo:

—Que esto quede entre nosotros, pero yo igual te amo Alec—nos comenzamos reír y luego sellamos aquella declaración con un tierno beso, todo lo que quería era estar con ella para siempre y ahora que Félix no estaba me aseguraría de cumplir aquello…

**Como ven, no solo es malo, si no que tambien es corto pero solo ha sido un capitulo para que sepan que ella esta viva y que seguiran juntos.**

**Si quieren secuela diganmelo, ya que estoy pesando en una pero quiero saber que opinan, espero que aunque ha sido malo el capi me dejen algun comentario.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir hasta el final la historia y como dije al principio el proximo capitulo sera el epilogo que prometo sera mejor que esto jaja. Mil perdones pero no tenia mucha inspiraron xd**

**Bueno me voy de vacaciones y ala vuelta les traere su epilogo, espero me dejen comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir, simplemente agradecerles de corazón por haber seguido mi historia, se despide por anteúltima vez hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta la vuelta de mis vacaciones mis amigos!**


	28. Epilogo

**Bien el epilogo bien retrasado pero esta bueno, en mi opinión me ha quedado justo como quería. Quería darles las gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras, por darme ánimo para escribir y aumentar un poco la confianza que no me tenía. Luego de la primera historia nunca me imagine que haría otra y que llegaría a pasar los cien reviews. Gracias, solo eso les puedo decir…**

**Epilogo: Cumpleaños Feliz**

**Lizet**

Me desperté gritando y sudando, mi respiración era entrecortada y mi corazón parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir unos brazos gélidos rodeándome. Me trate de deshacer de ellos pero me apretaron cariñosamente contra su pecho firme y frío:

—Tranquila, estoy aquí—me susurro mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza, mi cuerpo pareció tranquilizarse con aquella voz, levante mi mirada y allí estaba mi perfecto novio, Alec…

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?—me pregunto al cabo de unos minutos, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza aun temerosa de que mi voz no saliera.

— ¿Félix?—volví asentir mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba y todos mi sentidos se volvían alerta, algo en mi me gritaba que el seguía vivo, sin embargo ¿el había muerto no? Alec me apretó un poco más y luego me dio un suave beso en mi coronilla:

—el esta muerto Liz, tranquilízate. Yo estoy aquí—le sonreí y lo abrace. Nos quedamos allí un momento hasta que el miedo se difumino y yo volví en mí. Suspire y luego dije:

—Mañana es el baile—el se río e inesperadamente me beso, quede sorprendida por un momento y luego correspondí el beso abrazándolo por el cuello. El se separo ligeramente, aun tenia cerrados los ojos cuando le sonreí y cuando los abrí el me miraba con una sonrisa reluciente:

— ¿y eso porque?

—Porque si, después de todo eres mi novia ¿no?—me reí y me cerque para darle otro beso pero el se alejo, lo mire ceñuda y el continúo: —pero además de eso, y no me mires así, ¡hoy es tu cumpleaños!—me comencé a reír y baje mis brazos:

— ¿Así que ese era mi regalo?—el se río:

—No, pero no te lo daré por ahora—lo mire haciendo un pequeño puchero, Alec solo río y me acostó en la cama mientras me abrazaba. Me quede dormida un momento después.

Me desperté temprano por la mañana, estire los brazos y me di cuenta de que Alec se había marchado. Suspire y me senté, eran las ocho de la mañana, me apresure a tomar una ducha y vestirme. Treinta minutos después me encontraba en el comedor tomando un poco de jugo.

—buen día hermanita y ¡feliz cumpleaños!—dijo mi hermano bajando las escaleras y abrazándome. Me reí y el se separo, se dirigió a la puerta y mirándome dijo:

— ¿Vamos?—me pare de inmediato y salimos a correr.

Hace ya seis meses que había salido de rehabilitación pero debido a mi enfermedad cardiaca debía cuidar mi peso, mi comida y hacer ejercicio. Así que mi hermano salía a correr conmigo cada mañana, y la única razón por la cual lo hacia era para asegurarse de que no viera a Alec.

—Parece que no has visto más a tu noviecito—me dijo de pronto mofándose de mí, me reí y dije:

—al contrario me escapo por la ventana todos los días para que nos encontremos en el lago y el me haga suya—seguí corriendo sin embargo deje de sentir su presencia a mi lado, mire hacia tras y allí se encontraba mi querido hermano con los ojos desorbitados y mirándome fijamente. Entonces exploto:

— ¿Qué?—me reí y luego dije:

—oh! Vamos, es mentira pero cada tanto lo veo ¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea? ¿Que problema tienes con el?—el retomo el paso y alcanzándome dijo:

—el no es de nuestro mismo estatus—me reí irónica:

—ah y ¿Natasha si lo es?—volvió a pararse y luego me volvió a alcanzar:

— ¿Cómo sabes de ella?

—un día te seguí y escuche tu hermosa declaración de amor, por cierto el anillo era realmente hermoso. Muy buen gusto, hermanito—le respondí palmeándole el hombro. El suspiro y dijo:

—No digas nada, la presentare en mi cumpleaños el próximo mes—le sonreí:

—No te preocupes que no diré nada pero ¿Por qué no puedo ver Alec?—el pareció pensarlo un buen rato, tanto que hasta que llegamos al castillo el no respondió:

—De acuerdo tienes mi permiso para verlo pero dile que mantenga las manos donde las pueda ver—me reí y salte sobre el:

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias hermanito, muchas gracias—el me devolvió el abrazo y luego me obligo a soltarlo.

Una vez adentro no podía sacarme la sonrisa de mi cara y entonces llego Ann con un vestido estilo princesa antigua color verde esmeralda con bellos bordados de corazones tanto en el corsé como en la enagua y me miro:

— ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?—la abrace y le dije:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanita!—ella se río y mirándome dijo:

—El mejor regalo que me puedes dar es presentarte en la fiesta—mi cara cambio en una mueca y comencé a subir las escaleras a mi habitación:

—Otra vez con eso, no quiero ir—abrí la puerta y me encontré un vestido casi igual al de Ann, solo que el mío era rojo. Solo lo mire un momento antes de decir:

— ¿Qué es esto?—Ann comenzó a saltar alrededor del vestido mientras admiraba la tela y decía:

—es tu hermoso vestido echa de la seda mas fina…

—no me importa, no quiero ir y por lo tanto no pienso usarlo

—Pero es tu fiesta, tienes que ir—me dijo poniéndose en frente mío:

—No es mi fiesta, es tu fiesta—ella agarro mis manos y dijo:

—Es nuestra fiesta y es tu obligación ir, además no puedes dejarme solo en la primera fiesta a la que voy—la mire solo un minuto y decidí que iría:

—bien de acuerdo, iré pero solo—de un momento al otro estaba tirada en el suelo:

—Gracias hermanita, muchas gracias—dijo Ann abrazándome mas fuerte, eso me hizo recordar que mi reacción había sido muy parecida con mi hermano. La empuje para arriba:

—Bien, ya esta bien de abrazos ¿podrías levantarte?—ella se río y levanto rápidamente:

—voy a preparar todo, no te preocupes. Nos vemos a la noche—dijo cantarinamente mientras salía de la habitación saltando. Perfecto, iría a mi fiesta vestida con un vestido rojo poco disimulado, simplemente perfecto.

Volví a mirar el vestido, el corsé era en forma de corazón con corazones finamente bordados en dorado y terminaba en punta. La parte de abajo del vestido era igual de roja que el corsé pero era liza con una suave capa de seda dorada prácticamente trasparente. La enagua era grande con un alambre que le pasaba por debajo, lo cual no hacia mas que mejorar la situación. Suspire cansada de solo ver el vestido, si me cansaba solo con verlo ¡¿Qué seria cuando lo estuviera usando? Sacudí mi cabeza y me di la vuelta me negaba a seguir mirando aquello, en cambio me dirigí a la habitación siguiente y busque mi celular. Sonreí al recordar como había convencido a Alec…

— _¡Por favor! Así nos mantendremos más comunicados—el solo volvió a mirar aquel aparato como si fuera basura y luego me miro a mí:_

—_No, no me gustan, no se manejar estas cosas que parecen tener vida propia y además prácticamente nos vemos todos los días—lo mire irónica:_

—_si pero así te podré mandar mensajes y hablar cuando no nos veamos y ¿en serio, vida propia?—el me miro y se dio la vuelta elegantemente mientras dejaba el celular en el mostrador y le agradecía la chica que nos atendía. Comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás y luego saliendo de la tienda, Salí detrás de el prácticamente corriendo ya que daba largas zancadas, cosa que yo por falta de estatura no podía hacer. Me coloque delante de el y colocándole mis manos en su pecho le mire de la manera más tierna que podía:_

—_estas bien no me burlare mas de ti, lo prometo. Pero por favor cómprate el celular—el solo me miro y luego desvío la cabeza claramente enojado:_

—_No pienso caer de nuevo en tus truquitos manipuladores de mentes—sonreí ¿así que podía manipular su mente? Lo mire seductoramente, imitando aquellas actrices sensuales y poniendo mi voz sensual dije:_

—_Alec…—el dio vuelta su cara asustado y en cuanto me vio se alejo:_

—_ah no, no, no—dijo mientras comenzaba a correr hacia los baños de hombres. Suspire cansada:_

—_perfecto, eso si que salio bien Liz—me dije a mi misma mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cintura. Comencé a caminar decidida hacia el baño de los hombres y espere afuera hasta que nadie salio en varios minutos y entonces entre. Alec se encontraba apoyado en la esquina contraria mirando hacia arriba, me reí y me acerque como un gato a un ratón:_

—_Alec, por favor…—el me ignoro y yo coloque mi voz melosa de nuevo, solo que esta vez comencé a repiquetear mis dedos en su pecho. El se tenso al momento mientras que yo decía:_

—_Es solo un celular y prometo recompensarte muy bien—dije poniéndome de puntillas y besando ligeramente su cuello, el al instante me agarro de las muñecas y me dio vuelta quedando yo apoyada en la pared y el prácticamente aplastándome:_

— _¿Cómo se supone que diga que no a esa insinuación?—me reí y conteste:_

—_No puedes, por lo que te tendrás que comprar el celular—el bufo enojado y feliz a la vez:_

—_No pueda creer que valla hacerlo—me reí y le bese intensamente y cuando supe que lo tenía justo donde lo quería me separe y dije:_

— _¿y ahora que dices?_

—_Digo que será mejor que la recompensa sea buena—me reí y el me beso, mientras el volvía mas intenso el beso un pedo se escucho y luego un olor horrible nos hizo separarnos y rompió aquella burbuja. De un pequeño cubículo, en cual apenas entraba, un joven gordo salio pidiendo disculpas. Yo le sonreí comprensivamente mientras salía claramente colorada del sanitario._

_Una vez fuera tome la mano de Alec y lo lleve a la tienda donde vendía celulares. Entre sonriendo triunfalmente y casi arrastrando Alec._

—_Hola—saludo la chica mirando lascivamente Alec, carraspee y dije:_

—_venimos por el celular para mi NOVIO—dije enfatizando "mi novio", la chica me tendió el Black Berry y rápidamente fuimos a la caja donde Alec lo pago y salimos. _

_En cuanto estuvimos fuera le guarde mí número y luego se lo tendí, el de mala gana lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego dándome un beso que yo acabe dijo:_

— _¿Y mi recompensa?—me reí maliciosamente y una hora después nos encontrábamos mirando Titanic en el cine:_

— _¿sabes? Cuando dijiste recompensa no pensé que seria venir a ver esta tonta película—yo me reí y luego dije:_

— _¿Qué mejor recompensa que traer a tu novia a ver la película mas romántica en la historia del cine?—el solo río y me rodeo con su brazo…_

Marque su número de memoria y espere a que el me atendiera:

—¿ciao?—me respondió hablando un perfecto italiano:

— ¿Alguna ves te dije cuanto me gusta tu acento italiano?

—Lo siento, equivocado—antes de que alcanzara a decir algo el tono comenzó a sonar ¿cómo que equivocado? Mire la pantalla del celular y esta vez busque el número de Alec, volví a llamar y volvieron a contestar:

— ¿Cómo que equivocado?—termine de decir aquello y el ya me había cortado, mire el celular enojada y un minuto después un mensaje me llego:

"lo siento pero estoy en la guardia, si te oyen se darán cuenta"—Leí el mensaje un tanto enojada y luego le conteste:

"bien, sal de la guardia y llámame, ¡es urgente!"—me tire en la cama a esperar su llamado. Luego de treinta minutos aproximadamente me comencé a dormir y de pronto el tono del celular me despertó, comencé a buscarlo a tientas alrededor de la cama hasta que levante la tapa y la voz de Alec comenzó a hablar:

— ¿Qué pasa?—permanecí con los ojos cerrados y solo dije:

—Debes venir al baile, comienza a las nueve pero puedes venir más tarde—bostecé y el dijo:

—No puede, comienzan a sospechar y si lo saben…—no termino la frase pero yo sabia que era lo que pasaría o moría o me convertía, y yo ya le había dejado claro a Alec que no me quería convertir en uno de ellos, por lo que no quedaba mas remedio que ocultar nuestra relación.

—No me importa, si no vienes me veré obligada a bailar toda la maldita noche con sujetos guapos que quieren desposarme y créeme que mi hermano hará todo lo posible por conseguirme una pareja "digna de mí"—el espero un momento antes de contestar y luego dijo:

—Confió en que te sabrás defender sola—iba a decir algo cuando el me corto ¡genial! Tire el celular en la cama y me di vuelta para dormir. Si no quería venir pues bien, me la pasaría en grande coqueteando con cuanto hombre se me pusiera adelante…

Me comenzaron a sacudir, abrí los ojos de a poco y me encontré con mica:

—Tienes que arreglarte—la mire y ella se encontraba perfecta, llevaba un vestido negro que terminaba con cola de sirena, era todo brilloso y destacaba si piel blanca y sus lentillas verdes. Llevaba un lápiz labial color rosa y una sombra oscura, se veía espectacular.

Me levante pesadamente y entonces hice la pregunta:

— ¿Qué hora es?—ella puso una mueca y dijo:

—la ocho y media

— ¡que! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?—ella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—todos pensamos que ya estabas lista aunque ustedes siempre pueden llegar tarde…—dijo algo mas que no alcance a oír ya que salí corriendo hacia el baño y tome la ducha mas rápida que se podría imaginar, ¡tenia treinta minutos para estar lista!

Me seque rápidamente y luego me vestí con la ayuda de mica ya que era imposible que me pusiera ese vestido yo sola. Me seque el cabello con el secador dejándomelo prácticamente liso, me maquille y me coloque un lápiz labial rojo suave junto con un rubor rosa y una sombra roja suave combinada con un delineado negro. Cuando me mire parecía la princesa de siempre. Mica me hizo un medio rodetito, dejando que el resto del cabello cayera sobre mis hombros desnudos. Me coloque los zapatos de taco alto, odiaba aquellos zapatos ¡apenas si podía caminar!

— ¿Cómo me veo?—le pregunte mientras daba una vuelta, ella se rió y dijo:

—cuando Alec te vea se le saldrán los ojos de sus orbitas—la mire un tanto enojada y dije:

—No vendrá—comencé a caminar hacia el salón y en el camino me encontré con mi hermana que llevaba un vestido dorado con detalles rojos, y este era igual al mío. ¡He incluso llevábamos el mismo peinado! Le sonreí y esperamos a que nos anunciaran. Cuando lo hicieron pasamos hacia nuestros asientos en la mesa principal.

La cena fue tranquila y llena de halagos, lo bueno fue que casi toda la atención estaba puesta en mi hermana y no en mí. Como a las once se hizo un brindis y luego comenzó el baile en otro salón del castillo decorado rojo y dorado. Las lámparas de cristal parecían brillar más y cuando mire por la ventana observe que la luna se encontraba llena y media amarillenta.

Mi hermano bailo conmigo la primer pieza y luego una cantidad exaltante de hombres lo hicieron, ¡y todos me hacían los mismos halagos! Yo solo les sonreía y cuando trataban de coquetear conmigo me retiraba alegando que estaba cansada.

El último pretendiente era un conde alto, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes el cual quería llevarme al balcón a toda costa. Me escapé gracias a que mi hermana se puso a bailar con el, ya que ella parecía disfrutar mucho de la atención que le daban aquellos hombres. Moví la cabeza divertida mientras me sentaba a descansar mis pies que mucho me lo agradecían. Me tocaron el hombro pero no tenia ganas de seguir bailando así que sin dar vuelta mi cabeza dije:

—En verdad discúlpeme pero estoy descansando, yo le aconsejo que saque a bailar a mi gemela—mire la copa de agua que tenía en frente y entonces sentí que me daban un suave beso en el cuello, me di vuelta indignada y con la mano lista para pegarle y fue ahí cuando vi quien era, estaba casi irreconocible con aquel esmoquin negro:

—ambos sabemos que esa solo es una excusa para no bailar con nadie—me reí y salte para abrazarlo, no me importaron mis pies como tampoco que toda la gente me estuviera viendo.

—Pensé que no ibas venir—le dije mientras el me estrechaba mas.

—Es tu cumpleaños, no podía faltar—me volví a reír y me aleje un poco, varios ojos curiosos estaban sobre mi y pude sentir como toda mi sangre se dirigía a mis mejillas. El me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta la pista de baile para bailar un vals. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras suspiraba, ahora podía decir que mi cumpleaños había sido perfecto. No dijimos nada, solo bailamos y entonces un chico un poco más alto que Alec con ojos azules y cabello rubio dijo:

— ¿Me concede esta pieza?—saque mi cabeza del pecho de Alec y lo mire:

—No—dijo Alec antes de que yo le contestara, más el tomo m mano y dijo:

—Es su obligación bailar una pieza con cada hombre que se le acerque—de un momento a otro me encontraba bailando con el muchacho y con Alec mirándolo con furia ¡¿Desde cuando el respondía por mi? Me pare y alejándome un poco lo mire y le dije:

—No tengo porque bailar con usted y tampoco quiero hacerlo—el agarro un poco más fuerte y con una sonrisa amable dijo:

—si debes, es parte de los modales de una princesa—aquella manera de contestar, aquellos ojos, me recordaban a alguien ¿pero a quien? En ese momento Alec se acerco a mi oído y me susurro:

—confío en que sabes defenderte sola pero te lo advierto si se intenta propasar no me hago responsable de mis actos—me reí y el se fue.

Seguí bailando con mi acompañante:

— ¡feliz cumpleaños mi princesa!—solo lo mire y el dijo:

—Te recordaba un poco mas alegre…Lily…—lo mire y entonces recordé todo, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y pare de bailar:

— ¿Dek? ¿Derek Mcnally?—el me sonrió, comencé a reír y lo abrace. Luego me solté rápidamente y tratando de comprender todo dije:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Seis o siete años?—el solo sonrió y dijo:

—siete Lily, siete años sin vernos—me reí y sin pensar lo volví a abrazar:

—No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo has estado? Quiero decir ¿Por qué creciste tanto?—el solo se rió y comenzó a bailar:

—Bueno como veras he mejorado mucho en esto del baile, creo que no pudiste haberme enseñado mejor Lily. Y en cuanto a lo mucho que he crecido ¿Es lo natural no?— reí y moví la cabeza divertida:

—siempre igual Dek, siempre igual

— ¿Por qué no volviste?—le sonreí y dije:

—Bueno estuve en America ¿sabes? Recién he vuelto con mi hermana gemela que como veras es muy bella—le guiñe el ojo y el se rió:

—Oh! Lily no existe mujer mas bella que tú, es adorable que te sonrojes solo con un cumplido— baje mi cabeza avergonzada y el continuo: —pero si tu hermana es muy linda, aunque eres irremplazable

—Tengo novio Dek, y no creo que le guste mucho que me digas tantos cumplidos—el sonrío y dijo:

— ¿Es el que estaba bailando contigo?—mire hacia donde se encontraba Alec, sentado en una silla mirándome fijamente, cundo cruzamos miradas levanto una ceja inquisitivo, yo solo susurre un después. Volví a mirar a Dek y le dije:

—Pues si, es el—el se rió, como mofándose y luego dijo:

—Dile que te cuide mucho porque nada es para siempre—ese comentario me hizo enfadar un poco y dije:

—Pues yo creo que si es para siempre y ¿tú tienes novia?—no quería pelear con mi amigo de la infancia la primera vez que lo veía en siete años:

—No, sigo esperando que vuelvas por mí—lo mire y moví la cabeza:

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando éramos niños Dek, ambos nos prometimos amor eterno y ambos sabemos que en la vida real esos tipos de amor no duran—el me sonrío y dijo:

—Pues tú me dijiste que te esperara y lo hice ¿Por qué tu no?—la pieza de vals término y Alec ya se encontraba a mi lado:

—Lo siento, pero ya es tarde para eso— el solo me sonrío y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego otro rápido beso en los labios. Me aleje casi como si tuviera un reflejo y cuando lo mire Alec ya lo tenía agarrado por la camisa:

—No la vuelvas tocar—lo pare antes de que lo golpeara y lo matara:

—Alec…—dije, el lo soltó y yo me acerque:

—Ya es tarde Dek, el tiempo paso y ya no somos niños por eso te lo digo no vuelvas a besarme—el me miro:

— ¡Que la pases lindo en tu cumpleaños y mi regalo ya te lo di!—dijo el con una gran sonrisa, al pasar al lado mío me susurro algo que me dejo helada:

—Nunca es tarde Lily…

**Tercera persona**

Derek siguió caminando mientras dejaba atrás a una muy asustada Liz, ya que ella sabia que cuando el se proponía algo lo lograba.

—No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a el—le espeto Alec sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella sonrió un poco rígida y dijo:

—Es mi amigo, no te preocupes por el—sin embargo ella sabia perfectamente que aquella era la mas grande las mentiras, porque si algo era seguro era que ella conocía a la perfección a Derek.

—pues a mi me pareció mas que un amigo ¿Qué fue eso de prometerse amor?—dijo Alec un tanto indignado al darse cuenta cuanto le faltaba por conocer de su novia. Ella solo le acaricio la mejilla:

—no debes preocuparte por el yo solo te amo a ti y en cuanto a la historia, te la contare otro día—termino diciendo con una sonrisa mientras que Alec trataba de convencerse de que sus palabras eran ciertas, aunque algo le decía que aquel "amigo" como lo había llamado su novia le iba a ser una verdadera molestia, y no se equivocaba.

—vamos al patio, estoy cansado de este bullicio—dijo con una intención oculta. Liz no pudo estar mas de acuerdo, era agotador tener a tantas personas bailando y charlando a su alrededor.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías—dijo ella riéndose y a continuación comenzaron a caminar hacia el patio. Caminaron en silencio admirando el castillo y luego oliendo el dulce aroma del césped recién cortado y la fragancia de las rosas. La luna se veía aun mejor desde allí, hermosa y predominante. Se sentaron en un banco situado al lado de las rosas, Alec miro a Liz y dijo:

—Te tengo un regalo—Liz lo miro perspicaz preguntándose que sería, pero antes de que ella preguntará el continuo: —cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos—ella se rió he hizo lo que Alec le había dicho. Entonces el saco una pequeña cajita forrada en felpa rojo y la depósito suavemente en la palma de sus manos abiertas:

—Ahora puedes abrirlos—en cuanto Liz vio la pequeña caja pensó en un anillo y se pregunto que respondería si era lo que ella pensaba pero cuando lo abrió se encontró con algo completamente diferente. Allí se encontraba una cadena con un corazón con dos portezuelas y una diminuta abertura para una llave. Ella lo mire asombrada y sin palabras, sin embargo aquella expresión le preocupo a Alec:

— ¿No te gusto?—le pregunto un poco asustado, Liz lo abrazo y luego le dio un tierno beso:

—me fascino pero ¿Dónde esta la llave?—Alec se rió y de su bolsillo saco una diminuta llave, luego la coloco en la abertura y dando dos giro a la derecha el corazón se abrió en dos dejando ver una fotografía donde salían ellos. En la foto Alec le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla mientras que Liz solo reía, la perfecta foto de dos enamorados.

—Es hermoso, gracias Alec—dijo Liz volviéndolo a abrazar, entonces el tomo el collar de las manos de Liz y haciendo girar una pequeña perilla ubicada debajo del corazón se formo la frase más bella para Liz:

"Siempre te amare"—por un momento unas pocas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero se aguanto y en vez de llorar lo beso:

—Yo igual te amo—y dándose otro beso dijo: —por eso quiero que tu te quedes con la llave, por tu eres el único al que dejo entrar en mi corazón—Alec se rió y dijo:

—No te preocupes que lo cuidare bien—y a continuación cerro el corazón y le coloco la cadena a Liz, para que después ella hiciera lo mismo. Y junto eso se dieron otro beso mientras la luz de luna lo alumbraba.

Sin embargo mientras ellos se encontraban allí dos pares de ojos ocultos los miraban, uno de ellos provenía de una silueta apenas iluminada que se encontraba en el balcón del castillo, sonrío de lado mientras lo único que pensaba era "Lo lograre, te conquistaré de nuevo querida Lily…"

Al mismo tiempo otra silueta más oscura se encontraba escondida en una esquina lejana del castillo, sonrió cínicamente mientras pensaba en lo divertido que sería aquel juego y acariciando su muñeca en la cual ya comenzaba a regenerarse su mano dijo:

—Me las pagaran, y muy caro pequeños tortolitos…

No obstante tanto ni Liz como Alec se dieron cuenta de ello, y cuando Liz se fue a su habitación y se encontró con una rosa roja, con una nota diciendo "Eres mía y solo mía, querida Liz" no sospecho, si no que pensó en cuanto amaba a Alec, pensando que aquella rosa y aquella nota eran de parte de el. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que aquella rosa significaba mas que amor, significaba dolor, era la sentencia que Félix le había dado y aquélla nota no era de amor era de obsesión, obsesión por un amor perdido y una venganza por haberlo dejado. Félix solo quería hacerla pagar por el dolor que le había hecho sufrir ella, y el mejor modo de hacerlo era a través de Liz…

**Llegó el final y no lo puedo creer, es hora de decir adiós y la verdad es que no lo quiero decir. De nuevo gracias a todas las que estuvieron leyendo esta historia a lo largo del año y espero haya sido de su agrado este humilde ultimo capitulo.**

**Volverán a saber de mi, porque habrá una secuela llena de sorpresas e intrigas y solo como adelanto les diré que habrá una boda, que Liz dudara, que habrá muerte y que luego de esa es probable que haya otra secuela jaja.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por haber seguido las historia y aquí se termina, la secuela la comenzare a subir cuando por lo menos tenga cinco capis listos y se llamara "The begining of the game".**

**Sin más que decir, mas que agradecerles su seguimiento, se despide por ultima vez hinatacullen14.**

**¡Hasta the begining of the game amigos!**


End file.
